¡Somos el Equipo 7 de Konoha!
by Mapache Vagabundo
Summary: Kakashi no sabia muy bien que pensar de su equipo, tenia al bromista Uzumaki, El orgulloso Uchiha, la tímida Hyuga y para su sorpresa al chico Yagami. Parecía que no había forma de que fueran a trabajar como un grupo, entonces ¿Porque el Hokage estaba tan seguro de que lo iban a lograr? El no sabia que ellos ya trabajaban como equipo (OC/ NO Mary Sue/ Parejas Canon...la mayoría)
1. Chapter 1

**¡El Nuevo Novato!**

Konoha era una de las grandes cinco aldeas del mundo Shinobi, probablemente la primera potencia militar y económica global la aldea de la hoja se enorgullecía de sus cualidades, entre ellas la puntualidad de su gente. Claro que solía haber no una sino varias excepciones a lo largo de su historia.

Exepciones que se veian en el niño que corria chocandose contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino apurado por llegar a su primer dia de academia, soltaba unos cuantas disculpas luego de que las personas cayeran al suelo o que perdieran el equilibrio cuando las chocaba pero no tenia tiempo para ayudar, estaba llegando tarde…y tarde era poco, ¡Estaba llegando tardísimo!

—¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR! —Grito el niño insultando a la ya rota maquina que había destruido al despertar tan tarde, claro que nunca admitiría que fue su culpa por no poner el aparato en hora, esquivando alguna que otra caja o carreta que se cruzaba en su camino el niño seguía su camino pero sin un rumbo fijo ¿La razón? Simple, se había olvidado de pedir la dirección de la academia y ahora estaba perdido en medio de la gran ciudad ¿Qué mas le podría pasar en su primer día de clases? Se pregunto desanimado el niño

El pobre Sora Yagami no sabia que este era apenas el comienzo de una larga lista de situaciones desafortunadas…que el mismo protagonizaría.

* * *

Gekko Hayate era conocido en todo Konoha como un genio de la espada, un ninja que a pesar de su corta edad dominaba el arte del Kenjutsu como pocos rivalizando con los mejores ninja de Kumogakure ¡Incluso era catalogado como un Tokubetsu Jounin, un ninja de élite en especializado en un arte en particular, en su caso el ya mencionado Kenjutsu pocas personas lograrían llegar tan lejos como había llegado el Jounin pero claro que sus objetivos estaban lejos de cumplirse.

—¡Gekko, muchacho cuanto tiempo sin vernos! —Le saludo efusivamente el dueño de la tienda de una de las tantas tiendas de armas de la aldea, pero de entre todas aquella era su favorita —¿Qué te trae a visitar esta vieja y destartalada tienda?

El Jounin tosió como era costumbre en el, era bastante enfermizo y había nacido ya con aquella deficiencia en su sistema que le hacia blanco fácil para todo tipo de enfermedades

—¿Por qué siempre crees que hay algo mas aparte de venir a saludar a un viejo amigo? —Le pregunto medio en broma Gekko y al ver la expresion del dueño sonrio y le dijo —De acuerdo, me atrapaste vengo a ver si tienes lo que te encargue

El dueño que respondía al nombre de Isamu Furuhashi , era alguien de mediana edad algo obeso con canas en su corto cabello y una barba de algunos días le sonrió picaramente

—Ay mi pequeño Gekko esta creciendo, ¡Parece que fue ayer que viniste aquí con una katana de juguete rota pidiendo que te la arregle! —Se rió el Isamu al recordar aquella escena donde el pequeño entro tosiendo al local con su espada de juguete rota casi exigiéndole que la repare, Isamu fue al deposito y encontró lo que le había pedido Gekko una katana nueva de las mejores armas que el vendedor y herrero había hecho jamas con el mango color rojo y el nombre de una persona grabado en la empuñadura " _Yugao" s_ e volvio al Jounin y le dijo —Y aun niegas que te gusta

Gekko se ruborizo un poco y aparto la mirada reprochando ofendido

—Solo es un regalo viejo Isamu no lo malinterpretes…

El hombre no le presto atención y continuo

—Si ya un regalo al estilo "Mira Yugao gaste casi todos mis ahorros en que te hagan esta espada solo para ti pero ¿sabes que? No me gustas y solo hice que grabaran tu nombre para que no se te pierda…" ¿Quieres que continué?

El Jounin, que seguía ruborizado, negó con su cabeza con un suspiro

—Lose lose, no tiene sentido pero tu tampoco eres el doctor corazón –Protesto apuntándolo con su dedo cosa que saco una carcajada a Isamu

—Y yo que creía que habías madurado Gekko –Rio el y le dio la katana que el Jounin puso en un pergamino, esta al tocar las letras desapareció en un estallido de humo quedando solo el pequeño pergamino enrollado —Te daré un consejo, a menos que la chica sea una maniática de las armas como tu, llévale aunque sea unos chocolates y unas flores…

Esta vez fue el turno de Gekko de reír, claro tras unas cuantas toses

—¿Bromeas? Ella esta aun mas obsesionada que yo con el Kenjutsu

—Tal para cual —Le dijo sonriendo Isamu, Gekko se descolgó de su cinturón la bolsa con dinero y se la lanzo al hombre obeso que la atrapo en el aire Gekko se despidió de su viejo amigo con un apretón de manos y salio de la tienda feliz…y tosiendo. Isamu vio al joven marcharse con su típica tos y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa nostálgica

—Ya no es un mocoso —Murmuro para si mismo viendo como aquel niño que había conocido hacia tanto tiempo hoy era un ninja respetado en Konoha —¿Cuánto te faltara para cumplir tu sueño Gekko Hayate?

* * *

El pequeño Sora Yagami el día anterior con sus recién cumplidos once años creía que no podía haber nada ni nadie que lo parara porque ese mismo día había logrado algo casi imposible, su madre, la persona que mas odiaba el mundo shinobi y los peligros que aquella carrera conllevaba había ido a inscribirlo en la academia ante la sorprendida mirada de la asistente del director de la academia ninja porque después de todo ¿Quién no conocía el nombre de Daichi Yagami y Shiro Yagami dos de los mejores ninjas que la aldea de la hoja haya podido dar en su historia comparables incluso con el legendario Kakashi Hatake o el tristemente celebre Itachi Uchiha? Genios entre los genios ninjas que sobresalían entre todos por su poder, astucia e inteligencia…pero claro que la mirada de su madre y la asistente era todo lo que necesitaba ver Sora para saber que el apellido Yagami no era conocido por eso solamente sino por los hechos mas notables de Daichi y Shiro, su padre y su hermano mayor. Ambos nombres estaban grabados en la roca de los caídos, héroes de Konoha.

Caidos en combate

Muertos.

Los Yagami eran conocidos por sus sacrificios casi legendarios en pos de sus compañeros, actos que a todos les sorprendían por su valor y Sora sabia de ello ¡El quería seguir los pasos de su padre y hermano para demostrarles a todos que los Yagami eran gente de honor, el seguiría sus pasos pero burlaría a la muerte para enseñarle al mundo hasta donde podía llegar un Yagami! Pero claro, había gente que se oponía a ello, la que mas lo hacia era su propia madre Akane Yagami quien no solo había visto el nombre escrito de su esposo y el amor de toda su vida en aquella roca sino de su suegro y de su propio hijo, Sora y su hermana pequeña Kaori eran lo único que le quedaba a la joven viuda de treinta y tantos años, desde que Sora tenia uso de razón le había pedido que lo inscribiera en la academia ninja pero esta siempre se lo negó rotundamente pensando en los fantasmas de las muertes de su hijo y de su esposo pero entonces lo vio esa determinación en los ojos de su hijo menor en la promesa que le hizo

—Yo viviré —Le había dicho seriamente en aquella cena que habían tenido el día anterior en ningún momento aparto la mirada penetrante que le envió seguro de si mismo y de sus palabras por un instante vio detrás de el a su hijo mayor Shiro y su esposo Daichi mirándola de la misma forma, entonces la hija de civiles Akane Yagami dio su brazo a torcer y acepto los deseos de su hijo anotándolo en la academia militar de Konoha

Y allí estaba el pequeño Sora Yagami corriendo por toda la aldea sin poder ubicar aun la academia ninja ¿Por qué no podía encontrarla cuando había insistido prácticamente toda su vida por ir a ella? Simple, desde pequeño el fue a una academia civil que quedaba en la otra punta de la ciudad por lo cual estaba sumamente perdido en su ubicación actual, cansado de tanto correr se detuvo con una mano en el pecho agitado vio a su alrededor pero nada le podía dar una mínima pista de donde podría estar la academia, rendido el chico vio de reojo un local de comida y su estomago rugió, no había desayunado del apuro que tenia y el lugar desprendía un olor apetitoso vio atento el local de comida y se encogió de hombros caminando hacia el

Después de todo el tal Ichiraku Ramen se veía como un lugar donde podría comer bien

* * *

Media hora y el chico seguía allí comiendo como si no hubiera mañana cualquiera que no lo conociese diría que era una especie de barril sin fondo lo cual era cierto en parte ya que cuando se trataba de ramen el niño era insaciable

—¡Otro mas por favor! —Sonrió zorrunamente el niño rubio tendiéndole el boul vació a Teuchi que miraba (aun con sus ojos cerrados) con cariño al muchacho que desde hacia casi siete años iba todos los días a comer a toda hora a aquel lugar

—¿Seguro Naruto? —Le pregunto una preocupada Ayame al niño que consideraba su hermano menor ya de por si sabia de la dieta insana que tenia el niño porque el ramen era lo único que comía

—¡Claro Ayame-neechan! —Le respondió el sin quitar esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba allí en ese lugar Naruto Uzumaki, el paria de la aldea, no necesitaba usar esa mascara de felicidad que se había auto colocado desde hacia que tenia uso de razón, alli Naruto era quien en verdad era….simplemente Naruto Uzumaki quien se convertiría en Hokage o al menos ese era el sueño que perseguía desde que entro en la academia ¡Ser Hokage, el líder de Konoha, el ninja mas poderoso de todos! ¿Para que la gente lo respetara? No, ¿Para que le tuvieran miedo por su gran poder? Tampoco, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacia? Por algo simple y a la vez tan complicado de conseguir para el pequeño rubio de ojos claros.

Aceptación

La aceptación del pueblo como alguien mas uno mas del montón, que no lo echaran de lugares a las patadas como si tuviera la peste, que la gente no lo persiguiera cada uno de sus cumpleaños con claras intenciones de matarlo que su vida cambiara para que se dieran cuenta que el no era lo que pensaban sino que era alguien que quería protegerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos ¡El no era un monstruo, era Naruto Uzumaki ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente! Sabia que el lograría todo lo que se propusiese si trabajaba duramente en ello, el niño rubio desconocía casi todo de su pasado vivió hasta los cinco años como un huérfano mas del orfanato de la aldea hasta que de un día para otro lo echaron a patadas del lugar sin siquiera darle una explicación obligando al niño a estar vagando en la calle hasta que Ayame y Teuchi lo encontraron dormido en uno de los cuantos callejones de la ciudad, lo alimentaron y cuidaron hasta que " _Jiji_ " mejor conocido como Hiruzen Sarutobi se hizo presente en el lugar sorprendido e indignado por los hechos, el mismo día Naruto recibió de manos de quien consideraba su abuelo las llaves de su departamento no sin antes agradecer a Ayame y Teuchi a quienes consideraría su familia con el pasar de los años, de sus padres no tenia ninguna información y cada vez que le preguntaba al Hokage este simplemente cambiaba de tema o evadía sus preguntas ¿Por qué? Naruto lo desconocía, otra cosa con las que tenia que cargar en su vida era el desprecio injustificado de toda la aldea otra cosa que le preguntaba a su "abuelo" pero este jamas le respondía, simplemente Naruto no lo comprendía ¿Qué había hecho el para que la gente lo odiase tanto? ¿Acaso había sido algo que hicieron sus padres y lo culpaban a el? Y eso lo llevaba a otra duda ¿Quiénes habían sido sus padres? ¿Habían sido ninjas de la aldea o solo civiles? Pero luego otra pregunta surgía ¿Eran ninjas enemigos? Eso era la teoría que mas sentido tenia en la cabeza del hiperactivo chico ya que el podría ser el hijo de dos ninjas perversos que pudieron haber cometido miles de actos contra la aldea y tal vez por eso…tal vez por eso lo odiaba la gente ¿no? Tenia sentido. Termino su plato y se retiro de el local de comida ya que estaba llegando tarde a la academia y seguro que Iruka-sensei perdería la cabeza cuando lo viera llegar, mientras caminaba seguía pensando en sus padres y la posibilidad de que hubieran sido criminales.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, sabia en el fondo que no podía ser así prefería imaginar que sus padres eran héroes o respetados ninjas de la aldea como su héroe el cuarto Hokage sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cuando oyó por primera vez la historia del Yodaime Hokage y su noble sacrificio dando su vida para asesinar al vil Kyubi salvando la aldea, rió entre dientes al pensar cuantas habían sido las veces que fantaseo con que aquel hombre hubiese sido su padre, pero con el tiempo entendió que esas eran solo fantasías que tenia cualquier huérfano, cosas que jamas serian reales. Naruto Uzumaki jamas estuvo tan equivocado en su vida.

* * *

Gekko seguía su camino entre toses constantes maldiciendo tal vez por sexta ocasion a su suerte, se había olvidado entre la emoción de ver a Yugao que ella misma hacia una semana atrás le había dicho que partiría en una misión especial de espionaje por al menos tres días a la frontera del país del fuego con el de la roca con un equipo reducido de Jounins, al parecer se habían visto por la zona a ninjas de Iwagakure lo cual encendió la alarma en las fuerzas de Konoha después de todo Iwa siempre fue la rival de la hoja y su rencor habia aumentado desde la derrota en la tercera guerra a manos del Yoidaime Hokage. El Jounin suspiro intentando calmarse, el hecho de que Yugao partiera a una mision le preocupaba no era que desconfiara de las habilidades de la pelipurpura sino que tenia miedo a perderla era bien sabido que el mundo shinobi era un lugar cruel donde en un segundo podrías pasar a ser recordado como otro caído en combate Hayate se sintió estúpido por no haberse despedido al menos antes de que partiera pero ¿Qué podía hacer? A estas horas la Ambu y su equipo deberían estar llegando a su objetivo.

Como era costumbre en el enfermizo shinobi comenzó a silbar una canción, no sabia cual era con exactitud, simplemente lo hacia por impulso era una melodía que recordaba en su cabeza pero jamas podía recordar donde la había oído ¿Sera que su madre o la familia que tuvo se la canto alguna vez? Gekko Hayate lo ignoraba, al igual que todo lo relacionado con su familia, seguía silbando despreocupadamente con sus manos en los bolsillos cuando lo vio y se quedo paralizado

Un chico, de entre nueve u once años, cabello largo y rebelde color azul oscuro, ojos verdes, tez bronceada y una expresión preocupada y ¿frustrada? En su rostro, vestía una campera manga corta color gris con las mangas azules unos pantalones largos negros y zapatos shinobi del mismo color. Era imposible pero aun así ahí estaba, era la viva imagen de su amigo que hacia tantos años había muerto para rescatar a su equipo. Ese chico era el retrato exacto de Shiro Yagami, cerro su boca que había quedado entreabierta por la sorpresa de ver a aquel chico y se le acerco

—¿Se te perdió algo? —Le pregunto, tal vez algo brusco para encarar una conversación con el muchacho

Sora lo oyo y levanto la mirada del suelo con ganas de gritarle "¡Ocupate de tus asuntos!" pero esas palabras murieron en su boca al reconocer el chaleco tactico de los shinobis de la hoja _Perfecto Sora, llegas tarde al primer dia de la academia, pierdes tu billetera y casi le levantas la voz a un superior, ¡Que gran idea fue convertirme en shinobi! –_ Penso sarcásticamente el chico y miro con mas detalle al sujeto, de tal vez unos veinticinco años piel palida con ojeras oscuras muy notorias cabello castaño con la bandana que lo identificaba como shinobi de Konoha atada en su frente con un pañuelo negro que cubria su cabeza, le resultaba familiar de alguna parte pero el peliazul no podia recordar de donde

—¿Eh? —Respondio el sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo ante la mirada del Jounin _Oh que gran primera impresión_ Penso el chico

No habia duda, ese tenia que ser el hermano menor de Shiro el cual habia nacido poco después de que se convirtiera en Gennin ¡Hasta tenia la misma expresion de idiota y todo!

—Que si se te perdio algo —Repitio el Jounin —Digo mueves tu cabeza como loco buscando lo que sea que hayas perdido

—Pues si en realidad si se me perdio algo —Le respondio el chico algo nervioso, después de todo hacia años que no le dirigia la palabra a ningun shinobi

—Bueno, ¿te ayudo a buscarlo? —Le propuso el experto en kenjutsu al hermano de su viejo amigo preguntandose mentalmente cual seria la expresion que pondría Yugao si lo viera

—¿Seguro? ¿No tiene trabajo que hacer eh…?

—Gekko Hayate —Se presento asimismo el hombre de las ojeras —Y no, tengo la mañana libre asi que dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que perdiste?

—La academia —Dijo el chico haciendo que el ninja arqueara una ceja

—¿La academia ninja? —repitio Gekko, ahora si que no le quedaba ninguna duda del parentesco familiar y algo le decia que debia darle a ese chico un mapa o una brujula o terminaria en Kirigakure la proxima vez que buscara algo —En realidad no esta lejos de aquí —Le comento el y señalo a su espalda —Tres manzanas, doblas a la derecha y listo —El chico abrio los ojos como platos ¡Habia estado dando vueltas en circulos durante todo ese tiempo alrededor de la academia sin que se diera cuenta!, hizo una nota mental para el dia siguiente pedir la direccion del lugar estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el Jounin le pregunto —¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se volteo y le respondio

—Mi nombre es Sora, Sora Yagami — Y agrego con una sonrisa —¡Y sere el mejor shinobi de Konoha! —Y dijo ya que estaba alli —¿Cree que podria darme algun consejo?

La gente que cruzaba por alli, la mayoria civiles, sonrieron ante las palabras del chico después de todo los shinobi eran quienes peleaban dia a dia por la seguridad de ellos y la aldea por lo cual no podian evitar sentir un gran aprecio ante todos los que siguieran esa carrera.

—Asi que un shinobi eh —Gekko analizo a Sora de pies a cabeza y el peliazul lo miro atento, al fin y al cabo el tal Gekko era un Jounin y tal vez pudiera darle un consejo antes de empezar su carrera —Bien, dejame decirte algo esto no es un juego —Dijo seriamente el de las ojeras —Por lo que veo nose si tengas mucha resistencia fisica corrígeme si me equivoco—El chico no lo nego, habia corrido solo un poco y ya se habia cansado y tenia una vida bastante sedentaria mientras estaba en la academia civil —Nose si lo tuyo sea la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —Le dijo el hombre desanimando un poco al chico ¿Tan malo era? —O tal vez me equivoque…es cuestion de que encuentres un estilo de lucha que se adapte a ti, pero eso no es muy facil que digamos…mh —Siguió mirando al chico —Tal vez…no, no es una tonteria —Nego Gekko su propia idea al momento que se le ocurrio era demasiado joven y si era como su hermano mayor no podria lograr lo que el pensaba decirle

—¿Qué era lo que iba a decir Hayate-san? —Le pregunto el chico con curiosidad

—Solo dime Gekko, los honorificos me hacen sentir viejo —Bromeo el Jounin y comenzo a toser llamando la atención del chico

—¿Esta bien Haya…eh Gekko?

—Si, si no te preocupes, suelo toser a menudo y me sorprende el tiempo que dure sin hacerlo ahora —Le explico a Sora y este asintio no muy convencido —Es una tonteria pero yo diria que lo tuyo es el Kenjutsu —Hayate puso una mano en su menton evaluando lo que habia dicho —No te ves con mucha resistencia fisica pero no es algo que no se pueda corregir con el entrenamiento indicado —De repente a su cabeza vino la imagen del extraño y poderoso Jounin de las cejas espesas experto en Taijutsu, Maito Gai seguramente podria ayudarlo en ello —Si lograras entrenar lo suficiente creo que serias capaz de blandir una espada y hasta me atreveria a decir que tendrias talento en ello —El chico abrio los ojos sorprendido y sonrio entusiasmado ¿El arte de la espada era lo suyo? ¡Eso si que no se lo esperaba!

—¡Eso es genial! —Casi grito feliz el peliazul imaginandose asimismo con una espada del tamaño de Samehada o incluso mas grande luchando contra cientos de enemigos, claro que eran puras fantasias pero no evito que le salieran estrellitas en sus ojos pensando en ello

Gekko sabia lo que estaba pensando el chico por la expresion que puso era la misma que el mismo habia puesto hacia años cuando Isamu le dijo que lo suyo era el arte de la espada, con nostalgia el Jounin esbozo una sonrisa

—Quien sabe hasta donde podrias llegar —Le comento y el chico al oir la voz del Jounin volvio al mundo real, Gekko rio un poco ¡Era como si se estuviera viendo a el mismo en sus años de estudiante! Si Yugao viera a ese chico seguramente se lo comentaria, revolvio el cabello del chico y comenzo a alejarse hasta que a medio camino se dio vuelta porque una idea habia llegado a su mente y casi si evaluarla dijo —Si logras aprobar tus examenes y entrenas duro en lo que te dije…Te entrenare yo mismo en Kenjutsu

Definitivamente eso el pequeño Yagami no se lo esperaba ¡Un Jounin le estaba ofreciendo entrenamiento! ¡Eso compenzaba el hecho de que hubiera perdido su dinero, un dia de clases y todas las cosas que le habian pasado en el dia!

—¡Ya vera que me esforzare mucho Gekko-sensei! –Le grito alegre al Jounin tomandolo un poco desprevenido por llamarlo "sensei" tan pronto pero decidio dejarlo asi y se retiro del lugar

Sin duda los Yagami eran un caso peculiar

* * *

 **Es curioso, este es el primer fic que escribi y nunca lo continue**

 **Creo que llego la hora de terminar lo que habia empezado, si, ya habia subido este fic y lo elimine porque tenia varios errores de ortografia y no podia corregirlos.**

 **Tambien lo quise empezar de nuevo, desde cero y corregir algunas cosas que no me gustan ahora en comparacion de hace un par de años cuando escribi estos capitulos**

 **Sora Yagami...Antes que lo pregunten, no, no tengo planes de hacerlo un personaje Gary Stue super OP decendiente de miles de clanes como varios fics de por ahi. Nope, Sora es un simple Genin como los demas que esta descubriendo sus habilidades (O que al menos lo ira haciendo conforme pasen los capitulos) Si, tendre que poner TimeSkips pero seran cortos y para saltearse cosas obvias que serian relleno.**

 **Antes de que me maten porque Sakura no estara en el Equipo 7 como dice la descripcion, tengo un arco especial para ella y sera un personaje importante en la historia, pero para eso hay que esperar.**

 **Tratare de que todos los personajes tengan sus arcos y momentos para brillar asi como tratare de respetar lo mas que pueda el Canon.**

 **Nope, no va a haber Power Ups locos para nadie...por ahora.**

 **En fin, creo que eso seria todo ¡El Mapache se despide por ahora!**

 **ARI ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	2. Comienzan las clases

**¡Comienzan las clases!**

—Bien imagino que tu eres Sora Yagami ¿No es así? —El chico asintió nervioso, el Chunin de la cicatriz llamado Iruka no parecía muy contento con su retraso ¡Y no era para menos, después de todo había llegado hora y media tarde! —¿Puedo preguntarte porque llegaste tan tarde?

Sora se puso aun mas nervioso sin saber que responder hasta que de repente una excusa, bastante tonta, se le ocurrio

—Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida —Le dijo sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca a su sensei, en otro lado de la aldea un peliblanco que leía un libro naranja estornudo y tuvo la sensación de que alguien mas se había unido a su filosofía de vida

Iruka suspiro, podría haberle dicho al chico un discurso completo acerca de la responsabilidad y sobre llegar a horario pero al oír esa patética excusa y contando que era su primer día decidió dejarlo pasar no sin antes darle una advertencia

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —Le dijo seriamente y Sora asintió nervioso muchas veces Iruka relajo su expresión y le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva al chico —Bienvenido a la academia, seré tu sensei me llamo Iruka, quédate aquí mientras entro y te presento con los demás

Mas relajado al ver que su sensei no era un mal tipo, Sora asintió tranquilo e Iruka entro al salón solo para encontrarse con la imagen de todos los dias, Shikamaru Nara el heredero del clan de inteligentes shinobi estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, al Chunnin siempre le sorprendió la capacidad que tenia el Nara para dormir aun en medio de todo el ruido que había en el salon, a su lado Choji Akimichi otro de los herederos de clan comía sus papas totalmente concentrado en ello, el silencioso Shino Aburame estaba tranquilo en el fondo del aula sin mostrar expresión alguna bajo sus lentes oscuros, la única chica callada del salon era la de los ojos perlas de la rama principal de su clan, Hinata Hyuga que veia hacia cierto rubio cerca de ella con un notable sonrojo, el heredero del legendario clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha estaba como de costumbre con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre mirando por la ventana con disgusto Iruka no lo culpaba, el chico había sido testigo de la masacre de su propia familia cosa por la cual se había cerrado en su propio mundo a pesar de eso Iruka deseo que todos sus estudiantes fueran tan silenciosos como el cuarteto antes nombrado porque después empezaba el problema, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno tenian una discusión junto con otro grupo de niñas acerca de quien era la mas "indicada" para ser la novia de el chico Uchiha gritando a puro pulmón pero la cosa no terminaba alli ya que le faltaban dos de sus mas problemáticos estudiantes, el ruidoso Kiba Inuzuka del clan Inuzuka quien estaba discutiendo con su amigo/rival a quien Iruka consideraba su hermano menor el bromista numero uno de la aldea y el peor de la clase, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿El motivo de su discusión? Quien sabe, solian pelear todo el tiempo

Iruka se llevo una mano al rostro intentando calmarse pero el ruido seguía y seguía sin parar hasta que

—¡YA CÁLLENSE Y COMPÓRTENSE! —Grito con toda la fuerza posible sobresaltando a la mayoría que ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente todos se sentaron porque sabían lo que pasaba cuando Iruka se enojaba y no querían tener que resumir pergaminos de historia otra vez. El Chunnin suspiro y continuo— Tengo que anunciarles algo, tienen un nuevo compañero…

—¡¿Qué?!—Pego el grito en el cielo Kiba e Iruka ya esperaba sus quejas, siempre era el primero en quejarse de todo pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el Chunnin se adelanto y dijo— Puedes pasar

Algo nervioso el peliazul ingreso en el salón y todas las miradas recayeron en el poniéndolo un poco incomodo inspiro para tranquilizarse y se presento

—Hola, me llamo Sora Yagami y…mh…Espero llevarme bien con todos —Dijo sin saber que mas agregar con una sonrisa algo forzada por los nervios que tenia cosa que genero diversos pensamientos en sus compañeros " _Meh, es otro debilucho ¿eh Akamaru?_ " fue el pensamiento de Kiba, arrogante como siempre " _No se puede comparar con mi Sasuke-kun_ " pensó todo el club de fans del azabache, Sasuke por su parte ni siquiera lo miro ya que según el no valía la pena perder el tiempo en ello mientras que Shikamaru murmuro un "problemático" los únicos que al parecer le habían prestado atención eran tres, Hinata mas que nada por el hecho de que ella era bastante educada debido a su clan y su forma de ser le impedía menospreciar a alguien o siquiera ser mala con alguna persona, otro de los que presto atención fue el siempre silencioso Shino Aburame quien analizaba al chico llegando a la conclusión rápida de que era hijo de civiles aunque no por eso lo subestimaría y el ultimo era Naruto que le daba la bienvenida con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas aunque no recordaba haber visto al chico antes por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía de algún lado.

Sin mirar a nadie en particular Sora fue hasta el fondo del salón donde estaban Shino y Hinata sentándose en el medio de ambos

—Mh…Hola— Soltó algo nervioso para intentar empezar una conversación, la chica tenia la piel blanca cabello corto negro azulado pero lo que mas resaltaba eran unos ojos perlados que le hicieron creer a Sora en primer momento que la niña era ciega pero de inmediato se corrigió ya que había visto eso en otra parte, era una Hyuga y esa era la característica de su clan aunque ignoraba su nombre

—H-hola —Tartamudeo la chica y se presento con una tímida sonrisa–Soy Hinata Hyuga

—Shino Aburame —Dijo a su lado el chico de las gafas oscuras, sus rasgos estaban casi completamente ocultos salvo su cabello castaño oscuro —No te he visto antes así que deduzco que ibas a una escuela civil con anterioridad

—Eh pues si la verdad si, lo mio nunca fue eso yo siempre quise ser un shinobi —Le comento al chico de las gafas y agrego —Eres del clan Aburame ¿Cierto? –Shino asintió –Leí que manejan insectos o algo así ¿Tu puedes hacerlo?

—En efecto, mi clan se especializa en esa rama —Shino movió un poco su brazo y de debajo de la manga de su campera algunos escarabajos salieron cosa que sorprendió a Sora y a Hinata que desconocía aun de las habilidades de los Aburame —Los insectos y nosotros trabajamos en comunidad donde ambos somos beneficiados

—Cool —Dijo asombrado el peliazul y con cuidado tomo a uno de los escarabajos examinándolo —Definitivamente genial —Dejo al insecto de nuevo en la mesa y el grupo de escarabajos volvió a colarse en la manga de Shino

—Eres el primero al que no le molestan los insectos junto con Hinata —Comento Shino

—¿Y porque debería molestarnos Shino? —Le pregunto tímidamente Hinata

—Quien sabe, muchos encuentran a los insectos desagradables…

—¡Eso es estúpido! —Levanto su voz Sora sin darse cuenta -¡Si es genial!

—Sora ya llegaste tarde y no te dije nada pero ¿Debo recordarte que en el salón se hace silencio muchacho? —Le dijo enojado Iruka al oír a su nuevo alumno y este negó con su cabeza —Bien, hoy veremos historia shinobi…

* * *

 _Un mes después_

Adaptarse a la educación shinobi no fue algo tan difícil para Sora, si bien el había ido a una escuela civil durante años su hermano cuando tenia unos cinco años le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas acerca del mundo ninja asimismo luego de su muerte Sora había devorado libro tras libro sobre ninjutsu, taijutsu y todo lo que componía a la educación de los ninja.

En ese tiempo fue socializando un poco mas con sus compañeros formando una amistad con Hinata y Shino porque siempre se sentaba junto a ellos y también con el bromista del salón Naruto Uzumaki quien (por obra divina tal vez) había encontrado la billetera que se le había perdido fuera de Ichiraku ramen donde el rubio había vuelto para buscar los googles que dejo en el local debido a esto comenzó una amistad disfrazada de rivalidad con el rubio solo para pasar el tiempo incluso le había puesto un apodo para molestarlo " ** _Ketsunoana (Pendejo)_** " a lo que el rubio le solía responder " _ **Onara Atama (Cabeza de pedo)**_ " por el color de su cabello cosa que sacaba de quicio a Iruka por lo malhablados que eran y hacia reír a todo el salón, también genero una especie de rivalidad con Kiba Inuzuka si bien no era una mala persona solía creerse mas que los demás, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi no eran tan cercanos al Yagami pero se juntaba con ellos de vez en cuando a veces solo para molestar al perezoso Nara mientras dormía cosa que se volvió un pasatiempo para Naruto, Kiba, Choji y el peliazul para disgusto de Shikamaru que si no fuera por su extrema pereza los perseguiria para golpearlos pero solo se limitaba a decir "No sean tan problematicos" sin duda era un vago de primera y luego estaba el duo fangirl como las habia apodado Kiba que eran la pelirrosada "cerebrito" (otro apodo ganado por Kiba) y "la chica mas linda de la academia" (Según Naruto) Sakura Haruno, una chica hija de civiles con excelentes notas junto con "La rubia problemática" (Apodo de Shikamaru) Ino Yamanaka perteneciente al clan Yamanaka y quien seria una excelente Kunoichi junto con Sakura si dejaran atrás la obsesión casi insana que tenían por Sasuke Uchiha, Sora aun no había hablado con el Uchiha pero conocía su clan asi como el trágico final que tuvo, al parecer Naruto consideraba a Sasuke su rival por varios motivos entre ellos Sakura por quien Naruto parecía tener una especie de enamoramiento y cada vez que se acercaba a la pelirrosa esta lo enviaba volando de un golpe a estrellarse contra la pared, Sora se dio cuenta en poco tiempo que su amiga Hinata estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio asi que se prometió asimismo que de alguna u otra forma los juntaría.

En el mes que paso Sora se convirtió en un estudiante promedio, a veces rozando por poco las notas del Uchiha y de Haruno, aprendio con ligera facilidad el Bushin, el Henge y el Kawarimi aunque este ultimo lo tuvo que practicar durante varias semanas para lograr ejecutarlo correctamente, su puntería con shurikens y kunais era pasable 6 de 10 no era mal numero aunque cuando se trataba de taijutsu todo se iba al diablo.

Como le había advertido Gekko, el estilo general de la academia no se adecuaba a el por razones que desconocía por lo cual mordía el polvo en casi todas las batallas salvo cuando luchaba contra Naruto quien para sorpresa de Sora era aun peor que el en las luchas y ahí es donde empezaba lo raro Mizuki siempre lo trataba despectivamente y no era el único casi todos los senseis trataban a Naruto como basura cada vez que el rubio preguntaba algo le respondían con un " _¿Acaso eres estúpido y no entiendes?_ " causando las risas de todo el salón excepto en el peliazul, los amigos del rubio e incluso Sasuke por razones desconocidas, en los exámenes siempre fallaba y el Yagami sospechaba que lo estaban saboteando pero ¿Por qué?

Sentado en uno de los bancos del parque pensaba en ellos mientras esperaba pacientemente ¿Por qué alguien sabotearía al rubio? No lo comprendía, podía entender que tal vez lo odiaran por ser un bromista de primera pero hacerle eso era demasiado ¡Estaban arruinando a un shinobi y eso le costaría la vida! ¿Acaso era eso lo que buscaban?

—¿En que piensas? —Le dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo, por puro auto reflejo se llevo su mano a la estuchera de los kunai pero antes de que pudiera sacar algo una mano lo detuvo con fuerza y tras unas cuantas toses pregunto—¿No te dijeron que no debes jugar con cuchillos?

Se detuvo y tranquilizo al oír las constantes toses y allí estaba el pálido Jounin que le había prometido enseñarle el arte de la espada si aprobaba sus exámenes, lo miraba con una expresión neutral en su rostro como si lo estuviera evaluando

—Aprobé —Comento Sora una vez que Gekko lo soltó y le tendió su ficha de calificaciones al Jounin este la tomo y no dejo de verlo casi sin pensarlo Sora le exigió —¡Cumple tu promesa!

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca Sora se insulto asimismo era una forma estúpida y arriesgada de recordarselo pero ¿Qué podía perder? Otra pregunta estúpida, perdería a un posible sensei y quien sabe cuando encontraría a alguien que pudiera enseñarle, era oficial la había cagado, Gekko no dejo de verlo seriamente

-¿Sabes? bien podría irme y dejarte aquí solo por hacerte el macho y no enseñarte nada —Le dijo el castaño y Sora se desanimo estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Hayate continuo —Pero no lo haré —Sora lo miro sin comprender y parpadeo unas veces –Tienes actitud, eso me agrada —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el espadachín y tosió unas cuantas veces luego enfoco su mirada en la hoja que le dio el chico evaluando sus notas —Veamos Lanzamiento y puntería 7, Historia y Teoria 9, Ninjutsu 7 Taijutsu —Sora se puso nervioso, en ello era donde peor le iba

—Tres —Hayate torció sus labios y pensó que al final tenia razón con lo que le había dicho —Así que eres uno mas del montón pero al menos eres algo —Le dijo el Jounin devolviendole la hoja

—Entonces…¿Me entrenara? –Se arriesgo a preguntarle Sora

Hayate asintió y el Yagami inflo el pecho orgulloso

—No te creas, lo hago porque tus notas son patéticas y allí fuera te comerán vivo sin entrenamiento adecuado pero te advierto —Su semblante se volvió serio, muy serio —Esto no es un juego —Tosió unas cuantas veces—Mientras entrenes me odiaras porque yo no soy como los instructores de la academia y si no te gusta no te iras llorando a casa ¿De acuerdo?

El peliazul asintió con confianza

—Dare lo mejor de mi, ya vera Gekko-sensei

Hayate esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo

—Ve a las cercanías del bosque de la muerte a las seis de la tarde, cuando salgas de la academia comenzaremos a entrenar—Sora se estremeció, conocía las historias de las serpientes y otros animales gigantes que vivían allí el Jounin se estaba por retirar cuando una duda se le presento —¿En que pensabas?

Sora se puso nervioso ¿Podría contarle su sospecha a Gekko-sensei? No le quedaba mas que hacerlo sino el enfermizo jounin sospecharía que le oculta cosas

—Naruto Uzumaki —Menciono el peliazul poniendo alerta a Gekko ¿Qué pasaba con el ahora? —Tengo la sensación de que alguien esta saboteando sus exámenes —Gekko oía atento todo ello, sabia que había gente en la academia que lo odiaba pero ¿Llegaba a tanto?—Desconozco el motivo pero Naruto no llegara lejos si siguen así…

Gekko asintió tosiendo y se le ocurrió algo

—¿Por qué no le enseñas tu? —Sora arqueo una ceja como diciendo _¿Cómo diablos pretendes que lo haga?_ Gekko suspiro y explico —Mientras te valla entrenando enséñale cosas a Naruto para que corrija lo que no le enseñan en la academia —La idea era sencilla pero efectiva y Sora asintio entusiasmado _Ahora ese Ketsunoana debera llamarme sensei_ pensó en broma el chico pero se alegraba de poder ayudar a su amigo Hayate le saludo para despedirse- Nos vemos Sora —Le dijo y desapareció tras un remolino de hojas.

* * *

—Tienes razón, es su viva imagen —Comento desde la azotea de un edificio una chica en uniforme de Ambu con una mascara de gato y el cabello largo color purpura, colgada en su espalda estaba envainada la katana que Gekko le regalo cuando volvió de su misión en la frontera —¿Es por eso que lo entrenaras?

Gekko se encogió de hombros

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez quiero pagarle de alguna forma a Shiro todo lo que hizo por nosotros pero dejando eso de lado ¿Oíste lo de Naruto?

Yugao asintió, por dentro la carcomía la rabia porque estaban saboteando al pequeño rubio que desde hacia tantos años cuidaba desde las sombras y a quien consideraba casi un hermano menor.

—Le avisare al Hokage pero dudo que pueda hacer algo para cambiar esto —Suspiro y Gekko puso sus manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla

Ninguno de los dos se confesaba al otro aun

Pero Sora se encargaría de ello, oculto tras unos arbustos observaba la escena e hizo una promesa: Para cuando terminara el año debía juntar a Hinata con Naruto y a Gekko-sensei con esa chica a como diera lugar.

* * *

La menor de los Yagami de seis años de edad, Kaori ni espero a que su hermano pudiera sentarse cuando comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas, como hacia desde que comenzo la academia acerca del mundo shinobi en el cual ella también quería ingresar aunque su madre Akane se negaba rotundamente a ello al menos por ahora. La guapa mujer tenia el cabello largo negro azabache recogido en una cola y miraba con nostalgia como Sora le explicaba a su hermanita todo lo que había aprendido en el día tuvo que reprimir unas lagrimas cuando vio a los pequeños jugando a lanzarse kunais de papel que la misma Kaori había hecho en la tarde, era exactamente la misma escena que había visto con Daichi, su esposo, cuando hablaba con su hijo mayor Shiro y este ultimo tras la partida de su marido jugando con un pequeño Sora de la misma edad que Kaori. Se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejar ir al chico a convertirse en un shinobi ¿Acaso esa profesión no le había costado la vida a su hijo y su marido? ¿Cómo podía no culparse si esa imagen de Kaori y Sora jugando podría ser la ultima que tendría en su vida de su hijo? Akane Yagami estaba triste e insegura acerca de su decisión pero aun así no quería demostrárselo a sus hijos, no quería desanimarlos o preocuparlos con ello. Mientras cenaban Sora decidió contarle sobre su entrenamiento

—Conocí a un Jounin, siempre va tosiendo por todos lados pero prometió que me entrenara después de la academia

 _¿Un Jounin enfermizo?_ Se pregunto Akane y la imagen de un joven castaño jugando con su hijo mayor, una pelipurpura y dos peliazabache se proyecto en su mente

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Gekko Hayate —Respondió su hijo sin darle mucha importancia por lo cual no vio como su madre abrió ligeramente sus ojos sorprendida —Aunque insiste en que le llame Gekko a secas porque dice que se siente viejo

Y allí estaba su sospecha confirmada, Gekko Hayate el viejo amigo de Shiro junto con Yugao y los niños Uchiha eran un grupo casi inseparable en su tiempo y recordó como el enfermizo chico y junto con los demas estaban cada dos por tres en su casa buscando al peliazul mayor. Akane sonrió y le dijo a su hijo

—Pues te tendrás que esforzar mucho ¿No Sora?

El chico se sorprendió de que su madre aceptara que lo entrenaran con tanta facilidad pero prefirió no preguntar no valla a ser que se echara para atrás

—¡Claro que si!

—Sora —Llamo su atención Kaori, tenia el cabello azul corto pero mas claro que su hermano mayor ademas de ello sus ojos eran color gris como los de su madre —¿Invitaras a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños?

Sora se llevo una mano al mentón pensando en ello, faltaban varios meses aun para su cumpleaños pero no seria mala idea invitarlos un día a su casa aunque la imagen de Kiba y Naruto vaciando su alacena y comiendo como bestias lo asusto un poco decidió dejarlo pasar y le respondió

—Puede que si los invite…Aun no lo se

Su madre estaba feliz porque el chico hiciera amigos con tanta facilidad, desde siempre había logrado socializar rápidamente en cualquier lugar al igual que casi todos los Yagami hasta la pequeña Kaori lo hacia siempre, sabia quienes eran los amigos de su hijo porque la primera semana llego contando como se había divertido haciéndole bromas a un perezoso Nara junto con otros niños en lugar de preocuparse por sus amistades Akane lo dejo pasar se había hecho amigo de un Inuzuka y un Aburame ¡Valla combinación mas rara, un ruidoso y un callado! También de una niña Hyuga y de Naruto Uzumaki.

Akane no era tonta, sabia bien que algo había detrás de los tratos que recibia el Uzumaki por toda la aldea, en mas de una ocacion lo había visto con sus propios ojos al pequeño rubio siendo echado de lugares públicos, siendo golpeado o que le vendieran comida podrida, desconocía la razón exacta de los maltratos al niño pero lo relacionaba con algo sucedido la noche del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea donde Daichi perdió su vida.

Habia un oscuro misterio alrededor del niño Uzumaki y tanto ella como Sora lo desconocían.

En su prisión el gran zorro naranja arqueo sus fauces en una perversa sonrisa esperando el momento indicado para huir, desde la oscuridad de su carcel el Kyuubi resplandeció sus ojos rojos a la espera.


	3. Hora de entrenar

**¡Hora de entrenar!**

Seis de la tarde caía el atardecer sobre Konoha bañando toda la aldea con su luz naranja, en las puertas del conocido Bosque de la muerte Sora esperaba que su sensei Gekko Hayate solo estuviera bromeando con lo que le había dicho hacia unos momentos

—¿No lo dice enserio...-Pregunto sonriendo nervioso con un tartamudeo y en voz mas baja añadió —O si?

Gekko no cambio la expresión seria y desinteresada de su rostro, como si estuviera disfrutando el momento le mostró un manojo de llaves al chico que palideció en el acto

—Entrenaremos dentro del bosque, sino ¿Para qué te habría llamado aquí?

Bien, el enfermizo Jounin tenía un punto pero ¡¿Acaso estaba demente?! ¡Era el Bosque de la muerte! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio entrenaría en un lugar como aquel?!

Dentro del bosque una pelimorada llamada Anko Mitarashi estornudo y sin saber porque tuvo la sensación de que debía hacerle la vida imposible a un niño de la academia cuando pisara esos terrenos para los exámenes próximos.

El Jounin tosió como siempre pero esta vez era porque estaba algo nervioso, la expresión del chico le decía todo estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones del miedo que tenía y eso que ni habían entrado al Bosque aun, sabía que las leyendas acerca del lugar eran más que ciertas y precisamente por ello lo llevo ahí. Quería que el chico pudiera dominar sus miedos para recién enseñarle a manejar una espada, el mismo hizo ese entrenamiento con Isamu siendo ya un Genin también gracias al lugar y al hecho de que estabas con una sensación de vida o muerte en todo momento podría enseñarle control de chakra básico rápidamente porque ¿No subiría corriendo un árbol cuando viera el tamaño de los tigres que vivían allí? Gekko lo hizo….Y no bajo en días, pero lo hizo.

Abrió las grandes rejas del área H del bosque y comenzó a internarse en el seguido de un muy asustado Sora que rezaba para que algo pasase e irse corriendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, el bosque tenia árboles que al menos llegaban a la altura de la torre del Hokage y en algunos casos doblando esa altura, eran frondosos como ninguno que el chico hubiera visto pero a la vez tenebrosos y terroríficos, la vegetación era al igual que los arboles bastante abundante había todo tipo de plantas y flores de todos los colores imaginables que el chico desconocía aunque le basto una mirada de Gekko-sensei para saber que no debía acercarse más de la cuenta a esas cosas por muy bonitas que parecieran.

En conjunto el bosque podría ser un lugar hermoso si no conocías las historias del lugar que básicamente se reducían a una frase "El que entra no sale".

Durante diez minutos camino en línea recta pegado a la espalda de Gekko quien sabia por lo que pasaba el chico y lo estaba probando para ver si se echaba para atrás ante el mínimo rastro de problemas o por el miedo que tenía pero al ver como lo seguía, tembloroso pero seguro de sí mismo, decidió que era hora de detenerse

—Aquí está bien —Lo freno haciendo que el alma del chico le volviera al cuerpo del alivio que sintió —Bien, empecemos por lo básico —De su bolsillo saco un papel del tamaño de una hoja de carpeta de color amarillento —¿Sabes canalizar tu chakra?—le pregunto al chico entre toses y este asintió, había sido una de las ultimas cosas que habia aprendido, si bien no podían hacer aun su chakra completamente visible habían aprendido a sentir como fluía por su cuerpo, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya sabían hacerlo pero para él fue todo un descubrimiento—Quiero que envíes chakra a este papel

—¿Para qué? —Le pregunto el con curiosidad

El Jounin tosió y se encogió de hombros

—Hazlo y lo sabrás

Sora tomo el papel y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse pasados unos segundos sintió su energía recorriendo su brazo derecho y sin que el lo notara la energía vital comenzó a entrar en el papel el cual se mojó completamente, sorprendido el chico abrió los ojos y soltó el empapado papel

Gekko tenía los ojos entrecerrados porque después de todo Yugao tenía razón y había perdido la apuesta que habían hecho

—¿Q-que fue lo que paso? —Pregunto nervioso el peliazul, pensando que había hecho algo mal

—Estos papeles son receptores de chakra —Suspiro _Se supone que esto no lo tenías que saber hasta que estuvieras en un equipo pero ya que_ …—Veras estos papeles sirven para saber que naturalidad elemental tiene una persona ¿Sabes cuáles son las naturalidades elementales? —Le pregunto y este nego con su cabeza —Katon, Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Raiton entre otras. Si el papel se corta a la mitad es Fuuton si se vuelve cenizas es Katon, si se arruga es Raiton, si se rompe en trizas es Doton y si se moja…

—Es Suiton —Concluyo el chico por Gekko y este asintió lo cual emociono al chico al descubrir su afinidad elemental—¡Entonces yo soy Suiton!

—Se dice Usuario Suiton pero si lo eres— Sora sonrió con felicidad al imaginarse a el mismo rodeado de enemigos con la espada Zamabato de la anterior fantasía y lanzando jutsus de agua a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que se le cruzara. El Jounin arqueo una ceja al ver a su estudiante perdido en sus fantasias, de nuevo, con estrellitas en los ojos —Pero aun no puedes hacer jutsus

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto, casi ofendido, el chico que volvió a la realidad

—Porque lo digo yo —Le contesto Gekko para enfado de este —Aparte te dije que comenzaríamos por lo básico, quiero que trepes ese árbol— Señalo un árbol más bien pequeño en comparación a los demás, seguía siendo grande pero no imponente como los demás, el chico se acercó y cuando estaba por poner sus manos en el oyó la voz de su sensei —¿Quién te dijo que podías hacerlo con las manos?

El chico lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

—¿Y cómo pretende que lo haga? —Le pregunto bruscamente, se estaba comenzando a enojar.

Gekko simplemente tosió y para asombro del chico corrió de frente a un árbol junto a él pero en vez de chocárselo el Jounin castaño lo subió como si corriera en el suelo ante la mirada asombrada del estudiante.

—¿Fácil no? —Le pregunto burlón colgado boca abajo de una rama —Envía chakra a tus pies y estos se pegaran a la superficie que toques como si fueran un imán, simple y básico así que…comienza.

Sora sonrió confiado, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

 _Cinco meses después_

Como definir al entrenamiento de Gekko Hayate en una palabra, mejor dicho ¿Cómo definir a Gekko Hayate en una palabra?

Sádico

Tanto el como el maldito entrenamiento que le había impuesto desde el primer día, Yagami se preguntaba porque no había corrido el mismo día que el enfermizo Jounin abrió las puertas del área H del bosque de la muerte, desconocía la respuesta a ello

¡Tendría que haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas y no volver a ese maldito bosque!

Bien no todo era malo había comenzado bastante bien el entrenamiento con canalizar su chakra en sus pies para caminar sobre el árbol a pesar de que había fallado en los primeros intentos no le tomo mucho tiempo el aprender la técnica, hasta ahí todo era normal pero cambio el día que su "querido" sensei lo llevo a un pequeño lago en las cercanías de donde entrenaban, lago que para sorpresa del chico estaba repleto de peces del tamaño de su cabeza

—¿Ves eso? —Le pregunto ese día apuntando a uno de los extraños peces que tenían dientes puntiagudos, piel escamosa, color verdoso y cara de pocos amigos aun para ser un pez en especial por sus ojos amarillentos que miraban al peliazul como si fuera la cena —Son una especie muy extraña que habita solamente aquí y en Kirigakure, los llaman _Cazadores de Kiri_ y aquí los conocemos como _Los Mordedores_ —Tosió y añadió casi en broma señalando los dientes de los peces —¿No hace falta que te diga porque los llamamos así no?

El chico negó con su cabeza demasiado impresionado por los peces como para responder con palabras, de haber prestado más atención habría visto la extraña sonrisa de Gekko cuando dijo lo siguiente

—Hoy entrenaremos el segundo nivel de control de chakra, caminar sobre el agua —El chico volvió a asentir, no le estaba prestando mucha atención—Es lo mismo que en los arboles así que…comienza

—¿Eh? —Dijo el sin entender —¿Dónde lo haré?

—¿Dónde crees tú? —Respondió Gekko desinteresado apuntando al lago y Sora palideció —No veo que estés sobre el agua

—¡Ni crea que voy a meterme a ese lago ¡¿Está loco?! ¡Esas pirañas super desarrolladas me comerán vivo!

Gekko se encogió de hombros

—Mejor razón para hacerlo bien….¡Cuidado! —Sora, asustado se giró rápidamente pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal y supo que había caído en la trampa de Hayate —¡Piensa rápido! —Gekko le dio un empujón haciendo que el chico trastabillara y pusiera sus pies sobre el agua

Sora Yagami aún no sabía como diablos había conseguido mantenerse estable sobre el agua y con todos esos "Mordedores" ansiosos porque el bocado que tenían sobre ellos cayera para poder darse un festín, ese día insulto bastante a Gekko pero apenas si estaba empezando su tormento.

Huir de los tigres también formo parte del entrenamiento para mejorar su condición física según el Jounin, ¿Qué mejor manera de ser más veloz que haciendo carreras contra un tigre? Claro, le habia dicho que no se preocupara porque eran solo tigres ancianos que ya no eran tan veloces…

¡Pero eso no justificaba que lo hubiera dejado frente a la cueva de los albinos y feroces carnívoros!, Sora nunca agradeció tanto el haber aprendido a trepar por los arboles pero no bajo de ahí hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que los felinos no estaban cerca.

Las primeras semanas fue un infierno pero en ese poco tiempo comenzó a ver los cambios, se había hecho más veloz y aunque él no lo admitiera más ligero, su vida sedentaria le había pasado factura después de todo. Su chakra fluía con mayor facilidad alrededor de su cuerpo lo cual ayudo a que se familiarizara mucho más con el concepto de Ninjutsu, ansioso por ponerlo a prueba con su naturaleza elemental.

Se había vuelto un poco más fuerte que antes pero aun así no podía luchar correctamente cuando le comento eso a Gekko él le dijo que al día siguiente no entrenarían en el bosque _¡Gracias al cielo!_ Pensó el chico creyendo que su tormento había terminado pero no, apenas comenzaba.

Campo de entrenamiento número 9, no sonaba mal al menos no estaba dentro del maldito bosque con sus animales pasados de esteroides y plantas carnívoras alucinógenas. Siguió a Gekko-sensei al lugar donde se encontró con otras dos personas un chico, tal vez un año mayor que él, y un Jounin y Yagami creyó que tenían que ser padre e hijo porque ambos estaban vestidos de la misma manera un traje ajustado color verde chillón, cabello corte tazón y cejas grandes y espesas el adulto tenía el chaleco Jounin sobre esa extraña vestimenta

—Gekko-san veo que al fin has accedido a unirte a mi juvenil entrenamiento —Sonrió el adulto levantando el pulgar, Sora parpadeo un poco los dientes del Jounin eran un poco…demasiado brillantes.

—Lo lamento Gai, pero…—Sin que se le ocurriera una excusa lo suficientemente buena Gekko comenzó a toser con fuerza, era obvio para Sora que estaba fingiendo pero puso en alerta a los otros dos —Tranquilos no pasa nada…

—Gekko-san espero que no se te halla pegado la costumbre de Asuma por fumar y que por eso sea esa tos

Gekko rio

—Tranquilo, si yo me pusiera a fumar sabes bien que Yugao me perseguiría por toda la aldea con una katana —Gai rio, algo exagerado —Venia a pedirte un favor, este es Sora –Sacudió al peliazul por el hombro como si de un muñeco se tratase — Es un poco idiota, pero no es mal chico

—¡Oiga!

—Necesito que le enseñes un estilo de taijutsu que valla con el porque el de la academia no le sirve —Continuo el castaño ignorando a su alumno y añadió- Solo si no te molesta claro

—¿Cómo me va a molestar? ¡Qué mejor que otro expositor para la ardiente juventud! —Grito entusiasmado el Jounin de verde, el peliazul parpadeo de nuevo pero esta vez estaba confundido ¿Acaso ese sujeto estaba en sus cabales? —Bien Sora, creo que el estilo más indicado para ti seria…—El Jounin se agacho y su puso a la altura del Yagami, lo miro de pies a cabeza por un momento poniendo algo incómodo al chico, se paró de nuevo puso una mano en su mentón pensativo y chasqueo sus dedos _—Daitoryu Aikijujutsu_

Gekko asintió preguntándose porque no se le había ocurrido antes

—Daitoryu eh...Pues si funcionara con él, aparte le ayudara a no cortarse un brazo cuando le de una espada —Eso llamo la atención del peliazul que se volteo a verlo

—¿Me enseñaras kenjutsu?

—Promesas son promesas —Respondió Gekko encogiéndose de hombros y se despidió —Todo tuyo Gai y gracias —Dijo desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas mientras el chico veía esto pensó _Definitivamente tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso._

—¡Muy bien Sora espero que estés listo para comenzar en este llameante camino de la ardiente juventud! —Exclamo el Jounin y Sora asintió aunque no había entendido ni media palabra de lo que el adulto le había dicho —¡Esa es la actitud, deja que te presente a mi alumno el es Rock Lee —Dijo señalando a la pequeña copia de el mismo —¡Mi nombre es Maito Gai y a partir de ahora seré tu sensei!

—¡Un gusto Sora-san me llamo Rock Lee, espero que tus llamas de la juventud ardan con fuerza cuando nos enfrentemos!

—Eh…si claro —Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que responder

Y así comenzó su segundo sufrimiento, si bien Gai y Lee no eran malas personas , ni lo obligaban a huir de tigres que querían convertirlo en su cena ni de peces que lo harían su desayuno, su entrenamiento era bestial.

Despertarse cuatro de la mañana y darle cincuenta vueltas a la aldea, nunca lograba completar el insano número de vueltas a su aldea natal pero eso no parecía importarle a Gai y Lee ya que aun así el servía para el entrenamiento del chico de cejas espesas ya que cuando se cansaba (Normalmente, en la décima vuelta) su compañero lo cargaba como si fuera una mochila y seguía corriendo hasta que el peliazul se recuperara. A Rock Lee no parecía importarle esto, de hecho el había sugerido la idea de que fuera un _peso extra_ en su carrera

Cuando terminaba se daba un baño rápidamente e ir a la academia y luego salir de esta e ir al campo de entrenamiento nueve para otra vez correr, hacer flexiones, sentadillas y practicar su estilo de taijutsu con su sensei y Lee gritando cosas acerca de la juventud…Sentía que iba a morir en poco tiempo.

O eso pensó los primeros días, Gai-sensei era un genio cuando se trataba de taijutsu, su actitud daba un giro de 180 grados cuando le explicaba las katas y demás posiciones del estilo que quería que el peliazul aprendiese corrigiéndolo cuando era necesario con paciencia y tranquilidad algo que creyó que era imposible en el hombre de verde, al menos lo de la tranquilidad.

Lee era parecido en ese punto pero se tomaba su entrenamiento muy enserio, cuando le pregunto la causa de ello conoció la historia del chico de verde, su incapacidad para manipular el chakra cosa que lo llevo a ser el peor de su curso pero aun así insistía en ser un shinobi a como diera lugar para demostrarles a todos la fuerza del trabajo duro, Sora desde entonces comenzó a respetar a Lee y no volvió a quejarse de su entrenamiento al saber que el hacia el doble aun con pesos en sus piernas y brazos.

Rock Lee era alguien digno de respetar.

En dos meses logro dominar, para felicidad de el y su sensei, el nivel Chuden del arte del Daitoryu.

El Daitoryu consistía en usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra con movimientos rápidos y precisos aplicando poca fuerza del defensor para dañar al atacante con la suya además de ello se basaba en golpes en las articulaciones, sobre los nervios, asfixia e incluso ataques a los puntos vitales entre ellos el corazón aun asi el estilo de lucha tenia su propio lema _Nunca matere, defenderé a toda costa_ Esto significaba que era un arte hecho solo para la defensa, nunca para buscar destruir a su enemigo…A menos que fuera el ultimo recurso.

Gai-sensei le había dicho que solo unas pocas personas lograban acceder al último nivel del Daitoryu el llamado **_Hiden_** las técnicas secretas de ese estilo que desgraciadamente Gai desconocía ya que se habían perdido en la historia, ese estilo de taijutsu también se extendía al uso de armas como cuchillos y dagas (Llamado **_Tankejutsu_** ) lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens ( ** _Shurikenjutsu_** ) de lanzas ( ** _Sojutsu_** ) y el que más le interesaba a Sora el **_Kodachijutsu_** , las técnicas con la espada.

Gai no era un experto en Kenjutsu pero ¡Diablos, el sujeto sí que sabía lo que hacía! El peliazul no dejaba de sorprenderse de los conocimientos que el Jounin tenía incluso de un área tan diferente de la que el practicaba, Luego de esos dos meses entrenando con el Jounin y su discípulo Gekko volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar para comunicarle a Sora, para su desgracia, que volverían al bosque de la muerte a entrenar.

Al menos esta vez podía defenderse mucho mejor que antes, aun así no tenía en sus planes golpear a un tigre en su hocico

Entonces Sora se despidió de Gai y Lee no sin antes tener un encuentro amistoso contra el chico de verde, durante el tiempo que estuvieron entrenando juntos habían ido conociéndose cada vez más y el peliazul ya lo consideraba un amigo, gracias a su nueva habilidad para usar la fuerza en su contra logro contenerlo durante un tiempo pero Lee era mucho más rápido y experimentado en la batalla que el peliazul y con la técnica predilecta de Lee el combate finalizo en su victoria, después de todo aun no podía siquiera imaginarse vencer el **_Konoha Senpu_** **_(El remolino de la hoja_** ) pero le prometió a el chico de verde que cuando se volviesen a enfrentar lograría detener ese ataque o que al menos lograrían tener una batalla más pareja, el Genin del equipo Gai le dijo que esperaría ansioso esa batalla.

Sora no lo sabía pero Lee ya lo estaba empezando a considerar como un rival al igual que hacía con su compañero Neji Hyuga pero más que a un rival lo consideraba un compañero del trabajo duro.

* * *

Cuando llego a su antigua zona de entrenamiento no encontró a Gekko sino a la Anbu que había visto con el aquel día en la terraza del edificio y pudo notar que era muy bonita, tenía el cabello purpura largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos, ojos marrones delineados con color negro y sus labios pintados de rojo claro usaba el uniforme estándar de los Ambu una armadura negro y gris, protectores de metal en los brazos y una katana en la espalda la estaba sentada sobre un árbol mientras movía su máscara con forma de gato de una mano a la otra

—Me han dicho que quieres aprender a usar una espada

—¿Te lo dijo Gekko-sensei? —Le pregunto y al instante se arrepintió, era una pregunta totalmente estúpida porque ¿Quién más sabia que él le había prometido enseñarle kenjutsu? Pero ¿Por qué mandaría a su novia a…? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, al menos para fastidiar un poco a Gekko — ¿Tú eres su novia cierto? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna digna de su amigo Naruto

Yugao se sonrojo cosa que se notó mucho debido a su piel blanca y tartamudeo algo nerviosa

—¿E-Él te dijo eso?

Sora se encogió de hombros restándole importancia sin dejar de sonreír

—Siempre habla de ti —Le mintió, aunque sabía que el enfermizo Jounin debía sentir algo por la chica y Yugao se sonrojo mucho más y añadió —Además, ¿Cómo no habrías de gustarle? Si eres muy bonita —Le sonrió el chico sorprendiendo a la Ambu _¿Acaso él está…?_ y el peliazul se llevó una mano al mentón —Si Gekko-sensei no se anima a invitarte a salir…—Chasqueo sus dedos —Puede que yo lo haga

Yugao comenzó a reír por lo que dijo el chico, en lugar de molestarse porque su actitud tan…galante por así decirlo, le recordó mucho a su amigo Shiro en sus días de Chunin ¡El mismo le habia dicho algo parecido hacia años insinuando que Gekko estaba enamorado de ella! Y ahora su hermano menor lo repetía, ¿Acaso los Yagami eran una especie de doctores corazón? Yugao le sonrió con ternura al chico y decidió devolverle la broma

—Quien sabe…si me invitas puede que acepte —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Y obtuvo la respuesta que imagino, el peliazul se sonrojo fuertemente y tuvo que correr su mirada hacia los arboles como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo para que la Anbu no lo notara, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido por los nervios hasta que oyó una inconfundible tos tras él y se dio vuelta

—Solo me voy unos minutos y ya intentas conquistar a una chica —Suspiro Gekko quien bajo de un árbol, al parecer no había oído lo que Sora dijo y por eso no entendió el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Yugao cuando la vio —Bien enano —Yagami le lanzo una mirada asesina a Gekko—Hoy al fin entrenaremos lo que estabas esperando….Ninjutsu

—¡¿Ah?! —Exclamo el chico

—Oye, ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije cuando descubriste tu afinidad elemental? Es hora de que aprendas al menos algunos jutsus para que no estés desprotegido, ah por cierto ella es Yugao –Dijo presentando a la chica pelipurpura –Te ayudara en lo referente al Ninjutsu porque es su elemento después de todo…

—¿Eres Suiton? —Le pregunto Sora

—Si, pero aun así no suelo usar mis jutsus a menos que la situación lo requiera —Comento la chica —Lo mío es este bebe —Dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la espada que colgaba en su espalda haciendo reír levemente a Gekko

—Y luego dicen que yo soy el loco de las armas

—Eres un maldito sádico —Murmuro Sora, Gekko no lo oyó porque estaba tosiendo pero Yugao si y le susurro un " _Tienes razón_ " haciendo reír a Sora.

* * *

 **Estos eran los Timeskips de los que hablaba.**

 **En fin, tercer capitulo y paso bastante desde que lo habia escrito por primera vez asi que tuve que corregir varias cosas, en cuanto al entrenamiento si se que se ve...vacio pero corregire eso conforme pasen los capitulos.**

 **Tratare de subirlos con frecuencia pero no aseguro ser muy frecuente...Mis otros fics son fieles testigos de que tardo mucho en actualizarlos, pero ¿Que puedo decir? cuando la vagancia ataca...**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora ¡El mapache se despide!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	4. Naturalezas de Chakra

**¡Naturalezas de Chakra!**

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese _Onara Atama_? —Se preguntó Naruto acostado boca arriba sobre el césped cerca de un lago donde su amigo el peliazul Yagami lo había citado, era extraño porque hacía desde casi seis meses que lo veía más distante que nunca incluso con Hinata que el rubio creía que le gustaba el chico ya que era la única niña con la que hablaba a menudo, algo se traía entre manos Sora y aun no se lo había dicho

—¿N-Naruto-kun? —Tartamudeo una voz cerca de él y el mencionado se levantó un poco para ver quien lo llamaba, era Hinata Hyuga, _Que raro_ pensó el chico al ver en aquel lugar a la de ojos perlados pero no se molestó ya que Hinata era una de las pocas personas que no lo trataban mal y era agradable tenerla cerca…aunque siempre tartamudeaba, jugaba con sus dedos o se desmayaba cerca de el por lo cual nunca podían conversar con normalidad y por ello no eran tan cercanos. Naruto tenía la certeza de que la chica estaba enferma porque ahora su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate

—¿Oh? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunto el chico y cuando vio el color de la piel de la chica se le acercó un poco —¿Tienes fiebre?

Y allí estaba, Naruto Uzumaki el rubio de ojos claros que siempre soñaba, el chico de cual estaba enamorada desde pequeña cuando la defendió de aquellos niños que se burlaban de ella, el niño por el cual ella quería superarse asimisma y que la inspiraba a nunca rendirse _¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No tartamudees, ten una conversación normal! ¡No te desmayes, por lo que más quieras no te desmayes!_ Se alentaba asimisma la niña aun sabiendo que era inútil, la cercanía del chico Uzumaki solo la ponía más y más nerviosa.

Comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas inentendibles mientras el rubio la miraba preocupado preguntándose si estaba delirando por la fiebre cuando lo oyeron

—Los dejo un segundo y ya se están por besar —Dijo Sora en tono de burla haciendo sonrojar a ambos niños, aun mas a Hinata que echaba humo de sus orejas al imaginar la escena —Eres rápido eh Naru-chan

Naruto estaba que echaba humo de rabia y se giró completamente para confrontar al " _Onara Atama_ " pero cuando lo vio las palabras murieron en su boca.

Estaba colgando boca debajo de la rama de un árbol y aun así no se caía

Como mínimo eso entraba en la lista de cosas geniales que el rubio había visto en su vida

—¿C-co-como haces eso? —Exclamo sorprendido apuntando al niño peliazul que sonrió burlón

—¿Ah? ¿Esto? ¿Envidia eh _Ketsunoana_? —Le dijo en chiste Sora a Naruto molestándolo aún más, y luego se giró a Hinata que también veía atenta la escena con su Byakugan activado —Ya te diste cuenta eh Hina-chan

Esta vio claramente lo que estaba haciendo el chico gracias a su Doujutsu, era simple estaba concentrando su chakra en las plantas de sus pies cosa que lo adhería a la rama impidiendo que este cayera al suelo

—¡Guao! ¡¿Qué le paso a tus ojos-tebbayo?! —Pregunto a Hinata asombrado Naruto al ver las venas sobresalientes a los lados del rostro de la Hyuga

—Se llama Byakugan, un poder del clan Hyuga —Le contesto Sora ganándose un asentimiento tímido de parte de Hinata sabiendo que aun teniendo el Byakugan no la tomaban enserio dentro del clan —Dime Hinata ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

—Concentras chakra en las plantas de tus pies, eso te hace pegarte a la rama —respondió entre tartamudeos

—Exacto, sobresaliente para la señorita Hyuga —Sonrió el chico peliazul —Eh, _Ketsunoana_ ¿Te gustaría hacer esto?

Naruto no dudo ni un instante en responder

—¡Se ve súper genial-tebbayo! ¿Me enseñas _Onara Atama_?

—Deberás llamarme sensei —Le advirtió el otro

—Ni lo sueñes —Contesto Naruto

Sora se encogió de hombros

—Pues ya que…Bien Naruto, Hinata los cite a ambos aquí porque quiero enseñarles esto —Dijo señalando la rama donde colgaba boca abajo —Se llama control de chakra

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste Sora-kun? —Le pregunto Hinata

—Por aquí…por allá —Le restó importancia el chico, no le contaría a sus amigos que Gekko lo hizo huir de tigres porque los preocuparía…O peor aún, Naruto lo ataría y lo lanzaría con los tigres

—¿Entonces nos enseñaras a hacer eso a nosotros? ¡Genial-tebbayo!

Sora hizo una mueca chasqueando la lengua

—En realidad tendremos otro invitado dentro de poco —Dijo a sus amigos y cuando estos estaban por preguntar decidió dejar el suspenso —¡Me lo recordaron! A esta hora debe estar cerca de aquí….mh…Cuando lo traiga lo sabrán pero antes de irme —Se bajó de la rama y se puso frente a ellos —El truco es simple, como dijo Hinata, concentras chakra en tus pies y subes

—¡Pan comido-tebbayo! —Exclamo el rubio y corrió hasta uno de los arboles intentando concentrar su chakra en sus pies, no hizo ni tres pasos cuando la corteza se rompió y cayó al suelo —¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

—Oh, me olvidaba si concentras mucho chakra pasa eso —Señalo la corteza rota —Si pones poco te caes así que….practiquen ahora regreso —Dijo dejando a los dos chicos solos y se fue del lugar

—Ese _Onara Atama_ —Gruño Naruto al ver como su amigo se alejaba dejándolo solo con Hinata, se giró para verla y le dijo –Ese árbol no me va a ganar a mí —Se levantó y sacudió un poco el polvo que había quedado en su ropa

—N-Naruto-kun creo que se como hacerlo —Le comento Hinata ganándose la atención del rubio que se puso más cerca de ella, la chica claro esta se sonrojo a mas no poder por la cercanía de su amor platónico.

* * *

— ** _¡Katon gokakyu no jutsu!_**!—Grito el pelinegro con fuerza y la gran bola de fuego se salió disparada desde sus labios cruzando una parte del lago, como todos los días Sasuke Uchiha practicaba aquel jutsu que hacia tanto tiempo su padre le había enseñado ¡El jutsu insignia de los Uchiha! Se decía en el clan que los niños que lo lograran podrían ser considerados como dignos del clan Uchiha recordó cuando su padre aquella vez se mostró orgulloso de su logro _¡Solo falta un poco más, pronto los vengare a todos!_

—Fiiuu—Oyo un silbido tras él y se giró para encontrarse con el desconocido, era un chico un compañero de la academia, lo recordó porque siempre solía estar haciendo bromas a todos junto con el ruidoso Naruto Uzumaki, En resumen un idiota.

—Así que **_Katon Gokakyu no jutsu,_** naturaleza fuego deduzco —Comento el chico llegando a su lado, Sasuke estaba a punto de echarlo pero le pico la curiosidad al ver como el chico comenzó a hacer sellos bastante parecidos a los de el — ** _¡Suiton Tepppoudama no Jutsu!_**

Y entonces una esfera, algo más pequeña que la bola de fuego, salió disparada con gran velocidad de sus labios estrellándose contra la tranquila agua del lago, bien ahora si tenía un poco de su atención ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Sasuke siempre creyó que él era el único que podía manejar jutsus de naturaleza elemental estando en la academia

—Supongo que podría ganarte —Dijo el chico, ¿Lo estaba retando? —Ya sabes, fuego contra agua…

—No tengo tiempo para idioteces —Le respondió bruscamente el Uchiha —Piérdete

Sora se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse

—Si cambias de opinión estaré…—Y entonces fue cuando gano toda la atención del Uchiha porque comenzó a subir un árbol caminando con sus pies como si lo hiciera en el suelo, llego a una rama y se recostó —Aquí

Una vez arriba de la rama bostezo y se acomodo

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le pregunto Sasuke

—¿Qué cosa? —Le pregunto Sora con otro bostezo

—No te hagas, subiste el árbol caminando

—Ah, eso…Pues control de chakra ¿No lo sabes hacer?

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

Sora arqueo una ceja

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? —De repente se calló un momento como si una idea se formara en su mente —Aparte no quisiste combatir contra mi así que porque debería decírtelo…—Y añadió con una sonrisa burlona – ** _Barazoku (maricon)_**

El Uchiha ya estaba comenzando a enojarse por la actitud del chico pero su insulto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso

—¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!

— _Barazoku_ —Repitió el chico sin darle importancia y sonrió burlón —¿Oh, ofendí al gran Sasuke Uchiha acaso? —Suspiro —Dios perdóname por tal pecado —Exclamo con dramatismo y el Uchiha no lo soporto más, sin que Sora se diera cuenta saco un kunai de su estuchería y se lo lanzo con rapidez debido al entrenamiento del peliazul este se dio cuenta del peligro pero cuando estaba por saltar de la rama trastabillo y cayo de la rama que colgaba sobre el lago

Causando una media sonrisa burlona en Sasuke que dijo

— ** _Doji (Estupido)_**

Pero nuevamente quedo sorprendido cuando vio lo que el peliazul estaba haciendo, cuando cayó al lago dio una voltereta y aterrizo con sus pies sobre el agua sin hundirse el Uchiha entreabrió sus ojos de la sorpresa

—Valla eso estuvo cerca, sí que tienes buena puntería _Barazoku_ —Le dijo el peliazul y se sacudió un poco su ropa —Oh adivinare ¿No sabes cómo hago esto no? —Le pregunto señalando sus pies —Mh…te lo podria decir pero….

—Hmp.—Gruño Sasuke, quería saberlo, se moría de ganas por saber cómo diablos había subido el árbol con sus pies o como se paraba sobre el agua sin siquiera caer pero no se rebajaría a preguntarle, recordó las primeras palabras que le dijo ¿Control de Chakra? Podría ir a la biblioteca y buscar algo sobre ello para entrenarlo o ¿Sera que eso debe ser enseñado con practica y no con teoría? En todo caso podía practicar por su cuenta

—Parece que te mueres por saberlo o te mueres por golpearme —Sora se llevó una mano al mentón— O puede que las dos —Se encogió de hombros —No importa, como te dije es control de chakra pones chakra en tus pies y subes el árbol. Pones chakra en tus pies y vas por el agua ¿Simple no? —Sasuke soltó un "Hmp" después de todo era una idiotez —Déjame adivinar ¿Crees que es fácil no? Pues créeme aun siendo un Uchiha puede que te rompas una pierna intentando subir el árbol…

—¿Me estas subestimando _Doji_? —Pregunto ofendido el Uchiha y Sora negó con la cabeza

—Te estoy advirtiendo _Barazoku_ , solo digo imagínate si te rompes una pierna y luego ruedas por aquí —Señalo la orilla del lago —Caes en el agua y te ahogas y luego de varios años encuentran tu muerto y azul cadáver te disecan y te exhiben en un museo….—Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír todas las idioteces del peliazul —Imagínate, sería algo así como _"Contemplen a Sasuke Uchiha, ahogado por un simple entrenamiento de control de chakra"_ —Hizo un arco con sus manos para dar énfasis a la frase

Sasuke suspiro intentando calmarse y no lanzarle otro kunai para degollar al peliazul, estaba siendo más que molesto

—Solo bromeo —Le dijo y añadió —Sígueme

Sora entonces salió del agua caminando tan tranquilo como si lo hiciera en la tierra, cuando estaba por marcharse se volteo para ver a Sasuke que no se había movido del lugar

—¿Vienes o no?

Sasuke pensó en ello un momento y solo para aprender el dichoso control de chakra comenzó a seguirlo ¿Después de todo, que podría perder?

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Sora no podía felicitarse más a si mismo por lo que había hecho, enseñarle a Naruto había sido idea de Gekko-sensei (tal vez de las únicas buenas que tuvo el ojeroso Jounin desde que lo conoció porque ser perseguido por tigres definitivamente no era una buena idea) y todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, añadir a Hinata al entrenamiento fue un plus que se le ocurrió al peliazul por su personalidad traviesa solo para divertirse viendo a Hinata y Naruto juntos, como la chica se ponía como un tomate y el rubio no se daba cuenta de nada aunque no le sorprendió después de todo era un _Ketsunoana_ pero había sido una gran idea ¡Valla sorpresa se llevó cuando al llegar, seguido del silencioso Uchiha, a donde los había dejado encontró a Hinata a punto de lograrlo y Naruto también! Con felicidad Naruto le había contado como Hinata vio que su chakra era demasiado inestable y que debía concentrarse un poco más para no romper las corteza, aunque le llamo la atención que le dijera que tenía un chakra rojo y uno azul ¿Sería un Kekken Genkai de Naruto? El rubio le agradeció ruidosamente a la de ojos perlados con un abrazo haciendo que esta se desmayase al instante. Luego de que despertara, Hinata logro hacer el ejercicio en el primer intento sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a Sora al cual le tomo varias caídas, demasiadas para su gusto, aprenderlo.

Llevar al Uchiha era otra cosa que Sora se había sacado de la galera, estaba más que consiente, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, de la rivalidad entre él y Naruto si bien le había preguntado a sus compañeros ninguno sabía cuándo ni cómo había empezado aquella rivalidad, Pero su competencia no hizo más que aumentar cuando el Uchiha vio como Naruto, el último de la clase, estaba a punto de subir el árbol y el no! Lo cual fomento a ambos a tomarse enserio el entrenamiento para superar al otro, Sora los dejo porque él dijo: _No vale la pena competir contra un Barazoku y un Ketsunoana –_ Haciendo enojar a ambos y luego añadió- _Ayudare en unas cosas a Hinata_

En parte era cierto pero a Sora le picaba la curiosidad de ver el famoso Juuken, el taijutsu del clan Hyuga del cual Lee y Gai comentaban en ocasiones durante su entrenamiento, cuando le pidió a Hinata combatir contra él esta se negó pero Sora insistió hasta que la chica se puso en guardia, Sora apenas si podía ver de dónde venían los golpes y esquivaba como podía, si bien la niña no era tan rápida como Lee era increíblemente ágil, en un momento la lucha llego a ser tan interesante que Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a verla el rubio con estrellas en los ojos al ver el combate , ansioso de que Sora o Hinata le enseñaran a luchar asi y Sasuke en silencio comparando el Jukken con su propio estilo llegando a la conclusión, aun doliéndole en su orgullo, de que si no tenía el Sharingan no podría llegar a competir contra él, la lucha termino cuando en un descuido del peliazul la chica golpeo su hombro cerrando sus puntos de chakra del brazo derecho dejándoselo inutilizable.

Sora se rindió y Hinata paso el resto del día pidiendo disculpas a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo.

Y así pasaron casi tres meses en las cuales los chicos habían aprendido a caminar por los árboles, por el agua e incluso habían comenzado a llevarse cada vez mejor entre ellos en especial Naruto y Sasuke que aparte de su rivalidad habían fijado a Sora como un "enemigo común" por cómo se burlaba de ellos, Sasuke apenas si podía creer lo que había progresado en tan poco tiempo y, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta o en presencia de alguno de ellos, agradecía a Sora, Hinata y Naruto por ello

Le era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, de hecho no se divertía así desde antes de que su clan fuera destruido…incluso, posiblemente, antes de ese fatídico día ya que con el único que recordaba haber pasado momentos así era con _él_ , recuerdos que ahora estaban manchados con la sangre de su familia.

Pero con ellos, era diferente, en la academia o en los entrenamientos siempre salían con algo nuevo, había dejado de creer que la vida podía tener momentos así, que podía pasar un tiempo sin que los recuerdos de aquel tormentoso día lo atormentaran o sin que sus deseos de venganza crecieran en el cada vez más pero con ellos no era así, al menos no tanto, sabía que estaba formando un lazo que creyó que nunca podría tener con nadie desde la traición de su hermano. Amistad y confianza, pero estaba preocupado ya que las últimas palabras de su hermano aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Y no era el único Naruto estaba más que feliz por tener nuevos amigos, bien Sasuke-teme era un idiota pero lo consideraba su amigo, al igual que con el _Onara Atama_ que era el doble de idiota y Hinata que era la que más le agradaba de los dos, ella siempre curaba sus heridas, le traía comida deliciosa (que luego se enteró que ella misma hacia) y lo animaba cuando algo no le salía. Definitivamente Hinata era alguien muy especial, aunque el rubio aun no entendía porque se ponía tan roja en su presencia ¿Sera que tiene alguna enfermedad? ¡Tal vez hasta le daba alergia!

Hinata por su parte estaba radiante de felicidad después de todo ¡Parecía un sueño! Estaba tan cerca de su amor platónico, todos los días junto a él como si fueran una pareja, claro que también estaban Sasuke y Sora quienes le hacían reír con sus peleas con Naruto, parecían tan infantiles los tres, para Hinata era increíble el ver como había logrado encontrar un pequeño trozo de felicidad en su vida luego del trato que recibía en el clan, con su padre diciéndole continuamente que era una deshonra para los Hyuga…

—Hoy haremos algo especial —Dijo Sora sacando de sus pensamientos a sus tres amigos que lo miraron atento y les mostró tres papeles color amarillo —Cada uno tomara uno de estos papeles y le enviara chakra

—¿Y cómo para que haremos eso-tebbayo? —Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad

—Hmp, _Dobe_ —Le contesto Sasuke

— _Teme_

— _Dobe_

— _Teme…_

—¡Ya paren los dos y presten atención! —Les regaño Sora haciendo que los dos chicos lo fulminaran con la mirada

—¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar! —Le respondieron a gritos

Cosa que solo deprimió a Sora que comenzó a hacer circulitos en el piso mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura murmurando cosas como "nadie me respeta"

—Eh _Doji_ , ¿para que eran estos papeles? —Le pregunto Sasuke pateando al chico para que volviera en si

—Sasuke-kun eso está mal —Le reprendió Hinata, se habían comenzado a llevar bastante bien así que ella lo llamaba así, a Sasuke le molesto un poco al principio recordando a sus fan-girls pero luego le resto importancia.

—Ya la oíste " _Sasuke-kun_ " —Le repitio con voz chillona Sora imitando a una de las tantas admiradoras del azabache mientras se levantaba del suelo cosa que solo enfureció un poco a Sasuke

— _Doji_ —Le soltó, tomo un papel y volvió con sus dos amigos

—Bien, bien ahora que todos estamos prestando atención dejen que les enseñe —Entonces el peliazul saco otro de los extraños papeles de su bolsillo y le hizo una asentimiento con su cabeza a Hinata, una seña que habían desarrollado para indicarle a la de ojos perlas cuando activar su Byakugan para ayudar en los entrenamientos la niña puso en marcha su Doujutsu y observo atenta la situación —Primero concentramos chakra en el papel —Dijo Sora y un aura azul clara cubrió el papel —Y luego esperamos…-De repente el papel se comenzó a mojar para terminar totalmente empapado ante la atenta mirada de los tres —A que suceda algo como esto

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Naruto sin comprender

Sasuke permaneció en silencio pero por dentro se hacia la misma pregunta

—Se llaman receptores de chakra y sirven para descubrir cuál es tu naturaleza elemental —Explico Sora, los tres chicos tenían un papel en sus manos al igual que Sora —Bien, quiero que ustedes lo intenten

—Pe-pero Sora-kun…yo-yo no creo que pueda hacerlo —Dijo apenada la niña Hyuga

Sora no comprendió eso, la había visto hacer varios entrenamientos con su chakra asi que como mínimo una naturaleza elemental debía tener de hecho de entre los cuatro era la que mejor control de chakra tenia.

—¿Y porque no podrías?

—E-Es que yo soy débil —respondió ella bajando la cabeza— Mi-mi…— _Retírate, eres una vergüenza_ —todos me dicen que soy débil

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que oí! —Exclamo Naruto furioso —¡¿Quién te dijo que eres débil?! ¡Tú eres la niña más fuerte y genial que conozco Hinata-chan! —Se calmó y le dirigió una sonrisa zorruna haciendo sonrojar a Hinata que levanto su cabeza sorprendida por el arrebato de ira de su amor platónico —Si no fuera por ti aun seguiría intentando subir ese árbol ¡A mí y a Sasuke nos tomó casi siete intentos y tú lo hiciste a la primera! ¡Aparte de eso, tu Byakugan, tu forma de pelear! ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para decirte algo así?

Hinata estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sasuke tomo la palabra

—El _Dobe_ tiene razón —Dijo seriamente —Eres la única niña de la academia que toma enserio lo de ser shinobi, tú no eres débil Hinata.

—Mira Hinata, nose quien te habrá dicho eso pero la próxima vez que lo haga mándalo al diablo o avísanos y le daremos una lección por ti, aunque después de la última vez que luchamos sé que puedes hacerlo tu sola —Sonrió comprensivo el peliazul mirando a su amiga —Seguro que entonces lo pensara dos veces antes de abrir su bocota de nuevo.

Hinata se quedó viendo a sus tres amigos, eran las primeras personas que le decían eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes estaba Hanabi quien la consolaba pero desde que le dieron el puesto de heredera su hermana menor la trataba como todos los demás con el mismo odio que desprendía su propio padre y su primo a quien consideraba su hermano. Les sonrió a los tres chicos y unas cuantas lagrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos

—Yo…Gracias —Les dijo simplemente entre tartamudeos y emoción agradecida

—Bien, bien basta de cursilerías —Dijo Sasuke, sin nada de tacto lo que hizo que Sora y el rubio tuvieran que contenerse las ganas de palmearse la cara —Hagamos lo que dijo el _Doji_ que ya tengo hambre

—Sabes eso es algo que esperaría oir de Naruto —Le comento Sora

Naruto chasqueo la lengua disgustado

—Lo diría si Ichiraku estuviera abierto…

—Nunca entenderé tu adicción por el ramen _dobe_

—Ni yo la tuya por los tomates _teme_

—¡Los tomates son sagrados!

—¡El ramen tiene su propio templo entre los dioses! —Le contesto a gritos Naruto y tanto el como el azabache se lanzaron miradas retadoras mientras rayos salían de sus ojos y chocaban entre ellos

—Y aquí vamos otra vez…—Suspiro Sora sacando una risita en Hinata que veía como sus amigos empezaban a discutir…de nuevo

Luego de que Hinata los separara pacíficamente (Aunque el Yagami le había pedido que les cerrara los puntos de chakra así no molestaban mas) los tres volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales y recogieron los ya olvidados papeles, al mismo tiempo los dos chicos y la chica enviaron chakra a los papeles receptores y estos tuvieron distintas reacciones, el de Sasuke se convirtió en cenizas confirmando lo que le había dicho el peliazul el día que lo conoció " _eres naturaleza Katon_ " pero la otra mitad se arrugo cosa que intrigo al chico, el de Naruto se partió a la mitad dejando muy confuso al chico pensando que ya lo había roto y el de Hinata siguió el ejemplo del papel de Sora mojándose completamente

—Oye _Onara Atama_ el papel se rompió —Le dijo Naruto

Sora arqueo una ceja y le sonrió como diciendo "No me digas, ¡Eres un genio!"

—Sora-kun ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Hinata

—Mh —Yagami se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a explicar —Según lo que yo sé cada persona cuenta con una naturaleza elemental, estos papeles se llaman receptores de chakra y permiten descubrir cuál es….

Sasuke se impaciento y el carecía de la palabra Paciencia

—Si, si, eso ya nos lo dijiste Doji, ve al grano

—Si dejaras de interrumpirme tal vez te lo podría explicar mejor _Barazoku_ —Le respondió enojado el peliazul y prosiguió— Como iba diciendo es para saber tu naturaleza elemental, si se convierte en cenizas es Katon, si se desmorona es Doton, si se arruga es Raiton, si se corta a la mitad es Fuuton y si se empapa es Suiton ¿Preguntas?

Naruto, como si estuviera en la academia, levanto la mano

—¿Y para qué sirve?

Sora estaba por responder pero se detuvo al ver que Sasuke hacia una serie de sellos y supo lo que vendría a continuación

— ** _¡Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!_** —Y la bola de fuego salió disparada de sus labios ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto y Hinata, _Estoy casi seguro que puedo ganarle_ Pensó Sora quien aún no había tenido un encuentro con el Uchiha para saber cuál de los jutsus era el mejor —Eso _Dobe_ es para lo que sirve la naturaleza de chakra

—¡Eso fue genial-tebbayo! —Exclamo el rubio —¿Me enseñaras a hacer eso?

—No puedes Naruto —Cuando Naruto lo miro enojado porque pensó que le diría algo como "eres un fracaso y por eso no podrías hacerlo" Sasuke continuo —Eres naturaleza viento y yo fuego por eso –Dijo y Naruto asintió más tranquilo al entender a lo que ser refería —Por cierto _Doji_ , dijiste que eso adivinaba naturalezas pero ¿Por qué yo tengo dos?

Sora se encogió de hombros mientras recordaba lo que Gekko y Yugao-sensei le habia explicado

—Por lo que se las personas nacen con una naturaleza de chakra y la otra se va desarrollando a medida que crecen yo creo que Raiton es tu segunda afinidad —Le respondió y Sasuke sonrió orgulloso eso significaba que podía ser más poderoso si entrenaba en jutsus Raiton…solo faltaba poco para cobrar todo lo que había pasado.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar alejándose del lugar donde entrenaban para ir a comer lo que Hinata había traído cuando Sora freno de repente y el peliazul frunció el ceño como si hubiera recordado algo

—Hey…¿que día es mañana? —Pregunto algo confundido Sora cosa que llamo la atención de sus amigos

—¿Por qué lo preguntas _Onara Atama_?

—Es que presiento que estoy olvidándome de algo….

—Mañana es jueves

—No el día, la fecha y el mes —Dijo Sora

—¿Bromeas cierto? Acaso ya no sabes ni en qué mes estas, valla y yo creí que solo te perdías caminando en línea recta _Doji_ —Se burló Sasuke

—Jueves trece de septiembre Sora-kun —Le contesto amablemente Hinata, para evitar otra lucha entre sus amigos

—¡¿Trece de septiembre?! —Grito asustado de repente el peliazul sobresaltando a los tres, de repente las fichas se acomodaron en su cerebro y el hámster (con cabello azul) que movía la rueda de su mente comenzó a correr para intentar encender su cabeza _Trece de septiembre…no te olvides…una nota en la heladera….festival de Kaori….hay que comprar leche….¡¿FESTIVAL DE KAORI?!_

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —Grito desesperado el peliazul haciendo volar a todos los pájaros a su alrededor

El sufrimiento de todos los años había empezado…pero al menos esta vez arrastraria consigo a tres víctimas más, con una sonrisa algo desquiciada se volteo a sus amigos y les pregunto

—Oigan ¿No quisieran ayudarme con una cosa?

Los tres lo miraron un momento y se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros después de todo, no podía ser algo tan grave lo que le pediría su amigo….¿O si?

* * *

 ***Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: ¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!**

 ***Suiton Tempouddama no Jutsu: ¡Elemento Agua: Jutsu bola de agua!**

 **¡Cuarto capitulo!**

 **Hm, creo que debo aclarar algo, si Sasuke es un poco OOC en este fic (Out of Character) Pero tengo una explicación para ello, Sasuke no va a dejar de ser el personaje orgulloso de siempre pero sera un poco mas sociable.**

 **Si bien en el Canon Sasuke no quiere juntarse con nadie ni formar vínculos con ninguno se sentía atraído a personas fuertes que pudieran ayudarlo con su entrenamiento como Kakashi u Orochimaru.**

 **Este Sasuke aun no se graduó y para ser sinceros con la personalidad de Naruto y Hinata no creo que les hubiera costado ser amigos o al menos que los considerara compañeros, en especial a Naruto ya que eran rivales desde un principio y Hinata porque si bien no se vio en el Canon no era una ninja incapaz.**

 **En cuanto a Sora, el es que les esta enseñando pero tampoco le costaría mucho entrar en confianza con todos.**

 **Espero que no moleste este enfoque que quiero darle al personaje.**

 **El próximo capitulo es mas un relleno que nada, lo escribí hace años y la verdad me dio nostalgia así que preferí no borrarlo.**

 **En fin ¡Eso es todo por ahora, el Mapache se despide!**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	5. Madara contra HashiramaO algo asi

**¡Madara contra Hashirama! O algo asi**

Era tal vez la séptima vez desde que todo había comenzado que Sasuke Uchiha maldecía a su amigo Sora, ¿En qué momento había pasado todo aquello? Se preguntó ignorando lo incomodo que se sentía en su armadura color rojo sangre y que el abanico de papel mal pintado hecho a último momento (obra de Naruto porque escribió un gran " _Dattebayo_ " bajo el símbolo Uchiha) le estorbaba a mas no poder, dio una mirada general y se asustó un poco el lugar estaba lleno de gente entre ellos el mismo tercer Hokage y civiles eso significaba que si hacia el ridículo no solo lo haría frente a la máxima autoridad de la aldea sino ante todo el pueblo

—Ja, te encontré Madara-teme —Le apunto con el dedo "Hashirama" que era Naruto con una peluca castaña metido en aquella burla de armadura samurái roja sosteniendo una katana hecha también a último momento era evidente que el rubio nunca había tocado un arma de esas en su vida —¡Prepárate para ser erradicado-tebbayo!

Sasuke tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no palmearse el rostro por la idiotez de su amigo, ¿Qué parte de "Apégate al guion" no había entendido? Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y creo una sonrisa perversa que le puso los pelos de punta a más de uno

—Ja, Ja, Ja —Rio exageradamente "Madara" y chasqueo su lengua con disgusto — ¿El gran Hashirama Senju se tomó la molestia de salir de su torre para luchar contra mí? —Se inclinó y dijo sarcásticamente —Me siento honrado, pero esto se acaba aquí viejo amigo —Dijo Sasuke portando con fuerza el abanico de papel de diario mal pintado

—Tienes razón Madara-teme, esta será tu tumba —Sasuke tuvo que detener otra vez el impulso de golpearse la cara, ¿Eso era un discurso reconciliador para traer a su amigo de vuelta a la aldea?

Y entonces ambos se lanzaron con un potente grito de guerra, armas en sus manos para destruir a su oponente, una mirada de determinación y furia en ambos rostros aunque solo un pensamiento pasara por ellas

— _¡¿Cómo diablos terminamos aquí?!_

* * *

 _Unas Horas Antes_

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos Sora? —Le pregunto Naruto algo preocupado por el grito que había pegado su amigo hace un momento, el chico seguía de pie con esa sonrisa forzada en su rostro

—¿Sora-kun? —El chico seguía allí congelado en el sitio y sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, Sasuke fue el siguiente en hablar

 _—Doji_ —Le llamo pero no hubo respuesta se acercó al peliazul y lo empujo con poca fuerza _—Doji_ —Seguía igual y Sasuke era alguien que no tenía paciencia, dio una mirada a Hinata y Naruto y el chico rubio asintió — ¡Con un demonio _Doji_ vuelve a la vida! —Grito Sasuke sacudiendo con fuerza al peliazul una y otra vez hasta que cayó al suelo

—Sasuke-kun eso está mal…—Dijo Hinata preocupada por el Yagami

—No sé cómo a ti no te saca de quicio Hinata —Le contesto el Uchiha

—Oye maldito _Barazoku_ con hablarme bastaba y sobraba —Le reprocho Sora mientras se levantaba totalmente mareado dando tumbos

—Pero si te hablamos y seguías con tu cara de idiota cayado _Onara Atama_ —Dijo Naruto, ¿Naruto defendiendo a Sasuke? Ahora sí que Sora lo había visto todo en el mundo

—Si,si lo que sea —respondió el peliazul y les soltó—Tengo un problema…mejor dicho tenemos un problema

—Espera, espera, espera ¿Cómo que tenemos un problema? —Pregunto confundido el rubio

—¿De qué se trata Sora-kun?

—Pues verán…hace algún tiempo hice un trato muy estúpido del cual me arrepiento hasta el dia de hoy, mañana tengo que cumplir con ese trato una vez más como lo hago desde hace dos años…

—¿Un trato? —Le pregunto Sasuke

—¿Nunca haces cosas tontas cuando no prestas atención? La cosa es que hace dos años mi hermana Kaori llego de la escuela pidiéndome que la ayude con un acto escolar, yo estaba distraído y dije que si sin saber lo que tenía que hacer. —Tomo aire y continuo —Me hizo actuar frente a todo el colegio representando al primer Hokage y desde entonces cada acto de su escuela donde hay una obra me llaman a mí y no puedo negarme

—¿Y porque no-tebbayo?

—Créeme no quieres ver a mi hermana haciendo un berrinche, a mi madre oírla y que justo cerca de las dos hallan un par de sartenes —Sin saber porque ante la palabra " _sartenes_ " Naruto se estremeció y tuvo la sensación de que la madre de Sora le daría miedo mucho miedo —Y ahora estoy condenado otra vez a hacer lo mismo

—Oh que mal —Le dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke — ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo eso?

—Me ayudaran —Les dijo con confianza el peliazul sorprendiendo a los otros tres —¿O no?

—Ni soñando-tebbayo

—Nunca en esta vida _Doji_

El peliazul sintió como si un par de cuchillos se le clavaran en el corazón y con cara de cachorro mojado se volteo a ver a su última esperanza: Hinata

—Tu-tu si me ayudaras ¿Verdad Hina-chan? —Le pregunto, al borde de las lágrimas sin duda Sora era un gran actor, la chica estaba por contestar cuando Yagami siguió hablando —Porque tu si eres mi amiga….si una amiga de verdad….siempre juntos ¿no? Entre amigos hay que ayudarnos —Todo eso le decía con una sonrisa algo maniática en su rostro y la mirada totalmente perdida

—Yo-Yo….de acuerdo Sora-kun te ayudare —Le sonrió comprensiva la niña al ver a su amigo en ese estado, este la miro con estrellitas en los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo con un fuerte abrazo

—¡Eres la mejor Hina-chan! ¡Una digna miembro del CLAN más FUERTE de Konoha! —Hinata no entendía muy bien a que había venido eso y mucho menos Naruto pero el Uchiha oía atento todo con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha —¡Después de todo los Hyuga sí que son BUENOS amigos y MEJORES en todo lo que hacen! ¡No tengo ninguna duda que harás un gran trabajo a diferencia de OTROS! —El tic en la ceja de Sasuke fue creciendo cada vez más, esta vez agregando una sonrisa forzada —¡No por nada merecen su título seguro que tu talento y tu gran VISION será de mucha ayuda en la obra porque después de todo quien necesita OJOS inútiles! —Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada y se volteo para preguntarle a Sasuke pero cuando lo vio decidió apartarse lentamente, el Uchiha estaba rojo de rabia ¡Hasta echaba humo por las orejas! —¡Definitivamente el clan Hyuga es EL MEJOR! —Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y estallo

—¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES DOJI PARA DECIDIR QUE CLAN ES MEJOR AL OTRO?! ¡TE DEMOSTRARE EL TALENTO DE UN UCHIHA! ¡ESTOY DENTRO DE TU TONTA OBRA!

Sora sonrió aunque por dentro reía con malicia _Van dos, falta uno_ Esta vez se giró para ver al rubio y decidió seguir el mismo procedimiento de antes

—Bien _Ketsunoana_ ¿Te apuntas? —Le pregunto al rubio pero este no lucia muy convencido —Oh que lastima, justo te iba a dar el papel de HOKAGE —Naruto lo miro atento y Sora comenzó a hacer gala de su talento de actor —Pero si no lo quieres que se le va a hacer, después de todo creo que SASUKE podría hacer mejor el papel de HOKAGE —El rubio aun no daba su brazo a torcer aunque por dentro tenía ganas de saltarle al cuello al peliazul y golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento ¿Qué clase de idiota nominaría a Sasuke como Hokage? —Que lastima la verdad…supongo que otro podría hacer el papel de ESPOSO de HINATA— El rubio abrió los ojos como platos ante eso y se sonrojo un poco, ¿acaso tenía que interpretar eso? ¿Si no lo hacía y le daba el papel a Sasuke entonces el besaría a Hinata…? ¡No, eso no lo permitiría, ese Teme no se podía quedar con todas las chicas que lo veían! ¡Y mucho menos aun a Hinata!...es decir ¡No dejaría que la corrompiera!

Si se preguntan por Hinata, pues ella se desmayó al oír la palabra _Esposo_ e imaginarse al rubio a su lado

—Estoy dentro _Onara Atama_ —Dijo seriamente el rubio haciendo que la sonrisa maquiavélica del peliazul se ensanchara —Pero debo hablar contigo de algo antes

—Síganme, vamos a casa a practicar porque solo tenemos un día —Rio nervioso y se rasco la cabeza comenzando a caminar seguido por…dos de sus amigos porque Hinata aún no salía de su fantasía, Sasuke hizo una seña con su cabeza para decirle que se adelanten y decidió intentar despertar a Hinata sacudiéndola un poco

—Hinata —Le dijo con su tono típico —Hey Hyuga despierta….

—¡ACEPTO! —Exclamo la de ojos perlas confundiendo a Sasuke

—¿Eh?

—¡VIVAMOS PARA SIEMPRE JUNTOS NARUTO-KUN!

Si definitivamente Sasuke molestaría mucho, mucho a Naruto y Hinata con lo que oyó a partir de ahora, al menos lo haría hasta que perdiera el chiste, Hinata al verse de vuelta en la realidad se sonrojo fuertemente.

* * *

—¿Y bien, de que querías hablarme? —Le pregunto el Yagami a su amigo mientras caminaban

Naruto puso un semblante serio y tomo aire

—Tú oyes los comentarios de la gente cuando caminamos por ahí ¿no?

El peliazul asintió, hace tiempo que escuchaba a la gente civiles y algunos shinobi cuchichear y comentar entre ellos cosas como " _¿Qué hacen Lady Hyuga y Uchiha-sama junto a ese monstro?_ " " _Ese maldito demonio, seguro está intentando corromper a esos pobres niños_ " Entre otras cosas aún peores que el peliazul no podía comprender del todo, ahora tenía toda la atención puesta en lo que le diría el rubio es decir Sora sabía que por algún motivo la mayoría de la gente le despreciaba pero ¿Al punto de llamarlo "demonio"? Está bien que era un bromista y vivía haciendo todo tipo de cosas por todos lados pero Sora sabía que no podía ser solo por eso que le dijeran así ¿Qué ocultaban todos de los oídos de los chicos?

—Lo mejor será que no participe en la obra —Le dijo seriamente —La mayoría de los que irán son civiles, sabes los comentarios que hacen….Lo que menos quiero es perjudicar a tu hermana envolviéndola en todo esto….

—Usa un Henge —Le soltó el peliazul sin pensarlo mucho y ante la mirada de su amigo agrego —Si cambias tus marcas y tu cabello probablemente no te reconozcan…Y aun así, da igual lo que digan Naruto no debes preocuparte por eso, tal como le dijimos a Hinata, al primero que te moleste lo mandamos directo al hospital

Naruto rio levemente, sin duda a Sora le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos lo que no sabía era que Yagami estaba intentando sin éxito encontrar la razón de los comentarios que hacia la gente

—¡Sora! —Grito una infantil voz justo cuando el peliazul, Naruto y más atrás Hinata junto con Sasuke llegaban a la casa Yagami, para asombro de los tres un rayo azulado se estrelló literalmente contra el Yagami tumbándolo en el suelo —¡Donde te habías metido! ¡La obra es en unas horas y tu dando vueltas por ahí! —Le recrimino la pequeña Yagami intentando ¿Ahorcar? Con sus manos a su hermano mayor, solo logrando zarandearlo de aquí para alla, Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una nota mental: Pasara lo que pasara Jamás molestarían a Kaori o harían que se enojara

—Kaori-chan creo que ya aprendió la lección —Le dijo en tono divertido Hinata, no pudiendo evitar que unas risitas se le salieran al ver el "castigo" que recibía su amigo

—Hinata-nee —Exclamo alegre la niñita soltando al peliazul mayor que cayó con espirales en los ojos en el suelo, de un salto abrazo a la amiga de su hermano.

—Diablos, entonces la locura es de familia —Le murmuro Sasuke a Naruto

—Y que lo digas-tebbayo

—Kaori-chan no entendí lo que paso ¿Cómo que la obra empieza en unas horas? Sora-kun nos dijo que era mañana

—Es verdad, el Do…-Sasuke estaba por insultar al chico cuando un codazo, nada suave, de Hinata lo cayo la de ojos perlados lo miro con una sonrisa que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera como diciendo " _Ni un insulto frente a ella"_ Bien ni Naruto ni Sasuke querían que les cerraran sus puntos de chakra así que obedecerían sin chistar —Sora dijo que sería mañana

—¡¿Eso les dijo?! **_¡Hetakuso! (Inutil)_** —Le grito Kaori a su hermano mayor que se levantaba como podía, Naruto le lanzo una mirada a Hinata como diciendo "El insulto es de familia"

—Oye, oye enana contrólate —Gruño Sora —¿Cómo se supone que me iba a acordar que día era?

—Lo pegaste en la heladera, en tu habitación…¡Toda la casa está llena de cartelitos con la fecha! —Kaori sí que estaba enojada ahora —¡No puedo creer lo tonto que eres!

Sora le sonrió burlón

—Sí, pero este tonto te salvara de sacarte un cero ¿o no?

—¡Es tu deber como hermano mayor! —Le respondió ella cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas, Hinata sonreía con ternura al ver la actitud de la pequeña

Sora se sacudió la ropa y choco sus manos

—Bien, bien menos charla y más acción ¡El gran, único, el mejor e increíblemente genial Sora Yagami está aquí para salvar el día!

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

—¿No es un poco redundante que digas "Único, el mejor e increíblemente genial"

Sora chasqueo su lengua con disgusto

—Te quejas porque me tienes envidia _Barazoku_ —Sonrió el peliazul cerrando sus ojos, claro que la suerte de Sora era la peor del mundo shinobi porque como por arte de magia (O chakra tal vez) justo, justo en ese momento su madre salió de la casa y lo oyó. No le tomo nada de tiempo ir nuevamente adentro y buscar la más grande sartén que podía encontrar a la que apodaba _"La confiable"_ sonriendo perversamente salió de la casa nuevamente y se acercó con mucho sigilo a su hijo que seguía y seguía hablando —Después de todo tu nivel de maricon va más allá de los límites al igual que el nivel de idiotez de Naruto pero no te culpo Sasuke después de todo un Barazoku siempre será un _Barazoku_

—¿Qué dijiste hijo? —Le pregunto con extrema dulzura su madre y este soltó sin pensar

—Que Sasuke es un _Barazoku_ , solo míralo todo en el grita "Put…" —De repente el peliazul abrió los ojos como platos y lo primero que vio fue la gran sonrisa maliciosa de Kaori y Sasuke, la expresión preocupada de Hinata y a Naruto sonriendo burlón —Mi mama está detrás mío ¿verdad? —Les pregunto y ellos asintieron —¿Puedo despedirme de mis colegas? —Le pregunto a su madre, como si lo estuviera por fusilar y esta no le respondió –Tomare eso como un si, Sasuke solo quiero decirte…—El Uchiha agrando su sonrisa al ver como el peliazul le rogaría por perdón— …Solo quiero decirte que eres un **Okama **(Puto)**** —La sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumo y estaba a punto de echársele encima cuando en toda la aldea de la hoja un fuerte sonido metálico retumbo.

Pánico

Ahora sí que Naruto estaba que se hacía encima, el pobre Sora había quedado con su cabeza dentro de una especie de cráter y de esta le salía humo, la sartén no tenía ni un solo rasguño y eso les llevo a pensar a todos ¿De qué diablos estaba hecha? Más aun, la fuerza de la madre de Sora era temible, ¿Sera que Akane Yagami estudio con Tsunade o algo así? La mujer se colgó la sartén a la espalda, como si de una espada se tratase, y se sacudió las manos mirando con reprobación a su hijo

—La próxima vez que te oiga decir algo así jovencito ¡Pasaras todo un año con los mordedores! —Le regaño la mujer cosa que nadie alli comprendió pero seguro daría mucho miedo, Sora aun tenia pesadillas con los peces del bosque de la muerte. La mujer se volteo para ver a sus amigos y estos se pusieron pálidos, hasta Sasuke que no tenía esa sensación desde que su madre lo perseguía por todo el complejo Uchiha cuando lo quería castigar, Naruto decidió hacer el papel de damisela en apuros y se puso tras Hinata casi temblando mientras que Sasuke sin que nadie lo notara se fue alejando unos cuantos pasos, al ver las reacciones de los niños la mujer rio y les sonrió con dulzura calmándolos un poco —¡Bienvenidos a casa, pónganse cómodos mientras les traigo comida! —Les invito la mujer a pasar a la casa cosa que los chicos hicieron tras Kaori y un muy confundido Sora que al parecer no se ubicaba aun en tiempo y espacio

 _—Teme_ — Llamo con un susurro Naruto a su amigo

—Hmp

—Ahora ya sabemos de dónde sacaron lo locos-tebbayo —Le murmuro asustado y Sasuke asintió

La casa era bastante espaciosa, con dos pisos y una escalera por donde un tambaleante Sora subió seguido por su hermana menor que no paraba de burlarse de el, los demas pasaron al comedor y se sentaron a esperar a su amigo, por su propia seguridad ambos chicos se pegaron (literalmente) a Hinata que se sonrojo como tomate ante la proximidad del rubio, este nervioso al recordar el sartenazo le dijo a Hinata

—Oye Hinata —Ella se volteo a verlo —Por el amor de dios, nunca tomes un sartén para algo así

Hinata largo unas risitas al ver lo asustado que estaba su amor platónico

—Concuerdo con el _dobe_ Hinata —Le soltó Sasuke pero luego añadió casi en chiste —El día que se casen será lo primero que les regale…

Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron por lo que dijo el azabache

—Mejor hazme un favor _teme_ —Le dijo el seriamente y luego para sorpresa de Sasuke paso un brazo por los hombros de Hinata y la atrajo hacia si mismo—Si nos llegamos a casar hazme acordar que no compre sartenes

Claro que el rubio no sabía la reacción que causaría en la niña de ojos perla, estaba en medio de otra fantasía donde luego de casarse con el rubio problemático (Shikamaru era padrino de el) La llevaba cargándola al estilo princesa a su casa de casados, donde entraba y la dejaba en la puerta para revisar la cocina y…. ¿Tirar sartenes, ollas y todo utensilio de cocina? Bueno, no importaba mientras se casara con el ¿No?

La Hinata que estaba en el mundo real (Porque la otra estaba en su fantasía) Se sonrojo tanto que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza porque hasta echaba humo y todo, repaso una y otra y otra vez las palabras del rubio ¡Él se iba a casar con ella! ¡Tenia esperanza después de todo! Ahora sí que el día de Hinata no podía mejorar más, tendría que según el peliazul interpretar a la esposa de Naruto y este siendo el Hokage ¡Básicamente era el futuro de ambos! Naruto se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaba su amiga y del humo que salía de su cabeza y la soltó como si quemara

—¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! —La sacudió porque la niña no respondía estando en su mundo de fantasía y con una sonrisita boba en el rostro —¡ _Teme_ , Hinata-chan se nos muere! ¡No vayas a la luz Hinata-chan! ¡Aun me debes cocinar el desayuno de mañana….digo aun debes convertirte en ninja! —Lloriqueo el rubio

Sasuke suspiro y negó con su cabeza, ¿Hasta cuándo el rubio seguiría siendo tan idiota?

—¿Cuánto duro esta vez? —Le pregunto Sora al ver el estado de "fantasía" de la niña Hyuga que volvía junto con su hermana cargando grandes bolsas, había una que era igual de grande que la niña y ella la arrastraba sin duda Sora no ganaría el premio al hermano del año

—Diez segundos creo —Le contesto Sasuke y le tendió su mano esperando

Sora de mala gana le lanzo una bolsa y el Uchiha la atrapo con una media sonrisa de arrogancia

—Solo tuviste suerte —Le dijo el peliazul

—Oigan ¿De qué me perdí? —Pregunto el rubio, que no entendía nada

Sasuke y Sora se miraron ¿Le dirían que habían apostado a cuánto tiempo duraba Hinata sin desmayarse a su lado?

No

—Nada que te importe Ketsu…—Sora se calló y miro a la cocina, no la veía pero seguramente su madre rondaba por allí y no quería terminar peor que antes —Naruto, Bien vamos a lo que nos importa —Exclamo el chico y abrió las bolsas junto con su hermanita, dentro habían dos armaduras samurái rojas bastante mal hechas, un kimono blanco, una peluca pelirroja, una negra larga y una blanca —Kaori ¿Haces los honores?

La pequeña Yagami dio un paso al frente y miro con ojo crítico a los tres amigos de su hermano (Hinata ya estaba saliendo del trance hipnotico en el que estaba)

—Madara Uchiha —Señalo con su dedo a Sasuke quien sonrió con la arrogancia típica de su clan, ya se esperaba ese papel después de todo Madara aun siendo un traidor era el miembro más famoso y poderoso de su clan, aun siendo un traidor era el único que pudo combatir mano a mano con el primer Hokage, la niña siguió mirándolos y señalo a Hinata —Mito Uzumaki…

—¿Uzumaki? —Hablo Naruto sin entender nada —¡Se apellida como yo-tebbayo!

—¿No lo sabias _Dobe_? —Le pregunto Sasuke y Naruto negó con la cabeza —Era la esposa del primer Hokage…

—¡Genial-tebbayo! ¿Entonces desciendo del primer Hokage? —Pregunto esperanzado el rubio pensando que podría saber algo de su origen, aunque fuera tan lejano

—Lo dudo, el primer Hokage no tuvo hijos que yo sepa —Le respondió Sora desanimando un poco al rubio, otra vez no tenía información de su familia fueran quien fueran

—Hashirama Senju —Señalo la niña a Naruto que la miro atento

—Dime que sabes quién es Hashirama Naruto…—Le dijo Sora aun sabiendo lo que vendría

—¿Hashirama?

—¡El primer Hokage pedazo de _Dobe_! —Le regaño Sasuke ¿Cómo era que Naruto habia llegado tan lejos en la academia sin saber eso?

—¡¿Hare al primer Hokage?! ¡Genial-tebbayo! —Se emocionó el rubio al imaginarse con la capa de las flamas rojas y su nombre escrito en ella aunque como de costumbre Sora mato sus esperanzas

—No tenemos capa —Le dijo como si hubiera leído la mente del rubio

—Podríamos hacer una con una sábana o un mantel viejo —Se metió en la conversación Hinata que ya había salido de la tierra de la fantasía donde estaba y había captado un poco de lo que hablaban

—No es una mala idea —Dijo Kaori con una mano en el mentón

—Bien, haremos eso….Por cierto ¿A quién hare yo? —Le pregunto Sora a su hermana que señalo la última armadura color azul y la peluca blanca —Tobirama Senju, si me gusta, el era elemento Suiton y el más poderoso en esa área.

—Ese tipo era un idiota —Dijo Sasuke algo enojado —Estaba obsesionado con mi clan

—Tal vez era una especie de fan-girl de los Uchiha ¿No creen-tebbayo? —Comento Naruto llamando la atención de todos ¿Sera que el segundo Hokage era como la Sakura e Ino de esa época obsesionado con los Uchihas? Podría tener algo de sentido si se analizaba con cuidado

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —Grito Kaori con un mantel en las manos, mientras los demás hablaban ella corrió por toda la casa buscando los materiales para comenzar a trabajar —¡Tenemos que hacer una capa, las armas y leer los guiones en menos de cuatro horas!

—¡¿CUATRO HORAS/TEBBAYO?! —Gritaron los chicos de la academia asustados, ahora sí que estaban en un gran problema, a las corridas tomaron cuanta herramienta tuvieran a mano y comenzaron a trabajar. Le dijeron a Naruto que hiciera el legendario abanico de Madara porque le tomaría un poco menos de tiempo para aprenderse su guion, después de todo el era el personaje mas importante de la historia cosa que el rubio hizo sin saber que en realidad lo apartaron para que leyera el guion porque los dos chicos sabían que no se aprendería ni una sola letra de lo que decia, aunque Hinata leyó la parte suya y la de Naruto para ayudarlo cuando fuera necesario. Sora suspiro e hizo una nota mental para no ayudar nunca mas a Kaori en sus cosas.

* * *

 _Cuatro horas después_

—¿Armaduras?

—Listas

—¿Armas?

—Listas

—¿Jutsus Henge para reforzar el disfraz?

—Listo-tebbayo —Contesto Naruto, su Henge era una imagen de si mismo sin las marcas en sus mejillas tan características y con el cabello largo y castaño, era el único que tenia un Henge completo ya que Sasuke solo había hecho uno para tener su cabello mucho más largo y Hinata para ocultar su Byakugan y su cabello por si había algún Hyuga por allí, debía tener mucho cuidado de que no la vieran después de todo seguía siendo parte de la rama principal y no podía dejar que la vieran participando en un acto civil, lo último que quería la niña era llegar a su hogar y que nuevamente le dijeran que había manchado el nombre Hyuga con sus actos.

—¡Soldados! —Dijo en voz alta Kaori con lentes y una boina como si fuera toda una directora de cine —¡Hoy representaremos la historia más grande de las historias de las historias de la aldea!

—"¿ _Cuantas veces dirás Historia?"_ Pensaron los cuatro

—¡Por eso no debemos quedar en ridículo, porque si me hacen quedar mal…! —Dejo el suspenso en el aire la niña y luego toco un portafolios bastante grande a su lado —¡Se las verán con la vieja confiable!

Un temblor corrió por los cuatro chicos y sudaron frió al imaginar a Kaori golpeándolos con esa endemoniada sartén, debían dar su mejor esfuerzo si no querían sufrir las consecuencias

—¡Recuerden, hoy se convierten en héroes! ¡Salgan a dar todo! —Grito la niña y los tres hombres dieron su propio grito de guerra altamente motivados, sin duda la niña peliazul tenía futuro dirigiendo a sus tropas y salieron a escena ante los aplausos y los gritos de apoyo de todos los espectadores. La obra transcurría normalmente y llego al climax, la batalla final donde Madara huiría de la aldea

"Tobirama" fue el primero en tomar la palabra mirando seriamente a "Madara", Sora dijo casi con asco

—¿Qué hace ese Uchiha aquí? –"Hashirama" lo miro mal y Sora solo se encogió de hombros mirando con odio a Sasuke —Sabes que ese clan no es de fiar…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos tienes miedo "Tobi? —Le pregunto burlón "Madara" con esa media sonrisa tan característica de su clan, todo esto era visto incluso por el tercer Hokage que no podía evitar ver las similitudes entre el niño Uchiha y su antepasado

—No se peleen-tebbayo o sacare la vieja confiable —Bromeo "Hashirama" y a ambos chicos le dieron ganas de matarse, Naruto se había olvidado por completo la letra —Aparte charquito tu sabes que Madara no es mala gente, es algo emo como TODOS LOS DE SU CLAN pero no es mala gente —Sonrió Naruto y tuvo que reprimir unas risas al ver la mirada de furia que le mandaba "Madara" Sin dudas Sasuke se lo cobraría en cualquier momento

—¡¿A quién diablos le dices charquito planta parlante?! —Se enojó Sora al ver como lo llamaba Naruto sacando varias risas en el público hasta en el Hokage, después de todo el elemento Mokuton era el de Hashirama y ese era casi el mismo apodo que Tobirama-sensei le había puesto a su hermano

—¡¿Qué dijiste-tebbayo?! ¡Repite eso, te golpeare tan fuerte que te evaporaras charquito!

—¡Inténtalo bosquesito mágico!

—Oigan yo sigo aquí —Les llamo Madara

—¡Tu cállate emo! —Le respondieron los dos apuntándole con el dedo, sacando más risas en la gente ¿Qué parte de apéguense al guion no habían entendido? Bien, si así iban a actuar así actuaria Sasuke

—¡¿A quién le dicen emo par de idiotas?! ¡Les pulverizare el trasero! —Exclamo enojado el Uchiha

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Grito una voz femenina cargada de furia haciendo palidecer a los tres chicos que estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, entre medio de aplausos y ovaciones "Mito Uzumaki" hizo su aparición haciendo sonrojar un poco a Naruto quien no pudo evitar notar que Hinata simplemente se veía hermosa en todo sentido con el kimono blanco el Henge que hacia parecer su cabello rojo fuego resaltando su piel blanca y sus ojos perla combinados con ese color purpura del Henge que le daba una tonalidad como si fuera un cristal de ese color, sin saber porque el rubio no podía dejar de ver a su "esposa" estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella, la niña tenía una expresión de furia que los chicos nunca habían pensado que lograrían sacar en ella pero lo que más les asusto era ese maletín negro de gran tamaño que cargaba encima, sin duda no traía nada bueno

—¡Y bien! ¡¿Me explicaran porque se estaban por matar?!

—No se meta en lo que no le importa Mito-san —Le respondió de mala gana Madara ganándose una mirada mortal de Hinata, ¿Qué había pasado con la angelical niña compañera de entrenamientos?

—Tu cállate emo, nadie te estaba preguntando a ti

—¡Yo no soy emo! —Le respondió a los gritos el Uchiha ¿Por qué diablos todos creían que era emo? No le encontraba explicación

—¡Tu no le gritas a Mito-chan! —Le dijo furioso "Hashirama"

—¡Ya deja de pelear Hashirama!

—Si mi amor —Contesto Naruto bajando la cabeza como si fuera un perro regañado y sacando un gran sonrojo en "Mito" por lo que le había dicho, sin dudas esas palabras se grabarían en la mente y el corazón de la niña Hyuga por mucho tiempo pero claro Sora como siempre tenía que romper el ambiente comenzó a reír como idiota apuntando a Naruto y grito

—¡Pollerudo! ¡Mandilón! ¡Te tienen atado como a un perro! —"Tobirama" casi lloraba de la risa al ver como Naruto era fácilmente reprendido por Hinata, está llena de más rabia por que el peliazul había interrumpido ese momento soltó el maletín en el suelo y este se estrelló abriéndose ante los ojos del público revelando una gran sartén plateada con el mango color rojo que puso los pelos de punta a "Tobirama" quien ya se estaba preparando para huir como si escapara de la parca

—Tobi-kun….empieza a rezar —Le sonrió maliciosamente "Mito" Empuñando el arma con ambas manos

—¡No me atraparas con vida mujer!—Corrió desesperado Tobirama seguido de una muy furiosa Mito que lanzaba golpe tras golpe y desaparecieron de la escena

 _—Bien eso fue raro_ —Pensaron Naruto y Sasuke al ver como sus amigos se marchaban y el telon cayó entre aplausos, ovaciones y risas del publico.

* * *

La obra continuo y mostro como Tobirama mataba sin piedad al hermano de Madara y este planeaba el derrocamiento de Hashirama fallando debido a la traicion del clan Uchiha, ahora estaban en el valle del fin donde se veía a un Sasuke caminando sin siquiera mirar atrás, estaba a punto de dejar la aldea para siempre cuando…

—Ja, te encontre Madara-teme —Le apunto con el dedo "Hashirama" sosteniendo una katana hecha también a último momento era evidente que el rubio nunca había tocado un arma de esas en su vida —¡Prepárate para ser erradicado-tebbayo!

Sasuke tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no palmearse el rostro por la idiotez de su amigo, ¿Qué parte de "Apégate al guion" no había entendido? Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y creo una sonrisa perversa que le puso los pelos de punta a más de uno

—Ja, Ja, Ja —Rio exageradamente "Madara" y chasqueo su lengua con disgusto — ¿El gran Hashirama Senju se tomó la molestia de salir de su torre para luchar contra mí? —Se inclinó y dijo sarcásticamente —Me siento honrado, pero esto se acaba aquí viejo amigo —Dijo Sasuke portando con fuerza el abanico de papel de diario mal pintado

—Tienes razón Madara-teme, esta será tu tumba —Sasuke tuvo que detener otra vez el impulso de golpearse la cara, ¿Eso era un discurso reconciliador para traer a su amigo de vuelta a la aldea?

Y entonces ambos se lanzaron con un potente grito de guerra, armas en sus manos para destruir a su oponente, una mirada de determinación y furia en ambos rostros sus armas chocaron y el telón cayo ocultándolos a ellos y al resultado aunque una voz se oyó al final. Era la de Madara

—Esto es solo el principio amigo mío, pronto el mundo conocerá mi nombre….UCHIHA MADARA —Y finalizo riendo maniáticamente creando una gran ovación de parte del público y hasta del tercer Hokage que estaba impresionado con la actuación final de los niños en especial de Naruto y Sasuke que aun con un Henge no podían engañar a sus ojos, es que eran tan parecidos al primer Hokage y al renegado Uchiha que era imposible no sorprenderse con ello. El telón se abrió de nuevo mostrando al elenco que se inclinó ante todos sonrientes, con excepción, claro, de Madara. Frente a ellos estaba su "directora" la pequeña Kaori Yagami quien tomó el micrófono y a puro pulmón anuncio

—¡Y eso no es nada Konoha prepárense porque el año que viene mi elenco…-Señalo con su brazo a los cuatro chicos que palidecieron de terror por no saber en qué diablos los metería Kaori ahora-¡Cantara en vivo con su banda para todos ustedes!

Una nueva ovación se oyó en todo el lugar y Kaori se giró sin quitar esa sonrisa "dulce" mirando a los chicos como diciendo " _Mas les vale que empiecen a practicar con instrumentos_ ", Sabían que no tenían escapatoria ahora y no querían probar el metal de "la vieja confiable" así que no les quedaría más remedio que el día siguiente asignarse los instrumentos. Miraron a la niña que estaba feliz porque su obra había sido un éxito y luego se miraron entre ellos, no se quejarían de eso no por miedo sino porque hacia feliz a Kaori y después de todo la obra había sido divertida ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser tener una banda?

Oh los chicos ignoraban los problemas que se les vendrían encima


	6. Al fin Genins, la verdad revelada

**¡Al fin Genins, la verdad revelada!**

El Tokubetsu Jounin Shiranui Genma estaba recostado en el barandal de la azotea con una expresión aburrida en su rostro a su lado sus mejores amigos Yugao y Gekko hablaban entre si acerca de los resultados que dejaría el próximo examen genin, el castaño suspiro con aburrimiento poco le interesaba a el dicho tema ya que carecía de hermanos o familiares pequeños pero si tenía sus ojos puestos disimuladamente en aquel examen por tres nombres que se le venían a la mente

—Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yagami Sora —Dijo en un susurro para si mismo, el Jounin no era particularmente apegado a esos chicos, a duras penas si sabía quiénes eran pero no podía ignorar los lazos que los jóvenes tenían de alguna u otra forma con su pasado. El quien alguna vez fue entrenado por el Yoidame Hokage, padre del chico rubio quien fue gran amigo de Itachi Uchiha antes de que cayera en desgracia y también que vio como Shiro Yagami dejaba su vida por sus amigos. Simplemente no podía darles la espalda a aquellos niños

—Si todo sale bien dices, Gekko no seas ingenuo —Le dijo Yugao con un tono de molestia más que evidente en su voz, el especialista en kenjutsu tosió un poco —Sabes bien el trato que le dan a Naruto-kun en la academia, intente intervenir pero esos bastardos siempre salen con algo nuevo para escudarse…

Genma decidió unirse a la conversación

—El hecho de que boicoteen al chico es algo terrible, ¿Tan estúpidos son en este lugar? —Movió el senbon que tenía en su boca de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba —Aun así, el chico tiene oportunidad de pasar

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Le pregunto la Ambu

—Confió en el —Le respondió simplemente el castaño haciendo parpadear un poco a Yugao y agrego —¿Tu no confías en él?

—¡Claro que confió! —Se ofendió ella —Pero es que nada podrá hacer si tiene todo en su contra en estos exámenes

Gekko quien estaba callado pensaba en todo aquello, sabían muy bien los Jounins que el sabotaje contra el niño rubio era más que evidente y perjudicial para el chico Naruto lo tendría muy difícil si quería aprobar pero luego recordó la "misión" que le había dado a su pupilo hacia casi medio año atrás

—No debes preocuparte tanto Yugao-chan —Le dijo el haciendo sonrojar levemente a la pelipurpura tras su máscara de gato, Genma hizo una media sonrisa ¡Ya era hora de que Gekko tomara las riendas de la situación! —Recuerda que el mocoso esta junto a él y si no quiere que lo deje con los mordedores le habrá enseñado algo a Naruto

Yugao rio levemente al oír hablar a Gekko sobre Sora, sabía bien que el Tokubetsu Jounin le decía así porque en el fondo se había encariñado con el

—Tal vez…—Dijo ella ahora más esperanzada, había conocido a Sora durante su entrenamiento en los principios del Kenjutsu y su elemento Suiton y se dio cuenta de que no era un mal chico, algo torpe tal vez pero no una mala persona y su familia al parecer era de los pocos en la aldea que no juzgaba a Naruto —Espero que tengas razón Gekko-kun

Genma simplemente sacudió su cabeza levemente al ver la actitud de sus amigos, por lo visto ninguno de los dos se confesaría aun y menos con el presente, chasqueo su lengua y saco el senbon de su boca

—Nos veremos luego colegas —Les dijo con una sonrisa altanera y lanzo el senbon en línea recta y ante la mirada de sus amigos desapareció en un resplandor amarillo, Yugao rio un poco y Gekko miro al cielo ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría Genma presumiendo que él era el único en Konoha capaz de hacer el Hiraishin no jutsu?

—Genma nunca cambiara ¿no?

—El dia que Genma cambie —Tosió el Jounin castaño —Sera cuando yo aprenda _el Hiten Mitsrugi Ryuu_ —Dijo en broma Hayate y Yugao lo miro atenta para sonriendo con un toque de diversión oculto tras su máscara, Genma no cambiaría nunca y al parecer Gekko tampoco.

* * *

—¡Ya deténganse ustedes cuatro! —Gritaron los Ambus mientras perseguían saltando entre techos al grupo de chicos, cada uno con un tarro de pintura en sus manos de distintos colores, el rubio del traje naranja chillón era el que lideraba el equipo, la persecución era vista por un enojado y sorprendido Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sabía de las travesuras del niño al cual consideraba su nieto pero que se sumara el chico Yagami era algo que no tenía en sus planes, ¡Ya con Naruto bastaba y sobraba para que tuviera dolores de cabeza al tener que hacer torre tras torre de papeleo de sus travesuras! ¡Y ahora se le sumaba un Yagami! El tercer Hokage había visto a dos generaciones de ese apellido cometiendo diabluras una y otra vez por toda la aldea así que nunca espero que el chico Sora fuera diferente de su padre o su hermano de hecho era aún peor que ellos, ahora lo que más sorprendía al anciano de casi setenta años era como fue que terminaron involucrados en aquella broma Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga.

Conocía a ambos más que bien, Sasuke desde que sucedió lo de su clan fue una persona callada, altanera y solitaria mientras que Hinata al ser desheredada se había vuelto una niña tímida, tranquila e insegura de sí misma. O al menos esos eran los reportes que Iruka le había mandado hacia casi un año como hacia cada vez que terminaban las clases, ¡Pero no! Ahora los tenia allí frente a sus ojos reflejados en la bola de cristal a los cuatro chicos siendo comandados por el rubio mientras hacían sus diabluras. El Hokage se acomodó mejor en su sillón y le dio una calada a su pipa sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, ese grupo de niños lo llenaría de papeleo pero al menos su "nieto" había encontrado un grupo fiel de amigos.

* * *

—¡Maldición Dobe dijiste que esto era buena idea! —Le grito Sasuke a su amigo rubio mientras saltaban tejado por tejado Naruto iba al frente mientras que Sora y Hinata a los lados y Sasuke cerraba la marcha, cualquiera que los veía podría decir que huían pero su objetivo era otro

—¡Parecía buena idea cuando estaba en mi cabeza! —Le respondió nervioso el Uzumaki riendo

—¡Pues dile a tu cabeza que se valla a la…! —Sora no pudo continuar su frase cuando tropezó, lanzado al aire su lata de pintura azul, Gai-sensei se dirigía con sus estudiantes al campo de entrenamiento nueve cuando de repente todo su volvió oscuro y asustado comenzó a correr en círculos tumbando a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino

—¡EN EL NOMBRE DE LA JUVENTUD! ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? —Exclamo el Jounin

—¡GAI-SENSEI! —Grito Lee preocupado y corría a toda velocidad tras el Jounin que se chocaba con cuanta cosa se le ponía en frente, Tenten suspiro con cansancio ya ni se esforzaba en detener a su sensei de hacer locuras y Neji simplemente meneo su cabeza en desaprobación, debían encontrarlo o no habría entrenamiento

—Fiuu, casi —Dijo para sí mismo el peliazul recomponiéndose rápidamente de su tropiezo —¡Eh Hinata-chan! ¿Cuánto falta?

—Solo unos edificios más Sora-kun —Le respondió la niña con su Byakugan activo sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción en todos, solo faltaba un poco más y lo lograrían de repente la expresión de Hinata se volvió seria y anuncio —Tenemos a seis siguiéndonos por la retaguardia mientras que cuatro nos esperan frente a nosotros

—¿Hombres o mujeres? —Pregunto Sasuke desde la retaguardia, un vistazo hacia atrás le había bastado para notar a sus perseguidores

—Los de delante son hombres —respondió la niña de ojos perla y se sonrojo un poco porque ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación

—¡Todos tuyos Naruto, te conseguiremos algo de tiempo y nos reuniremos todos en el punto A! —Le dijo a los gritos Sora dirigiendo la "operación" y se frenó junto con Sasuke mientras que Hinata cambio de dirección yéndose por la izquierda y el rubio siguió adelante tal y como le había dicho la niña Hyuga cuatro Ambus salieron a su encuentro

—¡Alto ahí!

—¡Detente Naruto, no tienes escapatoria! —Le advirtió uno de ellos, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó el cuarteto de Ambus cuando vieron no solo que el rubio no se asustaba y ponía una sonrisa altanera sino que también dejaba su tarro de pintura naranja en el suelo y ponía sus manos en posición para hacer un jutsu, los Ambus se pusieron en alerta casi inconscientemente preparados para cualquier cosa y cuando estaban por reducir al rubio este grito el nombre de su técnica

 ** _—Oiroke no jutsu (Jutsu Sexy)_** —Un humo blanco cubrió completamente al rubio y los Ambus empuñaron sus kunais con fuerza por si acaso pero los soltaron al instante cuando el humo que genero la técnica, Naruto había sido remplazado por una chica, tenía el cabello rubio al igual que el niño recogido en dos grandes coletas, un rostro angelical labios color rosa, las mismas marcas en sus mejillas, sumado a todo eso estaba completamente desnuda cubierta por el poco humo que había quedado de la explosión anterior pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación ya que se veía entre el humo que contaba con una cintura de avispa y unos grandes pechos, "Naruko" sonrió traviesa se llevó dos dedos a sus labios sonriendo con dulzura y les lanzo un "beso" a los Ambus. Los ninja de las sombras, entrenados durante años para resistir cualquier cosa y el Hokage líder de la aldea y apodado "dios de los shinobis" fueron puestos fuera de combate por la técnica ridícula de Naruto saliendo despedidos con una gran hemorragia nasal

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sora habían vuelto sobre sus pasos y se detuvieron frente a los techos de unos edificios listos para recibir a sus perseguidores que ya casi llegaban junto a ellos

—¿Crees que puedas lograrlo _Doji_?

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo _Barazoku_ —Le respondió el peliazul y ambos se pusieron en posición al ver que la media docena de Ambus habían arribado, los experimentados shinobi estaban preparados para atrapar a los chicos cuando el Uchiha y Sora les arrojaron a sus tarros de pintura, la de Sasuke aún tenía algo del líquido que se esparció sobre los enmascarados shinobi estos ni se inmutaron por lo que paso pero grande fue su asombro cuando vieron como el Uchiha lanzaba una serie de kunais y shurikens sobre sus cabezas los cuales volaron varios metros más arriba que ellos uno de los Ambus, creyendo que el Uchiha había fallado, se permitió una sonrisa burlona tras su máscara pero se borró al instante al oír un sonido metálico y tras ese un claro sonido de agua cayendo al suelo levanto la mirada y vio como las shurikens y kunais habian agujereado los tanques de agua sobre ellos

 ** _—¡Suiton Suijenki no Jutsu_**! —Grito Sora y el agua comenzó a tomar forma de esferas que se posicionaron frente a los Ambus sin que estos pudieran comprender tal acción pero quedo claro cuando oyeron al Uchiha gritar **_—¡Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!_**

Y la gran bola de fuego impacto sobre las esferas de agua evaporándolas y formando una especie de neblina que imposibilito a los Ambus el seguir viendo a los chicos, el mismo shinobi que sonrió burlón antes esta vez parpadeo sorprendido por la táctica tan simple y efectiva que los niños habían aplicado

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo les fue? —Pregunto riéndose aun Naruto al encontrarse nuevamente con Sora y Sasuke volviendo a liderar la marcha

—Estará despejado por unos momentos _Dobe_ —respondió Sasuke con esa sonrisa altanera clásica en el —Fue una buena idea eh _Doji_

—No me lo agradezcas _Barazoku_ fue idea de Hinata después de todo

—Sí, Hinata sin dudas es genial —Naruto se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y al voltearse a ver si sus compañeros le habían oído se ruborizo peor —Digo, digo a ella siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas…. ¡Si, eso-tebbayo! —Agrego nervioso el chico causando las risas de sus amigos, el pobre Naruto tuvo que soportar sus bromas durante todo el trayecto y cuando se reunieron con la niña de ojos perla fue aún peor, cuando el cuarteto estuvo finalmente reunido bajaron a tierra firme donde siguieron huyendo entre los callejones de la aldea hasta que Naruto freno de golpe haciendo que Hinata chocara contra el por lo estrecho que era el callejón, Sora al ver caer a su compañera siguió de largo y Sasuke se frenó pero no pudo evitar ser colisionado por la chica que caía lanzándolo hacia atrás.

La cosa termino así, Naruto al ver que su compañera se iba a golpear salto hacia atrás y la niña se chocó con el cayendo sobre este y el rubio rodeando, sin darse cuenta, su cintura con uno de sus brazos terminando los dos en el suelo, Sora en cambio al seguir de largo se chocó con una serie de cajas y termino con la cabeza metida dentro de una de ellas y Sasuke…bueno el casi termina dentro de un contenedor para basura pero en lugar de eso piso la cola de un gato callejero mientras tropezaba y este apenas vio que cayo procedió a atacarlo con toda su furia.

Si se preguntan quién es ese gato, pues si era Tora

—¡Se puede saber que estaban haciendo! —Grito una voz adulta que los cuatro reconocieron al instante, con su característica cicatriz sobre su nariz el Chunin Iruka miraba con desaprobación a sus estudiantes —¡Diez minutos tarde a la academia, y aun peor haciendo vandalismo en el monumento Hokage!

—¡No es vandalismo Iruka-sensei, es entrenamiento-tebbayo! —Dijo a gritos el rubio sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía a Hinata rodeada por uno de sus brazos

Y así era, la primera parte de aquel "entrenamiento" que había propuesto Naruto hacia unas pocas horas consistía en pintar cada uno el rostro de un Hokage, Hinata se había encargado del rostro de Hashirama haciéndole unas sombras en sus ojos y unas lágrimas exageradas poniendo a su lado "Regresa Madara-kun" cosa que saco risas de sus amigos, Sasuke por su parte descargo toda su rabia contra Tobirama pintándolo con cara de idiota y las palabras "Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha" mal escritas como para decir que era un imbécil, Sora tomo al tercer Hokage y decidió ponerle arrugas en su rostro y la frase "Quiero mi jubilación" a su lado y para finalizar Naruto tuvo la tarea de pintar a su ídolo Cuarto Hokage tras mucho pensar y darle vuelta al asunto solo le hizo unos lentes de sol y puso la palabra "Heroe" a su lado mientras le arqueaba una ceja en "pose cool"

Iruka meneo su cabeza calmándose y noto el detalle de que Sasuke tenía al Tora en sus brazos, sin saberlo los cuatro niños habían completado su primera misión rango D y sin siquiera ser genins

—Eso no importa, tendrás problemas por esto Naruto…los cuatro los tendrán —Advirtió para el cuarteto de bromistas, Sora palideció aun dentro de su caja al imaginarse a su madre si le contaban lo que hizo, sin dudas le golpearía con una olla para paella o algo peor— Tenemos clases y estamos retrasados —Les sonrió el Chunin y los cuatro chicos comenzaron a seguirlo no sin que antes Sasuke dejara libre a Tora condenando a un grupo Genin a perseguirlo el resto del día y sin que Naruto soltara a una muy sonrojada Hinata disculpándose por haberla tomado así, aunque Hinata ni siquiera se había molestado por eso.

* * *

—¡Llegan tarde! —Exclamo Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza al ver como los cuatro chicos ingresaban al salón pero luego con curiosidad pregunto —¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Entrenando —Contesto simplemente Sasuke con su actitud de siempre sacando corazones en los ojos de todo su grupo de fangirls haciendo suspirar con cansancio al Uchiha que silencioso se dirigió a su asiento

—¿Cómo pueden llamar a lo que hicieron, entrenar? —Pregunto entre enojado y curioso Iruka

—Oiga, evadimos a siete Chunins y diez Ambus durante al menos veinte minutos —Le contesto Sora….con su cabeza aun dentro de la caja y tenía su dedo índice levantado hablándole a la pared —Como mínimo eso es entrenar— Y callo a todo el salón incluido al Chunnin instructor, no lo había pensado de ese modo pero si habían logrado algo así entonces si podía catalogar perfectamente como entrenamiento

—El cabeza de caja tiene razón-tebbayo

Hinata seguía sonrojada por lo que había pasado hacia poco y se dirigió junto con Naruto y Sora a la fila que ocupaban junto con Sasuke este miro a sus compañeros y noto la clara ausencia de sus dos fangirls mas fastidiosas y molestas de todo aquel grupo, con algo de alegría pensó que tal vez no irían ese día a la academia pero claro que su alegría murió al instante cuando oyó los pasos y los gritos que venían de fuera del salón

—¡Muévete del camino Ino-cerda!

—¡Quítate tú frentesota!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y rebelo a las propietarias de esas voces, una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio platinado recogido en una cola de caballo ojos color azul claro con una camiseta sin mangas corta color purpura y una falda del mismo color que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas debajo de esta tenía unos shorts negros, la otra chica tenía el pelo color rosa largo hasta la mitad de su espalda tenía una vestimenta muy parecida a la rubia solo que ella tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas, la falda del vestido estaba un poco abierta en el lado izquierdo y debajo de esta también tenía unos shorts. Ambas chicas estaban trabadas en la puerta de ingreso hombro contra hombro empujándose la una a la otra para ingresar, tras varios forcejeos ambas cayeron de bruces al suelo pero tan rápido como cayeron se levantaron

—¡Llegue primero frente de marquesina, yo me sentare junto con Sasuke-kun!

Sakura miro muy enojada a su "amiga"

—¡En tus sueños cerda yo soy la única que se merece estar junto con Sasuke-kun!

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca se desato la guerra total entre las femeninas del salón quienes se gritaban a puro pulmón porque ellas debían ser las "beneficiadas" para sentarse con el Uchiha, Sasuke mientras tanto quería que se lo tragase la tierra porque era el blanco de las bromas de Naruto, mejor dicho quería que a esas niñas molestas se las tragara la tierra.

—¡Que elija Sasuke-kun entonces! —Grito una de las niñas fanáticas del Uchiha llamando la atención de todo el mundo, de repente los ojos de todos en el salón se clavaron en el azabache que miraba todo eso con suma molestia

—¡Es verdad Sasuke-kun! —Exclamo Sora, aun dentro de su caja, imitando las voces chillonas de las admiradoras del pelinegro —¡A este paso cualquiera diría que te gusta Naruto si no elijes a ninguna! —Bromeo

Si las miradas mataran el pobre Sora habría sido evaporado por las que les enviaron el rubio y el azabache, Hinata simplemente se rio de ello aunque por un momento pensó tener vigilado a Sasuke solo por si decidía poner más atención de la debida en su amor platónico

Mientras tanto todo el salón estaba a la espera de la respuesta del Uchiha, hasta el mismo Iruka y Mizuki quien justo había oído todo el lio pasando frente a la puerta

—Miren, no dejare que ninguna de ustedes se siente conmigo por una simple razón —Dijo el pelinegro matando las esperanzas de todas las niñas presentes que sintieron como le clavaban una daga en el corazón —No las conozco y ni siquiera me agradan, dudo que algún día me agraden, no me conocen y la verdad no me interesan así que pierden su tiempo con sus tonterías—Una bola de demolición se llevó los restos del corazón de las fans del Uchiha en especial de Ino y Sakura aunque fue peor para la última ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun decía eso?

¡Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie! ¡Sabia su historia, ella sabía que en su interior el chico rogaba a gritos por alguien que lo comprendiera, que estuviera a su lado, que lo apoyara. Que lo amara!

Su mirada fría, esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba…Sakura se había sentido atraída por el desde el primer momento que lo vio pero sentía que todo eso era una fachada de Sasuke, entonces _¿Por qué no quería a nadie a su lado más que a Naruto, Sora y Hinata? ¿Sera que ellos también se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía Sasuke-kun?_ Pensaba la pelirrosa y con una mirada bastante dolida se sentó junto con Ino quien ni necesito usar los poderes de su clan para saber que su mejor amiga estaba más que dolida por lo que había dicho el azabache, dentro de la caja Sora asintió junto con Naruto y Hinata simplemente miro atenta a su amigo sabía que Sasuke le estaba ocultando algo a ellos.

—Bien, espero que esto termine con los líos de todos los días —Suspiro Iruka —Podrías haber hecho esto desde un principio Sasuke y ahorrarte varios dolores de cabeza a ti y a mi…

Sasuke seguía con esa mirada fría en su rostro pero pensó por un segundo las palabras de Iruka y se insultó mentalmente ¿Tan simple hubiera sido deshacerse de sus fan-girls? ¡Nunca se le había ocurrido!

—Como todos bien saben hoy es un gran día, hoy ustedes tendrán su último examen…

—¡Si-tebbayo! —Grito Naruto levantando sus puños al aire acompañado de Sora todos los miraron pero solo una idea pasaba por sus mentes ¿Por qué diablos el peliazul aún no se había quitado esa caja de la cabeza?

Iruka ni siquiera se molestó en regañar a Naruto, comprendía su felicidad mejor que nadie desde que lo conoció el niño soñó con que llegara este día donde al fin se graduaría

—Este examen define si se convierten oficialmente en shinobis, yo seré quien se los tome, primero será un examen escrito y luego definiremos a los novatos del año y finalmente terminaremos con el examen práctico ¿Preguntas?

Nadie cuestiono nada y dieron comienzo los exámenes, la primera parte fue el examen escrito donde más que nada se trataba de historia mundial shinobi y algún que otro problema matemático que Hinata, Sasuke y con un poco más de problemas Sora pudieron resolver pero el rubio estaba más que perdido lo cual era bastante curioso, había hecho una obra sobre el primer Hokage hacía meses y ahora apenas si recordaba su nombre de diez preguntas solo respondió siete tentando a su suerte.

La siguiente parte fueron los combates entre estudiantes para definir a la pareja de novatos del año, los primeros a saltar a la pequeña arena en el patio escolar fueron Kiba y Sora que ya se había retirado la caja de la cabeza. Ambos se miraron sonriendo desafiantes

—¿Listo para perder idiota? —Se burló Kiba y Akamaru ladro

—En tus sueños pulgoso —Respondió Sora poniéndose en posición _(La misma que usa K` en The King of Fighters)_

Y comenzó el combate, Kiba con el salvajismo característico de su clan se lanzó al ataque combinando golpes de puño con patadas y zarpazos con sus afiladas uñas a gran velocidad haciendo que el peliazul tuviera que retroceder hasta casi sacarlo de la improvisada plataforma en la que luchaban, a pesar de su actitud Kiba era un peleador bastante bueno y su estilo era lo que lo dejaba como uno de los mejores luchadores de su clase, sonriendo con confianza el castaño le lanzo un puñetazo cruzado a la cara pero el peliazul lo esquivo con rapidez tomando el brazo extendido de Kiba con fuerza y tirando de el para atraerlo a si mismo cuando este estuvo cerca le dio un golpe directamente en su nariz dejando adolorido y confundido a Kiba ya que su olfato era más desarrollado de lo normal, antes que pudiera contraatacar Sora le hizo una zancadilla tumbándolo al suelo Kiba giro en el piso y se levantó de nuevo furioso y bastante sorprendido por la habilidad del peliazul pero no pudo contraatacar cuando rápidamente el chico corrió hasta él y grito.

 ** _—¡Konoha Senpu_**! —Y le dio una fuerte patada en el menton arrojando al chico fuera de la improvisada plataforma Iruka se acerco a el preocupado y noto que sus heridas eran de poca gravedad y declaro ganador a Sora. Este se acerco a Kiba y ayudo a que se levantase, si bien el castaño rechazo la ayuda al principio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Tuviste suerte —Dijo el Inuzuka mientras Akamaru se subia de nuevo a su cabeza —Aunque admito que no eres tan idiota como crei

—Lo mismo digo pulgoso

Chocaron los cinco y sin que ninguno lo dijera ya habían acordado una revancha, Sora por su parte sintió una leve molestia en la pierna con la que habia golpeado al castaño y supo porque, aun estaba muy lejos de siquiera dominar la tecnica de Lee asi que decidio que no lo volveria a hacer o le pasaría factura.

Uno a uno continuaron los combates llegando el grupo del peliazul en su totalidad a las últimas instancias donde Hinata se enfrentó a Sakura y tras una reñida lucha fue vencida porque no utilizo el taijutsu de su clan por miedo a herir a su compañera, aun asi Sakura se mostro alegre por la victoria y estrecho la mano de la Hyuga. Mientras que Sasuke, por su parte, venció a Shino quien a pesar de que todos sus movimientos parecían calculados a la perfección no tuvo oportunidad contra el Uchiha y Naruto paso a la final por la rendición del perezoso Shikamaru quien dijo

—Esto es muy problemático, paso

Sora había sido derrotado por Choji quien perdió a su vez con el del clan de las sombras y estaba refunfuñando en una esquina con su caja, si no fuera por lo gordo que era el comedor de papitas habría ganado la lucha ya que su estilo era casi inútil con alguien como Choji debido a su peso y el hecho de que a pesar de que no lo pareciera el niño Akimichi sabía muy bien cómo defenderse, Sasuke y Naruto saltaron a la arena con la misma mirada de desafío en sus rostros serios y cada uno se puso en posición Sasuke la de su clan y Naruto en aquella que había adoptado con el paso de los años ya que nadie le enseño a luchar, era casi un estilo callejero que el mismo había inventado para que se adaptara a sus capacidades y comenzó la batalla que si bien duro poco fue bastante emocionante, Naruto atacaba sin cesar al peliazabache quien esquivaba como podía los pocos convencionales pero efectivos golpes del rubio, Sasuke era un prodigio pero no por nada Naruto era conocido como _El Impredecible Ninja cabeza hueca_ ya que cada golpe lograba, de alguna forma u otra, tomar por sorpresa al Uchiha. La pelea iba equilibrada hasta que Sasuke tomo la ofensiva y comenzaron a llover los golpes sobre Naruto quien se defendía con todo lo que tenía pero un error en su defensa hizo que una de las patadas de Sasuke lo sacara de equilibrio, el pelinegro aprovecho esto y le dio una serie de golpes a Naruto, dos patadas a las piernas que lo hicieron tambalear unos cuantos puñetazos a las costillas y una patada en el rostro que saco al rubio, ya sin aire casi, de la plataforma dejando a Sasuke como novato del año ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría, Naruto, el último de la clase le había dado una lucha reñida a Sasuke el prodigio. Nadie lo hubiera imaginado cuando empezaron las clases.

Hinata casi corrió hasta donde había caído Naruto y Sora se acercó algo preocupado se puso a la par de Sasuke murmurándole

—Creo que te pasaste _Barazoku_

Sasuke no le respondió y camino hasta donde estaba Naruto quien se estaba levantando con un poco de ayuda de Hinata, le sonrió soberbio y antes de que el rubio le pudiera responder estiro su mano, Naruto lo miro por un instante y se la estrecho dejando que lo ayude a levantare

—La próxima vez te venceré-tebbayo —Le advirtió

—En tus sueños _Dobe_

Y llego la parte final de los exámenes donde uno a uno los niños fueron ingresando al salón, el primero de ellos fue Kiba quien tenía la nariz con una bandita por las heridas de la batalla tan rápido como entro salió con el protector de Konoha orgullosamente atado a su frente, y así continuaron todos los chicos cada uno aprobando las tres pruebas de ninjutsu que Iruka pedía, Sora paso logrando hacer con facilidad el Henge transformándose en su hermano mayor, el Kawarimi no Jutsu poniendo una silla en su lugar y el Bushin creando los clones requeridos, Sasuke y Hinata fueron los últimos en pasar cada uno pasando la prueba y saliendo con el _Hitai-ate_ en sus manos hasta que fue el turno de Naruto, el niño entro algo nervioso pero decidido a aprobar no como las dos anteriores veces que había fallado, logro hacer con facilidad el Henge transformándose en Naruko lo cual hizo sacar de quicio a Iruka y luego en el tercer Hokage una vez que el Chunin había terminado de regañarlo, luego el Kawarimi pero todo se fue al demonio en el momento que ejecuto el Bushin dos clones semitransparentes con expresión vacía se formaron y desaparecieron con igual rapidez haciendo que todas las esperanzas de aprobar del rubio desaparecieran

—Lo siento Naruto —Dijo Iruka con tristeza, suspiro no quería agregar la última palabra pero tuvo que hacerlo —Reprobaste.

* * *

—¡Sora, Sasuke, Hinata-nee! —Exclamo una alegre Kaori lanzandose a los brazos…de Hinata estrechandola en un fuerte abrazo mientras a Sora lo rodeaba un aura depresiva y murmuraba un "enana traidora", la madre de la niña Akane venia tras ella con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro al ver la bandana que su hijo portaba atada en su frente pero le extraño el hecho de que en lugar de mostrarse feliz el peliazul y sus amigos estuvieran preocupados —¿Me dejas probarme tu bandana Hinata-nee? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? —Le preguntaba insistente la niña con ojos de cachorro a la chica Hyuuga que le sonrio con dulzura, Sora meneo su cabeza y le dijo a su hermana

—Aun no puedes Kaori, todavía no eres una shinobi…—La niña hizo un puchero y Sora le revolvió el cabello —Dije que aún no lo eres pero dentro de poco lo serás

Eso calmo a la niña un poco pero puso algo preocupada a su madre, ella aún estaba en desacuerdo con que la niña siguiera esa carrera

—¿Y qué paso con Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Akane al no ver al rubio con sus amigos y la expresión desanimada de los niños volvió a sus rostros

—Reprobó —Contesto algo enojado Sasuke-No lo entiendo, el Bushin es un jutsu bastante simple ¿Por qué él no puede lograrlo? ¡Su control de Chakra es casi tan bueno como el mío!

—Así que Bushin eh —Dijo una voz detrás de ellos tras unas toses y se dieron vuelta topándose con una Ambu con mascara de gato y un Jounin de aspecto enfermizo —Me alegra que pasaras enano pero ¿Naruto de verdad no lo logro?

Sora negó con su cabeza triste

—No pudo, no entiendo porque salió mal

—Pobre Naruto-kun…Debe estar devastado —Comento Yugao triste al saber que después de todo había tenido razón —¿Dónde está ahora? —Pregunto con la esperanza de poder hablar con el

—No lo sé Yug…Neko-san—Se corrigió inmediatamente el peliazul antes de delatar la identidad de la Ambu —No quiso hablar con nosotros

—Nos evitó luego del examen —Dijo cabizbaja Hinata recordando el rostro decepcionado del rubio —Se fue a aquella hamaca y no quiso dirigirnos la palabra, Iruka-sensei fue quien nos dijo lo que había pasado

Todos allí se sintieron mal por el rubio ya que era más que sabido que él deseaba más que nadie aprobar aquel examen y convertirse oficialmente en un shinobi, el Uzumaki mientras seguía sentado en aquella hamaca alejado de todas las familias que abrazaban y felicitaban a sus hijos en especial alejado de sus amigos, no quería que lo vieran así pero aún lejos pudo escuchar varios comentarios de los civiles " _Ese fue el único que reprobó el examen_ " " _Mejor, ¿Te imaginas lo que habría pasado de haber aceptado a aquel demonio como un shinobi"_ Naruto estaba destrozado

—Hey Naruto —Le llamo una voz a su espalda y se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de Mizuki —Lamento que no hallas podido pasar el examen, Iruka es un poco duro a veces —Le dijo sin que la expresión de tristeza del rubio cambiara —Aunque puede que haya una posibilidad para que pases —Le comento ganándose toda la atención del rubio que lo oía esperanzado

—¿Una oportunidad para pasar? ¿Algo así como un examen-tebbayo?

Mizuki sonrió comprensivo

—Exacto, veras es una misión muy especial donde veré tu nivel de infiltración, robo y escape-Naruto asintió —Solo tienes que ir a medianoche a la torre del Hokage y tomar un pergamino de gran tamaño cuando lo tengas me lo das ¿Comprendes?

Naruto asintió nuevamente y sonrió zorrunamente con las esperanzas renovadas

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No se preocupe Mizuki-sensei, aprobare esa prueba-tebbayo! —Exclamo feliz y se fue corriendo del lugar para prepararse para su misión nocturna, de haber visto la cara de Mizuki por un instante más habría visto esa sonrisa perversa que cruzo sus labios

* * *

 _Medianoche_

—Mh este es demasiado pequeño…también este…¿Dónde podrá estar? —Se preguntó el rubio descartando los pergaminos que encontraba en la oscuridad de la torre Hokage, llevaba ahí al menos cinco minutos y debía darse prisa Mizuki-sensei no le había especificado si la prueba era por tiempo y prefería no arriesgarse, moviendo unas cuantas cajas dio con un pergamino bastante grande y apretó el puño en señal de victoria, rápidamente se lo colgó a la espalda y abrió la ventana listo para huir

—¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? —Hiruzen vio el desorden de su oficina y a Naruto con el pergamino de los Jutsus prohibidos y temió lo peor, Naruto le dirigió una mirada triste y dijo

—Lo lamento _Jiji_ , pero debo aprobar ese examen—El Hokage no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a que se refería cuando Naruto ya había saltado por la ventana y huía por los arboles cercanos se apresuró sabiendo que en cualquier momento Ambus o cualquiera que fuera alertado por el líder de la aldea estaría tras sus pasos pero picado por la curiosidad se detuvo en las ramas de un árbol para darle una mirada al pergamino que llevaba consigo, tras abrirlo vio que se trataba de una técnica en particular cosa que sorprendió al chico porque al ver el tamaño del pergamino creyó que sería otra cosa. La técnica se llamaba **_Kage Bushin no jutsu_** , algo indeciso el niño opto por intentar imitar los sellos que requería el jutsu para ver si podía hacerlo, después de todo el Bushin era su peor ninjutsu y no estaría mal tener algo con que remplazarlo ¿Verdad?

* * *

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino de la torre? —Dijo Iruka sin comprender el comportamiento del niño al cual perseguía desde hacía una hora, el niño rubio apretó con fuerza la cuerda que ataba el pergamino asimismo y respondió

—¡Es por el examen!

—¿Examen?

—¡Mizuki-sensei dijo que si le daba el pergamino me aprobaría y me convertiría en un shinobi!

—¿De qué hablas Naruto? ¡No existe ningún examen así! —Le dijo su sensei sorprendiendo al rubio aun mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Iruka lo tumbo en el suelo y una shuriken gigante paso volando sobre sus cabezas estrellándose contra Iruka en la espalda haciendo que sangrase ante la horrorizada y preocupada mirada del niño rubio

—Nada mal Iruka, aun tienes reflejos —Dijo Mizuki en tono de burla y miro a Naruto —Bien hecho chico, sin dudas un trabajo excepcional el tuyo Naruto eres bastante bueno para robar cosas de tu propia aldea —Le dijo el Chunin haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos —¿Oh? ¿Creíste que esto era un examen real? Que lastima

—¡Ya basta Mizuki! ¿Qué planeas con todo esto?

Mizuki tomo la shuriken que colgaba de su espalda y la empuño con fuerza, sabía que los Ambus estaban cerca y no podía desperdiciar su tiempo discutiendo con su antiguo amigo

—Hazte a un lado Iruka, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto —Luego miro con furia a Naruto —Ya hiciste tu parte en todo esto Demonio ahora dame el pergamino —Naruto no respondió, aun seguía en shock por haber caído en una trampa de Mizuki —Ah, ahora entiendo —Sonrió maliciosamente el Chunin —Tú no sabes porque la gente te trata así ¿no Naruto? ¿Quieres conocer la verdad de todo esto? —Iruka estaba por protestar pero no pudo callar a tiempo a Mizuki quien decidió contarle todo a Naruto—¡Tú eres el Kyuubi! ¡Así es, tu eres el zorro de las nueve colas! —Le grito Mizuki entre algunas risas deleitándose por la cara de horror que puso el niño al oírlo —¡El Yoidame sello al monstro en tu cuerpo por eso toda la aldea te odia, por eso nunca llegaras a nada eres solo una bestia estúpida que todos detestan! —No contento aun Mizuki siguió —¿Viste a tu amigo Yagami? ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere que por tu culpa su padre murio? ¡Te odiara, al igual que todos te odian! ¡Hasta Iruka te detesta! ¡Tú mataste a sus padres!

—¡Naruto no le hagas caso!

Pero fue inútil, abrumado por toda esa información el rubio huyo de un salto con lágrimas en sus ojos escapando entre los árboles, Mizuki al ver eso rio maniáticamente ¡Era simplemente perfecto, el mocoso ahora sabia la verdad y solo tenía que deshacerse de Iruka para luego quitarle el pergamino y dárselo a Orochimaru para obtener el poder que le había prometido! Se acercó lentamente al herido Iruka disfrutando del momento con el filoso Fuma Shuriken en sus manos, el otro Chunin estaba herido apoyado contra un árbol completamente indefenso, mientras se acercaba Mizuki pregunto

—¿Por qué lo proteges? —Siempre le había dado curiosidad saber el porqué de las acciones del Chunin —Tu sabes mejor que nadie que es solo un demonio, una basura que debe ser exterminada…

—Te equivocas Mizuki —Le dijo con una debilidad más que evidente en su voz —El…puede ser algo…bromista…cabeza hueca… ¡Pero el jamás será un demonio! ¡Óyeme muy bien Mizuki él es Naruto Uzumaki, mi estudiante, shinobi de Konoha y futuro Hokage de la aldea!

Mizuki rio ante las palabras de Iruka y decidió ponerle fin a todo cuando estaba por lanzar el Fuma Shuriken para matarlo oyó la voz de Naruto proveniente del árbol donde estaba apoyado Iruka

—Si le pones una mano encima a mi sensei….—Una mirada asesina se posó en el Chunin enemigo —Te mato

—¡Muéstrame que puedes hacer Zorro de las nueve colas!

 ** _—¡KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!_** —Grito y ocurrió, un gran estallido de humo alrededor de todo el bosque cuando decenas de clones del rubio se formaron ocupando ramas de los árboles y cerrando cada espacio alrededor de Mizuki y el Uzumaki ante la asombrada mirada de Iruka

— _No son ilusiones, son clones reales….Logro dominar una técnica totalmente avanzada_ —Sonrió con orgullo el Chunin herido

Y entonces ante la asustada mirada de Mizuki todos los clones del rubio se lanzaron sobre el en un frenesí de golpes y patadas que arrollaron al Chunin traidor dejándolo totalmente fuera de combate, Naruto luego de deshacer a sus clones se acercó rápidamente a su sensei que se encontraba herido, este le sonrió y le pido que cerrara los ojos un momento, el rubio sin entender porque se lo había pedido le hizo caso

—Ahora ábrelos —Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos azules se encontró con sus googles en las manos de Iruka y a él sin su banda ninja, entonces toco su frente donde relucía orgullosamente el _Hitai-ate_ de Konoha —Felicidades, te has graduado —Sonrió el Chunin y Naruto sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo dejo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y abrazo al herido Chunin repleto de felicidad, Yugao los encontró y llevo a Iruka al hospital mientras que Gekko se encargó de Mizuki sonriendo sabiendo lo que le esperaba al Chunin " _Oh, sin duda Ibbiki y Anko harán cantar a este idiota"_

Saltando entre los arboles tras la Ambu y el Chunin herido iba el nuevo shinobi de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 ***Suiton: Suijenki no Jutsu: ¡Elemento agua: Tecnica de los proyectiles de agua!**

 ***Kage Bushin no Jutsu: ¡Jutsu, clones de sombras!**

 **¡Sexto capitulo y el fin de la academia!**

 **A partir de ahora comienza la historia del equipo siete como tal asi que el proximo capitulo sera el examen de los cascabeles de Kakashi.**

 **En fin, ¡El mapache se despide por ahora! ¡Ari ari ari ari ari!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	7. ¡Equipo 7, La prueba de los cascabeles!

** ¡El Equipo 7, la prueba de los cascabeles!**

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo los que nos graduamos podemos estar hoy —Le dijo Kiba no con tanta arrogancia sino con mas bien curiosidad

—¿Oye pulgoso acaso la patada del _Onara Atama_ te dejo ciego? —Le pregunto en chiste Naruto haciendo enojar un poco al Inuzuka y le dio un golpecito a la bandana que portaba orgulloso en su frente

—Asi que pasaste…—Kiba no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa y estrechar los cinco con Naruto, después de todo le alegraba que el rubio lograra pasar y convertirse en Shinobi

—¡Naruto-kun! —Dijo radiante de felicidad Hinata al ver entrar a su amor platónico por la puerta luciendo la bandana en su frente, sin importarle ni un poco que estaba en el salón a la vista de todos se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo para sorpresa de todos más aun del rubio que no se esperaba eso y se sonrojo tan fuerte como Hinata —¡Lo lograste, estaba segura que lo lograrías!

—Eh…Hi-hi-Hinata-chan yo…tu —Balbuceaba el rubio nervioso mientras que la niña al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo soltó rápidamente y comenzó con su juego de miradas nerviosas y dedos

—Awww ¡Hinata quiere a Naruto! —Canto todo el salón, excepto Sasuke que se limitó a sonreír burlón

—¡Claro que no! —Se quejó Kiba, no era que le gustara Hinata pero le molestaba que el rubio había encontrado una chica antes que el

—¡Kiba quiere a Hinata! —Seguían cantando todos

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Grito Ino, después de todo era la primera en enterarse de cualquier chisme y ese no le había llegado aun

—¡Ino quiere a Kiba!

—¡No sean tan problemáticos y déjenme dormir! —Se quejó Shikamaru acomodándose mejor en la mesa para cerrar los ojos

—¡Shikamaru quiere a Kiba! —Cantaron todos haciendo palidecer a los mencionados, estaban por responder cuando Iruka entro en el salón y al ver el lio que estaban armando otra vez grito

—¡Ya basta! —Y agrego casi sin pensarlo —¡Nadie quiere a Kiba!

Un aura depresiva cubrió al Inuzuka mientras sentía como miles de dagas se le clavaban en su corazón, mientras que el fiel Akamaru le lamia la mano para animarlo un poco mientras todo el salón estallaba en risas, Iruka al darse cuenta de sus palabras iba a intentar animar al Inuzuka pero decidió dejarlo así.

Sonrió algo nervioso por la situación en la que quedo Kiba y comenzó a pasar lista ya estaba terminando cuando dijo

—Sora Yagami —No hubo respuesta para sorpresa de la mayoría de sus compañeros que comprendieron porque nadie se había burlado aún mas de Kiba, sin el peliazul junto al rubio las bromas disminuían un cincuenta por ciento —¿Dónde estará este niño?

—¡EL ÚNICO, INIGUALABLE E INCREÍBLEMENTE GENIAL SHINOBI DE KONOHA, SORA YAGAMI HA ARRIBADO! —Grito Sora abriendo de par a par las puertas del salón, pero en lugar de encontrarse con las miradas de sus compañeros vio a un montón de pequeños de la edad de Kaori mirándolo atentamente, la joven Chunin sensei miro al chico peliazul que estaba algo en Shock por darse cuenta que se había equivocado de salón, cuando estaba por hablarle el chico cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que la abrió y salió corriendo del lugar

—¿Eso era un Shinobi? —Pregunto un niño a su sensei y esta se encogió de hombros, el chico lucia como de todo menos de ninja, sin prestarle más atención decidió continuar con su clase

—¡Estúpido despertador! —Se quejó el peliazul corriendo por los pasillos de la academia, no solo se había olvidado de prender el despertador sino que también haciendo un encargo de su madre se había perdido casi media hora por toda la aldea para llevarse la sorpresa de que la dichosa tienda quedaba a solo tres calles de su casa y el había llegado hasta la torre Hokage caminando, parecía que estaba teniendo un Deja vu —¡Odio los despertadores!

Corriendo, sin importarle ni un poco las normas de la academia, el chico al fin encontró su salón esta vez para evitar hacer un bochorno como con aquellos niños decidió abrir un poco la puerta y echar un ojo a ver si ese era su salón, efectivamente pudo vislumbrar a Naruto al parecer discutiendo algo con Sasuke mientras Hinata intentaba calmarlos, Sora meneo su cabeza, definitivamente ese si era su salón. Respiro profundamente y poniendo esa sonrisa traviesa abrió de un golpe la puerta

—¡Admírenme señores, el increíble Sora Yagami está aquí! —Hizo una exagerada reverencia —¡Gracias, gracias, pueden ser mis amigos no se peleen! —Rio exageradamente el peliazul pero poca atención le dirigieron ya que ya estaban acostumbrados a las idioteces que hacía, a veces ni sabían que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico, el peliazul entro al salón y llamo un poco la atención de todos, no por su ridícula entrada sino por cómo estaba vestido.

Tenía puesta una campera con capucha color gris y las solapas de esta estaban hacia fuera y eran color azul debajo de esta tenía una camiseta manga larga color purpura las mangas de esta pasaban las de la campera, usaba unos pantalones negros con vendas sobre la rodilla izquierda donde estaba la estuchera de los kunais y zapatos estándar negros pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la mayoría, en particular a sus amigos era el extraño logo en la espalda del chico.

Era un kunai apuntando hacia abajo dentro de un circulo, de la mitad de este salían unas alas color negro hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda eran color blanco contorneadas con azul, Sasuke era el que más intrigado estaba por eso ya que desconocía que su amigo perteneciera a algún tipo de clan, claro sabia acerca de sus familiares relacionados con el mundo shinobi pero no sabía de más gente con ese apellido, debía preguntarle luego el significado de ese símbolo.

—¿Te das cuenta que horas son Sora? —Le pregunto Iruka, ya ni siquiera se molestó en regañarle porque estaba acostumbrado a la tardanza del Genin —¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

—Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que tomar la ruta más larga —Recito de memoria el peliazul una de las tantas mentiras que tenía en su repertorio, cerca de allí un peliplateado estornudo con fuerza

Iruka suspiro con cansancio, nunca se le quitaría esa manía a su alumno

—Siéntate Sora

El peliazul fue a donde estaban sus amigos sentados y se enteró por medio de Hinata el motivo de la discusión de Naruto y Sasuke, al parecer una vez más se habían puesto a discutir que elemento era mejor y Sasuke al saber que el viento era vulnerable al fuego se había puesto a retrucarle eso al Uzumaki quien no pudo evitar comenzar a discutir contra Sasuke

—Tsk —Se quejó el rubio — _Onara Atama_ explícale a este _Teme_ porque mis jutsus son mucho más geniales que los de el

—De hecho un jutsu _Futon_ no puede vencer a uno _Katon_ como la bola de fuego de Sasuke —El mencionado sonrió arrogante —Mis jutsus de agua si lo harían —Agrego Sora borrando la sonrisa de Sasuke —Aunque claro como Sasuke es un _Barazaku_ y no quiere luchar contra mí —Se encogió de hombros el peliazul molestando al Uchiha, Hinata rodo los ojos ya estaban por comenzar una guerra campal entre los tres ¡Como si no fuera suficiente tener que calmar a Naruto y Sasuke ahora se sumaba Sora! Cuando estaban por comenzar su discusión Iruka hablo

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, los he visto crecer de chiquillos traviesos y malcriados a lo que son ahora Shinobis hechos y derechos de Konoha —De repente detuvo su discurso al ver como Naruto tomaba del cuello de su remera a Sasuke y Sora estaba a punto de golpear a ambos, al parecer con solo mirarse ya habían encendido la mecha de la pelea —Aunque a algunos aún les falte mucho para madurar —Negó con su cabeza, el día que Naruto madurara el seria el Mizukage —Bien vamos a lo que estaban esperando, hoy será la asignación de equipos

Decir que ninguno de ellos estaba tranquilo era mentir descaradamente, cada uno de los cuatro chicos estaba lleno de nervios por cómo se iban a organizar los equipos de ese año pero más que nervios tenían algo de tristeza porque sabían que al ser equipos de tres alguno de ellos quedaría fuera formando otro equipo, habían barajado la posibilidad de que fuera Hinata la elegida debido al Byakugan ya que junto con Kiba y Shino serían un perfecto equipo de rastreo pero luego se dieron cuenta de que en cada equipo de tres siempre o casi siempre había un miembro femenino por lo cual tal vez Hinata no sería la que quedara fuera y entonces eso los llevo a pensar en Sora porque era casi obvio que Naruto y Sasuke terminarían en el mismo equipo (Aunque este lo negara) Sora había sido un estudiante promedio durante todo el año más bien no había destacado en muchas cosas aunque sus amigos supieran que manejaba bastante bien sus habilidades y gracias a eso les había enseñado varias cosas así que creían que por su desempeño en el año el peliazul probablemente terminara en algún equipo de shinobis con origen civil…

—Equipo 7 —Anuncio el Chunin –Naruto Uzumaki —El rubio hizo su clásica sonrisa zorruna a la espera de sus compañeros —Hinata Hyuga —De la emoción por poco y Hinata no salta sobre el escritorio gritando de felicidad ¡Lo había logrado, estaría en el mismo equipo que su amor platónico! La palabra "felicidad" ni siquiera bastaba para definir el estado de Hinata cuando oyó su nombre luego del rubio, se volteo para ver a su amigo y enamorado y este le sonrió aunque no le había tomado por sorpresa la selección de su amiga para el equipo Naruto sin comprender porque razón se ruborizo un poco y sintió su pecho latir con fuerza Hinata al ver el pequeño rubor en las mejillas del rubio se puso como un tomate _¿No pensara lo que yo estoy pensando? ¿Verdad? Se_ preguntaba ella sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio —Sasuke Uchiha…

 **¡Plaff!**

Fue el sonido de la cabeza de todas las admiradoras del Uchiha al estrellar su frente contra el escritorio al saber que no estarían en el equipo del " _chico guapo_ " Sakura por su parte miro a Sasuke con tristeza pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del azabache comprendió que era lo mejor, si bien no conocía del todo a Naruto, Sora o Hinata sabía que los tres eran un gran apoyo para el Uchiha, Sakura sonrió con algo de tristeza al no poder estar cerca del chico que amaba pero se prometió asimisma que eso no la detendría, le demostraría a Sasuke que ella era alguien en la que podía confiar y se ganaría su corazón. Después de todo, aun tenia que cumplir _esa_ promesa

—Hmp —Se limitó a decir el con los brazos cruzados en esa pose fría típica en el aunque estaba bastante conforme y alegre con los resultados de la elección, no solo estaría con dos de sus amigos sino también con Shinobis competentes con grandes capacidades ahora solo rogaba que su sensei fuera un Jounin que pudiera ayudarle a incrementar su poder para poder realizar su venganza…Aunque al mirar al peliazul su entusiasmo se borró un poco, al final sus deducciones habían sido correctas y el Genin Yagami había terminado fuera del equipo, una verdadera lástima porque junto con el habrían sido un gran equipo…—Y Sora Yagami —Anuncio Iruka haciendo que el peliazul abriera los ojos como platos ¿Había oído bien? —Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake, bien ahora…

—¡Oiga, oiga, oiga un momento! —Puso el grito en el cielo el Inuzuka —¿Cómo es que su equipo es de cuatro integrantes si siempre es de tres?

Todos asintieron, incluido el propio equipo siete que aún no salía de su asombro

—Órdenes del Hokage —Sentencio Iruka haciendo callar a Kiba que estaba por decir otra cosa, todos reflexionaron eso ¿Por qué el Hokage en persona daría esa orden? ¿Qué objetivo habría tras de eso? El equipo siete pensaba en las posibilidades de aquello ¿Acaso el Hokage sabía de sus entrenamientos y las habilidades que poseían? Esa era la explicación más lógica que podían encontrarle al asunto

—Meh, todo caso no importa seguramente es porque son unos debiluchos y tuvieron que poner uno extra para equilibrar un poco ¿Eh Akamaru? —El perrito ladro dándole la razón a su amo

Naruto estaba por responderle a Kiba pero Sasuke y Hinata lo frenaron con sus brazos, no querían que se armara otra batalla civil en medio del salón aunque cierto peliazul no pensara lo mismo

—Equipo 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno y Shino Aburame su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi —Kiba asintió satisfecho, estaba con un par de sabelotodos pero él era el más fuerte de los tres cosa que solo alimentaba su ego, como a la mayoría de los Inuzukas

—Alégrate Kiba tienes un buen equipo —Le felicito Sora, haciendo que Kiba inflara el pecho con orgullo porque el peliazul admitía que su propio equipo apestaba —Por lo menos tiene tres integrantes con cerebro —Sus propios amigos le lanzaron una mirada asesina al Yagami que contaba con sus dedos —Sakura, Shino y…—Se detuvo y puso una mano en su mentón pensando y luego chasqueo sus dedos —¡Y Akamaru! —Grito volviendo piedra a Kiba y sacando algunas risas en el salón

—¡¿Oye que demonios quieres decir con eso?!

—¿Lo ves? Todos entendieron menos tú, ¡Hasta Akamaru entendió!

—Roaf —Ladro el cachorro como dándole la razón sacando más risas entre sus compañeros

—Sigamos, equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka —La rubia estaba en su propio mundo, ya sabía cómo sería su equipo después de todo —Choji Akimichi —El niño gord…de huesos anchos comía sus papitas sin prestar atención —Y Shikamaru Nara, su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi

—Problemático —Murmuro Shikamaru despertándose de su sueño

Ya formados los equipos, uno a uno los Jounins fueron llegando el primero fue un hombre alto con una barba y un cigarrillo en su boca vio en dirección a Shikamaru y hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza indicándoles que lo sigan entonces el trio Ino-Shika-Chou salio del salón, tras ese hombre llego una muy guapa mujer con unos peculiares ojos color rojo que hicieron creer por un instante a Sasuke que ella poseía el legendario Sharingan tenía un vestido que parecía que estaba cubierta de vendas y les sonrió a sus alumnos así la Jounin Kurenai Yuhi se llevó al equipo ocho dejando solos al cuarteto de Kakashi quien aún no se había presentado en el salón, pasaron diez minutos y los chicos decidieron no armar escándalo después de todo no se tardaría mucho mas.

* * *

 _Dos horas después_

—¡Esto es estúpido! —Se quejó Sasuke por quinta vez al ver que el tipo aun no llegaba

Naruto por su parte se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón como león enjaulado golpeando su puño contra su palma, estaba muy impaciente y enojado como para estar sentado como Sasuke

—Tal vez tuvo algún problema —Dijo no muy convencida Hinata para intentar calmar a sus amigos pero ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía, el tipo parecía estar burlándose de ellos

—¡El problema lo tendrá cuando llegue-tebbayo! —Dijo Naruto pensando en todas las maldades posibles para hacerle a su nuevo sensei, Sasuke asintió, no sabia lo que le haría Naruto pero se apuntaría para ello y Hinata sin que los demás lo supieran también lo haría

—Menos mal que tengo la vieja confiable —Dijo Sora como si nada haciendo palidecer a los otros dos chicos _¿Se habia atrevido a traer esa sarten del demonio?_ Aunque luego le vieron el lado positivo, con ella podrian castigar a su sensei por ser tan perezoso pero ¿Merecia ser golpeado por esa sarten infernal? Todas sus preguntas se fueron al diablo cuando vieron que el peliazul saco de debajo de su escritorio la misma caja de carton de el dia anterior y se la puso en la cabeza ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico?

— _Doji_ , ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy matando el tiempo —Le respondio dentro de la caja

—¿Con una caja en la cabeza-tebbayo?

—Oye _Ketsunoana_ todo es posible si tienes Imaginación –Resalto la ultima palabra haciendo un arco con sus manos

Naruto sin poder soportarlo mas decidió que tenia que jugarle una broma al Jounin por mínima que sea para hacerle pagar todo el tiempo que estuvieron en ese salón, tomo el olvidado borrador que Iruka había dejado en el salón y se acerco a la puerta junto con una silla, la entreabrió y comenzó a colocar el borrador en la parte superior

—¿N-Naruto-kun que haces? —Le pregunto Hinata

—¡Que mas, vengarme de ese perezoso! ¡Ya vera lo que les pasa a los que me hacen esperar!

— _Dobe_ no es por matar tus esperanzas pero el tipo es un Jounin, un ninja de élite no caerá en esa idiotez —Le dijo Sasuke

Naruto chasqueo su lengua disgustado

—Cállate _teme_ ya veras… —Y luego de mucho intentarlo pudo colocar el borrador en posición, entonces el rubio rápidamente volvió a su lugar al llegar Sasuke estaba por discutir con el como de costumbre cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y el borrador cayo en la cabeza del tipo, era alto con un extraño peinado hacia arriba color blanco plateado una mascara cubría su boca y nariz tapando sus rasgos mientras que la banda de Konoha cruzaba su rostro tapando su ojo izquierdo y el derecho mostraba una expresión completamente aburrida y desinteresada vestía el típico chaleco tactico de los Jounin con unos pantalones negros y vendas en los tobillos.

El borrador golpeo su cabeza al abrir la puerta y cayo inofensivo a su lado Naruto estallo en carcajadas apuntando al Jounin mientras que Hinata lo miraba atenta pero con una sonrisita formándose en sus labios, el mas sorprendido era Sasuke que pensaba _¿De verdad este tipo es un Jounin?_

—Mi primera impresión de ustedes es ¿Cómo decirlo?...-Kakashi los miro atento a los tres y luego detecto a Sora que seguía con esa caja en la cabeza

—Mi cajita turuturututu —Cantaba dentro de la caja el peliazul

—Son unos idiotas —Finalizo el Jounin con una oji-sonrisa haciendo que un aura depresiva cubriera a los miembros del equipo siete, luego les dijo —Nos vemos en el tejado en cinco minutos —Y desapareció en un remolino de hojas ganándose la atención de Naruto y Sasuke, sin dudas ambos querían aprender a hacer eso

Entonces los cuatro salieron del salón conversando entre ellos acerca del Jounin, sin duda alguna no había dado una buena impresión a los chicos en especial a Sasuke quien seguía cuestionándose la habilidad del tipo si había caído en un truco tan tonto del ya tonto Naruto, cuando llegaron al techo de la academia el estaba allí recostado contra el barandal leyendo un libro de cubierta naranja que guardo al verlos llegar

—Bien, vamos a presentarnos para conocernos mejor —Dijo con ese tono desinteresado —Ya saben, sus gustos lo que no les gusta, sus sueños a futuro

—¿Por qué no empieza usted sensei? —Le pregunto Hinata haciendo asentir a los chicos, por lo menos así sabrían un poco mas acerca del peliblanco este la miro con su ojo por un momento sobresaltando un poco a la niña Hyuga al verse mirada aparto la vista haciendo suspirar a Kakashi

—Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, me gustan…bueno varias cosas las cosas que me disgustan…mh no quiero decirles y mis sueños a futuro —Miro al cielo —La verdad no había pensado en eso

— _Solo nos dijo su nombre_ —Pensaron los cuatro chicos

—Bien empieza tu —Le ordeno a Naruto señalándolo haciendo que Sasuke y Sora rodaran los ojos, ya sabían lo que se vendría a continuación

—¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-tebbayo! ¡Me gusta mucho el ramen y…—Justo en ese momento el rubio estaba por decir " _Sakura-chan_ " pero hacia tiempo que lo que sentía por la chica de cabello rosado ya no era lo mismo y no podía comprender porque así que dijo —Y pasar tiempo con Hinata-chan —Tan pronto como salieron esas palabras de su boca, acompañadas por un pequeño rubor en su rostro se apuro para aclarar las cosas —Con Hinata-chan, el _Teme_ y el _Onara Atama_! —A pesar de agregar eso el rubor en su rostro no se fue y ni hablar el de Hinata—¡Mis pasatiempos son comer ramen junto con Iruka sensei y calificarlos odio el tiempo que tienes que esperar para que se cocine el ramen y mi sueño…—Se acomodo la bandana en su frente y exclamo —¡Es convertirme en Hokage así la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratara como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante!

— _¿Por qué sera que no me sorprende? Es identico a Minato-sensei pero tiene la personalidad de Kushina-san hasta su mismo sueño_ —Sonrió por dentro Kakashi aun manteniendo esa desinteresada expresion movio un poco su cabeza para ver a la sonrojada Hinata

—M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga —Comenzó la niña tartamudeando, la mirada de Kakashi la ponía nerviosa y aun no se recuperaba del todo de lo que había dicho el rubio —Me gusta pasar tiempo con N-Naruto-kun, Sora-kun y Sasuke-kun –Les sonrió tímidamente a los chicos —También cocinar, entrenar y los rollos de canela, lo que no me gusta es….—A la mente de Hinata llegaron todas las veces que su padre la dejo de lado una y otra vez diciéndole que era débil y una vergüenza para el clan, a su primo Neji quien se la pasaba recalcando eso cuando alguna vez fue casi como un hermano para ella —Las tradiciones—Dijo refiriéndose a todo eso y Kakashi asintió, el era el único al parecer que conocía la situación del clan Hyuga —Y mi sueño a futuro —La niña comenzó a sonrojarse imaginándose una escena de ella y el rubio casados con una familia formada, el como el Hokage…ahogo una risita tonta que casi se le escapa y decidió continuar —Es convertirme en una gran Kunoichi —Y agrego en voz baja —Y formar una familia

— _Hinata Hyuuga, desheredada como próxima líder del clan, es bastante tímida pero es la única que se toma su entrenamiento enserio ¡Gracias al cielo no me toco una fan-girl! Aunque parece que le gusta Naruto y se lleva bien con los otros dos_ —Analizo Kakashi y miro a Sasuke –Tu sigues

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gustan muchas cosas…

—Teme no mientas, tienes esa obsesión insana por los tomates —Le dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miro enojado

—Bueno tal vez me gusten algunas cosas —Refunfuño, al demonio su presentación como " _chico malo_ " Kakashi sonrió tras su mascara —Me gustan los tomates como bien dijo el _Dobe_

—¡Oye!

—Entrenar y bueno….—Corrió la mirada y murmuro —Últimamente tocar un poco la guitarra

—¿Sabes tocar? —Pregunto Sora, esa si que no se la esperaba

—¿No lo recuerdas? Tu hermana nos obligo a aprender

—Oh diablos, es verdad-Recordó el peliazul, ya había olvidado por completo el tema de la banda que le prometieron a Kaori

De mas esta decir que Kakashi no entendía nada de lo que hablaban pero decidió dejarlo pasar

—Puede que me guste estar con estos dos _Dobes_

—¡Oye! —Se quejaron los dos chicos

—Y con Hinata, lo que no me gustan son las fan-girls —En otro lado de Konoha decenas de chicas de la edad de Sasuke estornudaron al mismo tiempo y llegaron a una conclusión " _Sasuke-kun esta hablando de mi, Kyaaaaaaaa_ " —Y yo no tengo un sueño, es una meta —Su mirada se volvió seria borrando toda emoción de su rostro el peliazabache iba a decir " _Voy a matar a cierta persona_ " pero decidió suavizar las cosas, ni Hinata y los demás sabían su historia aun y podían malinterpretarla —Es hacer que alguien pague por sus crímenes

— _¿Qué pague por sus crímenes? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que paso con su clan?_ —Se preguntaron sus amigos

— _Valla, esperaba que fuera un chico arrogante y orgulloso, en cierta forma lo es, pero no es tan malo después de todo evidentemente se lleva bien con los demás y ¿dijo hacer que alguien pague por sus crímenes? Sin dudas se refiere a Itachi pero me sorprende que no quiera matarlo el ¿O acaso es eso mismo?_ —Kakashi se dirigió al ultimo chico —Y llegamos al ultimo, bien es tu turno

Naruto y Sasuke miraron al peliazul y menearon su cabeza mientras que Hinata solto una risita, era obvio lo que haría

De un salto el chico de la campera gris se paro y exclamo

—¡Yo soy el mejor de todos los mejores, el único, el inigualable el increíblemente genial Sora Yagami! —Grito eufóricamente tras hacer una serie de poses…bastante ridículas terminando con la dichosa caja en sus manos —¡Me gusta la historia shinobi y el Kenjutsu también aprender nuevos jutsus y entrenar con Gekko-sensei, Yugao-sensei y estos tres —Dijo señalando al trió al lado suyo

—Tenemos nombres Doji —Se quejo Sasuke aunque pensaba en otra cosa ¿Quiénes eran Gekko y Yugao? ¿Lo habían entrenado, ese _Doji_ sabia Kenjutsu?

— _Asi que Gekko y Yugao, es extraño que Gekko lo tomara como aprendiz pero no debería sorprenderme, después de todo era amigo de su hermano_

—¡Otra cosa que me gusta es jugarle bromas a la gente en especial A LOS QUE LLEGAN TARDE! –Dijo con un tono de voz muy tétrico y una sonrisa perversa que pusieron en alerta a Kakashi –Odio los despertadores, que la gente tache de débil a alguien y que Kaori me arrastre en sus problemas

—No te quejes, tu nos arrastraste también –tebbayo —Le dijo Naruto

—Y mi sueño…—El chico miro al cielo pensando en ello —Es demostrarle a todos lo lejos que puedo llegar

— _Asi que otro Yagami que se en lista como Shinobi, se parece mucho a su hermano y su padre me pregunto si tendrá las mismas habilidades, aunque creo que deberé enseñarle a usar un mapa o una_ _brújula en especial si tiene el mismo sentido de orientación que ellos_

Entonces Kakashi comenzó a contarle a el cuarteto las posibilidades que tenían de ser Shinobis, los chicos no entendían eso hasta que el peliblanco dijo

—Mañana tendrán una prueba, vallan al campo de entrenamiento siete a las ocho de la mañana…Ah y no desayunen —Y agrego en tono mas serio —O vomitaran—Hizo una oji-sonrisa y desapareció en ese remolino de hojas

—Valla, el tipo es raro-tebbayo

—¿Le harán caso? —Pregunto Sasuke

Sora soltó una risa

—Ni de broma

* * *

—¿Ya nos volvimos locos? ¿Ya nos volvimos locos? ¿Ya nos volvimos locos?

—¡ _Doji_ ya te dije que no!

—Tres horas-tebbayo —Murmuro Naruto acostado boca arriba en el pasto —Tres horas y aun no llega

Hinata estaba sentada sobre una roca, cerca de Naruto mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado en una rama y Sora sentado sobre la caja aunque cabeceaba dándole la impresión a sus amigos que en cualquier momento caería dormido había salido de su casa a las seis para asegurarse de llegar al campo correcto pero se equivoco de campo de entrenamiento al menos unas tres veces terminando en el del Hokage

—¡Yo! —Apareció el Jounin peliblanco en un estallido de humo, justo en el mismo árbol donde estaba acostado Sasuke sobresaltando a este haciendo que cayera de la rama de cara al suelo, obviamente acompañado de las risotadas de Sora y Naruto, Hinata se acerco a ayudarlo pero el Uchiha negó con su cabeza —¿Oigan, porque esas caras?

—¡Llego tarde! —Le recriminaron los cuatro, Hinata lo hizo en voz mas baja que sus amigos

—Bueno, es que tuve que ayudar a una ancianita con sus compras y luego tuve que bajar a un gatito de un árbol –Sonrió con su ojo el Jounin y bajo de árbol de un salto por un momento olfateo el aire —Mh, parece que no siguieron mi recomendación —Les dijo serio poniendo nerviosos a los chicos pero luego se encogió de hombros –Da igual –Saco de su bolsillo entonces tres cascabeles y se los mostró al cuarteto

—La prueba es simple, deben quitarme estos cascabeles y el que no me lo quite para el mediodía se quedara sin almuerzo ah y claro volvera a la academia —Hizo su oji-sonrisa el Jounin cuando dijo lo ultimo alarmando al cuarteto _¡¿Volver a la academia?!_ El peliblanco se ato los cascabeles a su cintura y antes de que pudieran decir algo Naruto salto sobre el Jounin pero para el asombro de sus amigos con un movimiento mas rápido de lo que jamas habían visto Naruto estaba en el suelo con el brazo torcido en la espalda bajo el agarre de Kakashi

—Aun no les dije que comenzaran —Dijo con esa voz desinteresada, soltó a Naruto y dijo —Comiencen —De un salto los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete desaparecieron de la visión de Kakashi

—Saben ocultarse, eso es bueno —Dijo el Jounin

—¡Usted y yo mano a mano! ¿Qué dice? —Grito efusivamente el rubio cruzado de brazos frente a Kakashi

—Ese _Dobe_ —Murmuro Sasuke oculto entre los arboles

—Naruto-kun —Hinata lo miro preocupada, no estaba segura si el rubio podría combatir contra Kakashi y mucho menos en solitario

—Sabes comparado con los otros tu eres algo raro —Le dijo Kakashi arqueando una ceja

—¡Cállese, lo único raro aquí es su cabello!—Respondió Naruto y se lanzo a la carga

—Taijutsu —Recito Kakashi y comenzó a hurgar en la estuchera de sus armas

—¿Taijutsu? ¿Pero usara un arma? —Se preguntaba Hinata

Pero en lugar de una de las armas ninja el peliblanco saco el mismo libro naranja que estaba leyendo cuando los vio en la azotea, Naruto se freno frente a el

—Oiga ¿Por qué lee ese libro?

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunto el peliblanco —Para saber como sigue la historia, pero no prestes atención no sera una gran diferencia considerando tus habilidades

Naruto no soporto lo que le dijo el Jounin y comenzó a atacarlo le lanzo un puñetazo que Kakashi esquivo con pereza, intento una zancadilla que fallo porque el Jounin salto y luego una patada que también fallo porque esta vez el peliblanco termino agachándose el rubio frustrado lanzo otro golpe pero simplemente atravezo el aire porque Hatake ya no estaba frente a el

—No deberías dejar a tu enemigo tras de ti todo el tiempo —Le dijo seriamente mientras seguía agachado a su espalda haciendo un sello con sus manos

—¿El sello del tigre? ¡Va a pulverizarlo!

—¡Naruto-kun sal de ahí! —Le grito desesperada Hinata

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera moverse el Jounin lo ataco con aquella técnica destructiva

- ** _¡Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja: Mil años de muerte!_** —Grito llevando sus dedos directo al trasero de Naruto, bien no era una técnica destructiva pero le dolería al rubio un montón cuando sus dedos impactaron en el objetivo para asombro de todos el rubio estallo en un humo blanco —¿Pero que…?

—¿Qué diablos? —Se pregunto Sasuke

—Ja, cayo redondo sensei —Exclamo el rubio junto con otros diez clones de el mismo saltando de varias direcciones alrededor de Kakashi, este miraba todo con esa expresión despreocupada pero admiraba el trabajo de Naruto le había distraído con un clon dejando a otros repartidos alrededor de ellos para darle apoyo en cualquier momento _El Kage Bushin, una técnica nivel Jounin y venció a Mizuki con ella nada mal_

–Hablas mucho sabes pero aun no veo que tengas un cascabel –Le dijo Kakashi para molestarlo cosa que logro al instante pero en lugar de que los diez clones del rubio se le lanzaran encima lo que paso lo dejo aun mas sorprendido, los clones comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos y gritaron

— ** _¡Futon: Shogekiha no Jutsu!_ **—Entonces un pequeño vendaval salio a presión de las manos del Gennin contra Kakashi _¡Imposible, ningun Gennin puede usar Jutsus de naturaleza elemental!_ , claro que los diez clones lanzaron la misma técnica al mismo tiempo haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que comenzar a saltar en zigzag alrededor de el lugar para evitar ser impactado por las corrientes de viento que lograban resquebrajar un poco la tierra donde impactaban, una vez terminado el ataque del rubio los clones se lanzaron a la carga pensando que ahora lograrían conectar un golpe al peliblanco pero ninguno pudo llegar a dañar al adulto con sus golpes ya que este a la misma velocidad de antes comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los ataques de Naruto no sin antes dar unos cuantos golpes a los clones haciéndolos desaparecer al instante cuando estaba estallando al ultimo entre el humo de la explosión salto el Naruto original logrando al fin conectar una patada descendente en la cabeza del Jounin

—Nada mal, Naruto aprovecho el humo para escabullirse —Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa —Parece que no es tan _Dobe_ como parece

Hinata quien estaba viendo atentamente todo con el Byakugan detecto el peligro y estaba por avisarle al rubio cuando Kakashi exploto al igual que los clones del rubio, este abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió la voz de su sensei en su espalda

—No eres el único que puede hacer ese truco —Le dijo y de repente Naruto sintió un fuerte, muy fuerte dolor ahí atrás —Y otra cosa, Nadie huye de mi técnica —Finalizo el Jounin y Naruto salio volando de allí impulsado por el ataque de dedos de Kakashi cayendo en un lago cercano cuando Kakashi estaba por darse la vuelta desde los arboles salieron varias shurikens y kunais que lo impactaron pero otra vez exploto haciendo que cayera un tronco en su lugar

—Tsk, substitución, esto sera mas difícil de lo que creí —Murmuro Sasuke y salto de los arboles frente a Kakashi que había vuelto al mismo lugar de antes

—Valla, tienes buena puntería pero Naruto no consiguió un cascabel ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu si lo harás?

—Yo no soy como el _Dobe_ de Naruto —Sentencio el Uchiha y lanzo su ataque — ** _¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!_**

Y la gran bola de fuego salio disparada de sus labios en dirección a Kakashi quien otra vez no podía creer que unos Gennin lograran hacer técnicas tan avanzadas, esquivo el ataque esta vez con un poco mas de dificultad que antes pero apenas logro esquivar las llamas Sasuke ya preparaba su segundo ataque

— ** _¡Raiton: Atsukau no Jutsu!_** —Entonces un chakra azulado rodeo sus puños y comenzó el ataque hacia un estupefacto Kakashi que guardo su libro apenas sintió el peligro de aquella técnica, _¡¿Cómo es posible que sepa usar dos naturalezas siendo tan joven?!_ Era increíble, si bien sabia que Sasuke era el prodigio de aquel año no imaginaba que fuera a llegar a tal nivel de habilidad el puño del Gennin choco contra su palma abierta causándole un leve dolor al entrar en contacto con la electricidad que desprendía, afilo su mirada poniéndose serio.

Eso comenzaba a ponerse interesante

* * *

—¡Ese perezoso, me las pagara! —Se quejaba Naruto mientras salia, completamente empapado del lago donde habia aterrizado—¡Diablos, ahora me resfriare!

—¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? —Le pregunto Hinata, el chico asintio levemente aunque ardia de rabia, el Jounin le habia pateado el trasero de la forma mas literlal posible —Menos mal, pense que te habia pasado algo malo

—Nah, ese Kakashi-sensei ahora vera cuando lo atrape….

—Eres _Futon_ , básicamente un aire acondicionado con patas así que sécate —Le dijo la voz divertida de Sora que lo miraba al borde de la risa sentado en la rama de un árbol Naruto le mando una mirada asesina pero luego pensó las palabras del chico y se dio cuenta que tenia razón, refunfuñando comenzó a secarse asimismo con su chakra de viento, Hinata lo miraba algo enojada porque mientras ellos se habían ocultado cerca de Naruto para interceder en la batalla Sora no estaba por los alrededores —Oye Hina-chan no pongas esa cara –Le dijo sonriendo a su amiga que no pudo mantener su enojo por mas tiempo, así era ella —Creo que ya se el objetivo del examen

—¡Perfecto, eres un genio! —Le dijo sarcástico el rubio y chasqueo los dedos —Oh espera, estoy mintiendo ¡El objetivo es tomar los malditos cascabeles!

—Jajaja que graciosito eres Naru-chan —Le contesto Sora haciendo enojar, aun mas, a Naruto —Usa el cerebro si es que tienes _Ketsunoana_

—¿A que te refieres Sora-kun? —Pregunto Hinata, tratando de parar a Naruto porque era evidente que el rubio estaba harto de la actitud de Sora

—Estaba pensando ¿Por qué el trajo tres cascabeles si somos cuatro? No tiene sentido, uno de nosotros quedaría fuera y si uno de nosotros queda afuera ¿Porque estaríamos en un equipo de cuatro?—Pregunto haciendo callar a Naruto que seguía refunfuñando, tenia razón ¿Qué sentido tenia poner tres cascabeles y decirles que si uno de ellos no tenia uno regresaría a la academia? Es decir ¡Solo había tres y eran cuatro, por mas que lo consiguieran uno de ellos perdería! Naruto frucio el ceño tratando de llegar a una respuesta mientras que Hinata barajaba todas las posibilidades hasta que una fue la que parecía la mas acertada

—¿Trabajo en equipo? —Pregunto la chica llamando la atención de los dos Genin—Pero, aun así uno de nosotros quedaría fuera

—Tal vez el objetivo no sean los cascabeles...—Dijo Sora

—Sino trabajar en conjunto para obtenerlos —Finalizo Hinata y Sora asintió sin dudas la niña Hyuga seria el cerebro del equipo

—Entonces ¿Ese es el chiste? ¿Trabajo de equipo? —Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y miro a su amiga —¿Sabes lo que significa Hinata-chan?

Ella entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió tímidamente

—Oigan ¿De que me perdí? —Pregunto Sora completamente fuera de la conversación

—No hay tiempo para explicarte _Onara Atama_ , debemos ir antes de que Sasuke…—Un resplandor eléctrico se vio desde donde estaban luchando el Gennin y el Jounin —Haga una tontería

* * *

Sasuke estaba cansado, jadeaba mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba buscando aire estaba en su limite, su chakra casi agotado y su enemigo aun en posición defensiva esperando su proximo ataque sin el mas minimo grado de cansancio en su rostro o al menos en lo que se veia de el el area donde habian estado luchando era un caos, el ozono liberado por las tecnicas electricas de Sasuke se respiraba en el aire mientras que varias partes del pasto habian sido quemadas por el fuego del Uchiha

—¿Te rindes? —Le pregunto el Jounin con un tono de burla que no le gusto nada al pelinegro que opto por usar su ultimo jutsu — _ **¡Katon: Gokakyu no…**_

— ** _¡Suiton Suidama Kogeki!_ **—Exclamo una voz femenina y vio como Hinata arremetía contra el Jounin lanzando una serie de burbujas de agua de su boca que impactaron directamente sobre Kakashi tomándolo por sorpresa pero este estallo y desapareció, Hinata aterrizo frente a el agotado Sasuke y tras ella aparecieron sus otros dos compañeros

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto el Uchiha

—Salvando tu trasero supongo —Contesto Sora ganándose una mirada enojada de Sasuke

—No pedí tu ayuda

—Descubrimos el objetivo de la prueba Sasuke-kun —Le dijo Hinata al Uchiha confundiendolo ¿El objetivo de la prueba no eran los dichosos cascabeles? —Trabajo en equipo

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa altanera, así que de eso se trataba después de todo

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, los cuatro juntos otra vez en una misión —Decía Naruto mirando por doquier —Objetivo: Encontrar a Kakashi y trabajar como equipo —Recito en plan " _Soy el_ _capitán_ " tal cual como lo había hecho cuando pintaron el monumento de los Hokages —¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedara?

—No mas de una hora —Contesto meneando su cabeza el peliazul —Debemos actuar rápido, Hinata ¿Crees que puedas encontrarlo?

—Lo intentare ¡Byakugan! —La niña activo su Doujutsu buscando el chakra de Kakashi en las cercanías pero solo lograba ver las redes de chakra de sus amigos cuando de repente a lo lejos frente a ellos lo vio —¡Esta frente a nosotros, a varios metros de aquí!

—Deberíamos idear un plan ¿no?

— _Doji_ el único plan que necesitas saber es este ¡Ataca al muy perezoso!

* * *

Kakashi estaba parado frente a los tres troncos dejando el almuerzo sobre uno de ellos, esa era la primera trampa y sabia que Naruto seria el que caería en ella debido a como era el, quedaban solo quince minutos para que la prueba terminara pero eso no le impediría poner unos cuantos anzuelos por ahí.

Seguía asombrado con que tres de los miembros de su equipo supieran usar chakra elemental, el clon que había creado una vez que Sasuke se canso para irse de la batalla le envió la información cuando se disperso de que Hinata también usaba jutsus elementales aun no había visto al chico Yagami en batalla pero suponía que el también tenia sus trucos después de todo había sido entrenado por Gekko y Yugao, aun así en esos quince minutos que quedaban era casi imposible que lograran obtener un cascabel sin siquiera entender el objetivo de la prueba, era una lastima porque parecían ser un equipo prometedor

— ** _¡Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!_** —Grito una voz femenina a su espalda poniendo los pelos de punta al Jounin _Oh mierda_ rápidamente uso la substitución y huyo del lugar cuando escucho a la Hyuuga atacar con la técnica característica de su clan, un solo golpe y hubiera acabado desde la rama de un árbol cercano veía atento a la niña que parecía haber llegado sola al lugar, una lastima porque de haber estado alguno con ella tal vez podrían haber generado una estrategia, de repente una serie de shurikens y kunais comenzaron a clavarse cerca de Kakashi que fue evadiendo uno a uno los ataques

¡Lo habían descubierto!

Salto para ponerse a cubierto tras unos arbustos y pudo ver que quien lo había atacado, había sido Sasuke pero lucia agotado antes de que pudiera ordenar sus ideas unas esferas de agua cayeron del cielo en dirección a los arbustos donde se ocultaba el Jounin haciéndolo salir de su escondite solo para encontrarse contra los puños de Sasuke que logro conectarle un derechazo por sorpresa, una vez repuesto Kakashi comenzó a bloquear nuevamente los ataques del Uchiha que casi sin chakra seguía lanzando golpes sin detenerse Kakashi soltó un suspiro cansado, el Uchiha sin duda estaba luchando así porque su orgullo le impedía retirarse con una derrota o un empate y su teoría se vio reforzada cuando Sasuke lanzo una shuriken casi sin fuerza que paso lejos de el Jounin este estaba por usar un Jutsu Doton para inmovilizarlo cuando Sora grito

—¡Hazte a un lado _Barazoku_! **_¡Suiton Tepppoudama no Jutsu!_** —Y de su boca lanzo la esfera de agua casi tan grande como la esfera de fuego de Sasuke que impacto en el rostro de Kakashi causándole un dolor que lo hizo cerrar su ojo libre dejándolo sin visión por unos segundos al volver a abrirlo se encontró con que Sora y Sasuke habían desaparecido del lugar ¿Dónde diablos se habían ido?

—¡Aquí estaba! —Grito el ruidoso de Naruto con Hinata a su lado, bien pero ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos? —¿Lista Hinata-chan?

—Lista

Y entonces para sorpresa de Kakashi, Sora y Sasuke juntos los dos comenzaron a entrelazar sus manos en un gesto de lo mas tierno, Naruto corrió la mirada ruborizado mientras que Hinata echaba humo por las orejas, Kakashi arqueo una ceja ¿Acaso se iban a declarar su amor en medio de una batalla?

Bien eso sonaba a lo que haría Minato-sensei de estar vivo.

—¿Esto es su " _técnica especial_ "? Tiene que ser un chiste —Se quejo Sora desde el escondite —Aunque viéndole el lado positivo, por lo menos se decidieron declarar el uno al otro…

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Gruño Sasuke asombrado viendo lo que pasaba y no era para menos

—Fiuu, eso si que no me lo esperaba

— ** _¡Kaze Bokuto/Suiton Hahonryuu!_** —Exclamaron Naruto y Hinata respectivamente en la mano de Naruto un arma parecida a una espada comenzó a formarse mientras que en la de Hinata una esfera de agua roto con rapidez, al combinarse ambos jutsus crearon una espada corta de aspecto medieval de un color completamente blanco azulado, parecía hecha de cristal cosa que dio origen al nombre de la técnica — ** _Combinación Uzumaki-Hyuuga ¡Aisusodo!_**

Y aun tomados de la mano empuñando el arma de su técnica conjunta se lanzaron juntos al ataque contra Kakashi que estaba casi en shock, no solo los había visto dominar sus naturalezas elementales sino que ahora habían combinado dos de ellas para dar origen a un nuevo elemento

¡Eso tenia que ser un chiste, era algo totalmente avanzado!

Esquivo el primer tajo a duras penas que a pesar de que no lo toco lleno de una fina escarcha su hombro derecho por donde había pasado cerca, el pasto también se cubrió de la misma escarcha al pasar la espada cerca de el, Hatake intentaba huir pero los ataques de Hinata y Naruto no le dejaban mas opción que ponerse a la defensiva sin poder lograr escapar del lugar si bien Naruto y la niña Hyuuga no eran especialistas en Kenjutsu la espada de hielo dificultaba cada vez mas los movimientos de Kakashi porque cada vez que pasaba cerca de el una fina capa de hielo se formaba comenzando a hacer que descendiera la velocidad del Jounin aunque no era el único que estaba en malas condiciones Hinata estaba al borde del colapso y Kakashi entendió porque, Naruto al ser un Uzumaki y tener al Kyuubi sellado en su interior tenia una reserva de chakra bestial casi inagotable mientras que Hinata estaba a punto de que se le finalizara, sin duda la combinación de elementos sumado a la concentración del chakra que se necesitaba para mantener la técnica le estaban pasando factura a la niña al ver que su amiga no resistiría mucho mas Naruto le hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza y apretó un poco la mano que tenia entrelazada a la de ella y Hinata comprendió la señal así ambos clavaron la espada de hielo en el suelo generando que una capa de hielo los rodeara rápidamente llegando a cubrir los pies de Kakashi que miro sorprendido como había quedado casi inmovilizado por esa técnica entonces para finalizar de los arboles cayeron Sora y Sasuke y se colocaron junto al Jounin cada uno apuntando un kunai a su garganta, en ese momento sonó el timbre del reloj que Kakashi había puesto, se había acabado el tiempo

—Sensacional, simplemente un gran despliegue de habilidades tanto individual como grupalmente —Les felicito el Jounin con una oji-sonrisa— Pero no lograron obtener los cascabeles así que…-Pero abrió su ojo a mas no poder cuando al tantear su cintura no encontró los cascabeles

—Oiga sensei ¿buscaba esto? —Pregunto Sasuke sonriendo de lado mientras hacia ruido con los tres cascabeles que sostenía en su mano

—¿Pero cuando…?

—La shuriken que le lance, no era exactamente una shuriken —Sasuke miro al rubio que estaba ayudando a incorporarse a una debil Hinata —Un clon del _Dobe_ se transformo en shuriken y la lance así apropósito

—Entonces yo hize que cerrara los ojos con mi jutsu para que Naruto…Bueno su clon tomara rápidamente los cascabeles sin que se diera cuenta

—Pero yo habría sentido si me los hubieran quitado…

—No exactamente sensei —Dijo algo débil Hinata, tenia una rodilla en tierra e intentaba recuperar el aire —Cuando Sasuke-kun lanzo sus shurikens por primera vez unas cuantas rozaron los cascabeles cortando un poco su cuerda

—Asi que simplemente los tome, tire y puff —Finalizo la explicación Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna—¿A que fue un gran plan verdad?

Sora tosió, como lo haría Gekko.

—Disculpa pero fue MI plan, bueno no exactamente…fue trabajo en equipo —Dijo Sora sonriendo sorprendiendo a Kakashi, ahora no tenia dudas de que aquellos niños habían logrado comprender el objetivo del examen, con un poco de dificultad saco sus pies del hielo aun sin poder creer como Naruto y Hinata habían logrado combinar esos jutsus y comenzó a caminar hasta la gran roca cercana a los troncos seguido de los Gennin

—Saben, aquí están grabados los nombres de todos los héroes de la aldea…todos ellos MEC (Muertos en combate) —Decía serio con un toque de tristeza en su voz —Muchos de ellos fueron mis amigos— Sora miraba la roca algo deprimido, allí estaban grabados los nombres de su padre y su hermano —Hoy los puse a prueba porque quería saber que tan lejos podían llegar por sus compañeros, si merecían llamarse animismos como un equipo y lo lograron —Sonrió tras su mascara —En este mundo aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria —Miro la piedra, un nombre en ella en especifico—Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria —Se volteo para ver a los Genins y les sonrió con su ojito —Ustedes no son escoria ¡Felicidades, han pasado! ¡Somos a partir de hoy oficialmente el Equipo 7!

—¡Lo logramos-tebbayo! —Alzo su puño en el aire Naruto con felicidad sacando una sonrisa en sus compañeros Sora paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata y Naruto mientras que el rubio hacia lo mismo con Sasuke y este arrastraba con su brazo al circulo a Kakashi y comenzaron asi a girar saltando y riendo (o en el caso de Sasuke haciendo una media sonrisa) entre ellos, Kakashi en medio de los saltos no pudo evitar reír, sin dudas ese equipo llegaría muy lejos.

Una vez que se separaron, Kakashi los invito a almorzar a donde quisieran donde Naruto grito ¡Ichiraku ramen! A puro pulmón, en el camino Kakashi les pregunto a Hinata y Naruto sobre la técnica que habían logrado pero antes que respondieran Sasuke pregunto una duda que tenia desde que termino la prueba

— _Doji_ ¿Dónde diablos estabas mientras yo y el _Dobe_ estábamos peleando?

Sora dio una ultima mirada al campo de entrenamiento siete

 _Flashback_

—Mi cajita tutururututu —Cantaba el chico con la cabeza dentro de la caja mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban todas los impacto de los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke

 _Flashback end_

—Pensando en un plan, obviamente.

* * *

 ***Futon: Shogekiha no Jutsu: ¡Estilo de viento: Técnica de la Onda de Choque!**

 ***Raiton: Atsukau no Jutsu: ¡Estilo de Rayo: Puño del trueno!**

 ***Suiton: Suidama Kogeki: ¡Estilo de Agua: Ataque de burbujas!**

 ***Hakke R** **okujuuyonshou!: ¡Ocho Triagamas, Setenta y cuatro palmas!**

 ***Kaze Bokuto: ¡Espada de Viento!**

 ***** **Suiton Hahonryuu!: ¡Estilo de Agua: Torrente de destrucción!**

 ***¡Aisusodo!: Espada de Hielo**

 **¡BANG! ¡Un nuevo capitulo subido!**

 **Al fin el equipo siete esta unido por lo que a partir de ahora empieza la historia, la siguiente parada es el País de las Olas.**

 **Hay algunas cosas, antes de irme, que debo aclarar. La espada de Hielo de Hinata y Naruto, por ejemplo. Bien el elemento Hielo es la combinación de elemento agua y aire, así que al tener ellos esas naturalezas no pude evitar pensar que pasaría si las combinaran. La espada de Aire de Naruto le da forma a la espada de hielo y el Torrente de Hinata es un jutsu que permite al usuario formar agua en su mano, básicamente Hinata concentro el agua y esta se expandió por la espada de Aire congelándose.**

 **Lo malo es que el jutsu consume todo su chakra así que no creo que vuelan a usar esta técnica de nuevo, al menos por ahora.**

 **Y otra cosa, esta historia yo antes la subía en Fanfic es pero luego de que perdiera la contraseña a esa cuenta deje de actualizarla, me cree esta cuenta aquí y hace poco recupere el archivo Word donde estaba esta historia escrita así que decidí subirla aquí, corrigiendo varias cosas, ya que no iba a dejarla sin terminar.**

 **Es el primer fic que escribi, despues de todo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	8. Rumbo al País de las Olas

**¡Rumbo al Pais de las Olas!**

—Aquí Kakashi, repórtense

—Aquí Hinata, estoy en el punto A

Otra voz hablo por los intercomunicadores

—Estoy en el punto B, cambio

—¿Perdón? No te he oído decir tu nombre clave —Dijo Kakashi —Cambio

El otro chasqueo la lengua disgustado

—Aquí _Emo_ estoy en el punto B —Dijo enojado Sasuke, eso de ponerse nombres clave le había parecido estúpido desde el primer momento y por eso se había ganado ese —Esto es estúpido, Cambio

—Al menos tu apodo te define _Barazoku_ —Dijo Sora- Cambio

—Cierra el trasero _Doji_

—Charquito en el punto C

—¡¿Por qué mi nombre clave es este-tebbayo?!

—Admítelo, es gracioso —Dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente —Cambio

Kakashi suspiro

—Naruto repórtate

—Aquí Risitos de oro estoy en el punto D…—Los cuatro miembros restantes del equipo no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a reír por el nombre clave de Naruto haciendo enfurecer aun mas a este —¡Ya verán cuando terminemos esto-tebbayo!

—Eres lento Naruto—Dijo Kakashi con su tono aburrido

—¡El objetivo se mueve! —Alerto Hinata poniendo a todos en posición, estaban listos para actuar a la orden de Kakashi que no tardo en levantar su mano dando la señal entonces Naruto, Sasuke, Sora y Hinata se lanzaron y allí los ojos de ellos cuatro se encontraron con los de su objetivo, una batalla de miradas entre humanos y bestia, inteligencia contra instinto, el que ganara se llevaría todo mientras que el otro se iría con el orgullo destruido y una mancha de la derrota en su cuerpo.

Naruto fue el primero en moverse saltando de palomita para atrapar a un…¿Gato?, el felino ni lerdo ni perezoso esquivo con facilidad y maestría el movimiento del ninja de naranja, Sasuke intento hacer lo mismo pero el gato paso entre sus piernas humillándolo entonces fue el turno de Hinata quien al no querer hacerle daño al felino se agacho y comenzó a llamarlo con una sonrisa dulce, la bestia conocida como Tora al ver que la niña no representaba ningún peligro se fue acercando poco a poco cada vez con mas confianza a la de ojos perla pero cuando estaba por llegar cierto peliazul tenia que arruinarlo todo

—¡Jutsu especial de Sora Yagami: Cárcel de Cartón! —Grito el idiota alarmando al gato que se vio atrapado dentro de una caja de cartón que el peliazul cargaba, elevo un puño al cielo en señal de victoria y Kakashi aterrizo saltando del árbol junto a los chicos

—¿Es el objetivo? ¿Tiene el listón en la oreja? —Les pregunto

—Oh diablos, no lo revise —Dijo Sora

—¡Idiota! ¡Ahora deberemos dejar a ese gato loco libre de nuevo-tebbayo! —Se quejo Naruto algo adolorido por su salto

— _Doji_ hagas lo que hagas no abras esa…—Demasiado tarde, el peliazul ya había levantado la caja de cartón y el gato en un ataque de furia rodeado por un aura roja digna de la ultima puerta interna se lanzo al ataque contra el peliazul rasguñando todo lo que veía —…Caja

—¡Quitenme este monstruo de encima! —Lloriqueaba Sora corriendo en círculos de un lado al otro pero nadie hacia el mínimo movimiento para ayudarlo excepto Hinata que no podía ya que el tonto no dejaba de correr

—Es el objetivo —Suspiro Kakashi y luego hizo una oji-sonrisa —Misión de captura de la mascota perdida: Completada

* * *

—¡Mi querido Tora, al fin te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos y ya no te soltare! —Decía una señora bastante obesa apretando con tanta fuerza al pobre gato que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos

— _Pobre gato_ —Pensaron cuatro miembros del equipo siete pero el peliazul, con una sonrisa maléfica sentía que el gato del demonio al fin tenia su castigo

La dueña del felino le tendió una bolsa con dinero al Hokage no sin antes agradecer al equipo siete por su "rescate" y salio de la sala mientras que el gato rogaba a algún dios gatuno que lo salvara de su loca dueña

—Bien, eso concluye la misión de Tora —Dijo el Hokage revisando una serie de papeles que tenia sobre su desordenado escritorio —Mh veamos…Oh aquí tenemos mas misiones, Cuidar a los hijos del Daiymo, ayudar en la cosecha, recoger la basura del….

—¡No, no, no y no! ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! ¡Danos una misión de verdad Jiji-Tebbayo!

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero el _Usuratonkachi_ tiene razón —Asintió Sasuke

—¡Naruto no seas tonto, eres un Genin recién salido de la academia estas misiones son de vital importancia para ti! —Le reto Iruka, que justamente estaba allí para ver al rubio y su equipo luego comenzó con lo que sus amigos llamaban " _El modo micrófono_ " Comenzando a explicar los rangos de las misiones, quienes la llevaban a cabo en que situaciones, las pagas por ellas y las diferencias entre una y otra

—Y ayer comí ramen de cerdo —Contaba alegre Naruto a su equipo que había cerrado una especie de circulo escuchando lo que decía el rubio —Aunque creo que estaba algo pasado…

—¡NARUTO! —Grito Iruka, ahora si que estaba enojado

—Lo lamento Hokage-sama, nos distrajimos un poco —Sonrió Kakashi con su ojo rascándose la nuca y luego se puso algo mas serio —Pero creo que Naruto tiene razón, para mi ellos ya están listos para una misión de un rango mas importante

—¿Mh? ¿De verdad crees eso Kakashi? —El Hokage suspiro mirando el escritorio lleno de papeleo atrasado había ocasiones en las que le gustaría lanzar un jutsu katon sobre esos papeles y solucionar así todos sus problemas, dio una calada a su pipa y comenzó a revisar uno de ellos —Si tu crees que están lo suficientemente listos…

—¿Esta seguro de esto Hokage-sama? —Pregunto Iruka algo preocupado porque chicos tan jóvenes tuvieran una misión de un rango mas alto

—Se preocupa mucho Iruka-sensei —Le sonrió comprensiva Hinata el chunin se sorprendió de que sus tartamudeos ahora fueran menores —Se no quiere que nos arriesguemos pero ya no somos niños

—Somos Shinobi después de todo —Se encogió de hombros Sora, con la cara llena de arañazos, banditas y las manos en los bolsillos Iruka los miro a los cuatro parados con Kakashi a sus espaldas y comprendió lo que decían, ya no eran niños que estaban en la academia y el debía cuidarlos de que no se cortaran con un kunai muy filoso, ahora eran Shinobis.

—Aquí tengo una perfecta para ustedes —Dijo el Hokage sacando de sus pensamientos al Chunin de la cicatriz y se gano la atención del quinteto frente a el —Deberán ser escoltar a alguien en su viaje

Naruto se entusiasmo y se inclino sobre el escritorio del Hokage

—¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? —Preguntaba rápidamente el rubio —¿Es un noble? ¿Una princesa?

El Hokage dio otra calada a su pipa

—Algo así —Luego miro hacia la puerta y dijo —Puede pasar

Entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años con aspecto desarreglado y una botella de Sake en la mano, miro a los ninja frente a el arqueando una ceja y se quejo

—¿Y estos son los que tienen que escoltarme? Yo pedí ninjas —Dijo enojado, cosa que enfureció al equipo siete en especial a Naruto —Uno tiene cabello como cola de pato, el otro parece un inútil que se pierde siempre, la niña —Miro a Hinata atentamente intentando buscarle algún defecto —Bah no importa, el que menos parece shinobi es el enano con cara de idiota

— _¿Cola de pato?_ —Penso Sasuke con un tic en la ceja y tratando de controlarse para no lanzarle un kunai al viejo

— _¡Oiga yo no me pierdo…_ —Iba a responder Sora cuando de repente miro por la ventana y se asombro — _Increíble desde aquí se ve mi casa, espera ¿Desde cuando mi casa tiene un campanario?!_

—Jajaja ¿Quién es el enano con cara de idiota? —Rio Naruto pero Sasuke, Sora y Hinata se posicionaron junto con el, la niña era igual de alta que el rubio pero los otros dos chicos lo pasaban por poco entonces comprendió a lo que se refería el tipo —¡Oiga viejo como se atreve! ¡Lo matare! —Grito el chico lanzándose a la carga contra el anciano pero Kakashi lo sostuvo de su campera

—Naruto no puedes matar al cliente —Le advirtió el Jounin con su tono desinteresado

—Tsk, mas respeto niño —El sujeto bebió la ya casi vacía botella y agrego —Mi nombre es Tazuna un constructor de puentes y deberán escoltarme de vuelta a mi obra.

* * *

—¿Porque me buscabas enano?

—Oiga, ¿No puedo solo pasar a saludar a mi sensei?

El castaño arqueo una ceja y tosió

—Te entrene durante seis meses, se exactamente cuando te traes algo entre manos mocoso

El peliazul rió nervioso y se rasco la nuca, el Jounin tenia razón.

—Bueno...hay una razón por la que —De repente el Genin se cayo y miro con atención a su sensei ¿Que hacia en esa azotea? Puede que no estuviera en una misión y que solo se estuviera relajando pero lo había encontrado muy fácilmente, aun mas para un Jounin que, literalmente, podía hacerse invisible. Entonces ¿Porque estaba tan cerca del centro? _En especial de..._ Una picara sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Genin —No me diga ¿Le pidió una cita a Yugao-sensei? ¡¿Lo hizo?!

Las mejillas del Jounin se tiñeron de rojo por el rubor y sin que el peliazul se lo esperara le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—¡Deja de asumir cosas mocoso!

—¡Usted deje de ocultar cosas sensei! —Le recrimino el peliazul frotándose el cabello —¡Debe apurarse, se le esta yendo el barco!

—¿De que diablos estas hablando ahora?

—Usted ya tiene...¿Cuantos? —El chico contó con sus dedos y se arriesgo —¿Treintaitres?

— _No se si ofenderme o empezarme a preocupar por mi apariencia_ —Penso el Jounin y soltó un suspiro —Tengo veintitrés, enano insolente

—¡Lo ve! ¡Se le va a ir el barco sensei! —Repitió el Genin y puso esa sonrisa picara de nuevo —Apúrese o tal vez yo le gane esta carrera

El castaño lo miro atento

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—¡Usted no es el único en la carrera por el corazón de Yugao-sensei! —Exclamo el peliazul y se apunto asimismo —Terminare ganado sensei, soy demasiado apuesto como para perder —Rio exageradamente el Genin

Esta vez Gekko no suspiro, ni lo golpeo o siquiera tosió, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios porque eso era casi exactamente lo que hacia varios años Shiro le había dicho, era como ver a una pequeña copia de su amigo nuevamente recriminándole que no le había pedido una cita aun a la Anbu. Claro, el también le había dicho que si no se apresuraba muy probablemente terminaría asistiendo a su casamiento.

La sonrisa de Gekko se apago cuando vio que su alumno habia dejado de reir y su semblante se habia vuelto mas serio

—Hey, enano ¿Estas bien?

—Vera, Gekko-sensei, en unas horas tengo una misión y...—El chico frunció el ceño

—¿Misión? ¿Es otra vez rescatar a Tora?

El chico nego con su cabeza

—No, es una misión de escolta hacia el País de las Olas —Contesto el Genin y puso en leve alerta al Jounin, el País de las Olas no era precisamente un lugar tranquilo y mucho menos quedando tan cerca de Kirigakure y su guerra civil —No es que tenga miedo —Se apresuro a decir el peliazul —Nunca he dejado la aldea, se que es una misión rango C y no podría pasar nada malo pero...

—Te equivocas

—¿Eh?

—Que te equivocas —Dijo el castaño, luego de toser un poco —No importa de que rango sea la misión, no importa que tan fácil parezca siempre puede ocurrir algo, un fallo de cálculos, un error en la información...Siempre puede suceder algo que cambie todo

—Eso no me tranquiliza mucho Gekko-sensei —Dijo el chico en voz baja

—No tiene que tranquilizarte —Suspiro el Jounin, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático pero debía abrirle un poco los ojos a su estudiante —El mundo allí afuera es peligroso, muy peligroso, nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar cuando sales por esas puertas pero tienes que salir ¿No? Sino nunca lo sabrás —Tosió el castaño —Mira, esta bien tener miedo...

—No...no tengo miedo —Dijo el chico pero luego soltó un suspiro —Estoy preocupado...

—No esta mal, estas preocupado por tu equipo, por la persona a la que debes proteger. —El Jounin miro al cielo y tosió un poco —Estas en todo tu derecho a tener miedo, aun que tengas ese _Hitai-ate_ en tu frente —Dio un golpecito a la bandana azul de Konoha en el chico —Sigues siendo un niño, no puedes esperar estar listo para el mundo allí afuera pero también eres un Shinobi, un orgulloso ninja de Konoha ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió.

—Como Shinobi, tu deber es cumplir tu misión y proteger a tu equipo —El Jounin tosió — Pero no te presiones tanto mocoso, no puedes esperar ser _Genial y sangre fría,_ esta es tu primera misión, yo también estaba nervioso en mi primera misión, yo también tenia miedo pero lo enfrente y ¡Misión cumplida! —Gekko hizo una media sonrisa —Una vez que veas de nuevo las puertas de Konoha dirás _¡Ja, eso fue pan comido!_ —Dijo el Jounin con una voz algo chillona imitando al peliazul

—Hey, yo no hablo asi —Rio ligeramente su alumno

—Aparte ¿Estas solo en esa misión? —El chico negó con su cabeza —Exacto, tienes a tu equipo, ellos te ayudaran, te apoyaran en todo —Dijo el Jounin entre toses —Por algo el Hokage decidió que formaran ese escuadrón, ten fe en tu equipo y en Kakashi, parece un perezoso pervertido pero es un shinobi condenadamente bueno —El Jounin ojerozo revolvió el cabello de su estudiante —Deja de presionarte tanto mocoso, ten fe en ti mismo y en tus compañeros

—¡Oiga, mi peinado! —Se quejo el chico tras una risa, se acomodo el cabello con aire ofendido y se estaba por retirar cuando Gekko lo llamo

—Enano, tengo algo para ti

—No me diga que es la cuenta de la tienda de Dangos ¡Ya le pague eso! —Dijo el joven recordando la vez que su sensei casi lo había estafado con los dulces, en parte había sido también culpa de Yugao, el peliazul seguía pensando que ambos se habían confabulado para quitarle su dinero ese día.

—No, no es eso —El Jounin saco un pergamino y tras una serie de sellos este exploto en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar algo que el peliazul miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos, la empuñadura era de madera con trenzas de algodón amarradas, estas era de color verde claro, el guardamanos era circular y de color plateado en el había una pequeña decoración de color blanco en forma de olas, la hoja plateada debía medir unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros, algo curva y su filo era delgado terminando en una punta afilada. A su lado estaba la vaina de color negro también entrelazada con ese algodón verde. El Jounin tomo la espada y la puso frente a su alumno —Es un _Wakizashi_ , aunque espero que ya lo hallas sabido al verla porque sino perdí tiempo entrenándote —Bromeo el Jounin y tras unas cuantas toses dijo —Felicidades por haberte graduado mocoso

El peliazul todavía no salia de su asombro, miro la espada, miro a su sensei, miro el arma blanca de nuevo y finalmente la tomo procediendo a girarla en su mano derecha, no era la primera espada que tocaba ya que en los entrenamientos con Yugao usaba una que la Anbu le había prestado para que se fuera familiarizando con el arma pero esa se sentía correcta para el, ni muy extensa, ni muy pesada, se sentía cómodo al blandirla y, aparte de todo eso, esa era _su espada_ ¡Era suya!

Envaino la hoja y se inclino ante su maestro, este estaba a punto de decirle que no había sido nada cuando lo que hizo el peliazul a continuación lo tomo por sorpresa. El chico dejo la espada en el suelo y se lanzo hacia el castaño

—¡Gracias Gekko-sensei! —Grito dándole un abrazo al especialista en Kenjutsu quien miro sorprendido al chico

—¿Hiciste tu buena acción del día Gekko-kun? —Dijo una voz a su espalda y el castaño se dio vuelta, aun con el chico abrazándolo, para encontrarse con Yugao quien miraba todo con diversión.

—¡Yugao-sensei! —Grito, de nuevo, el peliazul despegándose del castaño quien no tardo mucho en volver a toser, el chico casi le había exprimido los pulmones con ese abrazo —Dice Gekko-sensei si no quiere ir a tomar un helado con el

El Jounin se puso pálido de repente _¡Ese mocoso ingrato malagradecido!_

Estaba a punto de negar que hubiera dicho eso cuando Yugao arqueo una ceja y le sonrió, el castaño parpadeo algo confundido _¿Esta...ruborizada?_

—¿De verdad dijiste eso Gekko-kun?

El joven Jounin tosió, esta vez mas por nervios que por su estado de salud

—Bu-bueno, yo...yo ta-tal vez

—Sabe Yugao-sensei, creo que deberíamos ir nosotros dos —Interrumpió el chico a su maestro y la pelipurpura lo miro atenta —Yo, usted, un helado ¿Que dice?

—¿Seguro Sora-kun? Recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos invitaste algo...

—No pasa nada —Dijo el chico, aun recordando la estafa en la tienda de Dangos y dio un golpecito a su bolsillo —Hice muchas misiones D, tengo dinero como para...

—Mocoso —Llamo el castaño —Hablando de misiones ¿Tu no tendrías que estar en una ahora?

El peliazul abrió los ojos como platos y exclamo

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que irme! —Corrió hacia el otro lado de la azotea y antes de irse se volteo —¡Comeremos helado cuando vuelva de mi misión! ¿Verdad?

—Solo si lo pagas tu Sora-kun —Respondió la Anbu

—¡Diablos, no se aprovechen tanto de mi! —Contesto el Genin y le hizo un pequeño guiño al Jounin antes de saltar y perderse entre los tejados de la aldea de la hoja, los adultos se quedaron allí viendo como su alumno desaparecía rumbo a su primera misión hasta que el castaño, tras inspirar con algo de fuerza, dijo

—¿Quieres un helado?

—Pense que nunca lo dirias —Rio la pelipurpura y ambos bajaron del techo, caminando entre los civiles que los miraban al pasar algunos comentando que hacian una linda pareja.

Esa fue, al fin, la primera cita de Yugao Uzuki y Gekko Hayate.

* * *

Decir que a Sasuke le gustaba estar ahí era una completa mentira.

El ultimo lugar en el que quería estar era en el Complejo Uchiha.

El antiguo lugar, antes lleno de Shinobis y civiles llendo y viniendo estaba vacio y en silencio.

Silencio que _el_ había causado, era su culpa que lo que alguna vez fue su hogar hoy fuera casi una leyenda urbana en la aldea de la hoja un lugar donde los niños temían acercarse y los adultos murmuraban sobre la tragedia, un lugar que había creado varias historias de terror alrededor de todo Konoha.

No había pisado el lugar en años, desde que _el_ había cometido la masacre, el Hokage le había casi prohibido volver al lugar y si bien protesto al principio hoy le estaba algo agradecido al anciano líder, la poca cordura que tenia en ese entonces se hubiera quebrado como un palillo al tener que vivir ahí durante su infancia. Durante la mayoría de su infancia vivió en un bloque de apartamentos, solo para el. Pero claro, el sabia que no estaba completamente solo ya que no era difícil notar a los Anbu siguiéndolo en ocasiones y le molesto, le molesto muchísimo ¿Acaso creían que el no podía cuidarse por su cuenta? Pero luego comprendió porque lo hacían, para detenerlo si intentaba abandonar la aldea en un arrebato de ira y para protegerlo de cualquier ataque enemigo.

El intento de secuestro de Kumogakure aun era un tema sensible, en especial siendo el el ultimo Uchiha leal a la hoja.

Habia regresado al lugar meses despues de comenzar a entrenar con Naruto y Hinata, curiosamente, esta ultima era una de las razones por las cuales habia regresado al viejo complejo.

El Juuken, el estilo de pelea del clan Hyuga el que era considerado hoy el clan mas poderoso de Konoha.

Admitir eso hacia que le doliera el orgullo, era como si escupiera esas palabras, no tenia absolutamente nada en contra del clan de los ojos perlas pero ese titulo era del clan Uchiha, ese era el titulo de su familia.

Sasuke casi no tenia entrenamiento en técnicas de su propio clan mas que el taijutsu y su jutsu insignia que su padre le había enseñado hacia tantos años atrás ,tenia sus manos casi vacías y apenas se dio cuenta de ello tuvo que volver a su antiguo hogar, aun cuando los fantasmas del pasado parecían atormentarle a cada paso que daba por el lugar.

Cada esquina, cada casa, cada lugar que veía disparaba algún recuerdo en su mente. Lo que el había conocido y amado hoy era eso, solo un recuerdo oscuro y triste, shinobis que volvían a reportarse con sus superiores, otros que volvían a ver a su familia, ancianos hablando tranquilamente y niños corriendo por todo el lugar soñando con ser poderosos shinobis y fuertes miembros del clan mas prestigioso.

Hoy todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

El Uchiha durante los años posteriores a la masacre se había mantenido estudiando los pergaminos de la biblioteca shinobi durante años, intentando perfeccionar todo lo que podía para estar listo cuanto antes para su venganza ya que seguía sin tener el permiso del Hokage en esos tiempos para regresar a su hogar pero ver a la Hyuga le abrió los ojos.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en su venganza sin siquiera tener las técnicas de su clan a su disposición.

Fue por eso que se armo de valor para volver a entrar allí, tras conseguir el permiso del anciano líder, y fue directo a la biblioteca del clan, pero en vez de encontrar lo que buscaba se decepciono aun mas.

Varios pergaminos solo podían leerse con el Sharingan, el doujutsu de su clan. No se sorprendió, era muy común que estos pergaminos se guardaran con algún sello o jutsu de seguridad para protegerlo de ladrones o cualquiera que no fuera un miembro, estaba casi seguro que el clan Hyuga debía tener su biblioteca bajo el mismo candado.

El Sharingan, un doujutsu el cual el no poseía aun y no tenia la menor idea de como despertarlo.

Claro, se enfado por ello, se enfado, insulto e incluso golpeo una de las paredes de la biblioteca una y otra vez, pero luego se calmo, no tenia caso enfadarse de esa manera ya que ni aun así su Doujutsu despertaría, solo estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Pasado el tiempo logro perfeccionar gran parte del taijutsu de su clan, que si bien seria mucho mas letal con el Sharingan, seguía siendo un estilo de pelea bastante bueno.

Una vez que descubrió que su segundo elemento era Raiton volvió a la biblioteca y estudio cuanto pergamino encontró acerca del tema, muchos de ellos eran jutsus de rangos demasiado altos como para que el Genin pudiera ejecutarlos y no le sorprendió, seguramente eran técnicas que los miembros de su clan habían logrado registrar gracias a su Sharingan y habían dejado registro de ello a las generaciones futuras.

Con suerte logro encontrar dos técnicas que se adaptaban bastante bien a el.

Y en ese momento, había terminado de perfeccionar la ultima de ellas.

El Uchiha armo su equipaje, estaba algo ansioso por la misión que tendrían, si bien no era un rango alto y lo máximo que se encontrarían eran ladronzuelos de poca monta aun así podía poner a prueba las habilidades que había ganado con el paso del tiempo y el entrenamiento con los que hoy formaban parte de su equipo, aparte era bueno conocer el mundo exterior en especial una vez que lograra llegar a Jounin y pudiera salir en la caza de Itachi.

El sabia muy bien que en el nivel en el que estaba aun no podía siquiera pensar en derrotar a su hermano mayor pero, si seguía progresando de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, no tardaría mucho en llegar al rango mas alto y una vez ahí tomaría la misión de caza-recompensas y buscaría al miembro desertor de su clan, traería su cuerpo de vuelta a Konoha o moriría en el intento.

Obviamente, poco le importaba la recompensa sobre la cabeza de Itachi Uchiha, lo único que quería Sasuke era ver como la flama de la vida se apagaba en los ojos de quien fue alguna vez la persona que mas admiro, quería quitarle con su propias manos la vida a su hermano mayor, destruir sus sueños y esperanzas así como el había hecho lo mismo con quien era en su momento, su propia familia.

El chico empaco su ropa y luego busco el pergamino que estaba estudiando cuando se topo con algo en el mueble donde lo había guardado, un chaleco.

Era de color gris oscuro, con el símbolo de su clan en su espalda.

El chaleco de la Policía Militar de Konoha, a la que alguna vez dirigió su padre.

El joven Uchiha miro el chaleco con tristeza y mucha nostalgia, paso su mano por el logo de su clan, pensar que los Uchiha en su tiempo habían sido un clan de renombre, el clan mas poderoso de Konoha y los que aseguraban la paz dentro de la aldea y ahora...

Ahora eran recordados como el clan de la tragedia, quienes habían caído en desgracia.

El chico dejo el chaleco de nuevo en su lugar pero tras darle una ultima mirada una idea fue formándose en su mente, si quería reconstruir su clan primero debía sentar las bases de un grupo de shinobis respetables, fuertes y capaces. El se consideraba asimismo eso y mucho mas.

Y conocía a tres Genin que también lo eran.

Intento descartar la idea apenas tomo forma en su mente pero no pudo olvidarla del todo así que decidió que cuando volvieran de su misión pensaría las cosas con detenimiento.

Después de todo, no era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera ¿O si?

* * *

—Estúpido viejo, idiota y fanfarrón ya vera cuando termine la misión…—Refunfuñaba Naruto una hora después de conocer a Tazuna mientras iba caminando a las grandes puertas de la aldea donde se encontraría con el resto de su equipo, ese sujeto si que lo había hecho enojar ¿Quién se creía que era?

Bien, era el cliente pero ¡Eso no le daba ningún derecho para burlarse de el!

Después de todo seria Naruto y su equipo los cuales le protegerían el trasero rumbo a su destino, quitando eso el rubio estaba feliz ¡Al fin tenia una misión de verdad! Ya estaba listo para mostrarle a todos el progreso que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo aunque también estaba bastante nervioso, era la primera vez que saldría de la aldea y desconocía a lo que se podría enfrentar allí fuera pero no importaba, este era un paso mas rumbo a su sueño de ser Hokage mientras caminaba iba tan fijo en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con una chica frente a el, la esquivo justo a tiempo no sin murmurar un "perdón"

—N-Naruto-kun

Naruto siguió de largo pero frunció el ceño ¿Cómo sabia esa chica su nombre y porque le añadía el "kun"? Se encogió de hombros, otro día lo averiguaría

—Naruto-kun —Insistió la chica

El rubio rodó sus ojos, no estaba llegando tarde y sabia que Kakashi tardaría al menos media hora mas pero no le gustaría llegar a lo ultimo y que Sasuke y Sora se quejaran de eso durante toda la misión estaba ya estaba casi en las puertas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, suspiro algo enojado, esa chica al parecer lo venia siguiendo se dio vuelta listo para soltar un " _¿Qué quieres?_ " al estilo Sasuke cuando las palabras murieron en su garganta ya que quedo boquiabierto con los ojos como platos cuando vio a quien lo llamaba.

Era Hinata.

Eso no seria raro, después de todo eran compañeros de equipo y amigos desde hacia tiempo lo que sorprendió al rubio era como iba vestida su amiga, tenia una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono color lavanda oscuro, atado con un Obi color purpura oscuro, un pantalón corto negro azulado y zapatos estándar azules, hasta ahí era todo normal claro si no conocías a Hinata desde hacia tiempo como era el caso del rubio, se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenia la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua y corrió la mirada. La proximidad de la chica lo tomo por sorpresa.

— _¡¿En que diablos estas pensando idiota?!_ —Se recrimino mentalmente el chico, Hinata era su amiga pero ¡Se veía condenadamente bien! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a evitar notar eso? —H-Hola Hi-Hinata-chan —Sonrió algo nervioso el rubio rascándose la nuca como Kakashi —No te había notado

Eso desanimo un poco a la chica, interpretando que la ropa le quedaba mal ¿Cómo interpreto eso?

Quien sabe, así era Hinata

—N-No queria asustarte Naruto-kun es que no me habías contestado —Le explico ella creyendo que al tocarlo lo había asustado, el rubio negó con su cabeza rápidamente

—¡No, no, no, no es eso Hinata-chan! Es que no te reconocí por tu ropa —La chica bajo la mirada el rubio noto eso y se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata —Digo, es que no te había visto nunca sin tu chaqueta —Era cierto, desde conoció a Hinata nunca la vio con otra cosa que no fuera esa chaqueta color crema que siempre usaba, aunque siendo justos Naruto siempre usaba la misma ropa naranja así que era lo mismo —¡Te queda bien-tebbayo! —Soltó de repente el rubio sorprendiendo a la Hyuga quien vio que el rubio le sonreía con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y agrego –Te ves linda...

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Hinata Hyuga cayera al suelo, desmayada y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, por suerte y obra de _Kami-sama_ el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera con fuerza al suelo Naruto vio a Hinata y no pudo evitar soltar una risa en voz baja.

Definitivamente Hinata nunca cambiaría y el seguiría sin entender porque se desmayaba siempre, su teoría que le daba alergia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

* * *

—¿Dónde diablos se metió ese _Dobe_? —Pregunto algo enojado Sasuke, no era una persona con paciencia de hecho nunca tuvo esa cualidad

—Relájate _Barazoku_ en algún momento se aparecerán —Le respondió Sora apoyado contra el muro de las puertas de la aldea, Sasuke sabia que tenia razona si que no se lo discutió solo se limito a seguir caminando de un lado a otro de la puerta, el Uzumaki, su sensei y la niña Hyuga estaban llegando tarde —Dije que te relajes —Le repitió Sora con tono de burla al ver como el Uchiha caminaba de aquí para allá.

—Es raro que estés tan tranquilo —Comento Sasuke —En especial tu

—No te creas, estoy muy nervioso—Le contesto Sora y cerro sus ojos pensando en lo que Gekko-sensei le había dicho hacia unas horas

Dio un golpecito al Wakizashi que colgaba sobre su cintura para intentar tranquilizarse asimismo, Tazuna estaba cerca de los jóvenes shinobi pero no había cruzado palabras con ellos esperando al Jounin para partir de una vez. Sora a lo lejos vio dos figuras acercándose, no reconoció a una pero reconocería a la otra, ese naranja chillon era inconfundible

—Y hablando del Daiymo del Fuego —Dijo sarcástico Sasuke al ver que Naruto al fin aparecía, arqueo una ceja al no reconocer a la chica con la que venia.

—Valla, valla quien diría que el _Ketsunoana_ tendría a una chica así —Comento Sora viendo mejor a la chica que se acercaba con su amigo, bonita, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, ojos perlas….¿Ojos perlas? El peliazul parpadeo asombrado cuando Naruto llego al lugar junto con una irreconocible Hinata Hyuga. —¿Hinata? —Pregunto sin salir de su asombro y ella asintió algo tímida —No te había reconocido, te queda bien tu nuevo look —Sonrió el chico peliazul

— _¿Look?_ –Penso Tazuna, los jóvenes de hoy decían palabras muy extrañas

—Oye _Barazoku_ ¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer? –Pregunto en burla el peliazul porque justo había atrapado a Sasuke mirar de reojo a Hinata, el mencionado aparto la vista y murmuro un " _No esta mal_ " que solo el peliazul oyó

—¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei-tebbayo?

—¡Yo! —Apareció de repente el Jounin peliblanco tras un remolino de hojas alarmando a todos, en especial a Naruto al que casi le da un ataque al corazón ¿Por qué siempre aparecía tan de repente? —¿Me llamaron?

—¡Llega tarde! —Le grito su equipo, incluido el viejo Tazuna

Kakashi hizo su clásica oji-sonrisa.

—Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida —Los miembros de su equipo obviamente no le creyeron, era la excusa mas ridícula que habían oído del peliblanco —Bien, creo que ya estamos listos para irnos pero ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Hinata? —Pregunto el Jounin a su equipo mientras que Hinata alzo la mano tímidamente

—Aquí Kakashi-sensei —Tartamudeo la niña, Kakashi sonrió nuevamente con su ojito.

—Perdón, no te reconocí —Hinata no dijo nada pero por dentro ya estaba algo cansada que le dijeran eso ¿Tan diferente se veía? Hizo una nota mental para nunca mas pedirle ayuda a Ino para escoger su ropa— Vamos entonces

Entonces el equipo siete, seguido de Tazuna salio por las grandes puertas de Konoha aunque no dieron ni tres pasos cuando Naruto se adelanto al resto y comenzó a gritar a puro pulmón que esa seria la primera vez que saldría de la aldea Tazuna entonces se burlo de el aunque por dentro estaba mas que preocupado ¿Qué clase de equipo ninja había contratado? Pasaron las horas y el equipo siete seguía en camino al país de las olas cuando Hinata pregunto

—Tazuna-san ¿Usted viene del país de las olas cierto? —Tazuna miro aburrido a la niña y respondió un " _si_ " cortante —Entonces ¿Por qué contrato shinobis de Konoha?

Tazuna abrió un poco sus ojos tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta de la niña Hyuga, Sora puso una mano en su mentón pensando en ello.

—Tiene razón Hinata ¿No hubiera sido mas facil contratar a ninjas de Kirigakure? —Pregunto el chico, conocía un poco de geografía pero tampoco hacia falta ser un genio para saber que la tierra de las olas quedaba cerca de la aldea de Kiri

Sasuke se mantenia en silencio pero esperaba atento la respuesta del hombre

—Kirigakure no es una opción —Hablo finalmente el anciano —No se que pasa por allí pero no toman misiones y se rumorea que es un caos

Kakashi tomo la palabra pero noto que el anciano parecía estarles ocultando otra razón por la cual no quería ir a la aldea de la niebla

—Kirigakure esta pasando por una guerra civil, de ahí el que no tomen misiones de ninguna denominación, sin importar la cantidad de dinero que el cliente ofrezca—Naruto estaba por preguntarle como rayos sabia eso pero Kakashi se adelanto sonriendo con su ojito —Un shinobi debe estar informado acerca de todo

Minutos después el equipo Kakashi seguía su camino en silencio o al menos en voz baja porque la palabra silencio no existía en el vocabulario de Naruto ni de Sora ambos iban discutiendo acerca de temas triviales cuando Sasuke hablo.

—Hace calor ¿No creen?

Naruto, Sora y Hinata lo miraron sin comprender a lo que se referia, no hacia tanto calor.

—Estamos entrando en el verano, es normal —Dijo Kakashi delante de ellos —De hecho por esta zona se nota que no a llovido en varios días — _¿Acaso ya lo habrán notado?_ Se pregunto el Jounin.

—Oye _Barazoku_ a que te…—Sasuke hizo una seña que el grupo conocía muy bien, habían acordado entre ellos durante su entrenamiento hacer esa seña en cuanto hubiera peligro o necesitaran que Hinata utilizara su doujutsu el rubio y Sora comprendieron al instante y comenzaron a tomar distancia el uno del otro Sora acerco su mano un poco mas a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Dos de ellos, están en el charco —Dijo seriamente Hinata casi en un susurro pero sus palabras fueron oídas por todos, con su Byakugan activo no le costo nada notar a los shinobis enemigos a la espera de que pasaran cerca de ellos lentamente comenzó a mover sus manos para adoptar el Juuken con mas facilidad— Shinobis de Kiri —Anuncio la niña al reconocer las bandanas que traían puestas, Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron alertas ya que si eran de Kiri probablemente fueran elemento Suiton.

Kakashi fue el primero en cruzar frente al charco de agua y el ataque no se hizo esperar dos shinobi saltaron del charco de agua usaban una especie de armadura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo incluyendo su boca y nariz, en sus brazos tenían grandes garras recubiertas de un liquido verdoso, ambos ninja de Kiri lanzaron unas grandes cadenas que atraparon a Kakashi estas cadenas salían de sus brazos metálicos, con una mirada perversa los ninja enemigos tiraron con fuerza cortando el múltiples partes el cuerpo de Jounin

—Uno menos —Dijo uno de ellos —Hora de ir por el constructor

—Eso fue fácil, primero iremos por los demás—Grito el otro corriendo a gran velocidad lanzándose contra los genin del equipo siete, salto con sus garras listas para despedazar a Naruto quien solo miraba aterrorizado la escena entonces, indefenso el chico rubio se vio atravesado por las garras de aquel ninja de Kiri quien lanzo una risa siniestra —¿Y esto se hace llamar ninja? Patético

De repente y para sorpresa del Chunin el rubio que tenia atravesado con sus garras estallo en una nube de humo, no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse que pasaba cuando frente al el saliendo de entre unos arbustos oyó al mismo rubio gritar

— ** _¡Kaze Bokuto!_** —Y a pesar de que en sus manos el niño no tenia nada cuando lanzo un corte al ninja perverso este sintió un fuerte ardor en su rostro, lanzo un grito al sentirlo y llevo una de sus grandes manos a su ojo derecho tratando de parar la sangre que comenzaba a salir por el corte de la espada de viento de Naruto aunque no sirvió de nada porque cuando iba a contraatacar al rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, bajo su mirada solo para encontrarse con un niño peliazul cerca de el lanzando una fuerte esfera de agua en su contra, ese ataque le había hecho un gran daño para su sorpresa, su torso sufrió el impacto y solo pudo caer al suelo gruñendo de dolor.

—¡Hermano! —Grito desesperado el otro Shinobi perverso y se fue en su rescate, listo para despedazar a esos insolentes mocosos cuando una patada le llego directamente a la cara, Sasuke había saltado a la batalla y antes de que pudiera reponerse del ataque el Uchiha le lanzo otra patada de costado al rostro haciendo que el ninja perverso se tambaleara unos pasos tomado por sorpresa y ese fue su gran error, miro con odio al Uchiha que sonreía soberbio y sintió de repente un fuerte golpe en su espalda fue como si le hubiera caído un rayo en aquel lugar y no se detuvo continuo una y otra hasta que oyó decir a una voz femenina

— _ **¡Hachi Mon Hou Gueki!**_ —Para el ultimo golpe Hinata se posiciono frente al desconcertado ninja perverso, le habia cerrado seis de sus ocho puertas internas no era suficiente para matarlo pero si para dejarlo fuera de combate durante un largo tiempo, al ponerse frente a el le lanzo un fuerte golpe con su palma abierta al mentón el shinobi de Kiri se despego del suelo dando unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para caer en la tierra

—¡Mo-mocosos desgraciados! —Gruño con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el primero de los shinobi perversos que por el dolor que sentía siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y cayo inconsciente.

Tazuna estaba con los ojos abiertos de par a par por como habían luchado esos niños hizo una nota mental para no molestarlos mas, desde los arboles comenzaron a oírse unos aplausos.

—Bravo, estuvieron estupendos —Sonrió con su ojito Kakashi –Exelente trabajo de equipo chicos, Naruto, Sora su combinación fue muy buena, Sasuke, Hinata estuvieron bastante bien

—¡Soy genial-tebbayo! —Exclamo Naruto, Sora meneo la cabeza y comenzaron a discutir por quien había sido el mejor en aquella lucha mientras que Hinata sonrió agradecida por las palabras de su sensei y Sasuke hacia una media sonrisa

—¡Esta vivo!—A Tazuna casi le da un infarto, había visto al sujeto siendo rebanado como si de un filete se tratase y ahora estaba allí con la misma expresión desinteresada de siempre, ya estaba viejo para esas cosas

—Oh si estoy vivo y quisiera saber Tazuna-san ¿Por qué los hermanos demoníacos de Kiri quieren matarlo?

Tazuna al verse acorralado decidió contar toda la verdad, la historia acerca de su pueblo y de Gato el maligno empresario que los había sumido en la pobreza desde hacia años, el puente era la única opción que tenían para salir de aquella situación en la que su pueblo se encontraba pero que Gato al enterarse de la construcción había enviado a los mercenarios que contrato gracias a su casi inagotable dinero para que lo mataran, con Tazuna muerto el puente quedaría en la nada y la esperanza de su pueblo terminaría muriendo con el.

—Se da cuenta que nos arriesgamos porque usted nos dio información falsa ¿Verdad? —Pregunto serio el Jounin poniendo nervioso a Tazuna —Esto ya paso de ser una misión C a una B y quien sabe si una rango A así que —Se volteo para ver a sus alumnos —¿Quieren que continuemos?

—Deberíamos continuar, no podemos dejar sola a esa gente —Dijo Hinata —Ellos merecen un futuro mejor

—Oiga una misión sin completar no sera lo que lleve mi expediente como Shinobi —Sora puso las manos en sus bolsillos —Si Gato y sus payasos quieren venir que vengan, pero no abandonaremos a ese pueblo

—¡No podemos regresar ahora, somos su única esperanza-tebbayo! —Naruto se volteo para ver a Tazuna—¡Juro que lo protegeremos hasta que el puente este terminado anciano!

—Si el _Dobe_ y el _Doji_ van yo me sumo —Contesto Sasuke con una media sonrisa —No volveré a Konoha, somos un equipo —Sentencio para sorpresa de todos ya que no se esperaban ese sentido de compañerismo de parte del Uchiha

—Bien, continuaremos entonces— Sonrió Kakashi con su ojito y el equipo siete continuo su viaje, faltaba cada vez menos para llegar a la tierra de las olas.

* * *

—¡¿Fallaron?! —Exclamo un hombre de baja estatura en un fino traje ejecutivo —¡¿Cómo diablos es que fallaron si supuestamente contrato a los mejores?!

—Un grupo de ninjas va con el viejo —Contesto una voz desde las sombras, al parecer se divertía con el rostro furioso de su jefe y lo hacia, le gustaba sacar de quicio al hombrecillo —No es como para que te sorprendas

—¡Cierra la boca! —Grito el pequeño hombre, conocido como Gato el magnate del comercio—¡¿Para que diablos les pago entonces?! ¡Me dijiste que eran los mejores!

El sujeto se encogió de hombros a pesar de que el millonario no pudiera verlo con claridad.

—Creí que lo eran ¿No es así Zabuza-taichou? —Pregunto el sujeto asomando desde las sombras aunque solo se notaba una mascara de porcelana en forma de animal debido a su oscura vestimenta, a su lado otro sujeto también enmascarado miraba la escena en silencio y en el medio de un sillón el ultimo de ellos estaba recostado como si no le importara la conversación en lo mas mínimo.

—¡Espero que ustedes si hagan un mejor trabajo o sino …

El hombrecillo se callo al ver como la punta de la gran espada Zanbato estaba bajo su cuello, el dueño del arma le lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo temblar al hombrecillo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Soy Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto entre la neblina

El enmascarado que hablo primero soltó una risita, pronto la sangre de sus enemigos, en especial de aquellas _bestias_ correría por sus manos.

No amaba nada en este mundo más que eso.

* * *

 ***** **Hachi Mon Hou Gueki: ¡Asalto de las Ocho puertas celestiales!**

 **Y al fin llegamos a la misión hacia el País de las Olas, tuve que corregir varias cosas para este capitulo y agregar muchas otras por lo que tarde un poco mas en subirlo.**

 **Antes de seguir, quería agradecer a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Dicho eso, sigamos.**

 **Espero poder ir subiendo los capítulos rápidamente y no dejar la historia en un Hiatus interminable...como otras que estaba escribiendo y aun sigo sin actualizar.**

 **En fin, supongo que eso es todo por ahora.**

 **¡El Mapache se despide, Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	9. ¡El Demonio de la niebla ataca!

**¡El Demonio de la niebla ataca!**

—Así que entonces ese tal Gato llego un día y se apodero del pueblo ¿No pudieron hacer nada por detenerlo? —Pregunto Sora con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca mientras caminaban rumbo al muelle

Tazuna nego con su cabeza con una expresion de tristeza

—Absolutamente nada —Respondió, se notaba la frustración y rabia en su voz —Todo el que se le opuso…

Dejo de hablar y el silencio le dio la respuesta al peliazul que también se callo, aunque por dentro hervía de rabia ese tal Gato era justamente de las personas que el chico mas odiaba, tipos que por tener poder creían poder llevarse el mundo por delante.

Naruto y Sasuke iban delante del constructor de puentes cada uno separado del otro mientras que Hinata iba frente al constructor y Kakashi al frente de todos ellos quedando Sora en la retaguardia, era una formación de seguridad algo que habían hecho para evitar cualquier ataque como el anterior, tal vez un poco improvisada pero efectiva ya que al menos no les tomarían por sorpresa en especial con Hinata a la delantera pudiéndolos advertirlos de cualquier amenaza.

—Deberíamos parar —Sugirió Naruto desde la derecha sorprendiendo un poco al equipo ¿El ninja mas hiperactivo de la historia estaba cansado? ¿Desde cuando el conocía la palabra _cansancio_?

—¿Qué pasa _Dobe_ , te quedaste sin baterías? —Bromeo Sasuke sacando una risa en Naruto y Sora pero luego Naruto negó con su cabeza y miro discretamente a Tazuna, quien estaba caminando un poco mas lento que los demás era obvio que no podía seguirle el paso a los shinobi por mas que fueran unos niños, Sasuke se dio cuenta del mensaje y asintió —Mhp, supongo que tienes razón —Dijo serio el Uchiha, y llamo al peliblanco que iba en la delantera —Kakashi, debemos parar.

Kakashi tuvo un tic en la ceja ¿Cuándo seria el dia en que Sasuke Uchiha le dijera Sensei? Hacia solo dos semanas que eran equipo pero al menos los otros tres chicos se dirigian con respeto hacia el, aunque pensándolo bien aun no le había enseñado nada a su equipo mas que atrapar gatos, cortar césped y recoger basura.

—¿Qué pasa Sasu-Chan te cansaste? —Dijo el Sensei en su tono vago aunque cargado con un poco de malicia, adoraba sacar de quicio al pelinegro y su misión se vio completa cuando observo la mueca de disgusto en la cara de Sasuke claro que Naruto y Sora estaban carcajeándose a mas no poder —¿O tal vez es Naru-chan quien deba parar o Sora-chan? —Les sonrió con su ojito ganandose unas miradas asesinas de los mencionados

—¡No somos unos bebes! —Les gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

—Yo creo que se oyó adorable ¿No lo crees Naru-chan? —Rio Hinata sorprendiendo a los miembros de su equipo ¿Desde cuando la niña Hyuga les hacia bromas a ellos? Lo peor de todo era que el rubio no pudo responderle con nada mas que bajar la mirada e inflar sus mejillas en un gesto de lo mas infantil y correr su mirada

—Lo ven, son niños —Sonrió tras su mascara el Jounin —¿Tu que dices Hinata? ¿Paramos antes de que los niños se cansen y debamos cargarlos?

Hinata asintió, si que se estaba divirtiendo con eso

—Sera lo mejor —Sonrió ella

Entonces el equipo siete se corrió del camino internándose en el bosque que lo rodeaba, era tarde y no faltaba mucho para que cayera el anochecer, llevaban caminando horas desde que los hermanos demoníacos de Kiri los intentaron emboscar sin éxito. Kakashi entonces había convocado a un perro llamado Pakkun que casi le da un ataque a Naruto y Sora cuando supieron que el perro podía hablar, le dio un reporte momentáneo acerca de la misión y lo envió con el Hokage para que alguien se hiciera cargo de los dos shinobis enemigos que habían quedado en el suelo inconscientes. Desde entonces, por sugerencia del propio Tazuna, habían caminado sin parar en el camino, el anciano constructor de puentes estaba mas que paranoico luego de ver a aquellos asesinos que mando Gato por su cabeza por lo cual cuando mas rápido llegaran al muelle y abordaran el barco que los llevaría a su hogar muchísimo mejor aunque el viaje le estaba pasando factura, los shinobi aun siendo unos niños tenían una condición física para ese tipo de viajes pero el hombre estaba casi al limite.

—Acamparemos aquí esta noche —Dijo Kakashi con su típico tono desinteresado, el lugar era bastante espacioso al menos para poner las tiendas y había un rió cercano por lo cual el abastecimiento no seria problema —Naruto, Hinata —Los mencionados miraron atentos al Jounin —Quiero que busquen comida —Los dos chicos se estaban por ir cuando de repente el Jounin parecio recordar algo —Ah y Naruto —El rubio se dio vuelta y Kakashi hizo su oji-sonrisa —No vallas a comerte nada venenoso

El Uzumaki estaba por responderle que no era tan tonto cuando se paralizo en el sitio con una mirada asustada ¿Y si había un boul de ramen? Desecho esa idea en cuanto llego a su cabeza, si iba a morir al menos moriría comiendo su alimento favorito.

—No hay ramen en el bosque _Ketsunoana_ —Le dijo Sora mientras hurgaba en su mochila dándole la espalda —No te hagas ilusiones

—Diablos —Se quejo el rubio y se volteo nuevamente para ver a su compañera —Vamos Hinata-chan— las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron un poco de rojo y siguió a su amor platónico algo nerviosa.

* * *

—Tsk, peces….¡Odio los peces! —Se quejaba el rubio intentando atrapar un pez que se le escurrió con facilidad— ¡Ven aquí maldito pez y conviértete en mi cena-tebbayo! —Comenzó a correr sobre el agua persiguiendo al pobre pez que intentaba huir

Hinata no pudo evitar reír con eso, el niño rubio sin duda no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo incluso después de que se graduara como ninja aun seguía teniendo esa personalidad infantil y graciosa que portaba desde que lo había conocido, miro a su lado la canasta cargada de peces que habían caído victimas de el Juuken los pobres anfibios no habían tenido ni la menor oportunidad de huir de Hinata, estaba sentada sobre una roca mirando a su compañero que intentaba aun atrapar al primer pez y sonrió con dulzura.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ino ¿Acaso todos en la aldea sabían que le gustaba el rubio?

Lo que menos esperaba Hinata era que su compañera de academia le saliera a su encuentro luego de retirarse de la Torre del Hokage pero tal vez si podia esperar la pregunta que le hizo apenas la vio.

—¿Cómo es estar en el equipo de Sasuke-kun?

Ino y Hinata no eran exactamente mejores amigas, apenas si se conocían y siquiera habían intercambiado algún que otro saludo alguna vez pero Hinata sabia que ella no era una mala persona, algo exasperante a veces pero no mala así que decidió contarle un poco acerca de Sasuke, nada importante por dos razones, al pelinegro no le gustaría en lo mas mínimo que estuviera hablando de el y porque, a pesar de considerarlo su amigo, la verdad era que apenas conocía al Uchiha.

Aun así eran cosas que Ino oía atenta y anotaba en una libreta todas y cada una de las palabras de Hinata así que por eso decidió " _recompensar sus consejos acerca de Sasuke-kun_ " eligiendole un cambio de vestuario que la niña de ojos perla en ningún momento le pidió

— _N-no deberías Ino_ — _Le dijo con su clásica timidez_ — _Me gusta mi ropa_

 _La rubio hizo una sonrisa traviesa_

 _—Ah, pero te gustaría mas si le gustara a Naruto ¿no? —Y le guiño un ojo haciendo que Hinata echara humo por las orejas ¿Tan obvia era? Ino rió al ver la expresión de Hinata —Lo sabia, por eso tu y yo vamos a ir de compras —Exclamo la rubia y comenzó a arrastrar a Hinata tienda por tienda durante horas._

Y así había terminado con esa ropa, fue a comprar una simple campera y ahora tenia tanta ropa que casi no entraba a su armario ¡A los miembros del clan casi les da un infarto al ver a Hinata entrando con todas esas bolsas, parecía que había comprado ropa para toda la rama secundaria! Su padre obviamente lo ignoro ya que carecía de importancia.

—¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido pez! ¡Estúpido todo esto!—Grito el rubio enojado en una expresión chistosa en su rostro—¡Te enseñare a no meterte con el próximo Hokage!

—Naruto-kun no te desesperes —Le dijo ella tal cual como le había dicho meses atrás mientras el rubio intentaba, sin éxito, hacer la espada de viento—Ya podrás lograrlo solo inténtalo otra vez

El rubio la miro a los ojos y le sonrió agradecido.

—No se como haces pero siempre logras calmarme —Con una mirada nueva de determinación el rubio encaro al pez —Mira pez tu no me conoces ni yo a ti pero una cosa es segura ¡te atrapare y te comeré! —Y salto de cabeza sin importarle que podría hundirse en el agua, el pez lo intento evadir pero fue tarde para el cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba fuera del agua y el rubio había ganado —¡Lo logre Hinata-chan! ¡Lo logre!

Hinata sonrió y lo felicito, Naruto era Naruto aun atrapando peces.

* * *

—Hizo eso apropósito ¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei? —Le sonrió maliciosamente el peliazul al ver como sus compañeros se alejaban y Kakashi se hizo el confundido se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja

—No se de que me hablas

Sora ensancho su sonrisa y llamo a Sasuke con unas señas de su mano

—¿Qué quieres _Doji_? —Pregunto de malhumor el pelinegro y se quejo en voz baja—Estúpidas carpas…

—Hagamos una apuesta —Soltó de repente Yagami ganándose la atencion de los otros dos —Todos aquí sabemos que a Hinata le gusta Naruto

—Si— respondieron a coro Sasuke, Kakashi y Tazuna que justo estaba cerca de ellos

—Y que el _Ketsunoana_ esta empezando a fijarse en ella

—Si —Volvieron a decir los otros

—Lo que haremos es simple —Sora tomo aire —¿Cuándo creen que se confesaran el uno al otro? El que gane se lleva dinero o lo que quiera

—Un mes —Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera pensarlo, Ni Naruto podía ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de Hinata y ni ella tan timida para no decircelo ¿no?

Kakashi se llevo una mano al menton

—Tal vez unos…cinco meses —Dijo el convencido de si mismo, después de todo era el hijo de Minato-sensei y de tal palo tal astilla en especial con lo denso que podía ser el antiguo Hokage en los asuntos del corazon, la historia de como logro ganar el amor de Kushina-san era mas que conocida para el peliplateado y dudaba que Naruto fuera distinto a su padre.

—Bien, yo digo que no se confesaran hasta dentro de un año o quien sabe si mas—Dijo Sora con seguridad —¿Quedamos así? —Dijo poniendo su mano frente a ellos, Kakashi puso la suya sobre la del peliazul y Sasuke hizo lo mismo

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que tardaran tanto? —Pregunto Kakashi a su alumno

El peliazul se encogió de hombros

—Estamos hablando de Naruto, es un _Ketsunoana_ en todo sentido

* * *

Naruto despertó a mitad de la noche gracias a los sonoros ronquidos de un peliazul que dormía despatarrado en la carpa le sorprendió que el Uchiha pudiera dormir aun con el ruidoso Yagami de hecho le sorprendía que no lo hubiera sacado afuera hacia horas, con los ojos entreabiertos dio un fuerte bostezo sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se despertara, restregó sus ojos intentando aclarar un poco su vista, meneo su cabeza y decidió salir de su tienda, si caminaba un poco tal vez podría volver a tener sueño, dormir un poco mas porque seguramente seria su turno para estar de guardia.

Hizo unos cuantos pasos sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía ya que solo intentaba estirar un poco sus músculos cuando de repente lo oyó, eran sonidos que venían del rió donde había pescado en la tarde le costo algo de tiempo ponerse en alerta pero cuando lo hizo todos sus sentidos se activaron, rápidamente saco un kunai de su estuchera después de la emboscada de los ninjas de Kiri cualquier ruido era como para sospechar lo peor, podía despertar a alguno de sus compañeros para investigar pero si llegaba a ser un animal salvaje terminaría quedando en ridículo así que tomando un poco de aire comenzó a caminar hacia el rió, cuando llego a este se oculto tras unas rocas y entonces vio la causa del ruido.

Era una figura a oscuras, una chica dedujo por el tamaño y forma de su cuerpo no podía ver nada con claridad la noche tapaba a la figura misteriosa pero eso no era lo que tenia al rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos en silencio mirándola, era lo que estaba haciendo

Bailaba, estaba bailando sobre el agua y el rubio no podía dejar de mirar por un segundo aquello, estaba fascinado. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada una de las cosas que esa chica hacia parecía en perfecta sincronía mientras que se movía con gracia sobre el agua algo que sorprendía aun mas al rubio que podía correr sobre ella, el rubio estaba asombrado ya que se eso significaba que quien fuera esa persona era alguien que podía manipular chakra, no sabia entonces si era un enemigo o alguien que simplemente podía hacerlo pero ¿Que haría una persona común y corriente allí en medio de la nada? No soltó el kunai que había sacado a la espera de cualquier ataque.

Se mantuvo así durante varios minutos, la chica se mantuvo haciendo su danza nocturna con el agua siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que un ruido hizo voltear al rubio, al darse vuelta no encontró nada y al volver a ver al lago la misteriosa bailarina había desaparecido.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer volvió a las carpas, listo para empezar su turno de guardia.

* * *

—Entonces viste a una ¿Cómo dijiste que era Naruto? —Pregunto desinteresado Kakashi aunque estaba atento a la historia del rubio, fácilmente con una edición de Jiraiya podría ser tranquilamente la trama del próximo Icha Icha

—¡Era una bailarina sobre el agua Kakashi-sensei…un hada!

—¿Hada? Tienes que estar bromeando —Dijo Sasuke

—¡Ya te dije lo que vi _Teme_ , era un hada, un angel! —Le discutió Naruto por tercera vez a Sasuke quien se mantenía escéptico con respecto a la " _aventura nocturna_ " de Naruto

—Si, ya un hada —Le dijo sarcástico —Que sigue después ¿También viste a un gordo volador en un trineo con renos?

—¡Naruto! —Grito enojado Sora asustando al rubio y poniendo en alerta a Sasuke —¡¿Viste a Santa y no me avisaste?! —Lloriqueaba el peliazul al saber que no podría pedir su bicicleta, mientras que el rubio reía nervioso y Sasuke rogaba a _Kamisama_ un poco mas de paciencia o terminaría matando a alguno de sus amigos por lo tontos que podían llegar a ser.

La única que se mantenía apartada de la discusión era Hinata que iba roja como un tomate echando humo de sus orejas mientras que Tazuna estaba atento al camino ya faltaba poco para llegar a los muelles y zarpar de regreso a su hogar.

—Naruto,mal amigo, como fuiste capaz de ocultarme a Santa —Murmuraba Sora pensando en la oportunidad perdida

—¿Qué le habrías pedido? —Pregunto Sasuke para matar un poco el tiempo

—Pues…—Se llevo una mano al mentón pensando y luego chasqueo los dedos —¡Una caja!

—¡Nada de cajas! —Gritaron los miembros del equipo siete haciendo que un aura depresiva cubriera al peliazul

—Esta vez tampoco les funcionara —Susurro seriamente Naruto viendo una parte en especial del bosque que rodeaba el camino y grito poniendo en alerta a todos —¡Ahí estas!

Entonces lanzo un kunai con toda la fuerza posible que paso rápidamente a incrustarse contra un árbol, el rubio inflo el pecho orgulloso creyendo que le había dado a un enemigo pero grande fue su decepción cuando de entre los pastizales un pequeño y asustado conejo blanco salio hacia el camino.

—Bien hecho _Dobe_ casi matas a un conejo —Dijo Sasuke meneando su cabeza

—Eso si que estuvo mal Naruto-kun —Le reto Hinata, no podía defenderlo al ver la cara de terror del pobre conejito

—Admiren a Naruto Uzumaki Hokage de Konoha —Decía Sora en voz alta e hizo un arco con sus manos —El asesino de conejos, el terror de los roedores, el destructor de las madrigueras –Se burlo el peliazul

—¡Ya cállate _Onara Atama_!

—¿Un conejo blanco? Pero estamos en época de calor y debería haber cambiado su pelaje…a menos que haya sido una substitución

—¡AL SUELO! —Grito Kakashi y todos obedecieron al instante Sasuke tumbo junto con el a Tazuna justo a tiempo ya que sobre ellos paso una gran espada Zambato que se incrusto en un árbol cercano.

—Bravo, debo reconocer que tienen buenos reflejos —Dijo una voz masculina y al levantar la mirada lo vieron, alto de cabello negro corto y puntiagudo vendas que cubrían su boca y nariz era alto de complexión musculosa tenia el torso al descubierto y unos pantalones grises holgados y calentadores que se extendían hasta sus hombros con el mismo diseño que los de su pierna color blanco y marrón oscuro, pero lo que mas resaltaba de aquel hombre eran sus ojos, los niños nunca habían visto algo como eso pero Kakashi si.

Eran ojos de un asesino profesional

—Zabuza Momochi, el demonio de la neblina —Dijo Kakashi seriamente alarmando a sus alumnos ya que el peliblanco no se ponía serio por casi nada —Criminal rango A en el libro Bingo

—Valla, es un honor que estés tan informado sobre mi Kakashi del Sharingan — _¿Sharingan?_ Penso el cuarteto —El hombre que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kakashi-sensei sabe mas de mil jutsus?! ¡Pero si no nos enseño ninguno!_ —Pensaron Sora y Naruto casi al mismo tiempo

 _¿Sharingan? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kakashi-sensei con los Uchiha?_ —Pensaron por su parte los miembros de los clanes mas poderosos, Sasuke estaba impaciente porque el peliblanco respondiera a su pregunta ¡¿Como se suponía que El tenia un Sharingan?! ¡El no era un Uchiha! ¿O si? ¿Tal vez era un miembro bastardo del clan?

—Chicos protejan a Tazuna, yo me encargare de esto —Ordeno Hatake a su equipo que asintió, aunque Naruto y Sasuke estaban algo ansiosos por saltar a la batalla en especial el azabache.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un grupo de niños jugando a ser Shinobis, que patético —Escupió el hombre de piel pálida y dijo — ** _Nimpou Girigakure no Jutsu_**

Y una neblina se genero de la nada cubriendo todo a su alrededor, entonces el camino se perdió antes su ojos y no había nada mas que ellos y Tazuna quien estaba casi temblando del miedo, Naruto y Sasuke sacaron unos kunais mientras que Hinata se puso en guardia y Sora estaba por desenvainar su espada cuando Kakashi tomo la palabra.

—Por lo visto tendré que usarlo —Y levanto su hitai ate revelando una cicatriz sobre su ojo oculto pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente sino que su la iris de su ojo era completamente roja con un circulo en el centro y en este tres comas negras al igual que el circulo, ni Naruto ni Sora entendían que era pero Hinata se dio cuenta al instante que vio la expresión de shock en el rostro de Sasuke —Quédense aquí y no vallan a entrar a la pelea

— _¡¿El Sharingan?! ¡¿Cómo y porque?! ¡¿Que significa esto?!_

—¿Ya terminaste de despedirte de tus alumnos Hatake? —Pregunto aburrido el sujeto y saco del tronco la gran espada como si fuera un simple juguete manipulándola con una sola mano y desapareció de la vista de todos entre la espesa neblina —Corazón, hígado, yugular, espina dorsal…Ustedes deciden que cortare primero —Dijo su voz oculta entre la niebla

—¡Esos son los puntos vitales del cuerpo! —Sora estaba mas que preocupado, estaba aterrado si no le fallaba su memoria ese tal Zabuza debía ser uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla shinobis de élite al mando del Mizukage, la situación era terrible—¿Cómo diablos vamos a vencerlo si no podemos verlo?

—Un niño jugando a ser espadachín, te diré algo pequeño Genin a tu edad mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre —Dijo esa voz oculta —¿Ya decidieron en que orden los voy a matar? Adelante, ¿Quién sera el primero?

—Esta sensación…Es horrible —Dijo Hinata casi en un susurro tocándose el pecho, de repente el ambiente habia cambiado al extremo, se sentía pesada y le costaba respirar ganas de llorar incluso, sin que lo supieran los Genin de Kakashi estaban experimentando por primera vez lo que era el Instinto Asesino

Y lo vieron, Zabuza estaba parado sobre un lago frente a ellos una fuente de agua que había salido de la nada, el asesino lo ocultaba pero no había necesidad de ver tras sus vendas la sonrisa que tenia al ver el horror de los Genin, estaba parado sobre su espada con los brazos cruzados a la espera inclino un poco su cuello para esquivar un kunai que paso a gran velocidad cerca de el todos miraron asombrados como era Kakashi el que había lanzado ese kunai pero ¿En que momento lo había hecho?

—Tsk, ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes Hatake? —Dijo decepcionado el Jounin de la niebla pero luego vio como el Jounin saltaba al agua y corría a su encuentro —Que así sea

Se bajo de su espada y la empuño con fuerza lanzando un corte vertical contra el peliblanco que para sorpresa de todos detuvo la enorme arma solo con un kunai la batalla era veloz y reñida pero en desventaja para Kakashi que estaba a la defensiva evitando los golpes de Zabuza sin poder asestar uno el, Sasuke veía esto con miedo…la sensación del instinto asesino le estaba pasando factura, la velocidad a la que se movían, la fuerza que tenían, el poder que se sentía en el aire ¿Eso significaba ser un Jounin? ¡Estaban a años luz de poder siquiera hacerle frente a alguien así! ¡La sensación de terror….Ese sujeto no le quitaría la vida, no lo haría a menos que…!

—¡Sasuke! —Grito Kakashi sobresaltando al pelinegro y le sonrió con sus ojos —No debes preocuparte, no les pasara nada —Sasuke no comprendía a lo que se refería cuando sintió el frió del metal en sus manos y cerca de su cuello vio entonces que había estado a punto de suicidarse

—Patetico, ¿Por qué les das esperanzas Kakashi? Una vez que te mate iré por el viejo y los otros

—Lo lamento, pero deberás modificar tus planes —Le dijo Kakashi esquivando por poco la enorme hoja de la espada, se agacho mientras el arma pasaba a su lado y le lanzo una patada al mentón al ninja perverso, este dio unos pasos atrás tomado por sorpresa y entonces Kakashi cargo con el kunai en mano para apuñalarlo pero con un rápido movimiento Zabuza giro su espada y repelió el arma punzante ambos shinobis se alejaron de un salto quedando a unos metros de distancia mirándose a los ojos

—Lo admito, eres bueno —Y entonces Zabuza comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos a una velocidad bestial para los Genin — _ **Mizu Bushin no jutsu**_

Y del agua donde combatían dos Zabuzas hechos de la misma agua emergieron, cada uno con la mortal Zambato en sus manos, uno de ellos se lanzo contra Kakashi mientras que el otro cargo contra el equipo siete, El Jounin de Konoha al ver esto rápidamente esquivo el primer corte del clon y lanzo una serie de kunais contra la otra replica que iba directamente contra sus alumnos, al impactar contra su cuerpo el clon se deshizo

—Te confiaste —Le dijo Zabuza a Kakashi — ** _Bakuretsu Mizu Bushin no Jutsu_**

Entonces el clon contra el que peleaba el Jounin exploto tomándolo por sorpresa y lanzandolo varios metros lejos de el, cayo con un fuerte golpe sobre el agua y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya tenia a Zabuza junto a el — ** _Suirou no Jutsu_**

Una gran cantidad de agua se arremolino alrededor del Jounin peliblanco rápidamente formando una esfera, viendo lo que estaba por pasar el peliplateado intento salir de alli pero antes de que pudiera moverse ya habia quedado encerrado, Zabuza tenia un brazo controlando la prisión de agua y Kakashi se desespero, estaba atrapado.

—¡Tomen a Tazuna y vallasen de aquí! —Les grito a sus alumnos, sabia que no tenían ni la menor oportunidad contra el espadachín de la niebla

—¡¿Se volvió loco sensei?! ¡No vamos a dejarlo aquí! —Grito Naruto sobreponiéndose un poco al miedo que tenia

—Maldicion, ¿ahora que diablos haremos? —Se pregunto Sora empuñando la espada, miro su arma y era casi un chiste comparada con la espada de Zabuza así que un enfrentamiento directo estaba fuera de discusión pero ¿Qué haría?

—No te preocupes niño, pronto morirás —Dijo Zabuza y otro clon salio detrás de el sorprendiendo a todos ¡Lo había ocultado durante toda la pelea!

La replica de agua desenvaino la Zambato que cargaba en su espalda y fue caminando con toda tranquilidad contra los Genin, Kakashi estaba desesperado tenia que salir de esa prisión pero mientras Zabuza tuviera control de ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad de lograrlo, el espadachin de la niebla estaba junto a su prisión enviando chakra constantemente a la cárcel para no dejarle la mínima oportunidad al Jounin de huir, el clon movía su espada de aquí para allá haciendo cortes en el aire ante la mirada de los Genin, Naruto no pudo soportarlo mas y se lanzo al ataque.

— ** _¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_**

Y decenas de clones del rubio se lanzaron contra el único clon de Zabuza, intentaban conectarle un golpe pero el clon de agua los evadía con tranquilidad casi con pereza golpeando a algunos cuantos solo por diversión, los clones del rubio frustrados de que sus intentos sean en vano empuñaron sus kunais y se lanzaron en picado contra el clon de repente el Zabuza de agua se vio oculto tras un domo de rubios Naruto sonrió confiado, ahora solo faltaba el Zabuza real pero su sonrisa murió al instante cuando el clon de Zabuza giro su espada liberándose de todos los clones con ese único movimiento uno de ellos quedo flotando en el aire y el Jounin de Kiri le lanzo su gigantesca espada atravesándolo en el acto, mientras el arma estaba en el aire el Naruto real fue corriendo contra el clon que lo esperaba con una mirada aburrida en su rostro digna de Kakashi, el Genin creo otro clon y este comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos llamando un poco la atención del Zabuza de agua

— ** _¡Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu!_**

Grito el rubio y una corriente de viento salio disparada de sus manos el clon y el Zabuza real se alarmaron por un instante al ver la técnica pero al sentir el viento volando sobre sus cabezas sonrieron con burla, el mocoso había fallado.

 **¡CLANCK!**

Zabuza vio como la espada de su clon quedo enterrada en un arbol cercano y comprendió la ventisca que lanzo el rubio, era para alejar a su clon de la espada

— ** _¡Suiton Suijenki no Jutsu/Suiton Suidama Kogeki!_** —Exclamaron Sora y Hinata cuando de repente aparecieron a los lados del clon, las esferas de agua de Sora y las burbujas de Hinata se formaron de la misma agua en la que caminaban y fueron decenas la que eran disparadas contra el clon este se alarmo y rápidamente dio un gran salto haciendo que las esferas y burbujas se chocaran entre ellas en un fuerte estallido Sora, Naruto y Hinata se pusieron en guardia, en caso del peliazul con su arma preparada para hacer frente al clon pero no lo veían por ningún lado hasta que aterrizo frente a ellos

—Mocosos insolentes, yo les demostrare lo que es un Jutsu Suiton —Dijo el clon y con furia tras una serie veloz de sellos disparo su ataque dando un fuerte golpe con su puño al agua— ** _¡Suiton Suishouha!_**

Una ola de considerable tamaño se formo impulsada con gran velocidad contra los chicos, el ataque se acercaba cada vez mas al dúo del equipo siete y no les dio tiempo de defenderse porque no tardo en impactar contra ellos, Hinata y Sora gritaron de dolor al recibir el golpe del ataque de Zabuza y terminaron siendo lanzados ambos lejos de donde habían estado parados hacia momentos, Hinata termino junto a Tazuna y Sora se estrello contra el suelo en el bosque cerca de ellos.

—Patético, pensar que los dejan ser Shinobis y ni siquiera saben el significado de…

—¡Sorpresa bastardo! —Grito Naruto frente a Zabuza dandole un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás aunque no era suficiente para que el clon de agua cayera aun —¡Sasuke!

— ** _¡Atsukau no Jutsu!_** —El puñetazo cargado de electricidad del Uchiha impacto directamente en el rostro de el clon de agua haciendo que toda la corriente corriera por su cuerpo deshaciendolo al instante, Zabuza se sorprendió un poco los mocosos habían logrado destruir uno de sus clones, eso no era algo que muchos pudieran hacer.

—¡Suelta a Kakashi! —Le amenazo Sasuke y el Jounin de Kiri se rió con fuerza ante eso, ¿Ese niño quería amenazarlo a el? ¿Quién se creía? —Te lo advertí **_¡Bunya Denki no Jutsu!_**

Golpeo con su pie el agua donde estaba parado y un fuerte chirrido eléctrico se hizo presente en el área, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y rápidamente fue corriendo contra Zabuza entendiendo lo que Sasuke quería hacer, con velocidad llego hasta donde estaba el espadachín y comenzó a atacarlo, el Jounin de Kiri evadía los golpes aburrimiento y era lo mas fácil porque el niño no tenia ningún estilo de pelea, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio logro esquivar un puñetazo que el mismo le envió saltando a un lado y le dio una fuerte patada al mentón.

El ninja asesino lanzo un quejido, ese golpe le había dolido pero no era suficiente como para que perdiera su concentración en la prisión de agua el rubio con furia repitió su ataque dándole un puñetazo a la barbilla pero con su mano libre el Jounin fue mas rápido y tomo el cuello del chico levantándolo del suelo

—Se acabo la diversión mocoso

—¡Naruto! —Grito preocupado Kakashi

—Es tu fin —Dijo el Jounin apretando un poco mas el cuello del rubio pero se detuvo un momento al ver la sonrisa zorruna de este —¿Morir te causa gracia?

Naruto rió débilmente

—No, me divierte lo que pasara ahora

Antes de que Zabuza pudiera preguntar oyó el mismo chirrido eléctrico de antes pero con muchísima mas fuerza, abrió sus ojos al máximo cuando noto que por el agua corría electricidad, era una débil corriente eléctrica que le causaba alguna que otra molestia en su cuerpo pero no entendía ¿De donde diablos había salido eso? Entonces recordó _¡El otro niño...!_

—Oye rarito sin cejas —Dijo Naruto con burla haciendo que Zabuza lo matara con la mirada —Anota esto en tu libro, Naruto Uzumaki…Shinobi de Konoha

Zabuza lanzo un grito de dolor cuando el puñetazo cargado de electricidad de Sasuke le dio directamente en su estomago propagando toda la corriente eléctrica que había reunido en el agua en su cuerpo, Zabuza grito con fuerza el dolor al tomarlo por sorpresa hizo que quitara el brazo de la cárcel circular donde mantenía a un igual de sorprendido Kakashi que cayo al agua nuevamente libre, El Jounin de Kiri fue impulsado hacia atrás por el ataque eléctrico y cayo de espaldas sobre el agua.

Un notablemente cansado Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa altanera

—Anota bien maldito, Sasuke Uchiha…

—Equipo siete de Konoha —Dijo Naruto con esa sonrisa zorruna característica en el, Sora los oyó aun sin poder levantarse por el dolor e hizo una mueca

—Para la próxima mencionen al equipo completo —Murmuro

Hinata por su parte, ayudada por Tazuna estaba viendo la lucha e hizo una sonrisa

El Jounin renegado escupió un poco de sangre, ese ataque si que había sido efectivo y eso lo ponía furioso ¡¿Cómo se atrevían esos mocosos a hacerle ese daño?! ¡El los haría pagar! ¡Los haría pagar a todos y cada uno de ellos! Empuño su espada con sus dos manos y con un fuerte grito les lanzo un corte horizontal a Naruto y Sasuke

El sonido de la espada impactando en algo no se hizo esperar pero para sorpresa de todos ese algo era el antebrazo de Kakashi que ni se inmuto ante eso y miraba con una furia aun mayor a Zabuza mientras que su Sharingan parecía cobrar vida propia, el Jounin de Kiri retrocedió asustado

—Buen trabajo chicos —Dijo el peliblanco mas serio de lo normal —Ayuden a sus compañeros, a partir de ahora me encargare yo

—¡Ni creas que los dejare huir! —Grito Zabuza y comenzó a hacer sellos a esa velocidad que asombraba a los Genin, estos al sentir el peligro lo mas rápido que pudieron comenzaron a ir a tierra firme donde estaba Tazuna — ** _¡Mizu Bushin/No Jutsu!_**

Rápidamente los clones de Zabuza quisieron lanzarse contra Naruto y Sasuke pero fueron interceptados por los clones que Kakashi había creado, Zabuza no podía creerlo, los rumores eran ciertos entonces Kakashi Hatake podía…

—Copiar cualquier Jutsu —Dijo Kakashi seriamente por el, _¿Qué diablos, como sabia lo que el iba a decir?_ Miro sus ojos, el Sharingan parecía resplandecer cada vez mas era como si en aquel ojo rojo y negro pudiera ver toda su vida e incluso su propia muerte, Zabuza sintió algo que no había tenido en años. Miedo y preocupacion

Y el miedo lo obligo a usar su mejor técnica.

—¡Maldición! —Otra vez la velocidad para hacer sellos de Zabuza se hizo presente pero vio como Kakashi imitaba a la perfección cada uno de ellos _¿Esta imitándome? ¡Imposible!_

— ** _¡Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!_ **—Al mismo tiempo las dos técnicas se formaron, el agua comenzó a tomar forma a un lado de cada uno de los Jounin Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar voltear para ver las técnicas que estaban ejecutando y cuando vieron lo que era entendieron porque Kakashi no queria que se metieran en la batalla, eran dragones.

Dos dragones se formaron junto a los Jounin, cada uno de ellos debia medir alrededor de tres o cuatro metros y sin que necesitaran una orden chocaron entre si lanzando el agua en forma de olas alrededor de ellos haciendo que lloviera porque la fuerza del impacto hizo que el agua se dispersara en toda el área, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a tierra firme junto con Hinata y Tazuna antes de ser impactados por las olas mientras que unos clones de Naruto encontraron a Sora y lo llevaron con el resto del equipo rápidamente al verlos sonrio pero el peliazul estaba en otra cosa, al ver a los dragones de agua al igual que sus compañeros comprendió porque Kakashi quería evitar que se metieran en el combate, su poder simplemente era devastador, mas avanzado de lo que podían imaginar

—Verdadero Ninjutsu Suiton —Murmuro Sora y Hinata asintió tan atenta y sorprendida como el

— _¿Cómo…?_

—…Pudo copiar mi técnica –Dijo Kakashi mientras el agua que levanto el choque de los dragones caía a su alrededor

— _¡Es imposible! ¡No hay manera…!_

—…De que puedas vencerme

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el puede leer mis pensamientos? ¿Qué es esta sensación, acaso…?_

—…Es miedo, ¿Acaso tengo miedo de perder aquí?

— _¡Deja de repetir lo que pienso! ¡Yo te…_

—Matare —Finalizo Kakashi con un tono lúgubre en su voz poniéndole los pelos de punta al Jounin de Kiri estaba por hacer las posiciones para su nuevo ataque cuando se detuvo al ver como Kakashi se le había adelantado, ¡Era exactamente el mismo ataque que el iba a realizar! ¡¿Cómo diablos lo supo?! Entonces Zabuza vio una figura tras Kakashi, algo transparente y abrió sus ojos a mas no poder con temor al verse asimismo reflejado tras el Jounin de Konoha— ** _¡Suiton Kaihodan!_**

Una bala de agua de gran tamaño salio con una velocidad enorme e impacto directamente en el pecho de un atemorizado Zabuza que grito de dolor al ser lanzado varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, dio de lleno su espalda contra un árbol soltando un quejido pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reponerse sintió como al menos media docena de kunais se clavaban alrededor de su cuerpo enterrándose en su piel, lanzo otro grito esta vez mas un poco mas débil que antes y con esfuerzo levanto un poco su vista para encontrarse con Kakashi parado sobre la rama del árbol en el cual impacto con un kunai en mano listo para darle fin.

—Se acabo Zabuza, perdiste

Debido al dolor y al temor Zabuza pregunto nervioso

—¿Acaso ese Sharingan tuyo ve el futuro?

Kakashi respondio

—Si, esta es tu ultima pelea —Hatake ya tenia su kunai listo para rematar al ninja asesino cuando de pronto unas agujas impactaron en su cuello haciendo que Zabuza abriera los ojos y esos se pusieran en blanco así se quedo ya que no volvió a cerrarlos mas, Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos mirando de donde habían provenido esas agujas senbon y los vio, parados sobre una rama habían dos sujetos

Ambos tipos bajaron y quedaron a la vista de todos, el mas pequeño de ellos vestía un kimono color verde y unos pantalones crema portaba una mascara de porcelana que Kakashi no tardo en reconocer mientras que el otro mas alto que el primero tenia el uniforme estándar Ambu de Kiri, su mascara de animal no dejaba ninguna duda de ello, pero era un animal muy extraño que ninguno pudo reconocer incluido Kakashi a pesar de haber sido parte de ese grupo de élite en su aldea.

—¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?! —Grito Naruto, estaba asustado esos tipos salidos de la nada habían acabado con Zabuza en un instante, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Sasuke lo tomo del hombro

—No hagas nada estúpido, son rastreadores de Kiri —Dijo el Uchiha al reconocer la mascara del mas pequeño —Y un Anbu de esa aldea

Naruto se puso tenso y paso saliva, si los atacaban estarían en un gran problema, en un gigantesco problema que podía ser terriblemente malinterpretado, en el mundo shinobi la paz pendia de un hilo y cualquier cosa podía encender la mecha de un conflicto terrible pero para su asombro el mas pequeño del dúo dijo

—Muchas gracias, llevábamos persiguiendo a Zabuza durante mucho tiempo esperando la oportunidad de poder acabar con el

—Por tu mascara deduzco que eres un rastreador de Kiri —El primero asintió —Y tu un Anbu

—Exacto –Respondió el otro, su voz era extraña calmada pero a a la vez con un toque de algo que ninguno de allí fue capaz de descifrar _¿Diversión? ¿Entretenimiento?_ Se volteo para ver a los Genin —Ustedes si que lo hicieron bien, no muchos pueden darse el lujo de pelear contra Zabuza y salir en una pieza aun menos siendo Genis, tienen talento, mucho talento me atrevería a decir —Naruto y su equipo a pesar de estar nerviosos por los sujetos no pudieron evitar estar orgullosos de si mismos —Y los mitos no le hacen justicia Hatake-san realmente es un Shinobi digno de aquellas historias—Kakashi no sonrió ni hizo mueca alguna ante el alago del Anbu, simplemente se acerco al cuerpo de Zabuza y busco algún signo vital

—Muerto —Sentencio el Jounin —Imagino que destruirán el cuerpo

—En efecto, carga demasiados secretos —Dijo el rastreador pasando un brazo inerte de Zabuza alrededor de su cuello

—Secretos no tan secretos ahora ¿No es así, Kakashi del Sharingan? —Pregunto en un tono que no le gusto nada al peliblanco el Anbu de Kiri, pasando el otro brazo de Zabuza sobre sus hombros —Adiós Shinobis de Konoha —Susurro el sujeto desapareciendo junto a su colega en un remolino de hojas

Naruto y los demás suspiraron aliviados al saber que al final no eran enemigos, la batalla había finalizado, Kakashi calmo su mirada y puso la misma cara desinteresada de siempre tapando su ojo nuevamente con su bandana

—Bueno…Continuemos —Sonrió con su ojito pero cuando dio un paso sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayo inconsciente al suelo

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

* * *

 ***Ninpou Kirigakure no Jutsu: Jutsu ocultacion en la niebla**

 ***Mizu Bushin no Jutsu: Jutsu: Clon de agua**

 ***Suirou no Jutsu: Jutsu Prision de agua**

 ***Suiton Suishoha: Elemento Agua: Choque de olas de agua**

 ***Raiton: Bunya Denki no Jutsu: Elemento Rayo: Sobrecarga Terrenal**

 ***Suiton: Suiyudan no Jutsu: Elemento Agua: Jutsu bala de Dragon**

 ***Suiton: Kaihodan: Elemento de Agua: Gran proyectil de agua**

 ***Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Jutsu clones de sombras**

 ***Raiton: Atsukau no Jutsu: Elemento Rayo: Puño del trueno**

 ***Futon: Shogekiha no Jutsu: Elemento Viento: Técnica de la onda de choque**

 ***Suiton: Suidama Kogeki: Elemento Agua: Ataque de burbujas**

 ***Bakuretsu Mizu Bushin no Jutsu: Jutsu clon explosivo de agua**

 ***Suiton: Suijenki no jutsu: Elemento Agua: Técnica de los proyectiles de agua**

 **¡Wow, esta vez fueron un montón de jutsus, no terminaba de traducirlos!**

 **Bien, otro capitulo que se va, intente hacer lo mejor que pude esta batalla contra Zabuza pero siento que no esta del todo correcta, intentare mejorar mi escritura de batallas conforme vallan pasando los capítulos.**

 **Supongo que eso es todo por ahora, no hay mucho que decir mas que...bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y de nuevo gracias a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto, no se olviden de dejar un review (?)**

 **En fin, hasta aca ¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	10. ¡Instinto Asesino, Superemos la presión!

**¡Instinto Asesino, Superemos la** **presión** **!**

—Al fin despierta sensei —Dijo una voz preocupada, Kakashi entreabrió su ojo libre y vio a Hinata cerca de el, se veía una expresión de alegría en el rostro de la pequeña kunoichi

Un silbido de alivio se oyó cerca de el

—Casi nos mata del susto Kakashi-sensei —Sora estaba recostado contra una pared de la habitación, Kakashi estaba algo desorientado pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver a Tazuna entrar

—Menos mal que despiertas, estos niños ya me iban a volver loco —Dijo el anciano, Kakashi no sabia si lo había dicho en broma o no —Estamos en mi casa —Le aclaro

—¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Cinco horas —Sasuke entro detrás Tazuna con las manos en sus bolsillos seguido de Naruto que al ver al peliblanco nuevamente despierto hizo su típica sonrisa zorruna, el alivio era mas que evidente en el rostro del rubio —Tuvimos que cargarte hasta aquí —Se quejo Sasuke —En serio Kakashi ¿Cuánto pesas? —Bromeo el pelinegro sacando una sonrisa en el Jounin

—Tuvimos que deshacernos del peso extra —Explico Naruto Kakashi no entendía a lo que se referían —Ese librito suyo por ejemplo…

—¡¿QUE?!

El Jounin puso en blanco su único ojo visible abriéndolo a mas no poder, desesperado comenzó a revisar su chaleco táctico buscando bolsillo por bolsillo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su preciado Icha Icha seguía sano y salvo, lo saco de su bolsillo por un momento pasando un dedo por la cubierta para saber si había algún tipo de daño, era una edición especial después de todo, se detuvo cuando cayo en la cuenta de algo, se puso pálido si lo que estaba pensando había pasado entonces estaría en demasiados problemas, mientras sus alumnos reían por la reacción que tuvo el Jounin este pregunto.

—No lo leyeron ¿Verdad?

Los cuatro Genins detuvieron sus risas y se miraron entre ellos.

Sora se palmeo la frente cuando se dio cuenta ¿Cómo habían sido tan idiotas para no leer de que diablos se trataba el condenado libro? Dio una mirada a sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke junto con Naruto hicieron exactamente el mismo gesto, es que habían sido unos tontos al no aprovechar la oportunidad de leerlo y sacarse la duda de porque ese libro era tan importante para el peliplateado, Hinata no compartió su reacción exagerada pero a ella también le picaba mucho la curiosidad de saber que clase de libro era el que leía el Jounin ¿Seria alguna especie de documento secreto que solo los Jounin podían leer?.

Al ver las reacciones de sus alumnos a Kakashi le volvió el alma al cuerpo, guardo el pequeño libro naranja de nuevo en su chaleco aliviado ¡Hubiera sido un infierno si Kurenai se enteraba que alguno de sus alumnos había leído su preciado libro! En especial si los cuatro miembros de su equipo lo leían, era mas que seguro que la Jounin lo hubiera matado por dejar que unos niños leyeran _esa basura_ como ella le llamaba. Una vez que guardo el libro hablo

—Así que después de todo, llegamos a salvo —Murmuro el Jounin, intranquilo pero no sabia exactamente porque, era una corazonada y le estaba molestando mucho, normalmente sus corazonadas nunca se equivocaban, recordó el ataque que Zabuza le había dado a Hinata y Sora les dio una mirada dándose cuenta de que no había sido tan grave como el había imaginado, Hinata tenia su pierna derecha vendada junto con parte de su brazo habían algunos moretones asomando en su blanca piel resaltando por su color violeta debido al impacto del golpe, mientras que Sora tenia vendas en su brazo izquierdo y bajo su ropa, se notaba por la forma en la que su camiseta se doblaba y por el vendaje que se asomaba por la manga de su chaqueta. Ninguno de ellos estaba herido de gravedad y en poco tiempo ambos estarían curados del todo, listos para la acción.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto?

—Deberá estar en reposo por una semana —Le informo Hinata —El daño que recibió en el combate no fue tan grave pero su Sharingan desgasto casi todo su chakra y tardara tiempo en recuperarse

Sasuke se puso un poco tenso al recordar aquello ¿Cómo diablos tenia Kakashi un Sharingan? ¿Como lo había conseguido? ¿De donde lo había sacado? ¿Acaso el tenia una conexión con su Clan? El peliblanco tenia muchas cosas que responder

—Eso del Sharingan fue genial pero no debería usarlo si gasta tanto chakra —Comento Sora cerrando sus ojos, estaba cómodo en su posición —Aunque eso del dragón… —Se estremeció, nunca, ni en sus mayores sueños hubiera imaginado un Jutsu como aquel

—Fue genial —Sentencio Naruto sin dejar de sonreír —Ya podemos estar tranquilos después de todo, Zabuza fue derrotado, solo nos queda proteger a Tazuna, terminar el puente —Se sacudió las manos —Misión cumplida

Kakashi no estaba tan seguro de eso, esa sensación de inseguridad ¿Por qué había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso? Penso en el Ambu y el rastreador, el chico no debia tener mas edad que Naruto pero aun así había derrotado a Zabuza con sus senbons lo cual era increible para alguien de su edad…

¿Senbons?

El rostro de Kakashi, incluso al estar tapado por su mascara, pareció delatar sus dudas cuando Sasuke tomo la palabra

—Te diste cuenta ¿no? —Le dijo en voz baja —Yo pienso en lo mismo desde que lo vi

Kakashi asintió, Sasuke ya había notado el problema no era el prodigio del año por nada, Naruto y Sora discutían sobre valla a saber uno que cosa, no les había prestado atención por unos momentos y ya comenzaban a molestarse entre si mientras Hinata intentaba calmarlos, el Jounin se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

—Zabuza aun sigue con vida —Soltó el Jounin sin irse entre las ramas, Naruto y compañía se quedaron helados con esa noticia pero el que estaba aun peor era Tazuna

—¿V-vivo dices? ¡Pero tu dijiste que estaba muerto! —Le acuso apuntándolo con su tembloroso dedo

—Eso creí —Respondió Kakashi con su tono vago —Las agujas senbon de ese rastreador me confundieron, si dan en ciertos puntos pueden aparentar un estado mortal que cualquiera pensaría que es real pero el rastreador seguramente solo detuvo el sistema nervioso de Zabuza lo suficiente como para engañarme.

—Entonces ese Ambu y el rastreador fingieron su muerte para llevárselo de allí, nos engañaron a todos —Sasuke confirmo sus sospechas al oír a Kakashi este asintió y continuo

—Probablemente eran sus aliados, si querían destruir el cuerpo lo hubieran hecho allí mismo y no se hubieran tomado el trabajo de llevárselo eso es lo que normalmente hacen todas las aldeas.

A Naruto y Sora casi les da un ataque ¡¿Zabuza seguía vivo?!

—Ay no, esto es malo, malo, malo, ¡Muy malo!–Repitió Sora, luego de levantarse de un salto y caminando de aquí para allá en la sala frotando sus manos con nerviosismo-¿Cómo diablos le haremos frente ahora?

—No debes preocuparte, Zabuza esta herido no va a arriesgarse a atacar —Sonrió con su ojito Kakashi intentando tranquilizar a sus alumnos, Sora dejo de caminar y lanzo un suspiro mientras que Naruto miraba seriamente hacia la nada había visto el poder de Zabuza y apenas lo habían podido distraer para que soltara a su sensei y este lo acabara con Kakashi herido y casi sin chakra no podían siquiera enfrentarse a el

—¿Y sus compañeros, cree que ellos atacaran Kakashi-sensei? —Pregunto Hinata

Kakashi nego con su cabeza

—Lo dudo mucho, si están al mando de Zabuza no atacar hasta que el se recupere, no se arriesgarían. Nos tomara a ambos el mismo tiempo recuperarnos, supongo —Se levanto un poco ignorando el dolor que aun sentía en su cuerpo y hizo chocar sus palmas llamando la atención de su equipo sonriendoles —Lo hicieron genial allí fuera un excelente trabajo de equipo—Los chicos inflaron su pecho con orgullo, en especial Naruto—Pero no es suficiente si quieren plantarle cara a Zabuza y sus compañeros

Sasuke sabia bien eso, a pesar de tener habilidades avanzadas para simples Genin aun seguían siendo eso, Genins. Zabuza estaba en otro nivel al igual que el Ambu y seguramente también el rastreador, el Uchiha estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿En que estaba pensando para intentar suicidarse? Era su primer combate real y casi había acabado antes de empezara, la única vez que había tenido esa sensación había sido cuando vio a Itachi por ultima vez, solo su hermano esa noche le había causado esa sensación, ese terror que lo había paralizado.

Sus Jutsus habían sido casi inútiles, Hinata y Sora del elemento Suiton fueron fácilmente derrotados mientras que los únicos que pudieron presentar algo de pelea fueron el y Naruto, sabia que el elemento Fuuton no le haría nada a alguien como Zabuza asi que la única opción que quedaba, por mas que sonara extremadamente egocéntrico, era el con su elemento secundario Raiton. El era el único que le podia presentar algo de pelea al espadachín de la niebla, su ataque había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para herir a Zabuza pero lo dejo sin chakra y solo podía hacerlo una vez, luego de eso estaría a la merced del asesino y seria fin del juego para el. La situación era terrible para el equipo del Uchiha

—Vamos a entrenar —Dijo Kakashi despreocupado como siempre

—¿Entrenar? ¡Pero si no puede ni moverse-tebbayo! —Le dijo Naruto preocupado, lo ultimo que quería era que Kakashi cayera otra vez inconsciente mientras el peligro rondaba por ahí no solo porque todos corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados sino también porque no quería que su sensei se sobre esforzara y terminara aun mas herido que antes.

—Es inútil —Dijo una voz infantil tras ellos sobresaltándolos a todos, el niño de tal vez cinco o seis años miraba a los shinobis con unos ojos resignados, tristes y a la vez enojados. Unos ojos que no deberían ser los de un niño de su edad —Gato los matara a todos

Naruto tuvo un tic en la ceja ¡¿De que diablos estaba hablando ese niño?!

—¡¿A que diablos te refieres niño?! ¡Gato no es nada contra nosotros!

—Idiota —Le dijo el niño —No sabes a lo que te enfrentas

—Te recuerdo enano que casi me muero allí fuera protegiendo a tu abuelo así que piensa antes de hablar —Sora tenia el peor humor posible, lo habían derrotado tan fácilmente en su primera batalla que parecía un chiste, había quedado como un inútil y encima ese mocoso salia de la nada a decirles que eran eso, simples inútiles que no podían ganar esa batalla ¡¿Quién diablos se creía?!

—Sora-kun no le hables así, es solo un niño —Le reprimió Hinata, no tardo en comprender la mirada del niño nisquiera necesitaba saber su historia para poder adivinar que había perdido a alguien importante para el, esa era la misma mirada que había visto en el rostro de Neji días después de que su padre muriera. La misma mirada que su primo cargaba desde aquel fatídico día

—Inari discúlpate —Ordeno su madre, una mujer joven entrando por la puerta al oír a su hijo, el niño la miro por un instante y luego al equipo siete lanzando una mirada de desprecio para retirarse de allí a paso lento—Perdonenlo el…suele actuar así —Dijo la mujer con un tono triste de voz

—No importa —Sonrió Kakashi con su ojito —Tazuna-san le recomendaría que se quedara en su casa, al menos hasta que regresemos, aquí estará seguro.

—Ni lo dudes, no me moveré de aquí ni loco menos ahora que dices que ese tipo esta vivo —Respondió el anciano cruzándose de brazos, el puente era su prioridad pero proteger su vida era mas importante por ahora. Sin el no habría ninguna construcción y todas las esperanzas de su gente morirían con el.

* * *

—Zabuza-taicho si que le patearon el culo —Rio el sujeto de la mascara sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca mientras miraba como aquel " _monstruo_ " se encargaba de sacar cada una de las agujas del cuello de el espadachín con cuidado y paciencia.

Zabuza estaba por responder cuando lanzo un quejido

—Haku, maldición, ¿tenias que lanzarme tus senbons?

El mencionado tenia un rostro que uno podría confundirlo fácilmente con el de una mujer, sus rasgos finos y delicados engañaban a los ojos de los que lo veían junto con su largo cabello lacio, el chico dejo otro de los senbons en el suelo y con cuidado limpio la pequeña herida que había quedado en el cuello del espadachín de la niebla.

—No debería quejarse tanto Zabuza-sama sino lo dejare aquí con esas agujas en su cuello —Sonrió el chico y Zabuza chasqueo la lengua —Tiene suerte de que llegáramos a tiempo antes de que Kakashi acabara con usted

—Ese maldito Hatake, condenado Sharingan ¡Malditos shinobis de Konoha!

El sujeto de la mascara hizo una mueca de asco tras ella al oír el nombre del legendario Doujutsu, incluso el debía admitir que el poder de esa _aberración_ era mucho mayor de lo que el hubiera imaginado.

—Por lo menos ahora sabemos que los rumores eran ciertos —Dijo el tipo de la mascara seriamente tras estar en silencio por un tiempo y agrego —No se sienta mal Zabuza-taicho, ese Hatake tenia esa _monstruosidad_ en su cuerpo es por eso que logro derrotarlo.

Zabuza no dijo nada.

—Listo Zabuza-sama ya puede levantarse

—Dame mi espada Haku, acabare ahora mismo con Kakashi y su equipo —El Jounin de Kiri se levanto pero cuando quiso tomar la gigantesca arma sintió el dolor en su cuerpo haciendo que lanzara otro quejido e hizo que casi cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—Oh vamos _Monstruo_ ¿Ahora que hiciste? —Se quejo el de la mascara al ver como Zabuza ponía una rodilla en tierra por el dolor

Haku ignoro al enmascarado, ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud.

—Su chakra aun no fluye correctamente Zabuza-sama ademas de que gasto mucho mas de lo que debería en la lucha con Kakashi-san, debe reposar porque sus heridas no son para tomarse en broma —Zabuza a regañadientes acepto lo que su _herramienta_ le decía y este con cuidado lo cargo sobre sus hombros

—¿Tu no vas a ayudar? —Le pregunto algo enojado a su compañero de la mascara quien se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo que el _monstruo,_ su sola presencia le asqueaba pero debía apoyar a Zabuza-taicho. La sangre de Haku a sus ojos estaba maldita, el era una _aberración._

No veía las horas de encontrarse con el equipo de Kakashi, el iba a destruir a los _monstruos._

No quedaría ninguno de ellos, era su promesa.

* * *

—A todo esto ¿Qué paso con el conejo? —Pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de todos casi se habían olvidado del pequeño animal con la batalla que tuvieron

—Tranquilo y seguro en una caja de cartón en el camino a casa —Respondió Sora reprimiendo una lagrima, había sacrificado su cajita para salvar al conejo —Seguramente ya estará libre por el bosque —Y el peliazul murmuro —Seguramente se comió mi caja para salir

—Bueno al menos ahora ya no molestaras con tu caja —Dijo Sasuke algo contento porque se acabaran las idioteces del peliazul

—No lo creo Sasuke-kun —Hinata fue la que hablo esta vez —Antes de que Kakashi-sensei despertara…

—Fui con los obreros de la construcción del puente…

—Y le regalaron una caja mas grande a Sora-kun —Finalizo la niña Hyuga que había visto todo desde la casa

—¿Cuál es tu obsesión por las cajas-tebbayo?

—¿Cuál es la tuya por el ramen?

—Pongan atención —Kakashi dejo de caminar frente a ellos haciéndolos frenar, tenia que ir con muletas y su brazo derecho vendado pero aun así podía seguirles el paso e incluso era mas rápido que ellos—Haremos algo especial, díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando Zabuza apareció?

—¿Casi nos mata? —Respondió sarcásticamente Sora encogiéndose de hombros

—Aparte de eso ¿No notaron nada extraño en el ambiente o en si mismos?

Antes de que el peliazul dijera _Y no lo se ¿Qué aparezca niebla de la nada es algo extraño?_ Hinata levanto su mano como si estuviera en la academia y respondió

—Una presión…Una sensación horrible —Dijo entre pequeños tartamudeos, había mermado el numero de tartamudeos en aquellos días pero ahora que recordaba el terror cuando apareció el Jounin no pudo evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

Aunque le doliera en el orgullo Sasuke fue el siguiente en contestar

—Miedo, sentía que no me podía mover —Dijo en voz baja el Uchiha pero aun así todos lo oyeron

—Yo también-tebbayo —Dijo Naruto con un pequeño estremecimiento al recordarlo

—Lo imagine, es normal que pasara ya que esta es su primera misión…Eso se llama Instinto Asesino —La cara de los Genin evidenciaba que desconocían del tema —El Instinto Asesino es un desprendimiento de chakra inconsciente que nuestro cuerpo libera mientras batallamos, Zabuza lo hizo para darles miedo y que huyeran para que fueran presa fácil, ese es uno de su estilos de pelea—Kakashi hurgo en su estuchera y saco un kunai —Por lo que se manejan bien el control de chakra

—Si, ya hicimos lo de caminar por el agua, los arboles y pegarnos hojas con chakra —Comento Naruto

—¿Y Kunais?

Los cuatro niños negaron con la cabeza

—Lo que haremos es simple…miento, es complejo —Sonrió con su ojito Kakashi rascándose la nuca —Quiero que vallan al lago y se mantengan sobre el agua usando su chakra también que mantengan los kunais sin que se les caigan ¿Preguntas?

—Yo tengo una—Sora levanto su mano

—¡Que bueno! ¡Comencemos!

Sora fue cubierto por un aura depresiva murmurando _Nadie me respeta._

Entonces los cuatro fueron a un lago cercano al pequeño bosque, se pararon sobre el agua y comenzaron a pegar los kunais a su cuerpo, no era difícil como decía Kakashi era básicamente lo mismo que habían hecho con hojas pero solo que un poco mas pesado así que no entendían de que les serviría eso hasta que vieron como Kakashi comenzaba a hacer sellos aun con su brazo vendado ¿En que estaba pensando? Su chakra estaba casi por los suelos así que ¿Qué iba a hacer? Una explosion de humo se formo en el suelo y de esta vieron salir al pequeño Pakkun, el perro invocación de Kakashi detrás de este salio toda una jauría de al menos media docena de canes de distintas razas.

—Pakkun, cuanto tiempo ¿El Hokage recibió mi mensaje?

—Claro que lo hizo ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Ahora esos dos están bajo los _cuidados_ de Ibbiki y Anko

—Pobres tipos —Murmuro Kakashi, el ultimo lugar en que quisiera alguien estar es en una habitación con la experta en serpientes y el interrogador de Konoha

—Bien ¿Para que llamaste a toda la banda? —Pregunto otro de los canes, un perro de tamaño mediano y gafas de sol.

-Ah, nada importante en realidad Akino, solo quiero que los ataquen —Dijo Kakashi con su tono desinteresado apuntando con su muleta hacia sus estudiantes

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los miembros del equipo siete —¡¿Se volvió loco?!

—Entendido —Respondió el perro con gafas y antes de que los niños pudieran darse cuenta la jauría se había lanzado sobre ellos, con terror los chicos comenzaron a correr sobre el agua intentando esquivar a los canes que no les daban descanso iban bien hasta que lo sintieron.

La presión en el pecho, la sensación de estar a las puertas de la muerte…Miraron hacia todas direcciones con los ojos casi saliendose de las cuencas ¡Zabuza esta aquí! Pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo con terror, sin mediar palabras Sora desenvaino su Wakizashi haciendo un quejido al empuñarlo, el dolor en su brazo era muy fuerte como para manejar correctamente su arma pero no había tiempo para eso ¡Debía estar listo para defenderse!, Hinata activo su Byakugan mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se ponían alerta kunai en mano cada uno de ellos, la chica miraba desesperada de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a su enemigo no sin dejar de esquivar a los canes que ya habían rozado su pierna herida con sus colmillos causándole un latigazo de dolor al tocar su zona herida lo que la hizo trastabillar, tres kunais de los que tenia pegados al cuerpo cayeron al lago.

—¡¿Dónde esta?! —Pregunto con un miedo mas que evidente en su voz el peliazul, le dolía el brazo mucho mas de lo que debería, casi no podía levantar su arma correctamente pero debía hacer lo posible para luchar aun así, Pakkun lo tacleo haciendo que se desconcentrara totalmente su chakra y los kunais cayeron al agua, solo tres quedaron pegados en su pecho.

—¡No lo se! —Respondió Hinata preocupada y frustrada, su visión con el Byakugan había evolucionado varios metros en esos meses pero aun así no veía ni rastro de Zabuza ni de sus colegas ¿Dónde rayos se suponía que estaban? ¿Acaso podían enviar su instinto asesino a la distancia? Bajo la guardia y un Bulldog de gran tamaño la tacleo al igual que Pakkun a Sora haciendo que todos los kunais cayeran

—¡Sensei déjese de juegos, Zabuza esta aquí! —Naruto estaba mucho mas preocupado que sus compañeros, si el espadachín de la niebla los atacaba no tendrían ni la menor oportunidad de huir o siquiera luchar, por mas de que fueran fuertes no podían vencer en su estado actual, grito para que Kakashi se pusiera alerta pero no recibió respuesta, sus perro invocaciones seguían atacándolos ¿Por qué no había parado con eso y los ayudaba?

—Maldición —Gruño Sasuke, apenas podía resistir la presión cuando esquivo a Pakkun que quiso tumbarlo como a Sora —¿Por qué nos afecta tanto? ¡Yo no voy a dejarme intimidar! ¡Yo soy un Uchiha!—Se animo asimismo el azabache intentando que el temor disminuyera y abandonara su cuerpo, pero era inútil —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer nada?!

— _Eres débil hermanito_ —Susurro una voz en su cabeza haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos al reconocerla

El Bulldog tumbo al Uchiha junto con el Uzumaki y los kunais, al igual que todos los demás, cayeron sobre el agua y comenzaron a hundirse, Sasuke y Naruto rápidamente se pusieron de pie pero apenas lo hicieron la presión aumento haciendo que el Uchiha tuviera que poner una rodilla en agua como si se tratara del suelo porque apenas podía mantenerse parado mientras aquella voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, llevo una de sus manos a sus sienes y apretos los dientes con rabia, Sora sintió como si el dolor de su brazo aumentara mil veces haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado que preocupo a sus amigos trastabillo cuando otra de las invocaciones de Kakashi casi lo muerde y su espada resbalo de sus manos, Hinata sentía lo mismo, aquella presión en su cuerpo el temor que invadía su mente sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas fluyeron por sus ojos ¿Estaba llorando? Se pregunto asimisma, lloraba de rabia e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitar que esa sensación fluyera en ella era la misma que había sentido aquel dia cuando esos Shinobis de Kumo intentaron secuestrarla, había estado allí parada sin hacer nada mientras la cargaban, desactivo su Doujutsu y dejo caer sus brazos rendida si ese era su destino no seguiría luchando contra esa bestialidad.

Tal vez Neji tenia razón, si su destino era morir entonces debía aceptarlo.

—Dolor físico y emocional, jugar con tus temores y recuerdos eso hace el instinto asesino —Recito Kakashi saliendo de entre unos arboles miraba a sus alumnos seriamente —No pueden superarlo ahora, pero con entrenamiento podrán afrontar esa sensación, es parte de su vida como Shinobi y lo sentirán en mas de una ocacion por eso quiero prepararlos para que estén listos para actuar cuando lo noten y no se queden como ahora paralizados y a punto de entregarse al enemigo

Sora le mando una mirada asesina

—¡Lo dice como si fuera algo fácil! —Le grito Sora, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no lograr durar ni un minuto con esa sensación, reponiéndose un poco levanto la pequeña katana y la envaino de nuevo en su cadera —¡Lo dice como si esto fuera sencillo!

—Jamas dije eso Sora —Dijo Kakashi inmutable —¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué ser shinobi era un juego? ¿Qué no enfrentarías cosas como estas a lo largo de tu vida? —El peliazul bajo la mirada —Lo mismo va para ti Sasuke —El azabache miro a Kakashi casi sin prestar atención, la voz de Itachi aun resonaba en su mente —A pesar de ser el novato del año, un alumno estrella caíste fácilmente en un Genjutsu

—¿Genjutsu? —Pregunto Sasuke

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Contesto Kakashi, no quería decir que le hizo ver ya que era algo personal del Uchiha—Estabas tan distraído que no notaste cuando lo lance

El Uchiha estaba furioso, había caído tan fácilmente en aquel truco de Kakashi el peliblanco se había aprovechado de su debilidad, la masacre del clan, para debilitarlo. Suspiro y miro a su alrededor, Hinata tenia las marcas de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas ¿Habia llorado? Penso en el Genjutsu de Kakashi y se pregunto que diablos le había hecho ver a la Hyuga para quebrarla de tal manera, por otro lado Sora sostenía su brazo con fuerza "Dolor físico" Seguramente con ese Instinto Asesino le había hecho notar al peliazul su lesión aumentando el dolor de esta. Eran débiles, los tres eran débiles si no podía contra aquel maldito instinto asesino ¿Cómo se suponía que enfrentaría a Itachi?

—Esto es ridículo —La mirada de todos se dirigió al rubio que para sorpresa general había reunido nuevamente todos los kunais que se le habían caído con la tacleada de las invocaciones de Kakashi, estaba casi de rodillas con una mirada furiosa en su rostro —No me importa que me haga ver ni lo que haga ese maldito instinto asesino, yo voy a superarlo ¡Yo voy a superar esto! —Lentamente fue poniéndose en pie sobre el agua levantándose con dificultad —¡No me voy a dejar vencer por esto! —El chakra azulado de Naruto comenzó a fluir y hacerse levemente visible —¡Yo no voy a perder aquí, cuando venga Zabuza estaré listo para enfrentarlo no dejare que este pueblo caiga en manos de Gato, no lo haré! Dattebayo…

Kakashi no mostró expresión alguna aunque por dentro estaba mas que impresionado, el Genjutsu que le lanzo a Naruto siquiera lo había afectado un poco y el Instinto asesino que pensó que lo doblegaría hizo todo lo contrario, estaba combatiendo al Instinto asesino con su propia fuerza de voluntad, el rubio no dejaba de asombrarlo.

Sasuke vio a su amigo levantarse y enfrentar la sensación que Kakashi les enviaba e hizo su sonrisa altanera, el no se dejaría vencer por ese Dobe así como así.

Sora vio a sus compañeros ponerse en pie y el decidió desenvainar su Wakizashi de nuevo, salio del agua y Hinata lo siguió ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi que no había dejado de enviar su instinto asesino ni por un segundo los chicos sacaron sus kunais y se los pegaron al cuerpo con su chakra.

—¿Lista? —Pregunto Sora a la de ojos perla

—Lista —Respondió ella con seguridad luego de secarse las lagrimas que había derramado

Y el peliazul se lanzo con la espada en mano en contra de la niña Hyuga que esquivo un corte que paso a centímetros de su hombro derecho Kakashi arqueo una ceja ¿Qué estaban intentando hacer? Estaba por preguntarles cuando vio como Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban golpes entre si sobre el agua con las armas mantenidas con su chakra ¿Por qué hacían eso? Se pregunto Kakashi hasta que comprendió, estaban intentando que el instinto asesino no los molestara mas mientras combatían y todo el chakra que disponían estaba en aquellos kunais para que no se cayeran. Estaban intentando superarlo ignorándolo por completo.

El peliblanco vio a su equipo hacer eso y no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer habían comprendido el entrenamiento mas rápido de lo que el hubiera imaginado.

* * *

 _Una semana después_

—La proxima vez tu lucharas contra Hinata _Ketsunoana_ —Le dijo Sora al rubio, era de noche y estaban todos sentados en la casa de Tazuna listos para cenar mientras el peliazul se frotaba el brazo derecho donde Hinata "amablemente" le habia cerrado sus puntos de chakra, abrirlos nuevamente era un infierno.

—Ni loco-tebbayo —Respondió el rubio quien no se veia en mejor estado, tenia varias marcas de golpes y su ropa con algo de quemaduras cortesía de Sasuke —Ya vi suficiente con que te pateara el trasero a ti y no quiero pasar lo mismo

—Gallina —Murmuro Sasuke que estaba en iguales condiciones que el rubio solo que su ropa estaba algo rasgada por los Jutsus Fuuton de Naruto, el rubio por su parte lo ignoro porque su mente divagaba en algo que le había pasado después de su entrenamiento hacia pocos días

— _Oye si sigues acostado aquí te puedes enfermar_ — _Le dijo una voz delicada amablemente sacudiéndolo levemente, el chico despertó sobresaltado y dio un vistazo a su alrededor solo para descubrir que seguía en el bosque, al mirarse un poco se dio cuenta que probablemente había quedado inconsciente luego de entrenar con Sasuke seguramente por gastar todo su chakra_ — _¿Estas bien?_

 _Entonces fue cuando el rubio cayo en la cuenta de que no estaba solo y la vio, era una joven tal vez de su edad con rasgos bonitos y delicados cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda color negro azabache ojos también oscuros con un tinte azulado y vestía un kimono rosa con lo que parecían ser bordados de flores, Naruto se sonrojo levemente al ver la proximidad de la que estaba de la chica_

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Pregunto algo tosco el chico, estaba un poco paranoico aun con lo de Zabuza, la chica no respondió_ — _Bueno, no importa ¿Qué hacías aquí?_

— _Juntaba plantas_ — _Le respondió ella con una sonrisa_ — _Son para hacer medicina, un amigo mio las necesita_

— _¿Te ayudo?_ — _Se ofreció el rubio amablemente_

— _Claro_

— _Así que eres un ninja_ — _Dijo ella luego de que Naruto le relatara un sobre el, su bandana de Konoha no dejaba duda alguna de ello_ — _¿Eres fuerte?_

— _¡Soy muy fuerte!_ — _Grito el exagerando, como de costumbre_ — _¡El mejor de todos!_

 _La chica rió levemente_

— _¿Tienes algo por lo que hacerte fuerte, algo que proteger?_

— _Claro que si_ — _Respondió el rubio, a su mente llegaron imágenes de la aldea, el Sandaime, Teuchi y Ayame, Iruka-sensei, Inu-nissan del cual no tenia noticias desde hacia mucho tiempo y no menos importantes Kakashi-sensei y su equipo_

— _¿Eres fuerte por ellos?_ — _El Uzumaki asintió convencido de ello_ — _Eso es bueno, cuando tienes algo que proteger te vuelves muy fuerte_ — _Sonrió ella y se levanto del suelo dándole la espalda al rubio, comenzó a caminar para alejarse cuando de repente se detuvo llamando la atención del rubio_ — _Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Soy Hombre_

 ** _Crack_**

 _La cara de Naruto era un poema entre la confusión, la decepción y mucha curiosidad._

— _Pero si es mas lindo que Sakura_ — _Penso el chico –No tanto como Hinata pero aun así…_

— _Mira nada mas Dobe te dejo dos minutos y ya estas con una chica_ — _Se burlo Sasuke al ver de lejos a Naruto hablando con la "chica guapa"_ — _Pobre Hinata, cuando se entere su corazón quedara en pedazos y te matara. Yo no limpiare lo que quede de ti después de que ella..._

— _Teme_

— _Dobe_

— _Teme, hablo enserio_

 _Sasuke arqueo una ceja_

— _Era hombre_ — _Dijo el chico con un aura azul cubriéndolo y algunos lagrimones_

 _Sasuke compartió la expresión del rubio y solo murmuro una cosa_

— _Raro_

—Dobe, Dobe, ¡Dobe! —Grito Sasuke sobresaltando a Naruto —Bienvenido de nuevo _Usuratonkachi_

—¿Eh?

—Que si quieres mas comida Naruto —Le pregunto amablemente Tsunami, la madre de Inari e hija de Tazuna

—Ah, esto…No gracias —Respondió con una sonrisa amable el rubio, sabia de la situación económica del Pais de las Olas y de que para conseguir comida prácticamente debías vender tu casa por lo alto de los precios, Tsunami no se quejo en esa semana que ellos comieron gratis pero una visita al pueblo fue suficiente para que los chicos decidieran no abusar de la hospitalidad de esa familia, la mujer sonrió y se fue a la cocina

—Bien, me iré a dormir mañana sera un largo día de trabajo pero vale la pena para que el puente este terminado —Dijo Tazuna alegremente, según sus cálculos en dos días mas el puente estaría finalizado se levanto y se fue

En la mesa solo quedaba el equipo siete e Inari, este ultimo los miraba no con tanto rencor sino mas bien con curiosidad recordando lo que había pasado hacia pocos días, el le había gritado a Naruto que no sabia donde se estaba metiendo que era solo un idiota por querer ser héroe

— _Cobarde_ — _Le había dicho el rubio con furia_ — _Solo eres un cobarde_

— _Naruto..._ — _Advirtió en voz baja Sora, sabia que el rubio estaba a punto de estallar_

— _Tu tienes una familia que te espera todos los días cuando sales ¿verdad? Una madre amorosa, un abuelo…Solo te quejas de lleno, te quejas y no sabes lo que es la verdadera soledad_ — _Dijo eso ultimo casi en un susurro el rubio, Inari golpeo la mesa con fuerza y salio de la casa Sora suspiro, sabia que tarde o temprano Naruto terminaría así y Uzumaki tenia razón Sora en momentos pensó en clavar su espada en la mesa y gritarle al niño sus verdades pero Naruto había actuado mejor._

 _El rubio se levanto de la mesa y partió a su habitación ante la mirada triste de Hinata y seria de Sasuke todo el equipo siete sabia que Naruto era huérfano, Kakashi se levanto también y decidió tomar las riendas del asunto._

— _Hola_ — _Saludo unos minutos después a Inari que estaba sentado en el borde del piso de madera fuera de su casa mirando el mar_ — _¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

 _El niño no_ _respondió_

— _Tomare eso como un si_ — _Sonrió Kakashi_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto en algo que es inútil? ¿Por qué no dejan de jugar a ser héroes si las cosas siempre serán iguales?_ — _Soltó el niño de repente casi al borde de las lagrimas_ — _¡Ustedes no saben como es estar solo!_

— _Te equivocas_ — _Respondió el peliblanco seriamente_ — _Naruto ha vivido toda su vida solo, no conoce a sus padres y la aldea entera lo odia exceptuando a sus amigos, recién conoció esa palabra con Hinata, Sasuke y Sora ellos también son un caso aparte_ — _Inari lo miro sin comprender_ — _Hinata pertenece a un clan, era la heredera pero la dejaron de lado su propia familia la trata como basura, Sasuke perdió a sus padres y todo su clan fueron asesinados por alguien en quien confiaba_ — _Inari apenas si podía creer lo que escuchaba_ — _Sora, bueno el si tiene una madre amorosa y una hermana menor pero su padre y su hermano murieron sacrificándose por sus seres queridos, toda la aldea cree que los Yagami están destinados a la muerte si se convierten en Shinobis_

— _Pero…¿Por qué siguen adelante aun con todo los que les paso?_

— _Porque en sus palabras, este es su sueño_ — _Inari no comprendió_ — _Naruto sueña con ser Hokage y que la aldea lo respete y aprecie, Hinata con ser una gran kunoichi cambiar las tradiciones de su clan, Sasuke con ser fuerte y hacer justicia con el asesino de su familia y Sora demostrar a todos que Yagami no significa muerte, quiere llegar lejos mas lejos que ninguno_ — _Respondió Kakashi se podía notar un pequeño toque de orgullo en su voz al hablar y agrego_ — _Sabes, yo he perdido a muchos en mi vida pero descubrí que no debes estar triste sino ser fuerte por ellos, por los que perdiste_ — _Inconscientemente Kakashi llevo una mano a su hitai-ate_ — _Hacerte fuerte para cumplir sus sueños_ — _Se levanto y le sonrió con su ojito al niño_ — _Bien, te dejo solo piensa en lo que te dije_

Inari desde entonces vio al equipo siete con otros ojos tal vez ellos luchaban por sus sueños, para proteger algo tal como su padre le había dicho hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

* * *

—¿Ya esta listo Zabuza-sama? —Pregunto Haku cerca de donde el espadachín de la niebla estaba

—Listo —Dijo simplemente este tomando el mango de su Zambato, como si no pesara nada se la colgó a la espalda— ¿Cuánto nos tomara llegar?

—Estaremos a la mañana en el puente —Respondió Haku

—¿Ya estas preparado? —Pregunto el demonio de la neblina a su otro ayudante, su otra herramienta probablemente la mas letal de todas, el chico salio de entre las sombras usando su uniforme Ambu el mismo que usaba en Kiri y se acomodo la mascara de porcelana sobre su rostro, el animal con el que mas se identificaba y por el cual se habia ganado su apodo allá por las épocas de purgas de Kekken Genkkai

—Listo Zabuza-taicho —Respondió mientras ajustaba la mascara

Si alguien hubiera visto mas de cerca habría visto sus ojos

Sus ojos color perla.

* * *

 **Instinto Asesino.**

 **Bueno, el instinto asesino es una expulsion de chakra que paraliza y siembra terror en los enemigos. Varios han usado esa tecnica en el anime como Orochimaru y Sasori. Solo los que han asesinado a grandes numeros de personas pueden utilizarlo asi que Zabuza tambien deberia poder usarlo.**

 **Intente explicarlo en este capitulo pero añadi esta nota por si acaso.**

 **Antes de irme ¡Gracias a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia! ¡De verdad, gracias!**

 **Ah y antes de irme ¡Tengo un comentario!**

 **Andrea:¡Hey, sos el primer comentario! ¡Te ganaste...eh...! Bueno, no puedo regalar nada :´u. Ya enserio, gracias por comentar y leer esta historia ¡Espero que te guste este capitulo y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**

 **¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	11. ¡El trió de la niebla ataca!

**¡El** **trió** **de la niebla ataca!**

— _¡Shiro no lo hagas aun podemos salir de esto! ¡Tenemos que esperar a los refuerzos!_

 _El peliazul no respondio esquivo otro de los silvantes kunais que pasaron cerca de su cuello y se volteo para ver a sus compañeros un instante_

— _¡No vendran refuerzos! ¡Estamos solos en esto!_ — _Grito y lanzo un jutsu Raiton a un Jounin que casi lo degollo con su ninjato, el sujeto cayo al suelo muerto pero tras de el aun habian decenas de shinobis enemigos_ — _¡Deben huir y avisar cuanto antes a la aldea yo les conseguire el tiempo necesario!_

— _¡No seas estupido Shiro no podras contra todos! –Advirtio ella, pero para su sorpresa el chico nuevamente se volteo esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro marcada por la tristeza_

— _Lose Yugao…Lose_ — _Luego su sonrisa se lleno de confianza_ — _¡Pero no me rendire aquí, Gekko, Genma, Yugao huyan!_

— _¡No nos iremos sin ti, somos un equipo!_

— _¡Vallanse ahora!_

— _¡Shiro!_

Genma Shiranui se levanto sobresaltado con un kunai en mano para hacer frente a una amenaza inexistente, al verse con el arma blanca en la mano suspiro secándose con su mano las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente, una vez mas los recuerdos de esa misión bombardeaban su mente no pudo evitar ponerse mal por eso, a pesar de ser un shinobi experimentado había cosas que simplemente no se podían olvidar de la noche a la mañana, recordó también que en esos momentos el hermano de Shiro estaba en una misión en el País de las Olas junto con su equipo que por lo que supo había pasado de rango en pocos minutos, dejo el kunai en la mesa junto a su cama y en silencio le deseo suerte a Yagami y su equipo.

Luego salio de su casa dejando un resplandor dorado detras de el, tal cual y como lo hubiera hecho su maestro años atras.

* * *

—Duerme como un angelito —Dijo Hinata al ver como el chico rubio de su equipo seguía en el " _pais de los sueños_ " sin darse cuenta llevo su mano al rostro del Uzumaki sonrojándose al acariciar su mejilla donde tenia sus bigotes, era increíble como a pesar de tener casi trece años Naruto dormía con ese gorrito aun puesto Hinata sonrió con dulzura al notar como Naruto había cuidado aquel regalo que ella misma le había hecho hacia tantos años atrás

—No se que le ves de angelito al _Ketsunoana_ Hinata, ¡Si es el mismo diablo! —Sora sobresalto a Hinata que soltó un chillido al verse sorprendida mientras, bueno, mientras miraba al rubio dormido comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles echando humo por las orejas cuando se cayo cuando el peliazul volvió a abrir la boca —Sabes Hinata pueden llevarte presa por acosar a la gente así, digo si Naruto te denunciara el…

Oh el pobre Sora sin saberlo había firmado su sentencia de muerte, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando un aura monstruosa cubrió a Hinata ni cuando esta activo su Byakugan ni siquiera cuando se saco una de sus botas y mucho menos cuando se la lanzo a la cara, el pobre peliazul fue atacado por un zapatazo volador lanzado con toda la fuerza posible de la Hyuga que le dio directamente en la cara tumbándolo al suelo iba a gritar cuando una mano fría tapo su boca y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró a Hinata en aquella imagen terrorífica, su Byakugan activado y una expresión que haría acobardar al mismísimo Kyuubi si estuviera frente a ella.

—En primera Sora-kun mirar a alguien que te importa no es acoso —Siseo la niña haciendo palidecer al peliazul, _oh dios ahora si que la cague en grande_ pensó el—Y en segunda Naruto-kun no es ningun diablo ni demonio —Sora entendió eso y se sintió mal por lo que había dicho, después de todo en la aldea siempre le vivían diciendo eso al rubio a toda hora, en todo lugar y bajo la mirada avergonzado —Pero te perdono —Sonrió con dulzura la chica soltando al peliazul que murmuro un " _perdón_ " que solo ella escucho, Sora se comenzó a levantar y se prometió asimismo no volver a molestar a Hinata asi nunca mas ¡Era peor que Kaori! Sora se estremeció de solo pensar que su compañera podía, con el tiempo, tener el carácter de su hermana pequeña o aun peor su madre.

¡Riddoku, Jashin, algún otro tipo por ahí que se creyera dios alguien que lo salvara de eso! No importaba quien lo ayudara, si alguno lo hacia le rezaria para toda su vida.

—Eh _Doji_ , Hinata —Saludo Sasuke saliendo de su habitación como siempre estaba arreglado al despertarse una cosa que era prácticamente un misterio en el equipo siete ¿Cómo era que el Uchiha siempre se levantaba siendo tan…Uchiha? Estoico, antipático y extremadamente prolijo, era la antítesis de Sora quien aun estaba despeinado con la marca de la almohada en su cabeza los ojos entreabiertos y había que agradecer que estaba vestido o que al menos se había cepillado sus dientes

—¿El _Dobe_ no desperto aun? —Pregunto el Uchiha y ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, Sasuke miro a Sora y este entendió lo que significaba esa mirada pero no iba a participar en eso luego del susto que se había llevado hacia poco con la de ojos perla —Oye Hinata porque no despiertas al Sapo durmiente con un beso ya sabes como en las historias —Insistio el Uchiha haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas roja que el pelo del clan Uzumaki –Tal vez así pasa de Sapo a persona —Rio Sasuke y Sora también pero comenzó sin que nadie lo notara a alejarse unos cuantos pasos del duo, sabia que algo muy malo iba a pasar —Aunque si se despierta y te ve en su habitación puede que te denuncie por acoso —Agrego el Uchiha y era el segundo en el día que iba rumbo a la funeraria, al notar que Sora no reía con el Sasuke se sorprendió y miro hacia todos lados notando que el chico había desaparecido, _Que raro, normalmente se quedaría a bromear pero…_

Y lo sintió el golpe directo en su nariz que lo hizo trastabillar y caer de culo al suelo soltando un quejido al levantar la mirada vio los ojos perla sin brillo de Hinata y debió admitir, aunque le doliera en el orgullo, que le dio algo de miedo discretamente miro en todas direcciones buscando a alguien que lo ayudara antes de que su compañera terminara abriéndole el cuello ¿Quien hubiera imaginado que la niña dulce que les hacia el desayuno y curaba sus heridas podía transformarse en eso? Aun así, Sasuke tenia cierta experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones en especial con su madre, reprimió un temblor recordando la, en ocaciones, personalidad explosiva de su madre. Aun así ahora debía salir de allí, necesitaba alguna excusa para no quedar en ridículo o alguien que le diera una mano

¡Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, Kakashi-sensei...Quien fuera!

La Hyuga estaba por decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Sora cuando oyó una voz muy conocida tras ella

—Hey que es todo ese ruido —Naruto se levanto frotandose los ojos al oir el golpe del zapato de la niña contra Sasuke solto un bostezo y saludo —Buenos dias

—B-buenos días Naruto-kun —Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tímida y pregunto —¿Quieres desayunar?

—Claro, deja que me cambie y bajo —Respondió alegre el rubio y se fue al baño dejando a una contenta Hinata tras el que bajo a preparar el desayuno para todos, Sasuke seguía en el suelo sin saber que había pasado cuando de la habitación de Naruto salio Sora y le tendió una mano ayudando a levantarse

—No me lo agradezcas —Dijo el peliazul y Sasuke entendió a lo que se refería, había despertado a Naruto—Enserio debemos hacer que se declaren o ambos moriremos –Dijo tembloroso Yagami

—Nunca pensé que lo diría pero tienes toda la razón _Doji_

* * *

—Buenos días a todos —Saludo desinteresadamente Kakashi bajando por la escalera junto con su inseparable librito naranja otro de los misterios del equipo siete ¿Qué tan interesante era lo que leía Kakashi? Sora entrecerró sus ojos intentando leer aunque sea un párrafo cuando Kakashi paso cerca de el pero el peliblanco lo cerro con fuerza —¿Oigan porque esas caras? —Pregunto Hatake a Sora y Sasuke quienes estaban lo mas alejados posible de Hinata con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, aun no se recuperaban del susto de hacia unos minutos

Sasuke estaba por responder cuando vio de reojo a Hinata que a pesar de que mantenía una dulce sonrisa conversando con Naruto sintió como lo degollaría de decir algo de lo que había pasado ¿Era demasiado tarde para pedir que lo asignaran a otro equipo?

—Na..Nada de que preocuparse sensei —Respondió riendo nerviosamente el peliazul y agito su mano restandole importancia al asunto

Kakashi arqueo una ceja y estaba por preguntar el porque de estar tan nervioso cuando un alegre Tazuna apareció en la sala

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo efusivo el anciano ganándose una mirada de sorpresa en todos, ¿Desde cuando ese viejo gruñon y alcohólico podía sonreír? —¡Hoy es un día muy especial, gracias a nuestros esfuerzos….

—Y a unos cuantos clones míos ¿No? —Pregunto Naruto intentando ganar algo de crédito, después de todo sus clones habían trabajado como asnos en ese puente

—Por fin tendremos el puente terminado —Ignoro Tazuna a Naruto haciendo deprimir a este —¡Solo quedan unos detalles finales y todo estará solucionado! —Sonreía el anciano como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo y ninguno del equipo siete pudo enojarse con el por ignorar su trabajo, ese era un día de celebración para ese pueblo

—¡Oiga yo trabaje como asno en ese puente! —Protesto haciéndose el ofendido el rubio

—Naruto

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Uzumaki a Sasuke

—Tu ya eres un asno —Sonrió Sasuke burlón, pobre del Uchiha porque no contó con que nuevamente Hinata entrara en acción, con precisión digna del mejor shinobi le lanzo su zapato a la cara del azabache que no pudo ni reaccionar cuando fue tumbado de espaldas por el impacto

Naruto miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Tazuna, Sora no dijo ninguna palabra y Kakashi...Bueno el ni siquiera había despegado la mirada de su librito naranja aunque tosió, tal vez para ocultar una pequeña risa.

* * *

—Estaba la pájara pinta a la sombra del verde limón con el pico picaba la rama con las patas recoge la flor —Cantaba Sora saliendo de la casa de Tazuna ante las miradas de los demás que lo veían como si fuera un loco salido del manicomio cosa que por las cosas que demostraba Yagami no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, nuevamente Sasuke se pregunto si era demasiado tarde para que lo cambiaran de equipo.

Todo el pueblo lucia diferente ese día, no era un cambio visible a menos que uno conociera a esa gente sus miradas seguían igual de tristes pero ya no eran tan resignadas, algunos niños esbozaban sonrisas al ver pasar al grupo de Konoha y al constructor del puente ya que si lograban finalizar el trabajo todo el tormento que habían pasado durante esos años habría finalizado, los adultos por otro lado evitaban mirar a Tazuna a los ojos ellos a diferencia de los niños nunca borrarían esa mirada de sus rostros porque para ellos la palabra "esperanza" carecía totalmente de significado, sabían que tarde o temprano con el puente construido o no Tazuna moriría por oponerse a Gato un pueblo de pescadores perdido en medio de una isla olvidado por todas las demás naciones no podían hacerle frente a un gigante monopolio como el que manejaba Gato para el ellos eran simples peones en un juego de ajedrez gigante donde el único que ganaba era siempre el llenándose los bolsillos con el esfuerzo de la gente que le temía, admiraban en secreto la valentía de Tazuna pero no se sumarían a ella, tenían familias a las cuales proteger

—Una vez que el puente termine todo cambiara —Tazuna no prestaba atención a las miradas de su gente y Naruto asintió sonriente acompañado por una tímida sonrisa de Hinata aunque Sora por otro lado estaba preocupado a pesar de que lo disfrazaba actuando como un payaso, sabia que el puente podía ser la esperanza para esa gente pero por otro lado si Gato se hacia con el control del puente todo seria peor para ellos su trabajo habría sido en vano, también cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciesen estallar hiriendo o en el peor de los casos cobrándose la vida de muchísimas personas o cualquier otra cosa que saliera de la retorcida mente del magnate, sumado a eso aun debían vencer a Zabuza y sus aliados cosa que Yagami sabia era prácticamente imposible considerando sus habilidades el chico no quería mostrarse preocupado ante su equipo pero sentía que por la mente de Kakashi y los demás debía estar pasando algo parecido o al menos eso quería creer

Pobre Sora, estaba equivocado

Sasuke tenia la mente ocupada en otra cosa y prestaba poca atención a lo que hablaban los demás, a pesar de que sus amigos no lo sabían el Uchiha tenia pesadillas todas las noches, no era algo nuevo para el ya que solía tener pesadillas desde que era un pequeño niño después de la matanza de Itachi con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir con esos terribles sueños, esos recuerdos lo atormentaban en sus sueños noche tras noche pero ahora era un Shinobi, no podía llorar o despertarse gritando como cuando era pequeño, había aprendido a convivir un poco con ello.

Pero no era eso lo que tenia así al joven Uchiha, las pesadillas sobre la masacre eran constantes pero esa noche había tenido un sueño distinto, uno que no se sentía tanto como una pesadilla sino como un borroso recuerdo del pasado.

 _Estaba el frente a una hilera de tumbas en el cementerio de Konoha solo bajo la lluvia, nadie se había presentado a presenciar el entierro con excepción del tercer Hokage quien se había ido dándole un tiempo a solas al pequeño niño seis años, habían pasado semanas desde la masacre de su Clan._

— _¿Por qué lloras?_ — _Le habían preguntado y Sasuke miro sorprendido, entre la lluvia que caía con fuerza, sus lagrimas y las sombras que había sobre ella la figura de la persona era irreconocible aunque supuso que debía ser alguien de su edad_

 _El pequeño Sasuke lloro con mas fuerza y miro las incontables tumbas frente a el_

— _¡Pero todos están muertos, ya no tengo a nadie!_ — _Grito Sasuke llorando_

— _Me tienes a mi_ — _Le dijo aquella persona y Sasuke miro sorprendido_ — _Nunca estarás solo_

Y hasta ahí llegaba el sueño de Sasuke, era algo muy extraño ya que sabia que solo era un sueño pero aun así parecía como si hubiera pasado realmente pero de ser así ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Dónde había estado desde entonces? ¿Porque nunca se había intentado comunicar de nuevo con el? Soltó un suspiro, no había forma de saberlo pero estaba casi seguro de que su mente estaba mezclando sus recuerdos, tal vez debía ser la tensión y el nerviosismo que paso durante esa semana lo cual lo hizo soñar eso.

Kakashi anuncio que estaban cerca del puente y Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su misión.

El puente era imponente de eso no había duda alguna y a pesar de que habían estado una semana completa ayudando en la construcción el equipo siete aun se asombraba de que tal coloso de madera hubiera sido levantado sin ayuda de nadie por un pueblo carente de recursos, sin duda su esfuerzo era digno de respeto en especial el de Tazuna.

El era el único que podría haber llevado a cabo una tarea como aquella, criado en Kirigakure el anciano aprendió rápidamente Ingeniería, Arquitectura y demás durante el estallido de la tercera guerra donde tenia unos treinta años, fue reclutado junto a varios civiles para dar apoyo a los equipos de " _Derrumbe_ " de Kirigakure durante el conflicto bélico shinobi, su trabajo era estudiar la construcción y seleccionar los puntos mas frágiles de esta para un trabajo rápido y preciso.

Vio morir a muchos civiles y Shinobis en esa guerra y decidió abandonar Kirigakure cuando vio nacer las chispas de una Guerra civil, sabia que los clanes se odiaban los unos a los otros y que había un maquiavelico juego el las sombras de la aldea, una vez que abandono el lugar se instalo en el País de las Olas encontrando una vida tranquila para el y su pequeña hija recién nacida Tsunami, su madre desgraciadamente había muerto durante la guerra tres meses luego del parto de la pequeña otra cosa que lo motivo a alejarse para siempre de las aldeas shinobi.

Era el responsable de la construcción de la mayoría de las casas del pueblo lo que lo hizo una figura mas que conocida entre todos, el pueblo vivió tiempos de paz, felicidad y prosperidad hasta que ese enano sanguinario y condenadamente rico hizo su aparición con su puñado de el fue el primero en alzarse contra Gato junto con un grupo de rebeldes que de una u otra forma lograban sabotear los negocios turbios del magnate en el pueblo, Kaiza el esposo de Tsunami era su mano derecha en esos sabotajes pero cuando todo parecía ir bien para el pueblo de pescadores la balanza se inclino a favor de Gato al exponer ante los ojos de todo el pueblo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kaiza el héroe del País de las Olas.

Luego de esa muerte el espíritu combativo de los aldeanos se fue con el de Kaiza.

Tazuna fue el único que no desistió e ideo un proyecto que tomo años concretar.

Y hoy finalmente era el día.

Dio una mirada al grupo de ninjas que lo acompañaban y se tranquilizo había visto el despliegue de habilidades de aquellos niños y el adulto así que estaba mas tranquilo con ellos a su lado.

Sin que el lo notara una pequeña capa de niebla comenzó a formarse bajo el puente, justo sobre el agua del mar

* * *

—Distancia aproximada Veinte metros —Murmuro para si mismo el enmascarado al notar la presencia de los tres " _Sangre manchada_ " el objetivo y el otro niño cerca de ellos —Solicito permiso para entrar en acción Zabuza-taicho

Desde el motor apagado del pequeño bote Zabuza rodó sus ojos, el tipo es y seguiría siendo un AMBU pasara lo que pasara a pesar de que desde hacia tiempo que no tenían aldea a la que seguir ni que le debieran lealtad aun esperaba a que su superior le diera una orden.

—Es raro verte actuando tan tranquilo —Comento Haku ajustándose su propia mascara al rostro

—Se llama profesionalismo señor error de la naturaleza —Contesto el enmascarado lanzando aquellos comentarios otra vez, Haku le resto importancia como siempre pero Zabuza hizo una mueca de disgusto y confirmo sus pensamientos, el AMBU pasara lo que pasara estuviera donde estuviera nunca dejaría atrás ese rol que desempeño a su cargo en Kirigakure.

—Respeta a tu compañero —Le regaño Zabuza con un tono frió, recordó que durante su periodo AMBU el joven era igual con todos excepto con el y a los que el consideraba "normales" —Permiso denegado

—¡Pero Zabuza-taicho los tengo en la mira, un solo tiro y….

—Denegado dije —Repitió el espadachín con el mismo tono que antes y luego enojado agrego —Nadie me quitara mi deseo de destruir a Kakashi Hatake, ahora que comprendí su Sharingan no tiene oportunidad

Haku asintio y el enmascarado hizo una mueca de disgusto tras su mascara

—Entendido —Gruño al final dandose por vencido, al parecer tocaría confrontar contra el enemigo frente a frente no era que le preocupara, el solo había sugerido un ataque a distancia para terminar el trabajo de una vez y largarse para que el imbécil de Gato le diera el dinero

—¿De quienes nos encargaremos nosotros entonces Zabuza-sama? —Pregunto Haku acomodando los senbons en su estuchera y unos cuantos ocultos tras sus mangas

Zabuza contesto

—Los niños son un problema del cual se que podrán hacerse cargo con facilidad —Miro al chico de hielo —Haku tu te encargaras del Uchiha y el chico rubio por sus habilidades es mejor separarlos de los demás en especial de Kakashi —Haku asintió por un breve instante recordó el rostro de Naruto, había visto las habilidades de el Uchiha y el rubio por lo cual seria lo mejor que el se encargase de ellos —Supongo que ya sabes a quienes cubrirás tu ¿no?

El enmascarado lanzo un suspiro

—La niña monstruo y el chico de la espada —Chasqueo su lengua pensando en Hinata, no había visto su Doujutsu en acción pero sus ojos perlados la habían dejado en evidencia, no era que le disgustara matar a la niña sino que hubiera preferido el combo completo con el Uchiha y el rubio en el —Usuarios Suiton —Comento—El chico Uchiha aun no desperto su Sharingan así que supongo que lo tendrás fácil —Dijo para Haku y murmuro —Batalla de monstruos —Luego siguió en voz mas alta —El niño rubio es un usuario Futon si lo dejáramos suelto el plan fallaría —Miro al cielo pequeños nubarrones comenzaban a formarse como si anticiparan la batalla que se daría ese día —¿Alguna otra orden Zabuza-taicho?

Zabuza vio a la lejanía la sombra del puente incompleto y sonrió tras su vendajes, apretó con fuerza el mango de la Zambato y miro a sus compañeros

—Prepárense

* * *

Algo andaba mal

Kakashi no había pasado casi toda su vida en el AMBU como para no haber desarrollado un especie de "Sexto sentido"que le advirtiera ese tipo de cosas, el puente se veía al igual que el día anterior tranquilo con las maquinarias de construcción y materiales repartidos por doquier, todo lucia normal

Demasiado normal siendo una obra en construcción, demasiado tranquilo considerando de que hacia una semana allí había ruido constante.

Dio una mirada a su equipo quienes charlaban entre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta, suspiro pero no los juzgo el había sido entrenado casi toda su vida para situaciones como estas mientras que los niños estaban en su primera misión no los podía culpar sino advertirles.

—Algo anda mal —Dijo seriamente Sasuke

—¿Mal? Pero si todo esta como ayer

—Naruto piensa, estamos en un puente en construcción

—Si

—¿Dónde se fue el maldito ruido de ayer entonces?

El rubio pensó en eso por un momento y luego afilo su mirada asintiendo, algo andaba demasiado mal hizo un gesto con su mano que los otros dos miembros no tardaron en reconocer y Hinata se posiciono cerca de Tazuna mientras que Sora, Sasuke y Naruto tomaron sus propias posiciones, Sora quedo algo resegado del grupo cubriendo el flanco sur mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se separaron un poco para cubrir los lados, Kakashi asintió al ver como su equipo se ponía en acción al menor signo de peligro y dio unos cuantos pasos mas delante de ellos, Tazuna lo vio y también se fijo en la expresión seria de los chicos que habían estado riendo hasta hacia pocos minutos y no pudo evitar preguntar

—¿Esta todo bien?

Ninguno respondió lo cual preocupo al anciano

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Soltó Kakashi sacando sin que el civil lo viera un kunai de su estuchera

Tazuna se estremeció al oír el tono del Jounin, supo entonces que los asesinos estaban cerca, los nubarrones comenzaron a cubrir el cielo y Hinata exclamo

—¡Hay alguien herido!

El equipo entonces se apresuro a revisar el lugar donde la Hyuga señalaba, una de las grúas en el lado izquierdo del puente con cautela se acercaron para encontrarse con uno de los obreros del puente con una herida en su cabeza y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por esta, parpadeo unas cuantas veces al ver llegar a los ninjas y a su jefe

—Tazuna —Dijo con voz débil —Vete

El constructor estaba mas que preocupado ahora si Kenta estaba en ese estado ¿Cómo estarían sus demás hombres?

—Kenta ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde están todos?

El sujeto llamado Kenta negó con su cabeza

—Se marcharon cuando lo vieron venir –Dijo con la voz bajando cada vez mas —Vete Tazuna…

Y se desmayo allí mismo, Hinata soltó un chillido al pensar que estaba muerto pero se tranquilizo al notar el chakra fluyendo aun por su cuerpo, Kakashi con eso logro confirmar sus sospechas.

—Debemos moverlo de aquí antes de que…

—¡Cuidado! —Grito la chica

Del cielo cayeron decenas de lo que parecían ser pájaros, mas específicamente golondrinas en picada y al estrellarse contra el suelo volaban en cientos de cristales de hielo, fragmentos que eran cortantes ya que uno rozo la mejilla de Sora hiriéndolo levemente

—¡A cubierto! —Ordeno Kakashi y desapareció de la vista de los chicos

Al ver el tipo de ataque rápidamente los Genin se pusieron a cubierto tras la grúa abandonada para proteger a Tazuna, pasaron los minutos y el ataque aéreo simplemente no frenaba ni mermaba por ningún momento.

El asedio no tardaría mucho en herir a alguno de ellos.

—¡Debemos hacer algo para detener esto! —Grito Sora empuñando su _Wakizashi_ una de las golondrinas estallo peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba.

—¡Es el Rastreador de antes, el nos ataca! —Anuncio Hinata al descubrir al sujeto con su Byakugan—¡Esta frente a nosotros!

—¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora! ¡ _Dobe_ échame una mano! —Grito Sasuke

Naruto arqueo una ceja y luego hizo una expresión confundida

—¡No confundas nuestra amistad _Teme_ yo no combato para esa aldea!

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces...

—¡Pedazo de estúpido ponte serio! —Grito Sasuke a punto de matar a su propio compañero, no era el único Hinata también lo haría de no estar enamorada de el mientras que Sora bueno el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar de la risa, solo Naruto podía salir con algo así en una situación como en la que estaban.

—¡Ya, ya _Teme_ no te aloques! —Rio Naruto y luego se puso serio, ambos chicos se pararon y saltaron de detrás de la grúa lanzando sus técnicas

- _ **¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!**_

- _ **¡Futon Renkudan!**_

El resultado fue que la bola de fuego de Sasuke se fusiono al colisionar con el proyectil de viento que el rubio había lanzado, este al verse tocado por el fuego se traslado al interior de la bola ardiente haciendo a esta crecer en tamaño ya que el viento comenzó a arremolinarse en su interior cuando las golondrinas estaban cayendo nuevamente la esfera se dividió en decenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego con el centro de viento que cubrieron todo frente a los Genin como si de un escudo se tratase, el hielo apenas toco el ardiente ataque se deshizo cayendo en forma de llovizna sobre el puente

—Funciono—Murmuro Sora saliendo de detrás de la grúa junto con Hinata y soltó un suspiro de alivio

—Aun no termino —Dijo seriamente Hinata con el Byakugan activo —Kakashi-sensei esta frente a Zabuza debemos ayudarlo

Naruto se pregunto por un instante cuando diablos había desaparecido Kakashi y recordó el inicio del ataque, probablemente el había detenido el asalto aéreo que habían sufrido.

Entonces los tres jóvenes comenzaron a correr dirigiéndose al final del puente en construcción donde al llegar encontraron a Kakashi frente a Zabuza y sus dos acompañantes, el demonio de la niebla alzo un poco la cabeza al verlos llegar y chasqueo sus dedos, escondidos entre las grúas restantes y pilas de barras de acero cuatro clones de agua se hicieron presentes rodeando al grupo de Genins de Konoha los cuatro no mostraban expresión alguna y se lanzaron contra los niños con sus Zambatos listos para terminar con ellos

—Se acabo —Dijo Zabuza en voz baja pero entreabrió sus ojos al ver lo que había pasado

En lugar de los niños, sus propios clones habían sido exterminados Naruto lanzo un kunai al que lo intento atacar impactando directamente en su pecho mientras que Sasuke se hizo a un lado cuando la espada intento cortarlo horizontalmente salto sobre esta y le dio una patada a la replica deshaciendola al instante, Hinata por su parte golpeo con fuerza el pecho del clon con su _Jukken_ haciéndolo estallar en cientos de gotas de agua y finalmente Sora esquivo la silbante hoja de la Zambato rodando a un lado y antes de que el clon pudiera reaccionar le dio un corte limpio en su garganta decapitandolo, Zabuza arqueo la comisura de sus labios tras su mascara, sin dudas las cosas estaban poniéndose interesantes ahora

—Así que les enseñaste a dominar el Instinto Asesino, nada mal Kakashi del Sharingan —Dijo Zabuza mirando al Jounin frente a el, el peliblanco no respondió y se limito a clavar su mirada seria en el rostro del espadachín de la niebla

—Esta vez no habrá nadie para que te ayude a escapar Zabuza —Dijo Kakashi y levanto su hitai-ate rebelando el legendario Doujutsu —Esto acaba aquí y ahora

Zabuza chasqueo su lengua

—¿Ordenes Zabuza-Taicho? —Pregunto el enmascarado llamando la atención de Kakashi

 _"¿Capitán Zabuza?" Entonces debe ser alguien que perteneció a su escuadrón pero ¿Cómo logro huir de Kirigakure siendo un AMBU? Un momento ¿Un AMBU de Kirigakure quien formo parte del escuadrón de Zabuza? Suena como si fuera…_

—¿Ah me reconoces Kakashi del Sharingan? —Pregunto algo sorprendido el enmascarado notando la mirada entre incredulidad y duda que cruzaba el rostro del peliblanco, se rió levemente —Quien te mira y quien te ve ¿No lo cree Hatake-san? " _El hombre que a copiado mas de mil jutsus_ " —Dijo sarcásticamente el enmascarado y meneo su cabeza en desaprobación —No eres mejor que yo por tener ese pequeño error de la naturaleza implantado —El enmascarado sonrió sin que nadie lo notara

Entonces Kakashi entendió que el AMBU debió haber nacido en los primeros años de la guerra civil de Kirigakure, probablemente…

—Las purgas —Murmuro en voz baja

—Sabes historia, eso me agrada no esperaba menos de ti Hatake —Dijo Zabuza seriamente y luego se dirigió a su equipo —Haku ya sabes que hacer— El chico de hielo asintió y dirigió su mirada a Naruto y Sasuke —Al parecer tienes unos rivales —Comento Zabuza recordando la forma que fueron destruidos sus clones

—Eso parece —Se limito a contestar el chico enmascarado llamando la atención de Naruto ¿Por qué esa voz le parecía tan familiar? No le importo y empuño un kunai, Sasuke al notar la mirada del chico hizo lo mismo que su amigo —Terminare esto pronto por si necesita ayuda Zabuza-sama

—¿Me estas subestimando? —Pregunto enojado el demonio de la neblina

El chico enmascarado se encogio de hombros

—Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar —El chico del cabello negro rápidamente metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta verde oscura y sin que nadie lo viera excepto Kakashi y los aliados del chico de hielo saco una docena de senbons y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a gran velocidad a donde estaban sus enemigos, Kakashi abrió los ojos tomado por sorpresa e intercepto rápidamente a Haku con una patada que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros atrás pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera tocar nuevamente el suelo con sus pies fue recibido por un puñetazo en el estomago cortesía de Zabuza, Hatake hizo una mueca de dolor lanzando un quejido y se tomo el estomago con una mano escucho un sonido silbante cerca de el y rodó antes de que la espada de Zabuza cayera sobre el para matarlo, rápidamente empuño un kunai para hacerle frente a su enemigo

—Tarde Kakashi Hatake —Rio burlón Zabuza, Kakashi al principio no entendió a lo que se refería pero luego noto la ausencia del otro chico ya que en su lugar había solo hielo destruido frente a el Zabuza hizo solo un sello de manos para lanzar su técnica mas característica la cual le había hecho ganar el respeto y el miedo de todos los que oían su nombre — _ **Nimpou Girigakure no Jutsu**_

Y la niebla se hizo presente sobre el puente cegando a todos los que allí estaban.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —Pregunto casi a gritos Sasuke viendo como la niebla los rodeaba a todos, asustados los genins se pegaron espalda con espalda

—Niebla hecha de chakra —Confirmo Hinata, una sola mirada con su Byakugan le había bastado para notar el jutsu de Zabuza —Naruto-kun tal vez uno de tus jutsus Fuuton pueda dispersarla

—¡A la orden! —Exclamo el rubio y grito — ** _¡Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jut…_**

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar su técnica una mano sujeto fuertemente su muñeca derecha torciéndola haciendo que el rubio soltara un quejido cuando volteo su vista pudo contemplar al enmascarado de la chaqueta verde saliendo de entre la neblina, al tenerlo inmovilizado jalo del brazo de Naruto atrayendolo hacia el y le dio un fuerte rodillazo un el estomago haciendo que el rubio soltara un leve grito

—¡Naruto!

Sasuke ataco al enmascarado con una patada pero para su sorpresa a pesar de haber sido veloz el sujeto se agacho solo un poco y tomo su pierna en el aire con fuerza y la hizo girar haciendo rotar a Sasuke, Hinata fue la tercera en intentar atacarlo, con su Byakugan activado se lanzo directamente a cerrar sus puertas internas con el _Jukken_ pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el enmascarado giraba sobre si mismo para evitar la palma de la Hyuga luego de eso tomo el brazo extendido de Hinata y al igual que con Naruto la atrajo hacia si mismo pero a Hinata la recibió con una patada directa en su mentón cosa que despego los pies de la niña del suelo y la hizo caer nuevamente con fuerza sobre el piso de madera del puente, Sasuke ya recuperado lanzo varios shurikens contra Haku pero este con un movimiento casi perezoso contraataco con sus senbons haciendo que ambas armas impactaran entre ellas anulándose entre si, antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta una mano lo tomo de la parte posterior de su cabeza con fuerza haciéndolo gruñir y enterró su cabeza en el suelo.

Haku miro a los chicos que intentaban ponerse nuevamente de pie y meneo su cabeza, lo que menos quería era derramar mas sangre pero si ellos no se rendían...

—¡Te olvidaste de mi! —Grito Sora y Haku se volteo a verlo pero frente a el no había nadie —¡Atrás tuyo! —Haku se volteo rápidamente pero no vio a nadie ¿Dónde diablos estaba ese niño —¡Caíste, **_Bai Koryu no…_**

 **¡CLANCK!**

El sonido de los metales chocando se oyó en todo el puente gracias al silencio que reinaba en el, Sora abrió los ojos impresionado al ver como la que el consideraba su mejor técnica era detenida por un Ninjato, la hoja plateada de este terminaba en una empuñadura color negro con un pequeño rombo de cristal color gris, en la hoja había escrito algo que el peliazul no llego a leer ya que una patada lo lanzo lejos de la espada, el chico de ojos verdes aterrizo en el frió piso del puente boca arriba golpeándose la espalda a pesar del dolor la mente del joven intentaba descifrar que era lo que había pasado.

—No es muy inteligente de tu parte advertir a tu enemigo de un ataque sorpresa —Le regaño una voz seria con un tono que demostraba diversión, Sora la reconoció casi al instante, era la voz del AMBU quien se había volteado a ver al joven rastreador —¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a agradecer?

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —Respondió Haku con disgusto marcado en su voz

—Si, claro —Respondió sarcástico el AMBU

—Zabuza-sama ya esta luchando contra Hatake-san —Dijo Haku a su compañero y este asintió —Debemos proceder

—Ahora si hablas mi idioma _mounstro_ —El AMBU volteo y vio como el trió de Konoha se ponía de pie nuevamente, entre ellos la niña del Byakugan quien era su objetivo suspiro y dijo —Te encargaras de ellos —Haku arqueo una ceja detrás de su mascara—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ese maldito Byakugan arruinaría todo, no lo había tenido en cuenta antes. Me encargare del chico espadachín

Haku entonces comprendió a lo que se refería su compañero y asintió dando media vuelta para encarar al trió de Konoha, Sora quien se estaba levantando quedo frente al AMBU que sonrió confiado tras su mascara de porcelana, era distinto a los AMBUS que Sora conocía.

Era alto y de complexión delgada pero bien ejercitado, vestía unos pantalones y camiseta manga larga color negro, espinilleras plateadas y guantes hasta los codos del mismo color hechos ambos de metal, un chaleco color purpura oscuro que tenia una sola correa en su hombro izquierdo y por ultimo su mascara, el detalle mas extraño del AMBU ya que tenia la forma de un animal de eso no cabía dudas pero Sora seguía sin poder adivinar cual era, en donde deberían estar los ojos de la bestia que lo representaba como un miembro de esa fuerza había una linea negra bajo y sobre esta había lineas rojas como tribales sumado a eso la mascara mostraba una boca abierta con una sonrisa algo macabra y lo que parecían ser _¿Colmillos?_

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo de repente frente a el oyó al chico de hielo decir

- ** _¡Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou!_**

Sora no sabia lo que estaba pasando ya que la niebla obstruía totalmente su visibilidad pero supuso que no debía ser nada bueno, apretó con fuerza su arma y estaba por lanzarse a correr cuando el AMBU comenzó a caminar hacia el

El AMBU se trono el cuello y sacudio un poco su cabello castaño

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto al peliazul empuñando su ninjato con fuerza —¿Estas listo para morir?

Sora a pesar de todo intento poner una media sonrisa altanera digna de Sasuke y tomo con fuerza su Tanto

—El único que morirá aquí eres tu

—Me agrada tu estilo chico —Dijo el AMBU y agrego —Esto sera muy divertido

* * *

—¡Tu! —Grito Sasuke furioso por haber sido tomado por sorpresa de una manera tan fácil, sin decir nada mas lanzo su técnica insignia contra Haku — ** _¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!_**

—¡No me quedare atrás, **_Fuuton:Renkudan_**! —Y el rubio en un arranque de ira lanzo también su ataque nuevamente las esferas de fuego y viento se combinaron haciéndose mas grandes que antes yendo directamente al cuerpo del ninja de Kiri quien no había demostrado intención de que querer evitar ese ataque

 _Se acabo_ —Pensaron el rubio y el azabache pero el grito de Hinata los puso en alerta

—¡Va a hacer un jutsu! —La chica de los ojos perla noto la cantidad de chakra que corrió velozmente por el cuerpo del joven y se alarmo, sin duda no traería nada bueno para ellos la esfera de fuego y viento continuo su camino pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar a Haku una pared de hielo del tamaño del joven se levanto frente a el la bola de fuego impacto sobre esta lanzando una gran cantidad de vapor al aire pero no le hizo ni el mínimo rasguño al cristal de hielo ya que al despejarse el vapor lo vieron exactamente igual que cuando el mayor lo había invocado

—Ya basta de juegos, es hora de que esto termine —Dijo seriamente el enmascarado e hizo el ultimo sello para la técnica mas mortal del clan Yuki— ** _¡Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou!_** —De repente los mismos rectángulos de hielo comenzaron a formarse a una velocidad que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar a los de Konoha, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta en el puente se había levantado un domo de hielo, un circulo que los alejaba de los demás hecho enteramente de esos espejos, sabian que eran espejos porque lo primero que vieron cuando la técnica finalizo fue a Haku dispersado por todos aquellos cristales mirándolos atentamente, Hinata activo su Byakugan y se pego a Naruto y Sasuke quienes estaban con kunai en mano esperando el próximo movimiento de Haku

—Bienvenidos a mi casa de los espejos, disfruten de ver el reflejo de sus almas en ellos —Haku de repente desapareció de los espejos impresionando a todos incluida a Hinata que no lograba entender aun que estaba pasando, sin que se dieran cuenta Haku apareció en un espejo detrás de ellos y finalizo su frase —Porque sera lo ultimo que verán en esta vida

Sin decir nada mas el Yuki lanzo los primeros senbons

La batalla de los espejos había comenzado

* * *

 **Bueno, al fin volví del Hiatus. Desde ya pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, surgieron varios problemas que me complicaron subir este capitulo.**

 ** _¡Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou!: Espejos demoniacos de cristal de Hielo_**

 ** _¡Futon: Rekudan!: Elemento viento, rafaga de aire comprimido_**

 ** _¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!: Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego_**

 _ **¡Nimpou Girigakure no Jutsu!: Jutsu ocultacion en la neblina**_

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia.**

 **Oh y antes de irme...**

 **Andrea: Muchas gracias por comentar, ya es la tercera vez que digo esto pero lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo :´u, intentare no entrar en Hiatus tan largos aunque no puedo prometer mucho, te ganaste otra galletita! ¡Yeeeei! En fin, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Como dije en el anterior capitulo ¡Gracias a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia!**

 **Ahora si, sin nada mas que decir ¡El Mapache se despide!**

 **¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	12. ¡El despertar del Sharingan!

**¡El Despertar del Sharingan!**

Lo primero que sintió fue un pinchazo, fue como la picadura de una avispa pero solo basto un segundo para que experimentara la electricidad corriendo por sus venas, Sasuke soltó un grito leve y cayo con una rodilla en tierra.

Los senbons que su enemigo uso se habían clavado en su pierna izquierda.

—Yo que tu no me movería —Le advirtió Haku desde el espejo detrás de ellos _¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?!_ —¿Sientes electricidad cierto? Es normal, acabo de atacar tus músculos así que tu...

— _ **¡Kaze Bokuto!**_ —El rubio no dejo terminar de hablar al chico de hielo y se lanzo al ataque empuñando su espada invisible, Haku ni se inmuto y Naruto descendió dando un corte horizontal sobre el cristal al escuchar un leve crujido sonrió con confianza pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios cuando vio como su ataque no había hecho ni el mínimo daño al espejo —No te entrometas —Dijo Haku y a una velocidad sorprendente tomo el brazo de Naruto con el cual empuñaba su espada invisible y se lo torció tras la espalda, le dio una patada arrojándolo junto con sus compañeros Haku de repente hablo con un poco mas de "humanidad" en su voz, se notaba algo de compasión —No tengo nada en contra de ustedes por favor no compliquen las cosas...

—¡Y una mierda! —Grito Sasuke, hizo sus sellos pero antes de que pudiera expulsar su ataque Haku tomo la delantera, a la misma velocidad que antes salio disparado de su espejo y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón al Uchiha haciendo despegar sus pies del suelo y cayendo sobre el puente cubierto de charcos de agua.

Haku soltó un ruido de disgusto y se aproximaba a su espejo cuando Hinata tomo cartas en el asunto

— ** _¡Suiton Hahonryuu!_** —La chica Hyuga formo en su mano una esfera de agua giratoria creada por los charcos y la lanzo como si fuera un balón al Yuki quien gracias a su velocidad pudo esquivar el ataque moviéndose a pocos centímetros de su dirección pero no contó con que Naruto ya se habia recuperado, el rubio hiperactivo vio como Haku había cambiado su trayectoria y decidió intentar atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo que no sabia Naruto era que Haku nunca estuvo allí.

El rubio dio un puñetazo al rostro de lo que creía ser Haku pero su puño simplemente atravezo el aire, Hinata y Naruto no podían creer lo que veían ¿Qué había pasado con Haku? La respuesta llego a ellos, de la forma mas dolorosa posible

De repente unos senbons se clavaron dolorosamente en sus cuerpos, tres en Naruto y otros cuatro en Hinata quien se tambaleo y cayo al igual que Sasuke.

Naruto que tenia un poco mas de resistencia al dolor no presto atención a las agujas ninja y busco frenéticamente con su mirada a su enemigo pero lo que vio lo dejo tan helado como los espejos de hielo

Haku estaba en todas partes.

El reflejo del Yuki estaba proyectado en cada espejo que formaba el domo que los mantenía encerrados _¡¿Qué es este jutsu?!_ Se pregunto el rubio mientras cambiaba rápidamente su mirada de un espejo al otro sin notar la mínima diferencia en ellos _¡¿Dónde esta este tipo?!_

—Rindete —Oyo la voz del rastreador de Kiri amplificada por la cantidad de copias de si mismo que había en el campo confundiendolo aun mas —Tu no puedes vencerme —Concluyo Haku y los espejos soltaron un brillo blanquecino cegador el rubio se llevo las manos a los ojos tomado por sorpresa y luego oyó un sonido silbante multiplicado tantas veces que era casi imposible contarlas y la lluvia de Senbons comenzó a caer sobre el

—¡Naruto! —Gritaron horrorizados Sasuke y Hinata al ver el ataque que se venia sobre su compañero, las armas ninjas cayeron sobre el pero apenas lo rozaron ese Naruto simplemente estallo en una nube de humo blanco

—¡¿Con que tienes mil espejos no?!—Exclamo el rubio lanzándose desde uno de los charcos donde se había ocultado con un Henge para confundir su apariencia con uno de los senbons que Haku le había lanzado, hizo el sello de su jutsu mas característico y tras un estallido de humo decenas de replicas de el mismo se materializaron —¡Entonces mil clones los destruirán!

Sasuke se levanto y al ver lo que estaba haciendo el rubio grito

—¡Naruto no!

Pero era demasiado tarde

Una mancha negra salio disparada de los espejos yendo en todas direcciones deteniéndose por fracciones de segundo para tocar a uno de los clones del rubio, este ni siquiera pudo ver a su atacante cuando después de cinco segundos todos los clones estallaron en simultaneo y el Uzumaki fue recibido con una patada en el pecho que lo lanzo de nuevo junto con sus amigos aterrizando fuertemente sobre el suelo

—¿Dónde esta? ¿Cuál es el verdadero? —Sasuke vio a Hinata con el Byakugan activado y tuvo un pequeño momento de alivio al pensar que con eso descubrirían la clave de aquel jutsu pero su alivio se esfumo al ver el rostro de frustración de su amiga —¿Hinata…?

—¡No lo reconozco! —Grito furiosa la niña de ojos perla y apretó sus dientes

Sasuke apenas si podía creer lo que había oído

—¿No lo reconoces?

Ella lo miro clavando sus furiosos ojos en el

—¡Su chakra esta en todos los espejos! —Hinata esta vez mostró una expresión mas preocupada —¡No puedo saber cual es el real!

El Uchiha decidió voltear y seguir mirando al frente donde las decenas de copias de Haku lo observaban a la espera de que realizara el siguiente movimiento, decir que el azabache estaba preocupado era poco ¡Estaba casi al borde de la desesperación!

Primero salia ese chico que usaba un tipo de naturaleza de chakra que no había visto jamas (Exceptuando la técnica de Naruto y Hinata) encima lo superaba en velocidad a el y los otros dos, los jutsus Futon y Suiton de Naruto y Hinata no le habían hecho el menor rasguño y para empeorar las cosas el Byakugan que podía ser la única carta del triunfo contra ese tipo no podia descifrar donde se escondía ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer ahora?, la ultima posibilidad recaía en sus hombros debido a su naturaleza Katon y Raiton bien podía probar suerte intentando derretir el hielo o hacer que una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara pero

¿Cómo lograría hacer todo eso si el enemigo era mas rápido que el?

Al segundo sello de manos ya estaría derrotado, a no ser que...

—¡No me importa donde este! ¡Yo lo voy a encontrar y saldremos de aquí! —Grito el rubio cargando nuevamente con sus clones, docenas de ellos nuevamente saltaron hacia los espejos pero el resultado fue el mismo, el mismo borrón negro comenzó a eliminarlos esta vez uno por uno para terminar golpeando a Naruto en el pecho haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Lejos de rendirse el rubio se puso en pie nuevamente —¡Sal de donde estés maldito!

—¡Naruto-kun no puedes seguir así! —Le intento detener Hinata preocupada por su compañero de equipo, durante los dos ataques el numero de senbons en su cuerpo se había multiplicado, ahora tenia nueve de ellos cada uno clavado en piernas y brazos, los miembros de su equipo sabían bien el dolor que debía estar atravesando y si llegaba a ser impactado por mas de esas agujas podría quedar gravemente herido pero el rubio casi ni les prestaba atención era obvio que se estaba aguantando el dolor o que había sufrido peores en su vida porque si lo sentía se esforzaba por no demostrarlo —¡Si atacas de nuevo resultaras mas herido que antes!

—¿Qué otra cosa propones que hagamos entonces? —Pregunto entre enojado y resignado el rubio sobresaltando un poco a la Hyuga —¡Si tan solo lo logro atrapar todo habrá terminado!

—¡No seas ingenuo Naruto! —Esta vez fue Sasuke el que tomo la palabra —¿Acaso no viste lo que les pasa a tus clones? ¡Nisiquiera lo pudiste rozar!

—¡Al menos lo intento! —Grito Naruto y creo decenas de clones mas —¡No dejare de intentarlo mientras pueda hacerlo!

Haku que los veía desde uno de los espejos meneo su cabeza en desaprobación y nuevamente los espejos soltaron un brillo blanquecino cegador que hizo soltar un grito a Hinata porque aun tenia su Byakugan activado lo cual solo intensifico mucho mas el resplandor y antes de que pudieran ponerse a cubierto la lluvia de agujas cayo sobre el trio de genins de la hoja.

El grito del equipo de Konoha se oyo en todo el puente.

Al sentir un sabor cobrizo en la boca Naruto se llevo los dedos a esta cuando los retiro vio el liquido carmesí desplazarse por estos bajando hasta su muñeca y perdiéndose en la manga de su chaqueta naranja.

Estaba sangrando, desde el suelo donde había caído boca abajo dio una mirada a sus compañeros y noto que no estaban en mejores condiciones que el e incluso podía ser que estuvieran mucho peor, intento ponerse de pie pero al instante sintió un latigazo en todas sus extremidades, la electricidad corriendo por sus músculos como si hubiese sido impactado por un jutsu Raiton del Uchiha. ¿Como había pasado eso? ¿En que momento el enemigo los había puesto en esa situación? ¿Tanta era la diferencia entre las habilidades de ellos comparadas con las de el?

Naruto no tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, haciendo uso de la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba puso una rodilla en tierra y comenzó a levantarse aun con los senbons clavados en su cuerpo.

* * *

Al menos diez agujas eran las que tenia distribuidas alrededor de ella pero Hinata intento no prestarles atención, no tenia tiempo para ello, mientras se ponía de pie soportando el dolor que sentía en todas las extremidades atacadas por Haku se pregunto si lo que había visto había sido real y no una efímera alucinación causada por el resplandor que vio hacia unos momentos, estaba casi segura que lo había visto, por un instante pudo ver de que espejo había salido el shinobi enemigo luego del resplandor blanquecino que los había cegado, pero después cayo la lluvia de armas sobre ellos y no pudo hacer nada. Si lo que había visto había sido real entonces tal vez tendrían una oportunidad para derrotar a tan peligroso enemigo pero aun así necesitaban una abertura en su defensa cosa que, obviamente, el shinobi enemigo no iba a permitir, apenas si podían defenderse de la lluvia de proyectiles que les caía encima cada vez que intentaban acercarsele entonces ¿Como iban a lograr abrirse camino y descifrar el secreto de su técnica?

Si tan solo tuvieran una forma de evitar las agujas de su enemigo posiblemente podrían...

 _¿Evitarlas?_

La niña Hyuga entonces recordó algo y su mirada se afilo, estaba tentada a desechar la idea apenas los recuerdos llegaron a su mente pero no podía hacerlo del todo, si su idea llegaba a funcionar podrían tener una oportunidad para atacar a su enemigo pero el riesgo era alto, demasiado alto para el gusto de la Hyuga.

Un mínimo error y la batalla habría terminado allí mismo con su muerte y la de sus amigos.

Dio una mirada a sus dos compañeros que se ponían en pie y al verlos con todas aquellas heridas su sentido comun se nublo, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto el riesgo.

Después de todo, el que no arriesgaba no ganaba.

* * *

¡El lo había visto!

A pesar del dolor agonizante el Uchiha se sentía algo mejor, vio la figura de Haku desplazarse por un segundo de espejo a espejo luego del ataque que los había alcanzado

¡Lo había logrado!

Si tan solo pudiera distraerlo y atacarlo tendrían la victoria asegurada porque no habría forma de que el sujeto pudiera esquivarlos a los tres sin volver a sus espejos pero una vez que intentara volver ellos se lo evitarían ¡Era perfecto! ¡No tenia forma de escapar!

Miro a Hinata y esta asintió como si le hubiera leído la mente ¡Ella también lo había visto!

Sasuke rió en sus adentros al pensar _Dios bendiga el Byakugan_

Si lo hubiera dicho en otros tiempos su padre lo hubiera castigado por al menos años por tal blasfemia

¿Quien hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que un Uchiha reconocería el talento de un miembro del clan Hyuga?

Sin perder mucho mas tiempo el azabache se levanto del suelo haciendo caer algunos de los senbons que habían quedado clavados en su cuerpo y se preparo para el contraataque.

* * *

—Tsk, mierda —Murmuro el rubio sacándose de su hombro uno de los senbons que se habían enterrado en su cuerpo soltando un pequeño quejido , movió un poco sus brazos para desentumecerlos a pesar de que aun tenia esa sensación de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y se preparo. A sus pies yacían todas las agujas que su enemigo le había lanzado y que se saco rápidamente apenas se puso de pie —¿Qué fue eso? —El rubio movió su mirada de aquí para allá sin notar cambio alguno en las copias de Haku que miraban al trió atentos tras sus mascaras, evaluando cual seria el siguiente movimiento que harían—¿Qué haremos? —Naruto no tenia muchas opciones, el _Kaze Bokuto_ no había logrado nada y sospechaba que el _Futon: Shogekiha no jutsu_ y el _Futon: Renkudan_ no harían la gran diferencia, en especial si no lograban sacar a ese tipo de esos condenados espejos, lo único que le quedaba eran sus clones que hasta el momento no habían logrado absolutamente nada mas que hacer que se le agotaran las ideas y que su chakra fuera consumiéndose poco a poco.

— _Dobe_ —Lo llamo Sasuke casi en un susurro y se volteo a verlo —¿Crees que puedas hacer mas clones?

Naruto frunció el ceño sin entender porque le preguntaba eso pero asintio

—Perfecto —Murmuro Sasuke y agrego —Creo que tengo un plan

En otra situación Naruto hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo al ver que Sasuke nuevamente estaba salvando el día pero ahora con sus amigos heridos no presto atención a eso y oyó atento la idea del Uchiha cuando Sasuke termino de contárselo una pequeña sonrisa zorruna asomo por los labios del Uzumaki.

Era una locura, pero podría funcionar.

* * *

—¿Qué estarán tramando? —Se pregunto Haku mirándolos conversar entre ellos cuando vio como el rubio sonreía y nuevamente hacia que sus clones lo atacaran ¿Es que no entendía aun la situación? ¿Acaso quería morir por agotamiento de chakra? Por mas que lo atacara de esa forma y por mayor numero de clones que pudiera crear jamas lograría tocarlo ¿Qué era lo que no entendía aun? Haku rodó sus ojos y salio disparado desde uno de espejos, gracias a su gran velocidad comenzó a deshacer uno por uno a los clones con aburrimiento casi sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya iba por el clon numero treinta cuando escucho un sonido cerca de el como un chasquido, lo cual le resulto bastante extraño porque solo había una cosa que podía crear un sonido así.

—¿Un látigo? —Murmuro para si mismo

— ** _¡Mizu no Muchi!_** —El látigo de agua de Hinata salio disparado como serpiente enroscándose en la pierna de Haku que abrió sus ojos sorprendido _¿Un látigo de agua?_ ¡Estaban intentando que el no volviera a sus espejos!

Noto que no era un arma lo suficientemente gruesa y resistente como para detenerlo y se regaño asimismo por haber entrado en pánico por un instante, mientras caía al no poder volver a sus espejos tomo con fuerza el látigo acuático con sus manos y tiro de el, Hinata apretó los dientes e hizo fuerza para no liberar el agarre que tenia sobre el Yuki pero el arma comenzaba poco a poco a ceder, al ver la expresión de la niña Hyuga Haku no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa confianzuda tras su mascara de porcelana pero luego vio la sonrisa que le lanzo la niña de ojos perla y se confundió

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —No pudo evitar preguntar

—Lo que pasara ahora —Respondio ella

Haku no entendió y cuando estaba por exigir que se explicara un fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo hizo soltar el látigo y salir disparado por una corriente de viento salida de ninguna parte _¿Qué diablos?_ Se pregunto el Yuki mientras hacia una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie, rápidamente se llevo una mano a la zona dañada examinando si había sido de gravedad y al ver hacia el frente se encontró con la sonrisa zorruna del genin rubio quien tenia sus manos aun haciendo un sello

 _Así_ _que un Jutsu Futon_ —Dedujo el Yuki poniéndose en guardia lentamente esperando el ataque del shinobi de la hoja— _me descuide pero no volverá a..._

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

La patada de Sasuke hizo que el Yuki girara sobre si mismo y saliera casi disparado desde donde estaba cayendo varios metros lejos de el azabache quien no pudo evitar sonreír burlón y soberbio al ver rodar el cuerpo de Haku sobre el puente

¡Al fin habían logrado sacarlo de sus espejos!

-¡Se acabo! ¡Sin tus espejos estas acabado!

El Uchiha apretó sus puños y junto con Naruto se lanzo al ataque contra Haku intentando atraparlo antes de que se introdujera a alguno de sus espejos y lograra de escapar de ellos, cuando estaban por llegar con el Sasuke se alarmo al ver como este movía sus manos frenéticamente.

¡Habia estado preparando un jutsu desde que lo pateo!

Estaba por advertirle a Naruto sobre el peligro que se avecinaba pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Haku hablo.

—¡No crean que los espejos son lo único que se hacer! **_¡Hyoton Bushin no Jutsu!_** —Gruño Haku y dos copias de el se materializaron formadas de hielo que se desprendió de uno de los espejos detrás suyo el cual no tardo mucho en reconstruirse como si nada hubiera pasado

 _¡Puede hacer clones!_ Se alarmo el equipo siete al ver como los tres Hakus se ponían en acción, uno por cada uno de los Genins.

La batalla era puramente Taijutsu por lo cual Naruto no la estaba pasando nada bien, la velocidad de Haku (o su clon, porque no distinguia al real) era increíble gracias a un poco de suerte y su instinto (el cual casi nunca fallaba) el rubio podía esquivar y bloquear la lluvia de golpes que caían sobre su cuerpo a duras penas ya que aun seguía herido por las armas de su enemigo, salto hacia atrás esquivando una patada de Haku y creo a sus clones, cinco de ellos, para que le dieran apoyo.

Si una lucha con clones era lo que ese desgraciado queria entonces una lucha con clones era lo que iba a tener

* * *

El primer golpe apenas la rozo pero fue suficiente para no subestimar a su enemigo.

—Un clon —Murmuro Hinata para si misma al notar con su Byakugan como la replica carecía de redes de chakra —Eso lo facilita todo

Hinata se agacho esquivando una patada y rápidamente se levanto usando la posición de taijutsu de su clan lista para acabar con todo de un solo golpe, con la palma de su mano abierta le dio un fuerte golpe al clon en el pecho pero no se destruyo al instante sino que se agrieto un poco en la zona afectada soltando varios pedazos de hielo que cayeron al suelo, Hinata vio asombrada esto ya que pensó que con el primer golpe la batalla habría concluido pero luego se dio cuenta de porque no había sido así, los clones de Naruto eran sólidos pero bastante frágiles ya que con un solo golpe terminaban siendo eliminados pero en este caso los del rastreador eran hechos de hielo ¿Acaso eso le proporcionaba una mayor resistencia a los ataques físicos comparado con los clones de sombra?

El clon se toco el pecho como si sintiera el dolor y a pesar de que estaba usando una mascara como el original Hinata pudo sentir como el enemigo clavaba su mirada en ella, la de ojos perla miro nerviosa la situación

—Creo que hable demasiado pronto

* * *

—Eres rápido —Felicito Haku a Sasuke que esquivaba como podía la lluvia de puñetazos que caían sobre el hasta que uno le dio de lleno en su rostro tumbándolo al suelo—Pero no lo suficiente

—Tsk, no te creas tanto —Gruño el Uchiha lanzándose al contraataque, estaba muy cerca para tratar de hacer un jutsu y retroceder no era una opción pues dejaría huir a Haku de nuevo a sus espejos y sabia muy bien que no tendrían otra oportunidad para sacarlo de allí, debía mantenerlo todo el tiempo que pudiera allí hasta que sus compañeros lograran derrotar a sus replicas para que pudieran darle apoyo y lo derrotaran, el peliazabache cargo con sus puños pero Haku era demasiado rápido se corrió centímetros de la trayectoria del puñetazo del Uchiha y tomo su brazo arrastrándolo hacia si mismo listo para golpearlo con su antebrazo izquierdo, el Uchiha al ver esto se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe y le hizo una zancadilla al Yuki quien se vio tomado por sorpresa pero no cayo al suelo ya que se apoyo en una mano justo antes de impactar contra este y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás quedando nuevamente de pie

—Tienes buenos reflejos —Le comento Haku a Sasuke

—Hmp —Contesto el Uchiha y a pesar de que estaba en una situación de vida o muerte no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco por haber encontrado alguien con el nivel de Haku como contrincante y se puso nuevamente en guardia la postura de taijutsu Uchiha que habia aprendido en aquellos dias que se desvelaba leyendo pergamino tras pergamino que conservaba el complejo de su extinto clan.

Haku ladeo un poco su cabeza y le resto importancia

–Prepárate —Fue lo único que le dijo y se encontraron nuevamente para seguir luchando, Haku no podía volver otra vez a sus espejos y darle la espalda al Uchiha porque estaba seguro que lo atacaría apenas lo intentara y retroceder no era una opción viable no mientras los otros dos siguieran en pie.

Solo tenia una opción, no le agradaba, pero si quería ayudar a Zabuza-sama era lo único que podía hacer ahora

* * *

—Bastardo —Gruño Naruto al ver como el clon de hielo destruía a su segundo clon de sombra, al igual que con el Haku original la velocidad de la replica era bastante alta aunque ahora fuera de sus espejos era algo mas simple para Naruto contraatacar, luego de la desaparición de su segundo clon tras un espadazo en el pecho de la replica de hielo Naruto dio la orden y sus clones sabían que hacer.

El original cargo con la espada invisible de viento lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra contra el clon que esquivaba fácilmente todos, el clon de Haku estaba a punto de sacar sus senbons y terminar la batalla cuando noto la ausencia de los clones del rubio en la lucha.

— ** _¡Futon: Renkudan!_ **—Exclamaron los tres clones que quedaban al mismo tiempo y de sus labios las esferas invisibles de aire salieron disparadas a gran velocidad y con fuerza contra el clon que cuando estaba por huir vio asombrado como la espada de viento estaba clavada en su pecho y al rubio con una seria expresión —Perdiste

Las cinco esferas cayeron sobre el indefenso clon golpeándolo todas al mismo tiempo, a medida que caían sobre el el hielo se fragmentaba y grandes trozos de el volaban en todas direcciones. Para cuando la ultima esfera lo golpeo Haku era poco mas que un pedazo de hielo en el suelo, los clones desaparecieron entonces en un estallido de humo y Naruto trastabillo un poco, los clones y sus jutsus le estaban pasando factura, sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en ir a ayudar a sus amigos.

Hinata soltó un quejido de dolor cuando los senbons se clavaron en su antebrazo izquierdo, cerro uno de sus ojos con fuerza tomándose la zona afectada y se corrio justo a tiempo de esquivar un golpe del clon que podría haber hecho que los senbons traspasaren su brazo.

La Hyuga miro el lugar donde había sido herida y puso una expresión mas que preocupada, no solo le había herido el brazo sino que ahora cualquier técnica de su clan quedaría obsoleta.

Haku había paralizado sus puntos de chakra por lo que Hinata estaba en graves problemas ahora

—¿Qué se siente? —Pregunto el clon seriamente ganándose la mirada confundida de Hinata —Ahora eras tu la que sufre porque su chakra no fluya correctamente, ¿No es esa la habilidad de los Hyuga? –Hinata no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando al clon y este extrajo de su estuchera media docena de senbons y comenzó a aproximarse lentamente —Puede que tengas algo que proteger, pero yo también tengo que proteger algo y no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí —Hinata alzo un poco la vista al oír las palabras del clon ¿Algo que proteger? ¿Por qué le decía eso justo ahora? —Sin tus brazos no eres mas que una herramienta rota e inservible —Los senbons danzaron peligrosamente entre los dedos del clon cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Hinata _¿In-inservible?_ Penso la niña Hyuga y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su infancia y todas las veces que la habían llamado así en su vida _¿Inservible?_ Sin que lo notara Haku Hinata apretó sus dientes, el clon balanceo uno de los senbons y se dispuso a lanzarlo

—Lo lamento —Murmuro sin que nadie lo oyera y el ataque llego

Solo que el atacado fue el clon.

Detrás de su mascara la replica mostró una expresión de incredulidad ¿Qué había pasado? El brazo con el que sostenía los senbons había sido agrietado en todos sus puntos donde si fuera el Haku real fluiría su chakra, el clon apenas si podía creerlo _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Se supone que no puede usar el Taijutsu Hyuga!_ Entonces el clon noto como la niña Hyuga jamas lo había golpeado con sus brazos sino que tenia una de sus piernas extendidas frente a ella

—Saluda al _Jushiwaza (Patada suave)_ —Contesto Hinata las dudas de Haku y de un salto cayo detrás del clon no sin antes darle una fuerte patada descendente directamente en su cabeza haciéndola estallar en cientos de pedazos de hielo, el cuerpo entonces cayo inerte sobre el suelo quebrándose en varios trozos al chocar contra la madera del puente

—Eso fue Genial —Dijo Naruto sonriendole a la Hyuga como solo el podía hacerlo, la niña al verlo y al oírlo felicitándola se ruborizo un poco y le contesto con una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento pero rápidamente ambos se pusieron serios —¿También era un clon?

Hinata asintió

—El verdadero debe estar luchando contra Sasuke-kun

Naruto chasqueo su lengua y vio como Sasuke seguía combatiendo al Haku real

—No podemos dejarlo pelear solo —Se giro para ver a Hinata y dijo —Vamos a ayudarlo

* * *

El tomo el brazo del enmascarado y lo torció pero Haku se libro del agarre del Uchiha solo para ser impactado por una patada de este en el estomago, el Yuki tomo su estomago y Sasuke creyó que el golpe había sido suficiente para dejarlo sin aire pero cuando estaba por rematarlo Haku lo recibió con un gancho en su mentón haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo y cayo sobre el puente pero se puso de pie velozmente sin prestar atención al dolor que sentía por los senbons ni por los golpes del Yuki, cualquier distracción ahora les costaría la vida a todos y no podía permitirse que Haku volviera a los espejos.

Estaban frente a frente el uno del otro mirándose, estudiando cual seria su próximo movimiento, hasta que Haku vio en su mente las memorias que sus clones destruidos le habían enviado e hizo una mueca de incomodidad, ahora tenia tres enemigos a los cuales enfrentar y su chakra no estaba al máximo como hacia media hora atrás

—¡ _Teme_! ¡No te lleves toda la diversión! —Grito una escandalosa voz detrás de ellos haciendo que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de Sasuke ¿Es que acaso Naruto no podía mantenerse serio un minuto? Por un momento Sasuke pensó que hubiera pasado si Sora hubiera estado en lugar del rubio y se estremeció, sin duda alguna habría salido con alguna de sus payasadas de siempre.

Al estar distraído Sasuke no noto como en segundos Haku hizo sus posiciones de manos jugando la que creía era su carta de triunfo, el Yuki empleo toda la velocidad de la cual disponía para lanzarse en carrera contra los chicos que venían en apoyo del Uchiha, este al ver al chico de hielo escapar se alarmo e intento detenerlo pero cuando lo intento atrapar su mano se cerro agarrando a la nada misma, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Haku volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que el Uchiha cayera de rodillas en el suelo y escupiera un poco de sangre cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y solto un grito cuando los senbons se clavaron en su espalda, el Yuki se volteo y se lanzo contra Hinata y Naruto quienes se alarmaron al ver a su compañero caer

Haku esquivo a los chicos que venían en carrera sin que ellos lo notaran y quedo detrás de la pareja de Genins y lanzo sus senbons, tres de ellos impactaron en la pierna izquierda de Naruto haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo mientras que los otros se clavaron en su brazo derecho

—¡Naruto-kun! —Grito preocupada Hinata al ver como Naruto caía al suelo al igual que Sasuke sangrando por las heridas hechas por las armas blancas, ella era la única en pie del equipo siete dentro de aquel domo de espejos y no podía permitir que Haku volviera a los cristales de hielo, se puso en posición y comenzó a lanzar patadas al Yuki

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía seguir sus movimientos?

¿Por qué el, el numero uno de la academia, el ultimo Uchiha vivo no podía combatir contra alguien así?

¿Por qué se sentía tan inútil?

Tan débil

Tan estúpido

 _-Tonto hermanito menor eres Débil–Oyo otra vez esa voz en su cabeza repitiendo aquel nefasto recuerdo otra vez –Cuando tengas estos ojos ven a buscarme_

¡¿Por qué no podía ser mas fuerte?!

 _Tonto hermanito menor_

¡¿Por qué el estaba en el suelo ahora de rodillas mientras que sus amigos estaban peleando en solitario contra aquel tipo?!

 _Eres muy_ _débil_

¡El era un Uchiha...el no podía dejarse vencer así porque si...

Oyo un grito, era Hinata había gritado el nombre de Naruto...¿Acaso el _Dobe_ estaba herido? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¡Estaba casi por derrotar a ese tipo hacia unos momentos y ahora...

Esta vez escucho otro grito, era Naruto

—¡Hinata-chan!

¿Hinata también?

Oyó el mismo sonido de antes y supo lo que estaba por pasar, Haku debía estar por volver a sus espejos para lanzar su lluvia de agujas mortales

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

 _Eres muy_ _débil_

¡Ya le habían quitado suficientes cosas en su vida como para que ahora sus amigos también se fueran de su lado!

¡No lo podía permitir!

 _Aun eres muy_ _débil_

¡El no podía dejarlos morir! ¡El no podía morir aquí, aun debía vengar a su clan!

¡Aun tenia que ser el Shinobi mas fuerte de todos, el mas fuerte de todo Konoha! ¡Aun debía devolverle el honor a su apellido!

¡Aun tenia que ver como Hinata se convertía en una gran kunoichi, aun tenia que ver como se casaba con el _Dobe_ y este se convertía en Hokage!

¡Aun tenia que oír las tontas excusas de Kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde o las idioteces de Sora durante sus practicas!

 _Aun eres muy_ _débil_

¡Ya no podía perder a nadie mas, no podía permitírselo!

 _Cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a buscarme_

Sin siquiera mirar, guiado únicamente por su instinto Sasuke comenzó a correr.

* * *

Naruto había caído y vio desde el suelo como Hinata intentaba combatir contra Haku, era rápida pero desgraciadamente no lo era tanto como Sasuke ya que el Yuki evitaba sus golpes con facilidad, tras unos cuantos minutos de esquivar Haku le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en sus costillas y luego uno a la cara haciéndola caer junto con Naruto

—¡Hinata-chan! —Grito el rubio alarmado al ver como la niña caía casi inconsciente a su lado

—Esto se acabo —Dijo Haku con seriedad y Naruto intento ponerse en pie, cosa que fue inútil ya que cayo de rodillas nuevamente por los senbons clavados en su pierna vio entonces con temor y algo de resignación como Haku retrocedía y comenzaba a fusionarse nuevamente con sus espejos, una vez que el Yuki ingreso en ellos las imágenes se proyectaron nuevamente por todos los espejos de hielo

—Lo lamento, pero esto es el final

Entonces cada una de las copias saco unos senbons de sus estucheras y lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo, las agujas cayeron entonces con gran velocidad sobre la pareja indefensa ante aquel ataque y Naruto cerro sus ojos a la espera del impacto pero en lugar de eso oyó a Hinata gritar

— ** _¡Kaiten!_**

La Hyuga con su pierna libero todo el chakra que podía girando creando un pequeño domo que cubrió a Naruto y ella de los senbons que rebotaron en este cayendo inofensivamente a sus pies, la niña se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como una técnica de su clan, la cual le habia tomado años dominar había funcionado a pesar de que no podía usar su brazo pero poco le duro la alegría ya que su sangre se heló cuando oyó la voz detrás suyo.

—Estorbas —Le dijo Haku saliendo de uno de los espejos y dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que la hizo girar y caer nuevamente al suelo, velozmente el Yuki volvió al cristal y apenas estuvo dentro apretó sus puños ¡Debía dejar de perder el tiempo de una vez e ir a ayudar a Zabuza-sama! —¡Este es el final! —Grito y decidió ponerle un fin a esa batalla de una vez y para siempre, salio con su velocidad privilegiada disparado desde el espejo listo para degollar a Naruto y Hinata extendió su mano preparado para quitarle sus vidas.

Y fue recibido con un golpe directo en su pecho

El Yuki fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto y llevo una mano a la zona impactada haciendo una mueca de dolor tras su mascara

 _Se supone que Naruto y la chica Hyuga no pueden moverse entonces ¿Quién…?_

—Sabes, tienes razón en algo —Haku levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con el Uchiha a corta distancia de el con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa altanera en su rostro _¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo es que había logrado ver hacia donde iba con la velocidad con la que había atacado?_ Haku no podía responder eso hasta que una razón, la única que podía ser posible, llego a su mente _No puede ser..._ —Este es el final —Dijo Sasuke y abrió sus ojos

—¡Tu final!

Haku se quedo paralizado al contemplar los orbes de Sasuke que alguna vez fueron negros como la noche

Ahora eran rojo sangre hirviendo de rabia, con una linea circular y dos aspas en ellos

Sasuke Uchiha habia despertado el Sharingan

* * *

 ***** _ **¡Kaze Bokuto!**_ : **¡Espada de viento!**

 ***** ** _¡Suiton Hahonryuu!_** : **¡Estilo de agua, torrente de destruccion!**

 ***** ** _¡Mizu no Muchi!: ¡Estilo de agua, latigo de agua!_**

 ** _*_** ** _¡Hyoton Bushin no Jutsu!_** : **¡Estilo de Hielo, Jutsu clones de hielo!**

* _¡Futon: Renkudan!_ **: ¡Elemento Hielo, ráfaga de aire comprimido!**

 **Bueno, otro capitulo se nos va y decidí subirlo ahora antes de que mi computadora hiciera Katapoom de nuevo y tuviera que volver al Hiatus eterno.**

 **Antes de irme:**

 **Auror DragonSlayer: Ahora que lo mencionas creo recordar que comentaste en la vieja historia y tienes toda la razón, era un desastre. Por esos entonces no sabia como se subían los capítulos a esta plataforma y, bueno, termino en el orden terrible en el que termino. Borre esa historia y luego de varios meses logre recuperar el archivo Word donde tenia escrito los capítulos y decidí resubirla, mas que nada porque fue el primer fic de Naruto que escribí y me dio mucha nostalgia. Aproveche ahora para cambiar algunas cosas y corregir los Horrores de Ortografía que tenia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por comentar!**

 **En fin, creo que eso seria todo por ahora**

 **¡El Mapache se despide! ¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


	13. ¡Luces fuera, la habilidad de Koomori!

**¡Luces Fuera, La mortal habilidad de Koomori!**

 ** _¡ Clanck!_**

 _ **¡Clanck!**_

 _ **¡Clanck!**_

El sonido del metal chocando contra metal se apoderaba del puente cubierto por la neblina recorriendolo de costa a costa, para el shinobi de Konoha decir que el sujeto que enfrentaba era bueno era quedarse corto de palabras. Sora apretó los dientes esquivando por poco un ataque que podría haberle abierto la garganta allí mismo, el había conocido a shinobis que luchaban con espadas, especialistas del Kenjutsu en su aldea natal pero ese tipo era diferente. Era muy diferente.

¡Era condenadamente hábil!

Y lo peor de todo era que no se estaba esforzando en lo mas mínimo, toda esa batalla solo parecía ser un juego para el AMBU de Kirigakure que giraba el mango de su ninjato desafiante y burlón cuando no estaba atacando al muchacho.

—Vamos niño, esfuérzate mas sino no sera nada divertido

Se estaba burlando de el ¡El desgraciado se estaba burlando de el!

Sora no tenia tiempo para enfurecerse porque el tipo lo subestimara, apenas si podía contener los choques de el arma blanca de el AMBU como para desperdiciar segundos en ofenderse como un niño pequeño.

La estocada del enmascarado paso a escasos centímetros de su rostro y el sonido silbante de la hoja le puso los pelos de punta al chico de ojos verdes que giro sobre si mismo y lanzo un corte horizontal contra su enemigo que con un movimiento vago de su muñeca giro su ninjato y detuvo con facilidad el ataque del Yagami.

Sora apretó los dientes haciendo fuerza en su Tanto para detener la envestida del Ninjato de el AMBU quien parecía estar haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo

—Enserio ¿Qué es lo que aprenden en Konoha? —Se burlo el sujeto enfureciendo aun mas a el peliazul —Debo admitir que tienes algo de talento, una lastima que tu camino de la espada finalice aquí —Sentencio con voz seria el de pelo castaño y giro su espada haciendo que el wakizashi de Sora casi resbalase de sus manos, aprovechando la confusión del chico el enmascarado le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo envió unos cuantos metros lejos de el.

Sora al aterrizar de nuevo en el puente soltó un gruñido de dolor ya que había chocado con fuerza contra la madera pero a pesar del dolor estaba pensando en otra cosa

 _¿Cómo se supone que voy a vencer a ese tipo?_

En el poco tiempo que llevaban peleando se había dado cuenta de que su Kenjutsu era casi un chiste en comparación del enmascarado, sabia muy bien que no podía (ni debía) compararse contra ninjas que habían dedicado años a aquel arte como Zabuza o Gekko mientras que el solo había practicado por año y medio pero aun así ¡Era demasiada diferencia! Su nivel no era tan malo, Gekko le había comentado que podía enfrentar a un Chunin si se esforzaba y que tal vez incluso podía llegar a derrotarlo si tenia la oportunidad pero ahora estaba frente a un AMBU, la élite shinobi, los ninjas de las sombras que cometían las misiones mas peligrosas, que quien sabe a cuantas personas ese tipo enmascarado les había arrebatado la vida con esa arma sumado a eso estaba la niebla ¡Esa maldita niebla! Después de que fue separado de su equipo tuvo que enfrentar al enmascarado en medio de la confusion pensó que podía derrotarlo pronto, tomarlo por sorpresa e incapacitarlo el tiempo suficiente para poder ayudar a sus amigos quienes luchaban contra el otro chico o tal vez a Kakashi-sensei ¡Pero no! ¡No solo no podía enfrentarse a ese tipo sino que el maldito no lo dejaba avanzar un solo centímetro! ¡Ni siquiera estaban peleando! ¡El sujeto simplemente estaba jugando con el!

Desconocía el estado de su equipo y le preocupaba demasiado eso, si bien confiaba en Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata no podía estar seguro si iban a poder hacerle frente al enemigo al cual se enfrentaban, eran ninjas capaces e increíblemente hábiles pero el mundo shinobi era como un gran tablero de ajedrez, aquel que moviera mal una pieza perdería la batalla y en ese caso si alguno de ellos llegaba a cometer un error...Sora ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, analizo rápidamente sus posibilidades y llego a la amarga conclusión de que la única forma que tenia de vencer a ese sujeto era con un milagro, desconocía sus habilidades ninja aparte del Kenjutsu pero teniendo esta a tal nivel no pudo evitar imaginarse lo que serian los ninjutsus de ese tipo. Uno no llegaba al rango de AMBU sin tener trucos bajo su manga y si ese sujeto tenia una habilidad tan impresionante con su espada...Su ninjutsu debía ser aterrador.

Sora soltó un suspiro, estaba en una horrible situación.

* * *

El AMBU miraba al chico con curiosidad, supuso que el peliazul ya era mas que consciente de que no podía vencerlo en aquella batalla por mas que lo intentase, pero aun así le causaba gran curiosidad el hecho de que se levantase de nuevo y no se rindiera ¿Que mas iba a intentar? Ya había quedado mas que claro que su derrota era inevitable, no tenia nada en contra del muchacho ¡Es mas! ¡Era el único " _normal_ " en ese maldito equipo de fenómenos!

Penso un instante en ofrecerle una oportunidad para fingir su huida y que así salvase su vida pero Zabuza-taicho había dado la orden de eliminarlos, había sido muy claro con que no quería sobrevivientes de Konoha y si por algo era conocido el AMBU era por cumplir sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Aun así no menospreciaba al chico, de hecho le había sorprendido que sobreviviese a la primera estocada que le dio porque normalmente allí terminaban todas sus batallas desde hacia mucho tiempo, se notaba que había sido entrenado en Kenjutsu por la posición en que ponía sus pies para darse un equilibrio balanceado o la forma en que empuñaba su arma pero aun así debía haber comenzado a perfeccionarse en esa área hacia poco tiempo debido a las pequeñas fallas que mostró a lo largo de su corta pelea, fallas que para otros habrían pasado desapercibidas pero para alguien que había estado tanto tiempo luchando con una espada a su lado como el AMBU eran detalles que hacían que uno se alzara con la victoria o muriera en batalla, el castaño noto al chico peliazul levantarse nuevamente y empuñar su arma con fuerza frente a el, la niebla que los rodeaba hacia que su visibilidad se hiciera cada vez mas corta y sumado al hecho de que el enmascarado no hacia casi ningún sonido al desplazarse estaba poniendo a Sora en una situación cada vez mas complicada.

—Mierda —Mascullo el chico tocándose el estomago donde había recibido el golpe del AMBU, sus ideas se estaban agotando y ni siquiera habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que intentaba luchar contra ese tipo ¿Que se suponía que iba a hacer? Cualquier movimiento, cualquier decisión que tomara ahora podría condenarlo o darle una oportunidad pero la pregunta era ¿Cual era la decisión que lo terminaría llevando a la tumba y cual es la que le daría la ventaja? El peliazul no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello ya que la voz del AMBU lo puso en alerta

—¿Te rindes? —Le pregunto casi con aburrimiento el castaño y llevo una mano a su cabello rascándose la cabeza —No tengo nada en contra tuyo, rindete y te daré una muerte rápida e indolora —Le dijo comprensivo el sujeto de la mascara —¿Qué dices?

—Vete a la mierda —Respondió Sora jadeando un poco por el dolor en su estomago y el AMBU rió entre dientes

—Tienes agallas, me agrada eso —Comento el ninja de Kiri y luego añadió seriamente —Es una lastima que desperdicies tu vida así, una verdadera lastima

Sora lo miro confundido sin comprender a lo que se refería

—Konoha —Escupió con odio el nombre de su aldea —¿En serio? ¿Vale la pena morir por ella? ¡Es un maldito chiquero donde se crían a esas basuras, esos errores de la naturaleza! —Grito el AMBU apretando el mango de su ninjato —¿De verdad morirás por un lugar donde tu talento nunca, JAMAS sera reconocido?

—¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?!

—¡Esos bastardos son adorados como dioses en todas las aldeas, siempre excluyendo a los normales como tu y yo! ¿Quieres vivir toda tu vida opacado por los logros de los demás? ¿De verdad quieres eso muchacho?

Sora ni siquiera se molesto en interpretar lo que el AMBU le quería decir ya que aprovecho ese pequeño momento para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente empuñando su espada, el castaño suspiro y levanto con molestia su ninjato para detener el corte descendente del chico de ojos verdes, el chico retiro la espada y le dio una patada en el rostro al AMBU que lo hizo retroceder un paso pero no logro detenerlo por mucho ya que este contraataco girando su ninjato casi cortando el pecho de Sora quien a ultimo momento puso su espada frente a el para protegerse, el metal choco nuevamente contra el metal, el castaño movió su cabeza en desaprobación y siguió golpeando al chico acosándolo con una serie de cortes bajos que iban directamente a su estomago y sus piernas si llegaba a acertar uno de sus ataques seria el fin para el shinobi de Konoha que para bloquearlos debía bajar su espada lo cual dejaba su guardia alta totalmente al descubierto lo ponía en extrema desventaja si el castaño decidía cortarle la garganta y finalizar la lucha de una vez por todas y no tardo mucho ya que que el AMBU lo intento pero su espada otra vez golpeo el acero del wakizashi de Sora quien había logrado levantar de nuevo su guardia justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque, debido a la fuerza con la que iba el golpe y a la que hacia el peliazul para detenerlo el ruido metálico se oyó en todo el puente.

Nuevamente el peliazul aprovecho el momento y de un salto el retrocedió y lo mas rápido que pudo saco de su estuchera media docena de kunais que arrojo contra su enemigo a una gran velocidad. Este no pareció molestarse mucho por el ataque ya que esquivo los cuchillos girando sobre si mismo y golpeando con su ninjato, asi todas las armas blancas cayeron inofensivas al suelo tras una serie de tintineos al golpear la madera.

Cuando Sora aterrizo el castaño ya había hecho su movimiento y comenzaba a acercarse, el chico al ver a su enemigo correr a su dirección preparo lo mas rápido que pudo un jutsu

— ** _¡Suiton Suijenki no Jutsu!_**

Gracias al agua bajo el puente las esferas de agua no tardaron mucho en formarse y se levantaron sobre el enemigo, eran decenas de ellas que rodearon al AMBU en poco tiempo, Sora hizo una sonrisa confiada y los proyectiles Suiton cayeron violentamente sobre el shinobi de Kiri que se vio atrapado entre la lluvia de ataques, todos cayeron al mismo tiempo y cuando terminaron una pequeña neblina, mas espesa que la otra y de color blanquecino, tapo la visión de Sora sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, el chico peliazul suspiro cansado y dio la espalda a donde había estado el AMBU para dirigirse a apoyar a sus compañeros en sus batallas, al menos eso habría detenido a su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que el fuera a ayudar a sus amigos.

—Regla numero uno del Kenjutsu —Dijo una voz detrás de el poniéndole los pelos de punta —Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo

Por pura suerte el peliazul fue lo suficientemente rápido como para agacharse en el momento justo y así lograr esquivar el tajo que amenazaba con separar su cabeza de el resto de su cuerpo, reaccionando mas rápido de lo que el mismo se creía capaz Sora giro y levanto su wakizashi mientras el Ninjato de el AMBU seguia su rumbo y las hojas chocaron con fuerza, el Ninjato se desvió un poco y el peliazul aprovecho esto para lanzar una estocada al pecho del AMBU que al verse desprotegido retrocedió de un salto

—Valla, esto tomara mas tiempo del que creí —Dijo el enmascarado sonriendo tras la porcelana sin que su oponente lo notara —Al parecer tendremos un duelo ¿eh muchacho? ¡Prepárate!

Y entonces el castaño avanzo sobre Sora quien apenas pudo resistir el furioso contraataque inicial, el Ninjato del shinobi de Kiri se movía a una velocidad increíble golpeando continuamente el wakizashi de Sora, el chico se defendía como podía del bestial ataque, moviéndose de un lado a otro lograba evitar varios cortes y estocadas que habían estado a punto de acabar con su vida, cada uno de los ataques del AMBU eran mortales si llegaban a impactar contra el y jamas estuvo tan agradecido de luchar en el puente y no en un lugar cerrado, de haber estado entre cuatro paredes habría muerto hacia tiempo porque su enemigo lo hubiera terminado acorralando en muy poco tiempo, en el puente al menos podía retroceder. Aunque el chico no sabia por cuanto tiempo iba a poder hacer eso.

Sora compartía la opinión de el AMBU el duelo no seria para nada corto, lucharían por tal vez media hora y eso si tenia suerte de no ser asesinado en unos cuantos minutos. El chico peliazul no podía saberlo con exactitud, _Hasta que ya no pueda defenderme mas_ pensó y analizo un poco la situación, estaba mas que vulnerable y indefenso frente a un experto en Kenjutsu, huir no era una opción porque apenas se retirara estaría muerto y tampoco tenia muchos lugares a los que escapar del shinobi de élite, ¿saltar fuera del puente? Para antes de que llegara al agua tendría unos brillantes kunai clavados en la espalda, si llegaba a saltar seria un blanco mas que fácil para su enemigo y esa maldita niebla que no le permitía ver nada mas allá del AMBU pero sabia que el sujeto podía manejarse dentro de aquel jutsu, Zabuza era su compañero desde hacia quien sabe cuanto tiempo, era casi seguro que el AMBU había aprendido a manejarse en aquella densa neblina.

¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata? ¿Se encontraban a salvo? ¿Habían derrotado a su enemigo? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? ¿Necesitaría apoyo contra Zabuza?

Rodo por el suelo esquivando otro corte y rápidamente se puso de pie sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, estaba en medio de un duelo ahora y no podía desconcentrarse o moriría en un instante y en el mejor de los casos terminaría con una extremidad amputada.

 _¡Concentrate! ¡Ellos estaran bien!_ Se trato de convencer el de ojos verdes sin conseguir mucho

Sora saco un kunai de su estuchera justo a tiempo para cuando el ex Shinobi de Kiri insistió en su ataque, con kunai en mano Sora realizo los movimientos defensivos justos para detener a escasos centímetros de su cara el Ninjato entre su kunai y su wakizashi con los cuales había formado una especie de cruz , intento golpear al AMBU con una patada pero nada resulto de eso ya que este retiro su Ninjato del agarre del chico y con su mano libre tomo con fuerza la pierna extendida de Sora, este entreabrió sus ojos tomado por sorpresa pero de un salto le dio una patada en la cabeza al AMBU con la pierna que aun tenia libre, el enmascarado tomado por sorpresa se tambaleo un poco y soltó al peliazul que aprovecho para retroceder un poco.

Tomar una acción ofensiva no era una opción viable aun.

Pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Estaba solo a la defensiva desde que comenzaron a luchar y comenzaba a cansarse, el AMBU por su parte no mostraba el menor signo de que sus energías se agotaran y lo que era peor aun era que no lo había visto usar ni un maldito ninjutsu desde que comenzaron a pelear ¿Qué significaba eso? Que sus reservas de chakra estaban completamente llenas, no solo eso, el sujeto era un AMBU así que el cansancio debía ser algo casi desconocido para el mientras que el Yagami, aun con su entrenamiento, seguía siendo un simple Genin.

Si la batalla continuaba de esa manera no tardaría mucho en agotar sus energías.

 _Simplemente genial_ Penso sarcásticamente el de ojos verdes.

—Si salgo vivo de esto, le pediré al Hokage un aumento de sueldo —Murmuro para si mismo el Yagami riendo en sus adentros bromeando para intentar no desesperarse por la situación que era casi critica, no sabia exactamente como atacar a un enemigo como ese, su Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu no eran efectivos contra el y eso era en lo que Sora mas se destacaba _¡¿Como diablos se supone que voy a vencer a este tipo?!_ Penso el muchacho preocupado, sintió una gota de sudor frió recorriendo su cuello y su respiración se agito un poco _¡No, cálmate, cálmate!_ Vagamente el chico se pregunto que diría Gai-sensei si lo viera en esa situación

 _¡Si pierdes la calma pierdes la batalla!_ Posiblemente pero era mas probable que el experto en taijutsu dijera algo como _¡No te rindas, el camino de la juventud no conoce limites!_ O algo así, después de todo...

Una idea llego de repente al chico al recordar al experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, miro al AMBU quien se estaba acercando a paso lento hacia el y pensó en ello ¿Podría lograrlo? No había forma de que lo supiera, Gai-sensei le había advertido _acerca_ de _ese_ método pero, ahora era una situación de vida o muerte así que tenia que usarlo ¿Verdad?

No tuvo mucho mas tiempo para pensar en ello ya que el castaño al recuperarse se lanzo de nuevo sobre el.

 ** _¡CLANK!_**

Ambos encontraron nuevamente sus espadas girando casi en sincronía, el AMBU gracias a sus años de experiencia resistió el choque mientras que Sora solo por su instinto de supervivencia logro salvarse del corte de su enemigo, el peliazul intento retroceder para recuperar un poco de su equilibrio y ponerse fuera del alcance del AMBU aunque sea por unos momentos pero el incesante ataque siguió acosándolo a cada paso que daba forzándolo únicamente a defenderse como venia haciendo desde que comenzó la batalla, el chico se movió a la derecha igual que su enemigo que vio una abertura en la defensa del Yagami

Sora lo noto demasiado tarde.

Lo noto cuando la hoja del Ninjato hizo un corte diagonal sobre su hombro izquierdo, no muy profundo, pero si muy doloroso regando el puente con parte de su sangre.

El chico grito por el dolor y tomado por sorpresa por el ataque pero no había tiempo de preocuparse por ello ya que el Ninjato se acercaba a terminar el trabajo que había empezado con su hombro recorriendo con velocidad la distancia que lo separaba de la garganta del Yagami.

Apretando los dientes por el dolor que sentía en su brazo levanto kunai y wakizashi en forma de cruz invertida deteniendo el Ninjato a escasos centímetros de su cuello, lanzo un quejido de dolor al hacer fuerza bloqueando la espada de su enemigo y este retiro el Ninjato pero le dio un fuerte cabezazo al chico peliazul haciéndolo tambalear y luego una patada directamente en su mentón despegando sus pies del suelo haciéndolo retroceder varios metros de donde se encontraba batallando.

Su cuerpo reboto en el suelo con un fuerte ruido pero esta vez el chico no hizo ningún sonido quejándose, clavo el wakizahi en el puente y se apoyo levemente en el para levantarse nuevamente mientras el AMBU lo contemplaba atentamente

—Eres raro —Le dijo en ese tono extraño de voz, como si todo eso le pareciera una broma —Sabes que no puedes ganar…

—¿Quién lo dice? Todavía no sabes si tu me vencerás —Le respondió el peliazul, enojado

El AMBU rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso no ves a tu alrededor? ¿Niegas a la realidad que te muestran tus ojos?

El peliazul no respondió y se paro nuevamente.

—Te estas dirigiendo a tu propia muerte muchacho, una muerte en vano la cual podrías haber evitado si me hubieras escuchado—Le advirtió el enmascarado _¿Por qué seguía parándose? ¡Sabia muy bien que no podía derrotarlo! ¡Maldición, huye estúpido niño vete! ¡No desperdicies tu vida defendiendo a esos monstruos!_ —¿Aceptaras tu destino shinobi de Konoha?

Para sorpresa de el enmascarado el chico de Konoha comenzó a reír estruendosamente, su risa se oía por todo el puente ya de por si silencioso por la niebla ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso? ¿O el chico había comenzado a perder la cordura?

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Me vas a soltar un discursito sobre el destino? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! —El AMBU gruño _Este mocoso_ _estúpido_ pensó y siguió contemplando al chico —¡No me importa cuantas veces me tires al suelo yo voy a vencerte! ¡Tengo un objetivo, un sueño y tu no me lo quitaras!

Esta vez fue el turno del AMBU para reír.

—¿Un sueño? — Dijo una vez que se calmo pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se le escapara, chasqueo su lengua con disgusto y pregunto seriamente —¿De que servirá tu sueño cuando pierdas tu vida defendiendo a esos errores de la naturaleza?

—¡No hables así de mis amigos! —Grito el Yagami apretando sus dientes con furia al igual que el mango de su wakizashi ¿Como ese tipo se atrevía a hablar así de sus amigos?

El AMBU sonrió tras su mascara de porcelana

—¿Te molesta? —Se encogió de hombros con aire inocente —Yo solo digo la verdad, si tu no la quieres aceptar ese es tu problema pero no puedes negar la realidad chico ¡Tus amigos son simples errores, basura de la sociedad, Monstruos!…

 ** _¡CLINK!_**

El kunai cayo a los pies de un levemente asombrado AMBU que apenas había podido reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque del peliazul sintió el arma que golpeo su bota al caer y meneo su cabeza en desaprobación ¿En que estaba pensando ese chiquillo? ¿De verdad creía que podía derrotarlo así? El AMBU volvió a levantar su mirada pero cuando lo hizo lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse con el peliazul peligrosamente cerca de el, corriendo a gran velocidad _¿Que planeas muchacho?_ y antes de que el enmascarado pudiera defenderse oyó.

— ** _¡Konoha Senpuu!_** —Inmediatamente conecto una fuerte patada a los riñones del AMBU que grito levemente de dolor y perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos, tiempo que fue suficiente para que el chico de Konoha continuara su ataque— ** _¡Mae Geri!_**

Y mientras el AMBU se tambaleaba el Yagami le conecto una fuerte patada en el pecho cargada con chakra, un pequeño truco que había aprendido de Gai-sensei y sus entrenamientos bestiales. Se estaba arriesgando mucho al usar esos ataques y lo sabia muy bien, primero y principal porque el no era especialista en el Taijutsu de Lee y Gai-sensei apenas si copiaba sus movimientos de forma básica y en segunda porque al mínimo descuido estaría muerto pero ¿Eso importaba acaso? ¡Claro que no! ¡Debía derrotarlo y ayudar a los demás! ¡No importaba en lo mas mínimo si se arriesgaba, sus amigos aun seguía allí fuera corriendo peligro! Decidió entonces terminar de una vez por todas con eso con la técnica que había aprendido de Gai-sensei, la mas fuerte que tenia en Taijutsu, la misma que el le había dicho que no usara

— _ **¡Konboshokku:Reon Tenpesuto!**_

Y se lanzo sobre el AMBU que aun retrocedía impulsado por la anterior patada y lo intercepto en su camino comenzando su ataque, El León de la Tempestad cayo sobre el desprevenido enmascarado con su ráfaga de golpes casi interminable, primero a las costillas luego a las piernas, su cabeza, músculos, hombros, nada se salvaba del ataque del chico de Konoha. Cuatro, Siete, Diez, Quince los golpes seguían cayendo sobre el AMBU que había quedado en una muy desprotegida posición y debido a la cantidad de ataques que le llovían no podía siquiera atinar a defenderse.

Pero no era el único que la estaba pasando mal

Sora estaba agitado respirando con dificultad, la técnica de los Leones le estaba pasando factura. Era un Taijutsu que Gai-sensei le enseño al final de su entrenamiento con el _Daitoryu Aikijujutsu_ hacia casi un año y medio atrás, "El León de la Tempestad" era un estilo basado en el Jukken principalmente ya que el usuario enviaba cierta cantidad de chakra a sus puños y piernas para que los impacto contra el cuerpo del oponente surgieran mucho mas daño, era perfecto para Sora ya que al ser de contextura ligera no golpeaba tan fuerte como para hacer un daño critico pero con esa técnica podia liberar sus golpes con una gran fuerza, pero a pesar de ser esa su característica principal era también porque era tan poco conocido y usado. El chakra que consumía era bastante, sumado a eso se requerían años de experiencia para manejar los golpes correctamente así como la cantidad de chakra que se liberaba. Gai-sensei se lo había advertido, se lo habia advertido muchas veces.

Pero el, como siempre, no había hecho caso.

Veinte, veinticinco _¡Acabemos con esto! –_ Penso el chico y con una mirada decidida desenvaino el wakizashi de su cintura y se separo a unos escasos centímetros de adolorido shinobi de Kiri que se tambaleo amenazando con caer al suelo en cualquier momento

— ** _Kirikizu_** …—El chico retrocedió aun mas y comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad contra su enemigo que lo noto al oír sus pasos apresurados—.. **_no_** …—El AMBU vio como el chico levantaba su espada listo para efectuar su ataque y decidió adelantarse, aun con el dolor en su cuerpo lanzandole un corte horizontal pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando el chico salto sobre su espada y sobre el mismo quedando a su espalda, rápidamente el enmascarado se giro pero no pudo evitar lo que sucedería a continuación— _ **¡Kirikizu no Mai!**_

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

La espada del chico giro con fuerza sobre el rostro del AMBU y corto la mascara que cubría su rostro haciendo que una parte de esta cayera al suelo rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos de porcelana que se regaron alrededor de todo el puente junto con pequeñas gotas de sangre.

El AMBU estaba en estado de Shock, sus brazos colgaban a sus lados inertes pero aun apretando su propia espada, sin poder comprender que era lo que había pasado.

Habia estado a pocos centímetros de ver su propio final en las manos de ese chiquillo ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de la pelea? ¿En que momento ese niño había tomado ventaja? Levanto su mirada para ver el rostro del chico y no se sorprendió al notar su estupefacción, _vio_ la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del joven peliazul y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sora apenas si podía creer lo que estaba viendo _¡No es posible!_ Grito una voz en su mente

—Tu…tu eres…—Balbuceo el chico

El AMBU sonrió tras lo que quedaba de su mascara, sin humor

—Veo que te haz dado cuenta, al fin —Se encogió de hombros —Que mas da, una lastima era mi ultima mascara —Dijo como si el ataque de Taijutsu y Kenjutsu hubiera sido un juego y de repente soltó una risa —¡Esto es tan divertido!¡Hacia años que nadie lograba romper mi mascara! —Sora lo miraba, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo —¿Qué te parece si llevamos las cosas a otro nivel? ¿eh? —Sora estaba por retroceder pero de repente sintió el ardor en su hombro, el mismo que había herido el castaño con anterioridad y se asombro al ver el reluciente mango plateado de un kunai enterrado en el, el dolor se multiplico y casi lo hace tumbarse de rodillas —¿No pensaste de verdad que me habías atrapado antes? ¿No? —Pregunto burlón el enmascarado y soltó un suspiro meneando su cabeza —¡Ay, lo siento te arruine tu momento! —Rio y su voz se torno fría perdiendo ese tono burlesco que había tenido durante toda la batalla —Es hora de ponerse serios

Y a una velocidad que el chico creyó que era imposible el AMBU hizo unos sellos de manos alarmando al chico del cabello azul ¡Va a usar un jutsu! Habia visto el dragón de agua de Zabuza y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía hacer aquel sujeto, no llegaría a tiempo para detenerlo y confirmo lo que pensaba cuando lo vio ejecutar el ultimo sello

— _ **Kurai Yoso: Eien no Kurayami**_ —Dijo el AMBU ejecutando su jutsu con furia, casi como si fuera algo horrible realizarlo y de sus manos comenzó a salir un humo negro que rápidamente se extendió por todo el puente, no era niebla ni un genjutsu, el extraño humo negro cubrió todo alrededor del chico del los ojos verdes y de su enemigo que miraba sin interés aparente lo que ocurría en pocos segundos el humo negro cubrió todo tapando el campo de visión del peliazul. No veía absolutamente nada, solo oía su propia respiración mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba todo, llevo una mano delante de el solo para encontrarse con la nada misma. Comenzó entonces a mover su cabeza desesperado de un lado a otro intentado ver aunque sea algo de luz para ubicarse pero encontró lo mismo en todos lados

Oscuridad

Negra, fría, silenciosa y pesada Oscuridad

Hasta que oyó la risa del AMBU proveniente de todos lados a la vez _¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!_

—No importa hacia donde mires aquí donde reinan las sombras no hay luz —Dijo la voz del AMBU proveniente de todos lados y de ninguna parte al mismo tiempo –Y jamas la habrá porque a veces para ver la luz… —Dejo la frase en el aire y de repente el peliazul oyó un zumbido

 ** _¡CRASH!_**

Sora aulló de dolor cuando sintió ese corte recorriendo en linea horizontal su pecho y cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos sobre el, no tardo mucho en sentir su propia sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos, era poca pero aun así le preocupaba y mucho ¿De donde había venido ese ataque? ¿De donde?

—De todas partes —Dijo la voz del enmascarado —Es hora de que aprendas lo que es luchar sin tus ojos chico porque a veces la oscuridad nos hace ver mejor las cosas ¿No te parece? —Sora no contesto, moviendo su cabeza de aquí para allá buscaba a su enemigo sin encontrar nada —Ah por cierto ¿Nunca te preguntaste cual era mi nombre como AMBU? —Rio entre dientes —Supongo que ahora te haces una idea, siéntete privilegiado eres el primero en el que uso este jutsu desde las purgas —Dijo con voz seria y agrego casi en chiste —Y otro detalle —Su voz se volvió fría nuevamente —Nadie puede huir de su oscuridad

Entonces Sora reconoció al fin el animal que representaba aquella mascara de porcelana y ahora viéndose rodeado por la oscuridad no pudo nada mas que afirmar su teoría.

Se estaba enfrentando a un _Koomori_

Un Murciélago de las sombras.

* * *

 ** _*Kurai Yoso: Eien no Kurayami: Elemento Oscuridad, Oscuridad perpetua_**

 ** _*Kirikizu no Mai: Danza del gran corte_**

 ** _*_** _ **¡Konboshokku:Reon Tenpesuto!: Combo de golpes, Leon de la Tempestad**_

 ** _*Mae Geri: Patada frontal_**

 ** _*Konoha Senpuu: Remolino de la hoja_**

 ** _*Suiton Suijenki no jutsu: Estilo de Agua, tecnica de los proyectiles de agua._**

 **Tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba en actualizar esta historia, pero es que tuve que escribir este capitulo desde cero ya que el original, que escribí hace años, era confuso y no se entendía exactamente bien aparte de que era mucho mas corto que este. Sentí que debía alargarlo un poco mas, debo escribir mejor las batallas, es algo que iré arreglando con el paso del tiempo, desde ya disculpen los errores que tenga e.e**

 **En fin, al menos ahora esta subido antes de que mi computadora vuelva a hacer Katapoom**

 **Antes de irme, ¡Muchas gracias a los que les dan una oportunidad a esta historia! ¡Gracias por leer esto!**

 **Ah y por cierto, recuerden, los review me dan vida...Déjenme uno ¡O moriré!**

 **Bueno si quieren, sino no e.e**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero no entrar en Hiatus de nuevo**

 **¡El Mapache se despide por ahora! ¡ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!**

 **¡ARRIVEDERCHI!**


End file.
